Beautiful Nightmare
by mmteku123
Summary: Alejandro made a deal with a dimension witch, to get rid of his older sister. Then Angelina found herself in a strange world with pirates, marines, and an evil world government. She does everything in her power to survive and get back home. Yet, maybe it is better here instead.
1. Angelina D P

Dear readers,

So, I have made small tweaks here and there. I want to say I don't own One Piece characters. People who help me are: Mungetsu, OrangeSphere and other people. The songs used in this story are not mine. I am open suggestions and flame.

From,  
Mmteku123 

* * *

Help me!

Standing in front of you is me, Angelina P., an uncomplicated, Dominican girl who goes to school on a regular basis. I receive good grades; I'm everyone's friend and I enjoy pleasing people. Yet at this point in my life, this split second; I cannot tell you how much I hate my younger brother. Why? If you want to find out, continue reading my half of the story to fully understand what I'm going through.

The tale I am about to tell you starts with my little brother, Alejandro. He is a teenager with messy blonde hair and doe-like lucid brown eyes. His looks don't really describe his personality well. Not too long ago, he decided that I, his sister, would be his one way ticket to 'fame' and 'popularity'.

How egotistic can one be? Why does my brother use his only sibling as a tool for his own desires? Only a person with true compassion and the correct attitude can get along with many different kinds of people. He should know that. Any other skills you might gain are either a good addition or a personal plus!

Also, he follows me, a trait that was getting rather annoying; I go, he goes. If I go to the mall to shop, he is there with me, which parties I go to; he follows, whether it is a random house or a meeting place in the school he is there.

My brother has so much more potential, I really know he does! He could have friends like I do, but ones which suit his age group. He could do whatever he wants, he wouldn't have to stalk me any longer and he could finally follow his own path. The way HE wants to go, he can do whatever HE finds right. Well enough talking about my ignorant little bro, maybe I should describe myself a little more.

I have the basic looks of a girl my age, brown dull hair and large brown eyes. There is nothing extraordinary about me. I just turned eighteen this October, spot on the fifteenth. I am a little on the chunky side compared to my rather lean brother. Yes, I have a muffin top. I wear a lot of trendy clothes these days. 

* * *

Anyway, let us head back to the former situation, before I started mumbling about other insignificant things. After the first month at school, John decided to have a get-together at his house, which is today, November 15.

"Hey, Angelina" John greeted me at the entrance, seeming quite happy, "how's it going?"

"Fine, thank you," I replied with a smile, "what about you?"

John beckoned me to come inside. His wild red hair lay so well across his face, he considered himself to be a jock with…may I say it…a gorgeous, muscular body. He smiled at me as he pulled the door a bit further to the right, his large hunter-green house seemingly fitting his current attitude. His lips curved into a smirk when he glanced at my outfit, a red summer dress with white flats.

"I'm really good…" He suddenly stopped, eyeing the person behind me. His hazel green orbs gleamed with confusion.

"Who's this, is he your friend or something?" His voice projected over the hip hop music in the background, sounding rather irritated. My eyebrows furrowed, I hadn't really brought anyone with me, and so it also added to my confusion. I turned round swiftly, only to stare at my own little brother in utter bewilderment.

"Alejandro," I gasped, "what are you doing here?"

How he got here or even how he came to know I was here, was beyond me, but I knew my status was flying south, never to be seen again.

"Who invited you?" John questioned, "And how…" he shook his head, "fine." Not knowing what else to say or do he opened the door even wider for his new guest. "Well, come in already boy"

"Thanks, bro!" Alejandro nodded, a wide smile spreading across his features, "I gladly will!"

As he walked past me it was as if he believed he was one of us, a person who had always been around and had never left. I walked behind him, absolutely speechless, stunned.

It made me feel rather awful at first. After the little situation at the main doorway, John and I entered the party scene. I was really happy to see so many familiar faces here! The decoration was rather miserable for a large house party, but the smell of food and the beat of the music was enough to make me enjoy every second of this. I could really forget my little sibling for a second or two, without any regrets.

And everything went so well, great in fact! That was until an hour later, when my brother began to drink beer. Who the hell was responsible for that anyway, who was dumb enough to give him alcohol in the first place! Where did he get the beer from?

"Let's get this party started!" He yelled towards everyone and turned up the music even louder, "let us make this an unforgettable night!"

People started to join in for the amusement, laughing and dancing at his side. On the other hand, some of the others thought he was out of his mind.

"Oh, crap," A girl walked up to me, scratching her head, "is your brother drunk?"

I nodded towards Lisa, one of my best friends. The brunette and I had been good comrades since the 8th grade.

"He should learn to contain himself a little more; he is acting like a total maniac." She shook her head, "I suppose 'idiot' would be a good subtitle for that."

"Ah shit," John came rushing in from the kitchen.

"That darn brother of yours got to the beers in the fridge," He exclaimed.

"Since when does an open door mean 'come and snoop in a stranger's fridge'?" John kept complaining.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," I said as I gave Lisa my purse to hold. I danced my way towards my brother. What you are about to hear might sound awfully awkward, probably very disgusting, but when I came close enough he was dry humping a band member.

I mentally growled, slapping myself on the forehead and swiftly grabbed the edge of his collar, dragging him out of there. The horny female didn't seem to have minded…which I found horrific.

"You are in so much trouble," I yelled over the music as we went out to the hallway.

"What's at matte with you," He slurred his words, "I waaas...havang sooo much fun."

I whirled around, fury boiled inside my chest. I wanted to yell, shake him for being such an idiot. But I knew I couldn't do that.

"Stay here and do not move an INCH! Did you read me?"I said, screaming. He nodded, very wobbly and unstable on his two shaking legs. I walked back to Lisa and John, excusing myself and my brother out of the party.

John didn't seem too pleased about the fact, but he was sweet about it. I went back to see him lay sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. 

* * *

The next day, I told on him. I just had to. My parent's expressions were simple dreadful, disappointment mirroring in their eyes. It was my retribution, it was for my siblings own good. While he hit the doctor, my school day was very disturbing. Rumors spread like fire.

The first people who walked by me didn't seem to have nothing different to discuss. The party from last night seemed to be the number one hit subject across the entire school yard.

"Did you hear Angelina's little brother got to the party last night…?"

"Totally," the second replied, "…passed out drunk in front of so many dudes…."

"Yeah," the other in the group agreed, "…..humping …like a dog…"

A female voice squealed, "how embarrassing! In the middle of a party and the floor! He must have been such a laugh."

I sighed, letting the school day pass. I actually had thought that this day couldn't get any worse, but it had gotten really bad when I arrived at home. Sitting in the living room, in all her glory was the school counselor, her eyes gleaming in a harsh manner.

"Mom, I came back from gymnastics," I said coming inside.

"Honey, Ms. Mitsuwa is here to talk about what happened last night," my dad said as I walked passed, "she wants to know a few things about the situation from your mouth."

A few indescribable emotions came running down my throat and turned in my stomach. I was shocked, because she had actually come here to discuss this matter. I felt anger towards my brother, frustration and a few unidentified feelings. I was tired because of the stressful day at school and only wanted to rest.

"Sure," I said, not really approving of this, "no problem at all." Turning around and entering the main seating area I then notice my little brother on the side lines.

"Please Ms. Mitsuwa," I looked at her, a pleading look in my eyes, "come to my room."

She nodded towards me, getting up. She was rather lanky and smaller, but very strict and good at her work. It gave me hope; if she really wanted to hear my side of the story then I had to give her clear details, useless information was not needed.

I sat in front of her on my bed while she sat down on my red chair. Her suit made her a sore thumb in my pink room; it wasn't the best color to wear either and made her seem rather odd. The walls were covered by many, many posters from different magazines. The unicorn curtains shielded me from the outside world. The rug reminded me of the sea, sea green. She coughed.

"So please," Ms. Mitsuwa said, straightened her back, "Angelina tell me what happened on the sixteenth October," her voice sounded gruff, she was definitely not wasting any of our time.

"My brother followed me to a party," I stated at first, "and got drunk there." I gave her a pout.

"He left, stoned out of his little mind, humiliating me in front of a large crowd forever." I said the last words dramatically.

"Okay then," she said, not fazed, "how was school today?" She asked, adding a fake smile to her hardened expression.

"It went well," I lied and faked a smile for her in return, "I just had a few things to sort out."

"Okay that is enough for me," She paused.

"…. I have come to a conclusion," she muttered to herself. She abruptly stood up, giving me a light shock.

"Please let us return to the living room," Ms. Mitsuwa exclaimed, leading me out of the room. Then I heard her chant something in another language, which I found extremely rude, but in the end I ignored her.

The sudden waft of my mom's vanilla candles came my way, the smell spreading everywhere in a flash. We re-entered the room and I sat next to dad while mom sat next to Alejandro.

"I will be coming round into this house for awhile," She explained, "three times a week at most." Putting away her things she swiftly raised herself off the couch.

"I shall be making sure things run smoothly from now on." 

* * *

So she came and went. From then on, the family was slightly different than before. Mom was babying us too much; worried that she might have not given us enough attention. I was grounded for a month, additionally without a car to take me to places.

My brother was grounded for two, without his computer at hand. Wow, what a fair punishment, I wonder how they handle crimes with the same situations at hand.

During a weekly meeting with the family and school mistress, something went tragically wrong.

"I got drunk because of you," Alejandro yelled at me, "it was  
YOUR fault! Your entire fault! Why should I be punished for something you did to me?"

"The damn I did," I said back, "you were the one who drank it, basically stealing it from John's fridge!" my voice was loud, practically screaming. My entire heart filled with raw emotions.

He huffed, crossing his arms in a childish manner, "you're just putting the blame on…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Just the thought, the attire…when he tried to switch the blame on me, I had a meltdown from hell.

"Like hell! It was your freaking fault in the first place and you know it! But guess what? There isn't ANY escape from your little escapades now, so fuck you!" _**Wait that wasn't what I had wanted to say, **_I thought.

"I hate you, you and your selfish attitude! Me, me, me, me! That is all you are about!" I shouted.

These awful words won't stop...they continued. The family and Ms. Mitsuwa were shocked, totally amazed that I could snap like that.

"You know what else I hate? You were blaming me for your own fucking mistakes. You are always using me for you own selfish needs and always turn it so that you can get out unharmed," I spoke harshly, pointing to him.

"I work so hard in life, did so much to get where I am now!" I stand up, almost screeching, calling out all my dark secrets from beneath the hidden mask of emotions. I was not the only one….he did as well…

"Well try to live up to your perfect sister!" Alejandro shouted back, "that isn't easy either!" he tried to make more excuses, think of more lies. Then I did something I would regret later on for the rest of my life. I slapped him. Skin against skin echoed around the room. I was beyond angery, I was enraged, in flames. I was so glad that I had hit him at that point, it felt relieving.

"Angelina!" Mom and Dad yelled at me, concern in their loud voices. Of course they would, they were always trying to protect him…always trying to amend to his every need. He didn't have to work hard to get their approval, I did.

I walked out of the living room, hiding my tears that threatened to fall and fled into my room. I locked the door and threw myself on to the bed. All I was thinking of was nothing, I felt empty.

**Bump Tap Bump**

I blinked slowly and sighed.

**Ta-tap Bump.**

I lifted my body slightly and looked around, a bit confused. At first I thought there was someone at the door and then I knew there had to be. I opened the door to find my little brother there. At that moment something took possession of me and I meekly opened my mouth to say:

"I hate you" to my younger sibling…a second time. Of all the things to say I said that to him once more…a solid thud crashing against my ribs to empathies the regret I felt after. Then next thing I knew I was hit hard against my chest by my brother. I landed on the floor head-first.

I tried to stand up but the dizziness got to me first. I could still hear my brother calling for help, my parents who just arrived, and Ms. Mitsuwa in the background. The pain worsened each time I tried to get up. It was as if gravity got heavier each second.

"My baby…."

"Angelina!"

"….no….when…..sorry…"

"Call…him….going …to a …..Place….One"

"…Piece….get….stronger!"

Then I heard the oceans and a deep voice.

_Yo, ho, _

_Haul together,_

_Hoist the colours _

_Ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die._

_Some men have died_

_And some are alive_

_And others sail on the sea_

– _With the keys to the cage..._

_And the Devil to pay_

_We lay to Fiddler's Green!_

Then an image came up. I did not know who he was, but his voice was deep and smooth like velvet. I could only see his pale skin through my blurry vision. While the waves' sounds swirled with his voice, they gently lulled me to sleep. My concentration fading, my heartbeat sinking and my dreams filling…


	2. Welcome to Shell Island

The former darkness that had surrounded my mind slowly left, a light sound ringing through the fog that still kept a tight embrace around my conscious.

"Is she okay?" _was that_…_Alejandro….? No…it couldn't be!_

"Do you think she will wake up soon, I'm a little worried about the strange lady…"

"Yes," …the softness and the sheer kindness vibrating in that female voices…it made one relax…

"She'll make a full recovery soon, you don't have to worry so much honey."

_Was it Mom...no…no-no I do not think so, but who else could it be?_

"I wonder where she came from," a light giggle echoed in my head, "do you think she is a princess?"

My body twitched, my fingertips brushing against something hard. It felt like a rough bed sheet, most likely covering my entire form from my shoulders to my toes. Registering this small amount of information in my head, I slowly started to open my eyes.

My perception was blurry at the beginning, but managed to become clearer by the second. I looked up to a wooden ceiling, blinking in thought. I was not in a hospital, but the pain I felt throbbing on my back was enough to make me realize that it had been bandaged.

I winced and groaned. It seemed there were also other people in the room with me, did they actually help me? Or did someone else perhaps?

"Mommy, she's waking up," the sound was a little too high-pitch for comfort, coming from my left side. I moved my head to that general direction in wonderment, who was this? There was a little girl smiling at me broadly, happy to see me awake.

She had short brown hair which was tied together in two pigtails. Her dress was white with many pink patterns in various designs. It was all I could see until she became blurry again. Every single part of me screamed in sheer pain.

"Rika, leave her alone, she isn't in the best shape," a woman's voice scolded,

"Let her rest a little more, she really does need it..." for a slight second depression washed over the female voices,

"She just needs time."

I wanted to know who had said that, but before I could take a glance I drifted into another deep slumber. 

* * *

I dreamt of the same man who had sung so sweetly, so softly to me before.I didn't know this person, but a feeling told me I was about to meet him soon. I couldn't see the male clearly, only a silhouette came into view.

We were sitting back to back on a sandy beach, all alone, only the two of us. I had never seen an ocean so crystal clear. The sand was clear of any pollution. The water was a stunning blue-green, turning white as it crashed onto the sand before me. I saw some palm trees with luscious green leaves. I heard another song, a pirate song, a song that had been following me for quite some time now...

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,_

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

I started to hum with him, the melody sounding so fluent, so pleasant to me. I felt his back's muscles tense a bit, but relax a few seconds later. I took note that he had a very strong back which seemed fairly odd for a normal person. Did he work-out a lot?

Suddenly, something touched my hand, making me jolt forwards a little from the sudden contact. I looked down and saw that it was his. His pale hand was resting against my own caramel brown one and it felt nice, very comforting. I turned towards him smiling and then all of a sudden everything became blurry. I couldn't see the singing man, his image was fading rapidly. Even if I tried to concentrate on him his form vanished into the depths of my dreams.

"_wait! Wait for m_e!" I outstretched my arm, hoping to grab him…but…I instantly snapped my eyes open. I was back in the same dull room once more. 

"Hey, you're finally awake," a familiar voice from the bed side chirped, "you took your time too! We were worried!"

I looked at her. It was the same small girl as before, the exact same smile I saw when I had woken up the first time. I tried to say something, but my throat was all dried up and hurting. I choked a little from the effort, coughing repeatedly until she gave me some water.

It was neither cold nor hot, it was weird. I drank the liquid quickly, wanting the scratching in my throat to stop. I breathed in some salty air, expanding my lungs to the maximum and slowly continued to do so, in and then out again.

"That was really sweet of you, thank you very much," I heaved, my own voice sounding muffled and scratchy. She giggled in delight and watched me drink more until the glass was empty, "_refreshing_."

"You're very welcome," the young lass took some time in studying me before she continued.

"My name's Rika! What's yours?" she asked in sheer wonderment.

"Where do you come from? Who gave you your name, do you come from around here?" Rika kept leaning towards me, her eyes wide with excitement. I giggled.

"My name is Angelina," I stated quite happily, introducing myself. She blinked, seemingly in thought before she started to frown.

"Anji…Anjirin…Anjirina," She repeated to herself quietly before pouting, "that's the weirdest name I have ever heard in my entire life! Is it even a name?" for a child her age Rika could be brutally honest it seemed.

"I'm gonna call you Angel instead," she smiled and got up from the chair that she had been sitting on.

"Are you going somewhere?" I questioned Rika, a little uncomfortable of being left alone so abruptly.

"I'm going to get Mommy," she exclaimed, "so don't move."

She skipped out of the room, humming to herself. I turned my head away from the exit, glancing at the quite environment. I examined the place carefully, wondering how I managed to get here. The room was so colorless, dull, very blank...it only had a bed, chair and a dresser. I wondered where I was…or even…

_'Where could my family be and where am I? This just doesn't make any sense…' _I thought to myself, feeling a little depressed. '_I have to find them_.' My pain worsened more as I tried to move out of bed. I tried to roll over on my stomach, but landed on the floor instead, causing a loud crash. I had underestimated how small the bed actually was and the distance from bed to dresser. They were even closer as first deciphered, maybe I had been asleep for too long.

It felt like a mass of needles had been inserted into my back over and over again, hitting the bare bone. I suppressed to scream as I lay there, heaving myself upwards...or at least trying. I could not move very well and the voice which had come left me just as quickly. That was how much pain I was in, how was so much even possible?

"Did you hear that?" I heard footsteps rushing this way, "it came out of our guest's room!"

"Oh, my," a voice coming out of the hallway called out, "how did you manage that?" I glimpsed to see who it was, a slight familiarity about the older woman. She must have been the mother of Rika, since they did look alike a bit.

"Let me help you up," She said as she lifted me up gently and slowly.

"Can you manage alright?" she questioned me before settling me into the hard mattress. I just nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Rika, be a good girl and go and get the doctor," She whispered quietly, looking at her daughter, "I would like her seen to just in case." Rika nodded abruptly and ran out the door as fast as she had entered it.

"Thank you." It was different, I had never been helped in such a way before and for the two it seemed rather normal.

"Could you please tell me….," I coughed a bit before trying again,"…..wh…where am I?"

The adult looked at me, "you are on Shell Island dear." She paused, "Where are you from, child?" she simply asked.

I tilted my head to the side, confused. Where could this island be? Was it even on the map? Could it be somewhere near the equator, maybe even near Europe, was it even the proper name of this place?

"From Pine," it was difficult to continue, "…..Barren…New….Jersey" I finally strained myself to say, glad that it was out. I grabbed the bed sheets as another wave of pain engrossed me, the clinging somewhat easing it.

"Be right back," the young mother told me, leaving the room only to return with a bowl of water and a weirdly patterned towel, "this might help a little."

I smiled at her and she returned the gesture, "stay with me, child" she whispered, but my vision became blurry again, "don't let go….don't…" her voice became distant.

'_No, not again_, ' I thought to myself. I heard a faint noise that sounded like someone was coming from outside the plain room. I groaned as another pain wave hit me, the unbearable feeling continuing. Arching my back up high this time I felt something split. It felt as if it had been cut open and the warmth that was running down it I could identify as blood, mine, I was bleeding! I flipped to my side and she gasped, trying hard not to shout in horror.

Light footsteps echoed across the corridor, "Mommy, what's wrong!"

"Stay away Rika, don't come in!" she sounded terrified. Was I in that bad shape?

"Ririka-san" the doctor whispered in thought, talking to her calmly, "stay relaxed, stress won't help any wound recover." The young adult took in a sharp breath, calming herself in the process.

"Now to the young Lady," the man announced just as quietly, "we shall fix this."

At this point, I cried out in utter pain, yet I feared that the 'cut' I had would worsen. The pain became unbearable though, making clear thoughts impossible. Rika had left; she had been standing beside the open door in deep thought. While her mother and the specialist began tending to my wounds she had briskly walked into the kitchen, worrying.

"_So hard_…" I went in and out of consciousness; I couldn't focus properly anymore, "_I do not want to...I want to stay awake_!"

"…wounds…..reopen."

Wait, what was that?

"….she…Pine Barren….."

What about that place? Why mention it to him?

"….recover…slowly….."

I don't understand! What happened to me?

"…give…..her…..sleep…"

You want me to sleep, but for how long and why? Or is it medication?

I woke up, glancing at the small group of people in this room. The woman and the 'doctor' from before stared down at me, something gleaming in their eyes.

Was it hope? A sudden realization hit me at that point, I felt a lot better! At least much better than before, but my back was a bit tight…I assume my wounds had healed at long last.

"Angel," Ririka spoke to me softly, "can you hear me? Is my voice understandable?" she questioned me, stroking my hair gently, almost like my mother use to when I was a child.

"Yeah I can," I replied softly, "but…who are you and what happen to me?" I asked them, confusion shining through my own orbs.

"And why can't I move so well…" I tried to get up, but the doctor pushed me back down.

"Don't move yet," he told me strictly, but in a very friendly manner.

"Ririka," he pointed towards the only other person in the room, "found you on the beach a while back, with really terrible wounds all over your back." He paused, sighing, "Then she found me, Dr. Yoshiro," he smiled down at me,

"How are you feeling today?"

I breathed in some air, the air flowing down my throat and into my lungs not as painful as before.

"I'm feeling alright I guess," I pressed my hand against my forehead, acknowledging that I had no fever, "but my back feels tight," I told him, a tad bit irritated by that.

"All in good time," he retorted jokingly. The two of them sat me into a nearby chair, Ririka changing the sheets of the bed while I sat uncomfortably on a hard stool…drowsy, very sleepy.

Still I tried to talk to the doctor and it worked one way or another and besides, I needed to know a few facts before continuing, "What did you give me? Was it anything unusual?"

He shook his head, "no, not really, just the usual medications," he smiled.

"Take these pills once a day to speed up the healing process," he explained to me, shaking the box backwards and forwards, "these little fella's have been up and running for a while now and work really well. You will feel better in no time!"

I thought about it, nodding at his statement. I just wanted to eat something and then think about what to do next. Being here just didn't seem right at this point.

"May I have something to eat?" I asked as I managed to stagger towards the bed, "just something small of course!" I added, not wanting to sound too commanding or even greedy. I lay back down onto the new clear white bed sheets, sighing inwardly.

"Yes, child, you really do need to eat something," Ririka announced quite joyfully, "just wait here and I shall prepare you something," with that she left me to rest.

As she vanished passed the open doorway she must have forgotten to close the wooden object. It was still open and I felt a bit chilled because of that. I moved slightly in my position, then deciding to sit upright instead of lying down on the covers. Maybe fluffing the pillows lightly would help me sit straight.

"Please don't hurt yourself, Angel."

The sudden high voice shocked me at first, but it only lasted a few seconds. I turned to see Rika by the door, half her face visible while her hands clenched onto the frame.

"Mum said it's alright to visit you now." She started to smile meekly, walking closer towards me. I noticed that she had been crying. Her eyes were a delicate pink and a little puffy.

"Were you crying," she stopped in her tracks before starting off again. She seemed a little startled to know that I had noticed, "…for me?"

I whispered the last words, a bit touched about the amount of care and thought this little girl put into me. My family never expressed any emotions other than happiness, joy or anger. "Maybe a little…" Rika was now standing beside my bed, weeping a little. I wiped her fresh tears away hastily, feeling somewhat guilty.

"I had actually t-t-thought, been thinking about…" Rika stumbled on her own words, looking up towards me, "I thought you might have to die...like so many others." I smiled at her sweetly, my own eyes watering a little.

"You are okay, right?" I nodded to calm her down, but I also knew it was true.

"It is okay now, because of you," I reassured her, "I am much better," I replied, smiling brightly at her.

Rika was now happy, very relieved to see me in this state. She must have been worried sick about me. A while later Ririka reappeared in the doorway and gave me a small amount of soup to eat.

"This should keep you going," she told me, "you have to grow strong again." My recovery would take three days with the tablets the doctor had given me and I needed a lot of rest to boot, but I knew I would manage. I swallowed the pills and lay back down onto the snow white bed sheets.

"Rika," I turned towards the child, "could you please open the window for me? That would be really nice." I asked her politely, but also in a sisterly manner. I somewhat had grown fond of her.

"Of course, Angel," she called out to me. I could finally have clear air in this stuffy room. Being tied to a bed wasn't the best situation one could find oneself in and wanting to know how one got here in the first place… Rika rushed across towards the sunshine, opening the window. A warm breeze settled in, soothing me.

"Angel is that all?" She questioned in delight, "can I do anything else for you?" The sun began to set in the distance, the former blue which reflected on the white wall turning into a deep purple mixed with yellow and orange. I have to ask something. She might be able help me answer a few questions.

"Rika, tell me how you found me," I glanced towards her, "and everything else, I do not want you to leave out one little detail." My question sounded a bit demanding, yet not harmful. Choosing my words carefully to make sure that she understood me was priority; you could never know what a child her age has learnt. That night will always last in my memories.

For a child, she was amazing. The moments then, the night she explained everything to me, filling me with new knowledge, fear, and a totally different view on a completely new life. It seemed as if I was not in New Jersey anymore, not even in the United States itself. There were a lot of hidden dangers here, more than I could imagine! Many Pirates were roaming around the world freely, marking their territories, fighting and stealing to survive the harsh dangers of the sea. There were Marines sailing the many oceans, 'helping' the citizens, amending to their 'every' need.

A World Government that was ruling the entire planet, making all the rules, creating every law available. I will mark this night and I shall burn it into my memory forever. As he did not haunt my dreams that night and neither did the pain. Somehow I am glad and relieved that I could rest in peace. I need to make plans tomorrow, on how to get back home, to my place, maybe even my world? And I shall find out, even if it will kill me!


	3. Reason Why

Regret and guilt proceeded to surround Alejandro's mind, his conscious yelling at him in utter disbelief and in vain. His eyes were wide open. His body locked in a trance like state while he thought. What had he done? Why had he done it?

A little time had passed since that fateful day. His heart had been beating painfully slow since that incident; it felt so hollow and heavy…so empty, so useless. He sighed, continuing to sit where he was: in an arctic, colorless room filled with nothing but sorrow. The smell of germicide hovered in the air, the stinging scent reminding Alejandro of a few fond memories.

"Hehe…" he laughed quietly, unheard by anyone, "Mum always used that disinfectant to clean our toys…she was so worried we might end up sick…or worse…right, sis?" He gulped, "…right?"

Angelina's fragile body didn't motion, it lay there stock-stiff, placed neatly onto a bed in the St. Mary's Hospital.

Alejandro stared at his sibling, hoping, being around just in case. He wanted to say sorry, apologize, but would it be enough? Remembering what he had done, he wasn't so sure anymore. Tears slowly crept into his hazel orbs, another wash of fear covering his senses.

The younger brother stood up, walking towards his sister, taking tiny steps as he did so. A weird sensation filled his stomach before he stood next to her and when Alejandro put his hand on top of hers another emotion appeared bitterness, but to himself. Each waking hour he had worried about making that deal…with that she-devil…why had he done so?

"Angelina," Alejandro whispered thoughtfully.

"Will you ever wake up? Will you ever forgive me?" Those quiet thoughts turned the soft, blurring liquid into large drops of tears, the salty water crashing down onto the face of his beloved sister. But even the falling droplets staining her peaceful face didn't make her wake up. Her calm breathing haunted his current reality.

"Sis…..I'm so very sorry…" he continued to shed many tears, "…so sorry…just come back!" Alejandro's hair covered his face, a soft wince escaping his mouth.

He bit his lip hard, suppressing a yelp; he did not want to cry anymore…no, he wanted to be brave, braver for her. He just had to be! His mother passed through the open doors, glancing at her son and suffocated her own wince when she saw him in his distress.

"Honey…" she couldn't think of anything wise or helpful, her own sadness engulfing her emotions, "oh, Alejandro…my little boy…."

She wept with him, bringing him into a hug. Alejandro sobbed harder, knowing so much more than his weeping mother. It was his entire fault. He made the deal with her. Dear Lord why? Did he really want his sister gone so badly? Only so he could be the star in his family, the gifted child? Why did this make him so blind? Why had he been such a selfish bastard?

'_Yes_….'he thought bitterly, '_why_…'. A quiet chuckle got by the background, Ms. Mitsuwa watched the grieving family members contently. The scene unfolding in front of her made her smile. Her work was almost complete. 

* * *

The confusing reality I lived in now excited me. The far distance between my first awakening here and the 'Now' I lived in. It started to make sense, a little; I managed to cope with the new environment very well. The people I am surrounded by have taught me plenty. I learned most things from Rika and her mother, about this new planet, this whole new World. They own a restaurant and live exactly above it.

The island was strange, in a word. The marine base was just a few meters away from where they lived. Money is in berries? And I always thought our currency sounded weird…Marines? Pirates? Everything here was so different. I questioned myself if this was my dream or my worst nightmare. It seemed so real. These wounds were real. My dreams with the pale, lone man never came back to me anymore. I always wondered what happened to me and why.

"Mommy!" Rika rushed past me.

"Can me and Angel, go to the market, please, please, pretty please!" Rika questioned loudly, pulling on her white apron in a bashful manner. I watched, smiling brightly.

Rika was a cute child, very playful, yet so well mannered. I sighed, putting down a few chairs, getting everything sorted for our daily lunch break. This morning had been very uneventful, only our neighbor, Chiyo, came in for some pancakes and that was as exciting as it had gotten.

"No." The smell of maple syrup still lingered. Ririka shook her head as she cleaned the glass cups.

"You know how dangerous it is," Ririka said, glancing at her daughter, "if you aren't careful, even for a split second, you might end up died, or worse."

I blinked at her words and looked outside the kitchen window, wondering how dangerous this place could be with even a marine base stationed here. Weren't they here to protect the civilians?

"But…" Rika pouted and crossed her arms, making her look super cute. I giggled at this temper of hers. With her childish personality, she reminded me of Lisa.

"Please mama, we will be extra careful, I promise," Rika begged, literally, on her knees.

"I will even double check every street before we walk into it!" Ririka expression was not promising; she looked rather annoyed from her daughter's behavior. I would too. Ririka always put her first. She reminded me of my mother.

'_Ma_…' I looked away and stared outside. The weather was beautiful, so very warm and the cool breeze managed to harmony wonderfully with it. I really wanted to go outside, to breathe the air, to stretch these legs of mine, and more importantly to get out of the job.

"I can take care of her, Ririka-san," I intruded, "I'm sure we can manage." I would try to get out of this house, even if it would make me seem selfish. I just needed a little time off, time to think, time just for me.

"Also, if there is any trouble, fights started, things getting thrown around. We'll come straight here," I added, smiling sweetly. Ririka thought about it for a bit and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you can go," she said, massaging her forehead, "but no dangerous enquiries, do you hear?" I nodded.

"Good," and with that she went to fetch some herbs from the larder.

"Yes!" Rika threw her fist up as a sign of victory.

"But remember," Ririka called to us, "first sign of trouble straight here!" she appeared again, pointing at Rika and me in a warning, yet hilarious way. Then she disappeared once more.

"Yes mother," Rika chirped and quickly grabbed me by the wrist.

"We'll be very careful!" I called out my 'goodbye' and walked out of the door with her daughter.

"Come this way!" she said without hesitation, running down the street and dragging me all the way with her. It took us only a few moments to get there, but for my arm it felt like hours had passed.

"This is my favorite place of all time," Rika cheered, "take a look!"

It was the plain candy shop at first glimpse; white and red. When I took a look through the window I saw that they had lain and sorted out all the little treats that were on sale. There were rainbow lollipops, hard candy, bags of all sorts, Juyaka and other stuff. My eyes never left the juyaka. It was very interesting, at least for me. It was a bag of fruit-shaped, soft candy, but it had a mix of sours, sweets, and anything in-between.

"Angel, do you want some candy?" Rika tauntingly asked me 'after' she had bought herself a lollipop. She looked at me with those innocent yet cheeky eyes, as if she had known on instinct. I nodded slightly.

"Yes, I would really fancy that bag of juyaka." I stated, pointing towards the red bag of candy. At that she gave me some sort of weirdly colored paper, the reddish tint on the beli reminding me of a Euro Note I had seen before. I examined it more closely. It was, in fact, a darker red and it read "5" on the top corner. "_Weird_…" I turned to find the merchant looking at me.

"May I have one juyaka, please?" I said politely, not risking an argument here and there. The grumpy-looking merchant did not say a word, but leaned forwards and snatched the 5 beli from my hands. The bitter scent of his perfume he was wearing made me gag a little. It wasn't very pleasant. Then he took another few steps away, grabbed the red package and threw the light bag towards me.

I almost dropped it in shock. Rika and I stared at the awkward male for a bit, a few crickets chirping in the background. I felt a light tuck at my blouse before she motioned for me to move. We slowly scurried away from him and started to go home.

I sighed in relief, seizing the opportunity to open the bag and pop one candy into my mouth. Oh, the explosion of flavors! How can such a crude man sell such good things…the sweet made my mouth go wild…I loved it!

"This is so good," I mumbled to myself.

"Let's go back home," Rika said, "Mum will be waiting." I nodded, following her up the street. After a few minutes, we arrived at our destination and we headed straight inside where Ririka was not too happy to see us.

"Where have you been for so long?" she asked demandingly, having her hands on her hips in mother style.

"Mama…" before Rika could utter another whine her mother had grabbed her right arm and lead her to the end of the rows of some stools.

"Angel," she turned round to me, "you're being a waitress today," Ririka announced, handing me an apron.

"I am sure you will do a good job, just do not disappoint me this time," I sighed, not glad being the one to serve once more. I remember the last time I had been doing that, I was hit on by guys left and right, especially by the bastard's son, Helmeppo or whatever his name was. The git needed to grow some ba- …I mean courage.

"Yes ma'am, I'll do what I can," I replied maturely, putting on the worn out apron. I took a deep breath and walked around the tiny bar, inspecting its current condition.

'The chairs seem scattered and some might need replacing,' I thought inwardly, 'and the tables are all wrong, I will need to move them around a little.' Setting the chairs and tables into their rightful positions I started to scan the bar corner.

"Angel," someone piped quietly, "why did she make you come out here this time?" the voice added a little bit quieter. I quickly turned around and observed the bar intently. No one was here…except of course for the little lady that had hidden behind the nearest table, Rika.

"Do you have to work again?" I just smiled. Suddenly the pub door opened and a man taller than me came in and he seated himself onto a bar stool. I gulped, giving him another few glances before I went around the counter to do my job. I slowly consumed his appearance. His boots were black and worn-out. His pants looked quite strained themselves as well and they were extremely dirty to boot.

I flinched a little inwardly, getting scared for a bit as I saw not only one sword, but three long sharp weapons caressing his hip. The stranger's shirt reminded me of one that Captain Jack Sparrow had in the Movie, but it hadn't been that tattered. He had three golden earrings on his left ear and only one thought popped up in my mind: 'Is he gay?' I giggled a little as I walked in front of him, the question repeating itself in my head.

"What would you like to order?" I asked him with some courage, still feeling a little iffy.

"Just some beef and beer," he replied instantly, taking off his bandana and allowing me to get a glimpse of his green hair. The man's voice sounded rugged and rough.

"Yes, sir," I stated carefully, walking towards the kitchen. First I tried to gain some distance from the foreigner, but when I saw Rika standing at the bottom of the bar I slowed down to a stroll. I playfully messed with her hair as I passed by, gaining a giggle.

"Annngeell!" she whined happily, laughing a little. I smiled a bit, wanting her to feel safe. I continued to my destination and saw Ririka at the stove.

"A couple of beef pieces with beer please," I announced to her gently, earning a nod. The mother grabbed a few slices of meat and put it in the pan to cook.

"Thanks," I added swiftly and went back to the main area of the pub. When I entered though I couldn't believe my eyes! I saw Rika talking to the stranger, quite happily, quite normally, maybe a little too excited. He might not be that bad,at least it seemed like it. Rika giggled and smiled, talking to him openly. I walked up to them.

"What's so funny then?" I questioned them playfully, placing a broad smile on my face. The man glanced upwards and looked at me, instantly smirking. Rika on the other hand shone with happiness, the conversation she had with the male seemingly joyful.

"Angel, this is Zoro, a pirate hunter," she presented proudly, stars practically shining in her orbs. I had never believed in pirates, but I thought there was a possibility since there were Marines.

"It's nice to meet you, Zoro…" I trailed off, forgetting what I had wanted to say. His name was just too different, but it did remind me a little of a few books I use to read as a child. It felt funny so to speak.

"So Angel is your real name?" Zoro propped up his elbow on the counter, "sounds rather nostalgic,"

The poor man seemed bored out of his skull, assuming by his face and position, but the greened haired fellow seemed like a likeable guy in my opinion.

"Nope, my real name is Angelina P-" I was cut off by Ririka, who had called my name before I could properly introduce myself. I apologized abruptly and went to the back.

"Yes, Ririka?" I questioned before I went into the hot, stuffy kitchen. Ririka gave me a short peek before she handed me three large beef cuts stacked on top of each other in one hand and the other an ice-cold glass of beer. The aroma, the good scent of freshly cooked meat got me drooling. Somewhat I envied that man out there. I quickly said thank you and almost rushed to Zoro, the jolly Rika still standing at his side. I stopped in front of him.

"Here you go, Zoro, enjoy," I stated happily and looked at Rika.

"Come on," I uttered sternly, "I don't want you bothering the nice man while he eats," I smirked a little.

"Go on! Off you go!" I drilled further, shooing her away.

"You are so mean, Angel!" she called out to me, sticking her tongue out. She gave me another stare before obliging to my order and leaving to color some sort of picture. Grabbing a knife and fork and handing it to Zoro, I started to check the other seats and tables around us. Nobody else seemed to be around yet. Zoro, on the other hand, looked at his food before beginning to eat like a dog with no manners.

I scoffed, wondering how it was even possible to 'feed one self' like that, awkward. Not being able to stand his eating habits I toddled over towards where Rika drew and distracted her a bit. Then I cleaned the cherry wood tables. Next thing I knew of was Zoro getting up and wiping his mouth with one of his arms.

"Thanks, was a great meal," he stated plainly and left the money on the table. In one fast movement he had tied his bandana around his forehead and then proceeded to leave.

"Bye, bye Zoro," Rika called after him, "until next time!" Smiling brightly she went back to her coloring, managing a fairly good job.

"Have a nice day," I spoke correctly, continuing to clean a little more. After doing so, I went to grab the plate and the money he left. I placed the money into the apron pocket and brought the plates to the kitchen to be washed. When I opened the closed door, a slight breeze swished past me and I suddenly heard Rika call out,

"My pictures, come back!"

I smiled at her words, so innocent and childlike. Oh the good old days… I sighed and placed the plates inside the sink. Ririka was making a pot of soup when we both heard a high-pitched child scream.

"Rika!" Ririka yelled and bolted out of the kitchen with me behind her. We went outside where the scream had been heard and I have to say the scene before us was not pretty.

There was a dog, presumably dead, lying on the street floor. Helmeppo was crying, yelling, and ordering at the same time to the marines he considered to be his bodyguards.

"You seem to like attacking the weaker," the voice belonged to Zoro, "but a real man fights the stronger."

The marines jumped forwards and arrested Zoro, the infamous pirate hunter, and Rika was behind him, weeping on the ground. I was very confused at this. This world was making my head hurt.

I feared for my life, yet there was something different that made me like this place. As they dragged Zoro away, Ririka held her daughter and took her inside. I shook my head; slowly turning around to go inside…that was…until someone called my name.

"Angelina, I see you are fine."

That voice sparked fire in my soul. I whipped around immediately to look at the speaker.

"Ms. Mitsuwa!" I was baffled, almost in shock. I never expected her to be here! How did she get here in the first place? 

* * *

Days had passed…Alejandro, Lisa, and John sat in silence as they looked at Angelina. It had been three weeks since her fateful collapse and it didn't look all too good for her yet.

Doctors had explained that it was due to the head injury on the back, that she did not awaken. It had caused her coma and it didn't seem like she was going to wake up any time soon. Why? Why had that blow been so fatal? Alejandro sighed and left with John following. Lisa stayed, wanting some alone time with her best friend. As the doors closed, she burst out crying and mumbled why.

"Angelina," she said as she took her hand.

"You have to wake up! This is your senior year and you're going to miss it." Lisa wept quietly. There was no answer, only a beeping noise from the heart monitor echoed in the room.

"Please wake up…" she began again and hugged Angelina's frame, "if not now, please do me a favor and wake up soon…"

Lisa restrained herself a little and proceeded to walk out. When she had passed the door frame she burst into tears in the hallway where John waited to comfort her.

Alejandro looked at his sister through the doorway. He sighed quietly in defeat. "_What kind of price is that…I would rather have my sister back than the fame I so fell for_…" and with that bitter thought he walked down a lonely hallway back home.

…a home that was pure hell.


	4. Back again

It was very quiet in Alejandro's room. The mentioned teen just sat there thinking, a distant look plastered on his tired face. '_Some things were just not meant to be this way_' he thought inwardly, sighing heartily at the current moved, lying himself down on top of his bed, pushing the striped covers aside to make himself more comfortable.

'_It surprises me how everything can change with only one person not available_,' a familiar, stinging sensation pierced his heart.

'_How it can affect one in such a negative way_...' another wave of guilt grabbed his paining chest, making it a little harder for him to breathe.

His older sibling, Angelina, was just in a coma, but for others it was as if his sister had perished, she seemed so lifeless and far more near death than life.

His mother had been babying him since that fateful day, not letting him do anything that seemed dangerous or life threatening. She constantly questioned him about his welfare and each time she did there was another wave of disgust for him.

"Are you okay?" she always asked that and it was beginning to haunt his conscious, knowing what he had done to his own family. Even at school the nightmare continued. Angelina's story was at the top of the rumors. No matter where Alejandro went his older sister was the subject number one, as it had always been.

Everyone missed her, including himself. Alejandro sighed and slowly closing his exhausted eyes. He inhaled sharply to stretch and relax his lungs. His room smelled like detergent and the smell stung in his nose, but he didn't mind since he was use to that by now, '_Life is just weird without you Angi_...'

The teen took a remote control off the dressing table standing beside his bed. Without looking he pressed a yellow button on the device, the radio switching itself on. It was melancholic to hear that song right from the start and it made him mumble a little before he drifted off, '_Remember the Name_.' He loved that song, if only his sister could have been there to listen as well. 

* * *

I stared at the woman in front of me, the look turning into a glare. What was she doing here? Suppositional she was her. The older female looked just like my 'counselor' Ms. Mitsuwa. The aroma of apple combined with the scent of cinnamon struck my nose uncomfortably and the way she smiled at me twisted my stomach the same way as it had before. '_Something is wrong with this picture_,' I thought inwardly while we sat here in an empty bar, '_but I cannot seem to find out why_,'.

Everyone had left the Tavern, going home to sober up a little before the next day, yet she stayed. I somewhat knew why she had waited, she had been waiting this long to talk to me, '_But about what_?'. My glare intensified.

Ririka didn't mind me using the bar as long as I closed it after she left. I cleaned and the tavern was ready for the next day. I was really happy to know that she had placed so much trust into me; after all, I could always grab the cash and run. I am very sure I have heard something of something like that happening here before.

"So let me get this straight," I did not trust this woman. I did not quite believe what she had explained to me a few moments ago.

"You are Ms. Mitsuwa's twin sister," I crossed my arms as she nodded and leaned back onto the wooden chair. I tried to focus my eyes a little more on her looks which only succeeded for a short time. Her figure and the way she dressed did not really differ from her 'sibling's' and the only weak light in this room made it difficult to see if she even had the same skin color as she had. It did not compliment her at all. She seemed more like a ghost than a person.

"Yes," the female stated sternly, "and you must be the little brat she sent here to teach a lesson or two," The woman gave me a scolding look, eyeing me just as much as I had her.

I frowned at the entire situation, feeling very agitated. I would let her have everything I had just to make her leave or send me back home.

"Look here, old hag," I started to say rather loudly, rage taking over my senses. '_You do not have the right to judge me here and now_,' I thought inwardly, I knew Ms. Mitsuwa just did not! She sent me into another universal world, ripping me away from my family and friends, stating that it was to teach me a lesson! Why sending me to a different world be the punishment?

"This all started with my brother," I bit my tongue to suppress another insulting statement.

"He drank at a party which he was never invited to and got totally smashed with the alcohol he was not supposed to 'take' in the first place," I said. The stranger listened, unimpressed by all means.

"Then he went and blamed it on me, blaming me for his wrong doing," I started to calm a little.

"He came in and said that it's all our parents' and my fault he acted this way," which didn't make any sense if Ms. Mitsuwa had listened, "since I am the older sibling and got 'more' attention than him, he wanted to have a little 'revenge'. I understand that"

Her face expression changed into pity, a little understanding forming between us. I took in a breather, the entire issue upsetting me.

"Next thing I know," I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, "I'm here with cuts and wounds bigger than my arms," I turned my back to her, lifting the T-Shirt I was wearing to show her what I meant. I heard her hiss, the female biting her lower lip.

"Finally, there were pirates, marines, and chaos…I just do not know what to do anymore." Tears filled my eyes, "oh my god, what has she done to me? Why!"

The twin regained her composure, a calm aura emitting from her, "she made a deal with your younger brother Angelina."

My eyes widened at that.

"He gave her what she wanted and in return she sent you here. Far from your worlds grasp." She closed her eyes for a moment,

"oh," she opened them, "pardon me for being so rude, my name is Tsuki," she said, sighing, "I am so sorry for this mess..."

I didn't quite listen to the lady; my mind was still hanging at the point in which she had told me about my sibling's feelings.

"What!" I said, as my voice finally returned, going an octave higher, "My brother wanted me...he wanted me to…to disappear?"

"I do not know the full details…," Tsuki confessed, "I'm so sorry" her own voice fell a little and she looked down onto her lap, "she should have never gone this far. My sister should have more logic then what she had…"

The sound of crickets chirping and the footsteps of a tiny mouse running along the wooden planks were the only sounds heard. Otherwise there was only then she took a deep breath.

"Well, since I have heard most of my sister's side story and now yours, I believe my sibling made a very stupid mistake," she shook her head.

"I cannot believe she would just go through with this, without taking any further on look." Tsuki looked up and smiled bashfully.

"It is only fair if you hear Tsuki's story to this now." she said. I grimaced at that. I was not planning to sit here all night, hearing her part of the plot and listening to Tsuki speaking of the good old days. I was tired, exhausted and confused. I wanted my beauty sleep, or at least some sort of rest.

"No," I replied carefully.

"I don't want to hear your story. I want the Who? What? Where? When? Why and the How?" I knew I had been getting louder, but I needed to just get my main point across. I wanted to know more. She smirked at my bluntness, restraining herself from a giggle that almost escaped her throat.

Tsuki's teeth were a bit yellow, more of the creamy type. Her hair was partly grey, the former black color mixing it appropriately. I was beginning to wonder if she hadn't heard from hair dye. She had more wrinkles than Ms. Mitsuwa and a dried raisin combined, and her eyes were just two coals stuck on her tired face.

"Anyway," she began, "My name is Tsuki Mitsuwa," I rolled my eyes, "twin sister of Yumi Mitsuwa and daughter of Aki Mitsuwa, a dimension traveler," she told me smiling, "I begin my story there." I looked at her bland orbs and to my surprise they were filled with sincerity, only telling me the truth.

"We, my sister and I, we are both dimension travelers," her expression saddened.

"Ever since our mother passed away we have been trying to cope with our situation." I felt guilt traveling up my chest.

"Yumi lived and lives in your world while I lived and live here." My eyebrows furrowed, this seemed rather awkward. How can a person live and not live in a certain place?

"We were born somewhere else, far ahead of this time," she laughed at my amazed facial features.

"A few hundred dimensions ahead of this one so to say. Since we were teenagers, we were raised in your world. We had a wonderful childhood and life," she said. Memories whirled up in Tsuki's mind, a happy smile showing on her face.

"But I wanted more adventure, more action! So I decided to come here while my sister stayed behind helping people in need." She paused for a second, "that was her dream."

Tsuki looked up at me, "No one was there when she needed help, so she helps others in need. The only way she thinks she can help in problems is to send people 'spirits' into another dimension. It teaches them a lesson and gives the people who were troubled time to think."

I just stared at her; there were no words that were worth mentioning at that point. When she had stopped talking and was just looking straight back at me I only had one question for her.

"How," I began, "how the hell am I ever going to get back?" 

* * *

Mother paced back and forth in the living room. She was clearly stressed out and her pale face only indicated that she had not slept that well last night. Alejandro on the other hand was sleeping in on this bright Saturday morning. The clock started to taunt her now.

A sudden sound from the front of the house made her hair stand upright, her colorless face turning grey. The mail had finally come. She hurried to where the mail box was standing.

'_I have got to know_!' A messy pile was in front of the gloomy door, the box itself had been totally ignored. But this wasn't of such an importance than what she was hoping to find in the dump of papers. Bills…bills and more bills covered her door step, but she continued to battle her way through the paper stack until…that was…until she found what she needed. She read the front of the letter. It practically glared right back at her with the ink's bold black color. It reminded her of her mistake many years ago.

DNA TEST RESULTS

Now praying wasn't an option anymore… 

* * *

"….then…I'm doomed…" my voice trailed off, the hope that had built itself in my heart bursting. Tsuki sighed and watched me as I cleaned the bar, replacing and dusting where I needed. She just told me how to get back and it was more of a concern than a help: '_Your family must find out themselves how to get you back_.'

"Is there any other way?" I questioned her, my voice cracking. Her silence was all I needed to hear, it told me enough, plus the 'you're annoying me' look was a rather disturbing sight to glance at.

"Is there any way you can help me?" I asked once more, waiting for a reply. Tsuki tilted her head to the side while she stood up, thinking about her next sentence. A thought appeared in her mind and she paused in front of the bar's doorway. Then a smile escaped her lips.

"Yes, there is," she turned around and grinned, "I have a friend that is looking for a temporary maid."

"Who do I have to be a maid for?" I ask in return, "and why does it have to be a maid in the first place..." I felt uncomfortable; the idea of leaving this place wasn't a very pleasant one and fully knowing there were dangers everywhere on this freaking planet didn't help the matter.

"I know that there is someone out there who just might be willing to help you…." she giggled quietly, "he goes by the name of 'Sleeper', find him and you might find a way to get back home." Tsuki leaned onto the door, watching me carefully. She knew I was scared,

"You need to travel….a lot and the money might turn out to be an issue…" she paused, "….are you interested darling?" She questioned me. I blinked, thinking for a moment. I looked around at my new home, the bar I worked for.

Do I really want to stay here all my life? Ririka and Rika had given me a home, food, and love, but I could not rely on them at all time. What would happen if we get attacked by pirates? Who would save us? Would I survive? I took in a deep breath.

"Yes I am," I stated clearly, my heart racing, "but I need to tell Ririka about this first," I explained to her. She nodded, opened the door and left. For once, I stood in the bar alone. 

* * *

Father sat and waited patiently. His duties to his family were being questioned at this point and he was not all too happy about that fact. His family seemed almost perfect, like a fixed mirror, yet you could still see the cracks in your own reflection.

Each single member of this family had their own mistakes to be ashamed of. His own crack was that of a typical male, one which one could enjoy at first…but in the end it followed you, taunted you, ashamed you. The sins of lust and greed tore at his very soul and nagged at his conscious. Yes, he had cheated on his wife with a wonderful, beautiful, young woman from, time to time.

The family went into a great debt when Angelina and Alejandro were small. They could not afford toys for them back then, and it was all due to his greed for money. Father sighed. He ran his fingers through his damp hair as he looked at the same woman who somehow could take all his problems away. Her name was Kayla and her service was magnificent. 

* * *

_Day 1 on the Job _

The first day of any job should be better than mine. Merry, a tall, formally dressed butler explained and showed me what my duties were and what I had to do. His most distinguishing feature was his lamb-like appearance with curly hair, like a lamb's fleece, and two, very weird goat like horns sticking out of those locks of his. His lips also resembled those of a lamb's. Bit it would figure, this place wasn't and never will be normal for me.

My duties were to clean the house, wash cloths and many other jobs. I did not mind very much until I started to do things the wrong way. I broke a few plates, shrunk the clothes in the wash and made a mess in the lobby within five seconds and took longer than two hours to finally regain the former order of the objects and items.

"Angel," if people could look any more annoyed it would have been a miracle, "what have you done? The mistress and Kurahadol will be here in one hour and this place is a total mess!" he exclaimed, picking up the plates' pieces.

"I am so sorry," it was depressing, "I guess I am just use to wooden floors, not slippery marble," I sighed as I leaned forward to grab some of the clothes.

"Throw away the clothes and clean this mess first, then go do your duties one at a time this time," Merry ordered me, fury in his voice. I grabbed the mop and the bucket and cleaned the floor as fast I could. I moved the mop as if it was a dance partner.

The song 'Dancing Queen' helped a lot. I did not know how long it would be until the woman and the head butler came back from their walk, but I hoped I had time. I grabbed my feather duster and dusted all the statues in the main lobby. The statues looked so much like real people.

"The mistress is here!" a voice echoed throughout the mansion. I froze, "_this is the worst job ever_," I thought to myself, but the job paid well, so not everything had a negative aspect to it. Then all of a sudden there were butlers and maids coming out of the hallway and all sorts of doors. As the maids stood still, neatly in a row.

I also walked forward and waited beside Merry, '_I wonder what is going to happen now_...' When the doors opened to reveal the mistress of this mansion, I was clearly surprised. I expected a rather fat woman with a rather obese, evil cat in her arms, but she was different. The young Mistress seemed to be a sickly girl with her beloved doctor walking beside her in case she needed any extra help. Everyone bowed and greeted her:

"Welcome home, Mistress Kaya. We hope you had a wonderful walk."

"Hello, everyone," she smiled brightly, seeming to float on mid air.

I bowed as well and kept position like everyone else did. Kaya was a fairly tall, thin, pale, blonde girl with the most amazing kindness towards her being. She walked with grace and great posture. She did not grin, but smiled happily. She did not have expensive clothes on, but wore simple and plain dress. The head butler was the complete opposite.

Kurahadol was a man, a person whose aura screamed out to be a "loner". He had a slim figure and wore very tiny glasses. His hair was slick, not one hair was out of place, just like my Dominican uncle had his grey hair…but the man's hair was an unusual color combination of green and black. He wore a traditional black suit with some golden pins, a white undershirt, and a fitting black tie. The only two things that were out of place were his striped shoes. How odd they were and so peculiar, the tall male must have a very special taste.

Thinking about it all…maybe this job was not as bad after all; with Kaya's personality this might even be bearable. Kaya passed her many servants and left for her room. When she went upstairs, everyone went back to their respective work.

"Who cleaned the main lobby, Merry?" the head butler asked, looking at the floor intently. Merry nervously walked towards him and motioned for me to join.

"Kurahadol," Merry put one arm around my waste, pulling me towards the stranger.

"Meet the new maid," he let go, motioning to me, "her name is Angelina," the introduction was short, yet I inwardly had hoped that I could sneak away without being noticed.

This man generated a freezing energy lump around his being, cold and unpleasant. I had Goosebumps on my arms and legs. Even though the maid outfit expose my skin a lot, the ice cold breeze did not freeze me half as much as the man in front of me did. I stare at the floor, but once I saw Kurahadol glare at me. I wanted to run for the hills.

"Since this is your first day, this is your final warning," he used his right hand to lift his glasses a little, scolding me with his evil glare.

"Do the job right or I will get someone else to do it. Remember that in the future," Kurahadol said, turned in his heels.

As he left, I mumbled a few curses at him, hoping that one day they may come true for him. He paused in the hallway while I got back to work. I grabbed the mop and cleaned the lobby once more, feeling rather tired and disheartened about the entire situation. Merry grabbed the feather duster and started to help me, sweat balls running down his forehead. I smiled a bit and continued my work without knowing that Kurahadol was watching.

"Merry," I continued to clean the floor while I spoke, "it is my first day here with you, so could you please tell who this person is?" I tried hard to be polite about the retard, succeeding against my will. After all, I did not want to lose my job after the first day. I dunked the mop into the water and squeezed a little liquid out of it. The smell of used dish water hit my nose, it was rather disgusting, yet the grey marble started to turn a bit whiter as I cleaned slowly.

"Kurahadol has been Kaya's butler for three years now," he explained, "ever since she had found him on the beach without anything, without any possession," he stopped, sighing a little before returning to his words, "Kaya brought him here and nursed him back to health. So in a way, this is how he repays her," Merry stated, "and he works hard for her." After hearing his story, I felt a bit bad for him and nothing less. I huffed inwardly.

"But that still doesn't justify the way he acts," he annoyed me, especially this cold aura emitting from his very being, "he doesn't have to be an arsehole about it," I mumbled under my breath while I continued my work. 

* * *

_Day 13 on the Job_

This job had to be the funniest job of all time. Ever since Kaya and I had met and started hanging out, the maid thing didn't seem as dull and empty anymore. I took every chance available not to bother Kurahadol.

He always managed to spoil the fun we workers had. I was friends with everyone except him, which didn't really come as a surprise. I did not know why I cared, but it bothered me. Maybe this was, because I had gotten along with everyone at school and in life…except for him. Right now, I could not create strong bonds with him anyway, I needed to be patient.

"Kaya," I knocked on her door.

"I'm coming in with your lunch," I announced happily, carrying her soup, water, and medicine on a tray. I carefully opened the door to see a white and gold room. Her furniture must've cost a house or two; at least it seemed like it. She lay on her cherry wood bed. The aroma of roses filling the air in her room, it was very nice.

"Thank you, Angelina," she smiled brightly, taking the tray off of me.

"I hope the Chef put another one of his special flavors into it!" I sighed contently and helped her placing the heavy tray on her lap.

"Angelina," I could barely restrain that hiss that caught in my throat, "I think the roses need to be tended to," Kurahadol announced harshly, "That is your job, isn't it?" He sat in the corner watching Kaya like a hawk. I nodded abruptly and left Kaya to her lunch.

"Y-yes sir," I cursed myself for being scared of him, "I'm on my way." 

* * *

_Day 15 Last Day on the Job _

I walked down the paved road to the docks of the town, '_Sad really, it had been a nice time…of course there were unwanted moments…but…' _I turned around to take a last look at the large mansion.

"_Be okay_…" I left the maid job to do a waitress job at a restaurant called the Baratie. It seemed that business was slow and that there were only 4 waiters in charge of the entire place, so maybe if they had a waitress like me it would bring some more customers.

When I had told Kaya about this, she had smiled and accepted my quitting without any fuss. Merry had wished me tons of luck, including everyone else I use to work with. I had thought that Kurahadol had been planning a party to celebrate my leaving, guess not…but that wasn't a big deal. I looked back to the plain white mansion. I inwardly thanked everyone for the lessons and the friendships I was allowed to share with them. I lifted my right arm and waved to them as I left.

"Bye, Angelina!"

"Bye everyone," I called back as loud as I could, suppressing the tears that threatened to whirl up, "Kaya, Merry….and Kurahadol! Thank you for everything!" I yelled happily. Turning around I felt light, maybe this world wasn't as bad as I had first thought "_I have to go_…" one last time I listened to the sound of the little village, "_Tsuki is waiting for me_," and so she met me at the ship. 

* * *

_Day 1 on the Boat. _

I leaned against the rails, listening to the waves. The sea breeze cooled my heated face, the singing of wild seagulls echoing in the air. I felt dizzy, not very well at all. Even with such a beautiful environment lying ahead of me, the wonderful view, I still felt like my lunch was going to come back out at any second, but only air came out of my dry mouth. I looked down beside me, reaching down for my bottle of water…just to drink a bit.

"Oi, you okay?" a crewmember questioned, "you look a little pale lass," he came and stood next to me, worried. I shook my head trying my best to breathe.

"No…" a sudden, queasy feeling overcame me and I threw up into the water. I gulped when I saw the water inhabitants rushing to the surface, where the fishes came and ate it.

"Oh…disgusting…" the fellow turned pale, "I better get this stuff out of my head; otherwise I might end up as sea sick as you are." He did not leave my side mind, he stayed and rubbed my back…and for that I was thankful, because somehow, it made it much easier to handle. 

* * *

_Day 3 on the Boat _

How soothing it was to have the boat rock back and forth as I slept. The rocking lulled me into the land of dreams. As I continued to dream the strange dream I had, I heard a constant beeping noise.

_Beep. Beep._

I could hear someone shuffle around, touching my arm a lot. It felt cold and distant. I looked around everywhere, it was dark and dull. The coldness was slowly starting to creep up my spine.

_Beep. Beep._

I tried to open my eyes, but it hurt too much. They were too heavy to lift and felt stuck in place. Then somebody started touching me…everywhere, and I did not appreciate that.

"S-s-top it" a raspy voice demanded, startling them and me. Was it my voice? I tried to clear my throat.

_Beep. Beep._

"Can you hear me?" a gentle voice asked me, "are you able to define what I'm saying?" I felt the female touching my right shoulder; the scent resembling the way my doctor smelled, clean and disinfectant. I slowly opened my heavy eyelids to the bright light that filled the area. All the dark was replaced with intense white.

Slowly colors filled my vision. A woman dressed in green looked down at me with a surprised look behind her mask. Her face was young-looking from what I could see. I really liked her caramel skin tone.

"Are we there yet?" I questioned quietly, still thinking that I was on the ship in the middle of the ocean. She looked away and then to me.

"Hun, you are in the…." My hearing faded and I could only see the doctor move her lips, forming words. I could still sense the sensation of the waves going up and down, shaking the boat a little. I smiled a bit and closed my eyes. She tried to wake me up, but the lullaby lulled me to the land of dreams once again.

Yumi Mitsuwa had been recording this special family. It was very amusing and kept her busy. It beat 'Jersey Shore' that show those ignorant, young brats liked and idolized. She did not regret sending Angelina to "that" world. Her family had been falling apart and she was damned if she let Angelina experience that!

"Some people are just there to do good…" she whispered to herself, "…and what about the others?" She grinned, leaning back in her leather chair with a dark smile dancing across her lips…


	5. Best Friends

An older man stood at the top of the stage, his voice catching the attention of many students.

"It has been five days now since Angelina has fallen into the coma she is in," many eyes stared at him from his position, some filled with worry, others filled with an uncaring vortex.

"Today, we received the news that Angelina has woken up during the night," hopefulness filled many, "and she is getting better from day to day, so we all hope that she will be coming back to school very soon."

Many nodded at the information, while some others whispered to their fellow scholar's about the subject.

"In other news," the Principle had to raise his voice for the last piece of protocol he still had to announce, "Ms. Galloway has reached her thirty-year milestone as a teacher," many clapped.

"Congratulation! And we all will hope that she stays for another thirty years on top of that!" Many laughed, "That is all," the director commentated as he finished his speech. "Thank you."

Alejandro's jaw dropped. How the hell did their Principal find that out, this quick?And how was it possible that such important information leaked to the school in general? It was a mystery waiting to be solved or maybe his mother just knew too many people, but still, stories seemed to spread like wild that day, when the hospital had called his family on the house phone, the Nurse had eagerly told them about the good news.

The morning seemed to have been too eventful for his family from that point onwards, but what bothered Alejandro the most was what his sister had said when she had awoken…"are we there yet?" which made Alejandro wonder a lot lately. His sister must have been dreaming something the other hand, he had been very busy himself. Alejandro had been studying for a while at the library every day, trying to stay away from the house. He could not put a finger on it, but something was off between his mother and father, something was wrong.

'_Dad has been off_…' he discussed with himself inwardly, '_he doesn't seem too happy anymore and he doesn't seem to visit Angelina at all_.'.

He juggled with his thoughts, 'mom_ has been bugging me a lot lately…she is either in the house cleaning or at Angelina's and actually said, I can understand that a little better_.'

What was his world coming to? 

* * *

I had finally arrived at the restaurant, the Baratie. This eatery was floating in the middle of the ocean, soft waves whipping at its wood work. When I had seen this 'ship' for the first time, I had actually thought I was dreaming another strange dream. The massive boot seemed to be in the shape of a giant fish. I thought it was so cute.

I had gotten the job straight after I had my interview with Honor Zeff, which was a great success in my opinion. The elderly male had a braided moustache, which was extremely weird and a peg leg, not the most common sight in my life. I took the opportunity to be a waitress on his large floating 'castle' and I regretted it soon after. It seemed that I was the only girl here in a ship full of guys. WEIRD guys.

So I did what any normal girl would do, I kept my pepper spray with me at all times. My main concern from the bunch was the second chef, Sanji. A blonde, young and slim man with abnormally long legs and a black suit yet, nothing in this world was normal so it might as well be considered as 'exceptional'.

I considered him the hotshot here, because he flirted with so many girls that I had lost count after twenty-three. John had nothing on him.

The uniform I had gotten for this job was way cuter than the former one. I had to wear formal attire for being a waitress here, which explained the standard I had to look out for. The customers were so friendly and the male figures flirted so much.

I absolutely loved the tips as well! The only thing I had to work on was my fear of the cooks in the kitchen. One reason might be the fact that they have major moods swings, worse than some women I knew. But another were the rumors, someone once whispered to me that the workers here had been I did not talk a lot with them, I kept my distance when I could.

They thought I was shy, but in reality I was afraid. If you looked at them from on-view, they had a normal appearance, they did not seem dangerous or anything, but when you knew the bunch, you realized that they were abnormal.

The things they did, such as picking fights with each other, carrying weapons around, and shouting in their foul language, frightened me. It would take a long time to get used to them.

"Oi, where the hell is Sanji?" A chef complained loudly, seemingly annoyed. The gruff voice came from the stuffy kitchen.

"Bet he's flirting with the girls again while we are slaving over the flipping stove." Carne stated abruptly to the chef, equally in a bad mood.

Carne sighed, chopping his fish in the same way Sanji would, "…sometimes I wonder why we even bother questioning his absence."

'_It'll take a __very__ long time to get used to them_,' I thought inwardly, snatching a few plates off the side tables, '_and I very much hope that they are in a better mood later_.'.

As I turned around I tried to balance a few heavy plates, with success, "_darn I am getting better_!" One saucer had steak with vegetables neatly placed and shaped and the other carried fresh salad. I swiftly walked towards one of my tables, placing the dinner in front of a customer.

The heat from the kitchen reminded me of the gym back at the school. It was all humid and very dry, but sometimes I could leave the stuffy area and serve a client outside. That way I got a taste of the cool ocean breeze every once in a while, which was one of the best parts of my day.

I quickly grabbed another few finished dinner plates and set them down in front of two gentlemen. I guessed one was around fifty years old. He did not have a lot of wrinkles, but he had white hair and an equally colored beard. The second one was probably his son. I continued my guessing game and looked at the younger adult a little harder. He was around twenty years old, maybe more. He had dark brown hair with dark hazel eyes.

"Enjoy, sirs," I announced and smiled at them, "just call for me for desserts!"

After I had placed the plates on the polyester and cotton tablecloth both gently acknowledged my movements, the older gentleman taking off his hat while thanking me. They both licked their lips as they saw the food.

"We shall enjoy, miss," the older man replied as he dug into his light salad while his possible 'son' stared at me intently, smiling all the while. I nervously returned the gesture.

I heard some people laugh and took a look behind me. Sanji was flirting with his customers again, which he shouldn't be. I was already used to this behavior since my job at Applebee's. Is this something waiters just have to do to receive more tips? I frowned upon this act of his. We, the women, are not allowed do this, simply because others will call us gold diggers or whores, while the males can do this freely and without anybody bothering them.

…something went awfully wrong in the process of evolution…

I glanced to the side, seeing more customers arriving or waiting in the front of the ocean restaurant. I pulled myself together, sighed inwardly and walked over to them with a smile.

"Welcome to the Baratie," I bowed slightly.

"For how many people might the table be?" I questioned nicely, grabbing the menus from the podium placed beside me.

"Just three people, please," the female of the group replied kindly. I nodded.

"Please follow me."

I led them to the table next to the opened window and beckoned them to take their seats. As they sat down, I took note on what they looked like. There were two girls and one guy. One of the girls had bright orange hair with blue eyes.

She wore a beautiful dark blue dress with a white design crossing here and there. The other looked older and had blonde hair with the same blue eyes, but she wore a rosy red dress with black designs. The male figure on the other hand had red, fluffy hair and brown eyes. He had a formal suit on, black, like it should be. I was beginning to think that they might be a rich family, since they wore some perfume and were well-dressed.

"Are you possibly family?" I asked them carefully, laying the menus in front of them. They started to laugh, seemingly amused by the question.

"Is it _that_ easy to tell?" the man questioned in a low, smooth voice, a chuckle escaping his throat.

"No," I smiled a little, " I just guessed, it doesn't seem that obvious," I explained, "it is just because you and your wife sat so closely together, while your wife and your daughter have the same beautiful blue eyes," I laughed, clasping my hands together in front of me, a bright smile plastered across my face.

"Thank you very much," the woman replied, bashfully.

"My name is Angelina, and I shall be your server today," I told them courteously as they scanned through the menus.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked them a little louder, and with that stated I started my 8th day at this awkward job. Days passed, and more and more customers had come to visit. About half of them were men. I had two regular clients, Hiro and his father Datsuki. They came every Sunday for lunch between twelve and half past one, while the Chyoku family came in every Wednesday for a bit of family time. They all left really big tips which I liked, but sometimes they didn't. Today was Monday. Last night Honor Zeff had announced that we were booked up fully for tomorrow.

* * *

_Last Night _

_As we ate together, Honor Zeff ordered for our attention. I was halfway through eating a lovely, juicy steak while the others were gorging down and stuffing themselves with meat and more various foods. Not a very appetizing sight, but better than most I had seen them do._

_"Tomorrow we have special guests, the marines are coming to eat at our Baratie," he explained with calm face, "so no screw ups." I gulped down the half-chewed meat. The lump slowly went down my throat and into my stomach, as I remembered what happen at Shell Island. I would probably have heartburn later on._

_"So what about it Zeff," Sanji questioned his boss, un-amused and unfazed. "They are people, like any others," he added as he finished his meal._

_"__That means,__" a staff member looked at him warningly, "no fighting or beating someone up Sanji, no matter how big of an arsehole they are, it just isn't in this time."  
_

_Patty, the man who really did look like a buff Popeye in disguise, grinned cheekily.  
_  
"So don't even think about doing anything." With that said, he crossed his arms, happy about his phrasing.

_A few seconds later though, his victory was blown away by a strong, right leg, his face now imprinted with a large shoe some reason Sanji did beat up the customers…that was if they complained about the food on board the Baratie. He punished them all, all but the women._

_"Oi Sanji!" Patty got back on his legs, steam puffing out of his head, "that was uncalled for!" They were about to beat each other senseless, their eyes shooting lighting bolts at each other. _

_I hated it. I disliked it when anyone fought. Why couldn't they just talk about it or rather, be proper, sophisticated gentlemen? Was it so hard? I continued to nibble a piece of meat._

_"String Bean, Patty! That is enough bickering for one night!" Honor Zeff sighed, his dark orbs demanding them to stop. It was sure enough that they would obey him, but even so I really had wished for him not to scream right into my ear. I still was flinching from his loud voice._

_"Whatever, Ol' geezer," Sanji stated plainly, smoking his cigarette and puffing a few clouds of smoke, "but I cannot promise anything."_

* * *

I woke up really early to get myself properly dressed and ready for the day. I chose to wear black, skin tight shorts that would come up to my knees, a white ruffle blouse that was easy to breathe in and black boots that somewhat resembled Sanji's. I took my time with my long hair, tying it up in a high pony tail. It now fell past my shoulders almost all the way down towards my elbow. I always brushed and maintained it, or at least was late in the afternoon and I had one more group to serve before my shift ended.

These marines were friendly, but the higher ranking official had no manners whatsoever. Officials were "fresh", as my mother would put into words. They softly touched my arm, made sure that they stared at me, and sent me the flirtiest smiles; only one had the nerve to touch my butt. I "accidentally" hit him hard with my tray as I turned around. Even back home some men did try to get a feel and back then my handbag was my only weapon.

"Good afternoon, what can I get you?" I question my last group, smiling as cheerfully as I could. This group seemed rather normal, at least something refreshing for this day.

Menus in hand they did not bother to reply straight away. Some lifted their gazes and glanced at me with only one opening his mouth, "you in my arms, sweetie." Never mind, I guess I spoke too soon…

I huffed inwardly, he seemed to be the 'leader' of the group and he was rude enough not to look up from behind the menu. The lads smiled at their boss and started to laugh while keeping their gaze fixed on me. They all eagerly waited for my response it seemed and I would let them have one. I could feel my mouth twitching and my smile fading a bit. My temper burst, I had just about enough for today.

"People like you are the reason why people like me need psychological treatment and medication every day," I countered carefully, "because failure rubs off," I added with a smirk. His comrades roared with laughter and so did he.

"She got you, Lieutenant Briggs."

My smirk ceased when I heard his title fall. Great…another rotten lieutenant that liked flirting with me, what a happy and pleasant day this had been…sometimes I could swear that these 'high class Marines' had no manners or honor whatsoever.

"Let the little girl have your orders boys," he began, "this treat is on me," he announced proudly as he took his comb out of his right pocket and combed his light blue hair. His eyes were dark, misty and shallow; the tiny glimmer was nothing more than idiotic pride. He was definitely lying through his cream colored teeth; I assumed that he would leave them with the bill later on. All night they drank gallon after gallon of beer, ordering meat and ate like cavemen.

As I expected, he did leave them the bill, which didn't seem to go down that well. Throughout my shift, nobody left a single tip for us waiters. The marines were so cheap. I had been hit on by perverts, death-threatened by the drunks, and touched inappropriately by all sorts. I wanted to go home.

After my break, I went to a place where no one could hear me. It was outside on the back of the ship. I looked out into to the ocean, watching the water sparkle and started to cry quietly at first. After a while I did not only cry with just tears, it felt like everything fell down my cheeks.

My nose stuffed up as I cried more than ever before, my throat starting to hurt. I bit into my shirt, trying to muffle my cries so no one could hear me. I missed everyone and everything. I missed my friends. Lisa, my best friend, how she had helped me plan the events for school and go to them in the latest style. John, my latest friend in senior year had helped me in physics, that jock. I tried to hold in a hiccup, choking a little. I also missed my family.

My mother, who cooked for me and helped me, made me my favorite pancakes and spaghetti when I asked her to.

My Father, who lectured me on life itself and colleges, how most boys, only wanted one thing in a relationship.

I even missed my little brother Alejandro and how he had always annoyed me to no end. The little squirt had grown on me. No one in the world had this feeling right now. The feeling of loneliness had consumed me more and more every day.

The only thing I wanted was to go home to my family, to be safe…away from in this world and its inhabitants. It was full of evil pirates, corrupted marines and from the god awful government. I let out one loud sob. I went down to my knees and tried to compose myself before anyone saw me.

"Angel-swan," a voice behind me called out quietly, a happy vibe towards it. I quickly peeked behind me, my hand reading itself to get out my pepper spray if I had to. Though my grip loosened and I regretted letting him see me in this position, tears still ran down my face like little rivers. My blouse was wrinkled at the front and my nose was still stuffed with my mucus. His former smile turned into an unhappy frown.

"Angel-swan, are you okay?" Sanji questioned worriedly, he came closer to me with one hand outstretched. I stood up and faced the sea, gulping down a tight knot that had settled in my throat.

"I'm fine," I replied meekly, my voice cracking slightly. He came closer and hugged me gently, almost carefully.

"If you need a hug, you shou-" Sanji's voice suddenly changed and I sadly realized that he had gone back to his usual self. I did not need his sympathy though; I would pull through this myself, all alone. I pushed him away from me.

"I do not need your sympathy," I growled warningly, "you do not know or realize what kind of situation I am in!" I almost shouted everything I said, different emotions pouring out of my voice.

"I do not need your help!" He was not surprised; Sanji didn't seem to mind, even if I had pushed him off roughly.

"Maybe," he replied, my harsh words weren't affecting him at all. He lit his cigar though, which indicated that he was calm.

"Please, do tell me your story, Angel-Chan," he said smiling a little, "I would love to help you my lady." He leaned against the railing.

I sighed; sometimes I could be so jealous of this man. He always seemed to have super cool moments and even if he did smoke at those times, he seemingly radiated a calming aura.

"Only if you tell me yours…" I brought up abruptly, placing my hand onto the smooth railing. He nodded and I turned to face the eerie blue seas. I sighed contently, regaining my composure.

I decided to tell him…at least half the actual truth. I really needed this; I had to talk to someone. I could not go on like a wreck, the secret tearing at my nerves.

"Sanji, I miss my home town. Back there I was safe and content, always happy." I paused, "of course there were those moments in which I had wished to turn back time, but…" I trailed off.

"Somehow, I came here to the East Blue. I do not know what happened to me," talking drained me, but it was necessary at that moment. "The family that found me on the beach took me in and cared for me. They let me work at their bar, as a waitress. Then my old family friend Tsuki helped me get another job," I remembered the Island and the friendly people there, "but as a maid…it only lasted one month," I laughed bitterly.

"I was the worst maid ever." I said, smirking. Sanji grinned a little at that, "then I came here to the Baratie and became a waitress again…but the fear of being killed, raped by pirates, marines, and so many others things haunt my mind every day," I explained to him, trying to hold back another round of tears that were about to spill.

"People think that I am shy or serious, but that is not the truth. The truth is that I am scared of things. I am scared of the cooks inside. I am scared of the marines. I have no one to talk to and I miss my family. I do not know how to reach them or where to go. I have nowhere to go either."

"You have me, Angel-Chan," Sanji declared lightly with a smile. "You can always come with me, you can always talk to me, and I will protect you from the rest of the cooks, marines, and even pirates if necessary."

I stared at Sanji, a weird emotion sneaking up my chest. I could finally look at him a bit differently. I gave him my respect at that point. I smiled a bit.

"So what is your story, Sanji," I questioned him with a sniffle following after. He then told me the story of his life, bit by bit. It was so sad. I never knew this about Sanji and I had never wished for that to happen.

He had been just a child when he met Honor Zeff in the wide ocean. Honor Zeff had been a pirate back then and had taken the loot from the cruise ship Sanji had worked on. Then a storm had hit the vast sea and Honor Zeff had saved Sanji, but sacrificed his leg in the process.

They stranded on a high island, large cliffs surrounding it. Also, Honor Zeff did a very generous thing; he gave the boy back then all the food. After months Sanji and Zeff were saved, but they had been starving all that time.

I swallowed hard, regretting my former behavior and my phrasing of words. There were so many other people who lived in this world and had horrible lives or experiences. Compared to some of them, what I was going through right now was absolutely nothing.

"Then we bought the Baratie and started this restaurant," he added, finishing his long story. The sun was setting, making the water a bit pink, a little purple and dark blue. The sky held its beauty with softer colors. It reminded me of that yogurt with the crazy bunny.

"Sanji that is the saddest story I have ever heard of, I am sorry to hear that so much happened to you" I voiced, concerned about him. I now knew the reason for the constant bickering and fighting. The way he got very angry if the issue involved food.

"Past is the past," he stated calmly, "you cannot change that." I looked at him, sympathy rising in my heart and for the first time I hugged him. But as suddenly as I had felt sorry for him, I equally frowned, his form went very soft. His eyes were filled with hearts and he wore the usual goofy grin.

"Angel-swan….." I was now struggling to breathe as Sanji literally tried to hug me to death. From that point onwards, Sanji and I became just friends…maybe even best friends.


	6. Thomas D Kumo

It had been a long, straining day here at the Baratie. There had been fewer customers today and for some odd reason it was awfully quiet. The entire Restaurant almost seemed haunted there were so few. On the other hand it gave me time to restock the food supplies and it kept me busy for a while.

I did not bother to go to the mainland mind, it just wasn't worth it. I needed some sort of knowledge to obtain all the meats, vegetables, spices and other needed ingredients…but I just didn't have that know-how then. So that was a good reason for me not to go. I did not know half of the food's titles and some types just had really odd names…pronouncing them seemed almost impossible. I seriously didn't know that a taraiku was a type of meat. They explained everything to me in such detail, yet I still did not get it. In the end, they gave me the simplest description ever. They said:

"A taraiku is the meat found on the bull's butt."

That was enough for me. From that point onwards, I never asked what anything was again. I would never question food ever again just to keep my mind sane.

As I placed the last spice onto a shelf, standing on the most stable stool I managed to find, Yachi came rushing into the kitchen.

He was a male waiter with a highly energetic personality. The lad had sky blue hair and hot pink eyes, which was a very unique combination even for this world's current standard. He wore a short sleeved white t-shirt, dark jeans, and sandals on his feet and a few cutlery pieces here and there hanging down from his belt. His sugar candy pink orbs darted around for a few seconds before they came to a halt on me.

"There you are, Angelina!" he announced happily, coming towards me.

"I have been looking for you." My body went a bit rigid. I had tried to get over the paranoia, but I couldn't help myself. I tried to calm my nerves, breathing in a little to help my current situation relax. The key word was trying.

"Hello, Yachi," I said as I climbed down from the stool, "How can I help?"

I notice that I was a bit taller than him, the smell of cologne practically smacking me across the face. I tried desperately not to hold my nose in disgust, the scent was so overpowering.

"So, Angelina, where are you going for your vacation?" he asked me with a grin.

"What are you going to do?"

I returned the half ways portable stool back into the kitchen closet and turned around to look at him with a confused expression plastered across my face. I never knew it was vacation week.

"I didn't get the memo to even have a vacation," I told him.

"They seemed to have forgotten to inform me…" I replied half-heatedly as we stood next to the door that led downstairs to the staff lounge.

"Ohh," the word came out of his mouth slowly, almost carefully.

"Maybe you are the one who's taking on the week's shift," he stated thoughtfully, leaving me in thoughts as well. The week's shift was divided into three parts: The morning, afternoon, and night.

We opened at seven in the morning and then closed at ten at night. I always took the afternoon shifts since I wasn't a morning person. So, something must have gone awfully wrong, at least for me. I had to see Honor Zeff about that! I took the first flight of stairs that led to his bedroom; I just knew that I would find that man there.

As I opened the door to the staff quarters, I accidentally bashed someone hard with it.

**SMACK!**

**THUMP!**

By realizing that I quickly pulled the door too again, before taking a glimpse inside the room the poor person I hit.

"Ow…" starts practically circled the poor man's head.

I blinked a few times before looking to see whom I had actually struck. It was one of the cooks that hung around with Patty. I had sadly forgotten his name, but I knew it wasn't all too common either.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized straight away and tried to help him back on his feet at the same time. Yet something was wrong.

I, Angelina P., had knocked him out cold with the old wooden door.

The bloke had brown curly hair, his lips reminding me of the weird fish my Dad always use to catch and he had black, glossy glasses on. Then I could suddenly recall his name. Carne. Actually that was the Italian name for meat…what a coincidence…he was the one usually working with the meats. I looked around to see no one in the hallway.

"What to do...what to do…."I mumbled to myself, wondering what I should do to revive him. I panicked though and so I went to the nearest door, which, by coincidence, was the bathroom.

I dragged his limp body across the floor, the stench of smoke filling my nostrils. So the man smoked…eww…and with that I stuffed him inside the fish-stinking bathroom, slammed the door shut, hard and left.

**BANG!**

It echoed throughout the hallway. I held my breath and hoped that no one had heard it. I gulped once and took a sharp breath before I continued on my way to Honor Zeff…that was…until someone showed up, then I had to plan something else.

"Angel-swan..." a voice all too familiar to me, swooned. I twitched and looked behind me to see Sanji twirling towards me. My eyebrow went upwards in an annoyed manner and it also twitched a bit.

Ever since I had accepted his friendship, I had been more open to the cooks. I think that Sanji reminded me of John a lot. The way he made me laugh sometimes and how he flirted with other women, with me, it reminded me of John a lot. His personality was more energetic than John's, though.

"Hi, Sanji," I smiled at him brightly, a few sweat pearls traveling down my forehead. I tried to hide the fact that I had stuffed a lifeless or maybe even 'still living' person inside the bathroom. I do not think Sanji would have been happy about that fact.

He stopped twirling and clasped his hands together with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh Angel-chan, isn't it fabulous?" Sanji announced all too happy, like a little squirrel which had collected lots of good nuts.

"Sanji, I don't know what you are talking about," I told him, inching away a bit. Even though we were friends, he came into my personal bubble a lot, my personal space was a thing I insisted to have. It just took me a lot of time to get very comfortable with people. When I was at my school, I could fake it easily, but here, I could not.

"Ol' Geezer picked you to be the waitress to stay behind while the rest get a vacation," he explained to me, as if it was a good thing, "isn't that wonderful?"

"Sanji," I was a little confused, "I can't do that. I am just a human. That is too many shifts I have to cover!"

"Don't worry, I will help you serve the customers, Angel-swan." and with that, he pounced to get a hug, but I used my gymnastics skill and dodged.

He face-plated the floor while I back flipped all the way to my room, which conveniently was two doors away from him. If you lived together with Sanji, on the same darn ship, it did not take too long to learn how to avoid his constant love-rushes.

"Angel-swan's moves are so graceful," I heard him swoon behind the door; "you are getting better every time!"

I locked the entry to my room and slid down against it. This had been the weirdest job I had ever worked on.

I sighed sadly. I must wake up before seven o'clock in the morning and get ready to serve people until whenever Sanji's shift begins. It was sweet of him to help me with the shifts. I should not have dodged that hug…but my senses were tingling, self-defense I guess. Tomorrow I would make it up to him. Maybe making breakfast for him would help; maybe I would stay a little longer at work than I would have to.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion in the hallway.

**Thump**

"Oi, what are you doing, cruddy cook?"

"Shut up, I just woke up from being knocked out!"

I flinched a bit, knowing it was my fault, "woops..."

I took off my clothes, put on my pajamas, and lay on the bed. I could hear the commotion that had vanished from the hallway, on the level below. I heard them eating, talking, and laughing. I also heard the ocean's lullaby.

The waves rocked the boat up and down. They hit the side of the large vessel in a constant beat, lulling me back into the dreams of my imagination. Dreams, which gave me security and everything that I wanted came to be true. 

* * *

Mist covered the ground like an invisible blanket. I glanced around the unknown place and saw white clouds gathering in the area. Someone leaned against me as I was standing up. I sensed a familiar strong back and a pale hand on my own.

"It's you...who are you?" I asked with a small voice. I tried my best to turn around. I wanted to see the person who had been in my dreams from the first day I had been here. Gravity got lighter and lighter. It gave me the chance to see who he was.

It was a man, holding my hand gently, afraid of hurting me. We looked at each other and examined as well.

He had dark, midnight colored hair, in Sanji's style. It was neither shiny nor greasy, but feathery. His pale skin reminded me of Edward Cullen in the movie. His eyes were a deep blue, like two blueberries that were, freshly picked. He had a bit of a Spanish moustache formed on his upper lips. His outfit reminded me of a business CEO. He had a tight black suit with glossy black designer shoes and a hot pink tie. He smiled at me. I blushed a bit. I assume that he was around his early twenty, maybe twenty or twenty one.

"Hello Angelina, my name is Thomas D. Kumo," he said with a smooth voice. It was not deep enough to make me swoon, but it was enough to make me blush. He let go of my hand and stuffed his own into his suit's pocket. My hand slowly went back to my side.

"What are you?" I asked him. I turned my head a bit to the right. He smirked a bit. His eyes gleamed with mischief.

"What do you think?" He questioned me as he sat down onto the misty floor. I sat down as well, getting very tired of standing.

"My imagination."

"No, not quite," he replied swiftly.

"The left side of my mind?"

"Nope," he replied once more, laughing slightly.

"The right side of my mind…perhaps?"

"No….not at all," this was starting to get frustrating, "give up yet?"

"No," I told him sternly, "my conscience?"

"…No."

"Okay, now I give up," I said, lying onto the cool floor. The mist got a bit clearer and I saw something I did not expect.

"What?" I sat upright again, amazement glowing in my orbs.

He had a pair of small bat wings on his back and a sleek black tail that I would have probably called a demon's.

"What in the world are you?" I called out, shuffling back. He started to laugh and slowly his teeth changed, they practically sharpened.

"You're a demon!" I shouted, pointing at him accusingly.

"Yes!" he seemed happy about the fact that I had realized.

"I am your evil side. I had been locked away for a while…before…but when you came here I came to be once more. It is a great feeling to be back! Mwahahahaha!" Then the whole scenario started to change, turning into a black abyss. A single spotlight shone down upon him, enlightening his features. I stared at him with wide eyes. Then he changed back completely.

"Just kidding," he teased me as everything went back to normal, "scared you, didn't I?" He laughed and soon he did not have wings or a tail anymore. The misty floor and white background came back to view. I could hear my harsh breathing as I took everything in. A dream could feel so real!

"You actually thought that I was a demon? Seriously? Sorry, Hon, but I'm a beautiful man," he announced proudly.

"So deal with it. I will be popping up from time to time though, my cute little drifter." He smiled. I stood up and inched away from him.

"Thomas, you're crazy," I stated as calmly as I could, "this is just a dream and I am going to wake up now." I closed my eyes and forced myself to wake up to reality. 

* * *

With the sun slowly rising on the horizon, I looked out of the window and sighed in relief. I opened my window to take some of the sea's air in. I smoothed out my black shirt.

Today, my outfit was easier to move in. I usually only wore this to clean the restaurant, work out, or stretch. My white shorts went up to my knees. I slipped on shoes that went up to my ankle. It reminded me of the shoes that, Sanji wore. A weird fashion coincidence, at least it seemed like it.

I put my hair in a ponytail and smiled. I slipped out into the hallway and went to Sanji's room. I slowly turned the knob and looked inside. The smell of rich spices and a man's musk hit me full force. I saw a body on the bed and heard a light snore. I sneaked into his room and tip-toed. I went up to his bed. His suit for today was out and his shoes were on the floor next to me. I looked at him as he slept.

He looked so cute like this. He seemed so relaxed. He reminded me of how, I used to wake up Alejandro when we had been kids. I brushed his hair back behind his ear.

"Sanji…." I whispered his name. He sighed a bit and turned his back towards me. I shook my head. I shook his shoulder.

"Wake up, Sanji," I said in a normal tone. Then he finally grunted and turned to see me.

"….Angel-chan….." he said quietly in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning, Sanji," I replies softly, smiling down at the sleeping beauty.

Five hours had passed since I had woken up, the customers slowly came in during the morning, but more and more came in later by the threes. I thought it would be a normal day, but something astounding happened that would change everything.

**BOOM!**


	7. One Piece

The quake that erupted from the 'boom' shook the entire restaurant at sea. Everyone seemed utterly surprised and also a bit scared. At that moment I knew that I had to calm everyone down and I had to keep them from panicking. Havoc wasn't really helpful in this situation.

"Do not worry!" I quickly announced to the guests.

"It is probably one of our cooks fooling around in the kitchen," I laughed nervously, "so please, take your seats! It is nothing to worry about."

My words came out shakily at the end, but they still managed to make everyone feel at ease and the majority of the visitors continued to talk among themselves once more. '_Few_!' I thought to myself and turned around to see a couple waiting to be seated.

"Good day," I bowed a little and threw in a big smile of my own.

"Do you have a reservation?" I questioned them happily.

The man had a very nice striped suit on, very posh and elegant. I immediately saw that he had bolts attached to his right hand '_strange_…' at that point I also noticed the little inscription 'Marine' on it, '_he must use those in battle_...'

He had very light purple hair that seemed to be cut, but not cleanly. His smile told me everything about him. He was one cocky bastard.

His companion was lovely, quite the opposite of him. She had healthy, shining blonde hair. Her eyes were a piercing blue, almost like lightning. Her peach skin appeared smooth and soft and not as rough as his. Though…she ruined her appearance with a bold red lipstick, which was a shame.

"Yes, under Fullbody," he told me abruptly, looking at his girlfriend with one of those large grins. She laughed a bit, almost as if she had won a prize at that second. My eyebrow twitched a bit as I glanced at the list. I found his name. The Marine had made some conditions such as the wine he wanted to be served and so on. I sighed inwardly and took a peek at the clock; 'Y_es_!' my shift was over.

"Please come this way," I replied dryly, collecting two menus from the podium, and led them to a seat, one that was almost in the middle of the room.

"Your server will come and take your order," I stated as nicely as I could and placed the menus in front of them. I noted that he had not pulled out the chair for his date, neither was he able to sit in his own chair properly. I frowned at this. '_Jerk,' _I thought to myself.

My eyes averted to two of our cooks carrying a strange, straw-hat holding man up the stairs. '_oh_?' I scanned the area before slowly sneaking towards the stair case and continuing going upstairs to find out about this new 'intruder'. When I arrived I saw a very busy kitchen.

"Oi, where's Sanji?" I asked aloud, "has anyone seen him?" Waiting for anyone to reply made me impatient, due to our new customer I was a little in a foul mood. Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around me.

"Angel-swan, you called for me!" Sanji announced dreamily, nuzzling my neck. I laughed a bit.

"Sanji, stop! I am ticklish there," I replied under giggles, he then released me. I turned around to see his eyes filled with hearts and a smile. I smiled back.

"Sanji, it's your shift now," I said, "have fun!" I added with a smile and walked away. He did his usual twirling down the stairs, overly happy.

"No problem, Angel-swan…."

I was concerned about Sanji's mental health sometimes, but he seemed to be just fine. I scanned the area around me for any food, but failed to spot anything right from the start. I cursed a little inwardly and squeezed through the crowd, grabbing food along the way.

When I reached the door to the outside corridor I looked over my bits to see what I had managed to fish out. I had grabbed a steak with mashed potatoes and some unknown garnish. I tasted it, and the garnish was delicious. I grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen table beside me and went outside.

I leaned against the wall in the shade and started to eat. I heard yelling and fighting inside of the restaurant, but I was too busy with my lunch as to care. What activity my fellow staff members did at this point was their problem. Whatever it was, I knew that Sanji could handle it; I had witnessed what he could do with his legs and what Honor Zeff could manage as well.

Then I heard another crash, rolling my eyes as I listened.

I sighed, exasperated about their behavior. This place kept me on my toes all the time and I rarely got any rest from anything. I dazed at the ocean, drowning a little in my thoughts. I always wondered what else there was out there. I was getting very tired of this job. If Tsuki ever returned to here, I would tell her to take me with her, far away. I wanted to travel around the East Blue and not just go from one job to another place to work.

I wanted to be a swimmer, swimming all day, inside, something different. '_Maybe_…' I sighed once more, another breeze blowing through my hair, '_I will try_.' A sudden sound, a gunshot, echoed through the restaurant. My eyes widened when the echo of the shot reached me, making my ears pop. I slowly dropped to the floor completely and stayed there. I did not want to go inside now.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered to myself. Then, there was a commotion near the north side of the massive boat. I quietly crawled over and spotted Sanji with a person, eating as if he was a starved animal just let free.

'_What is going on around here_?' I planned and then decided to go into the kitchen and grab more water, '_I will find out_.' I slowly approached them.

"Here's some water," I stated, interrupting the conversation.

Now I got a better look. There was a man with a grey outfit sitting in the circle of people. The stranger was with the straw-hat boy and Sanji. I stood in front of the male, wary about the situation. He looked at me and I smiled at him gently.

"Thank you," he said and grabbed a glass for the water. I placed the jug onto the table and sat next to Sanji, watching the scene before me. It seemed that they were talking about pirates, an odd subject.

"Anyway, would you like to join my crew?" the guy with the straw-hat questioned, a silly grin plastered all across his face, "It will be fun!"

The lad himself had messy black hair and a red vest with denim shorts. The only thing that really made the outfit was the pair of sandals that he wore. I frowned at this, confused. I did not know what they were talking about after all!

"Sorry, but I have a reason to stay," Sanji told the teenager, as he looked at him, "so you will have to find another member for your crew."

"Join what?" I questioned quietly, but it went unheard.

"Nope, I refuse!" the straw-hat boy argued, gritting his teeth together, "you are coming! I know you will!"

"What do you mean, Chore boy?" Sanji hissed, biting down onto his lit cigarette, "say that again?"

The bronze toned male sitting next to the awkward Straw Hat lad shook his head slightly. He had little eyes and had a tough grey biker outfit on. His fish's lips looked funny and so did his attire. The described guy finished his meal, and the ocean breeze filled my nose with the smell of meat. I looked at the weird boy. _'It must be him, the straw-hat' _I thought to myself.

"I refuse your objection. You are a very good chef, so I want you to become a pirate with me," he announced loudly, no humor crossing his voice. He seemed to be dead serious about this matter.

"He wants you to be a pirate?" I asked Sanji, amazed about the fact. I looked at him with my best doe eyes, "why?"

"I am not going to be a pirate. I have a reason to be here," Sanji replied back just as harshly, though with authority echoing in his voice. He glanced at me, then at him. Luffy must have noticed this and grinned.

"Is she the reason you can't come?" he asked innocently and pointed at me. I blushed a bit, light rouge visible on my cheeks. Sanji noticed this as well.

"We are just friends….." I whispered, bringing my knees together.

"Angel-swan….." Sanji replied just as quietly. I looked up to see him and then I realized he was pouncing for a hug. The perfect way to ruin a moment…

"Oh he-" I tried to say another sentence, but instead I got to my feet and quickly jumped out of the way, flipping in the air and landing on my feet again away from the group.

"Ama~zing!" Luffy declared noisily as he stared at me, "you are something too!" What a compliment.

"Ooo, Angel-swan…." Sanji groaned as he sat on the floor, blinking innocently when he glanced up towards me.

"I want you to be in my pirate crew, too," Luffy stated immediately, "come on! Don't think it over, let's just go!" I looked into his eyes and thought. There were so many things against this offer, yet a few for it.

"I will become a pirate," I watched his smile widen, "if Sanji does," I ended, knowing Sanji would stay here with Honor Zeff no matter what.

"No way," Sanji said, truthfully.

"Then tell me, why not?" Luffy retorted, huffing a little, "there is no reason to say no!" He and his logic…and at that point they started to argue with each other again.

"Excuse me for interrupting," the other stranger put up his hands in a defending manner, trying to sooth the arguing twosome, "but could you just please listen to me for a moment?"

"What!" they yelled at him at the same time, the male laughing nervously.

I frowned at their behavior and bumped them on the head with both of my fists.

"Have some manners, you two," I hissed gently, not even knowing the straw-hat that well but, bashing him anyway. I could not resist the urge to do it, though…and it even felt…good?

"My name is Gin, and I work for the Kreig Pirates," he explained, looking at the straw-hat lad. "You're a pirate, right? What is your goal?"

"I'm gonna become the King of the Pirates," Luffy announced happily, "and find One Piece on the Grandline!" Luffy grinned cheekily, his laugh echoing through the restaurant. I was so confused, how I always had been in Pre-Calculus. I wanted to know more about this One Piece and the Grandline, but as I glanced at the clock from the corner of my eye and saw the time I realized that my shift had started.

"I have to go back, my job does not wait," I said abruptly, standing up. I took Gin's hand and shook it.

"It was very nice to meet you, Gin. I'm sorry that this conversation didn't last very long. I hope you visit us again sometime soon." I said, smiling. He laughed, a little embarrassed and then I proceeded to go back to my job inside.

"See you later guys!" I left them with their argument, a smile crossing my lips. This incident had lifted my bad mood strangely enough and I felt glad.

I went inside and grabbed my order book.

"Order for number 3 is up!" the chef yelled out, "grab it before it goes cold." I swiftly took the plate and went out towards the mentioned table.

The customer was a lonely girl looking out the window.

"Here you go, miss," I smiled sweetly, "enjoy your dinner." She looked at me and took the plate. _'Something is wrong with her,' _I thought to myself as I went back to the kitchen for more orders. The cooks were arguing with each other again, a very familiar scene. Then Honor Zeff did his magic.

"Oi, get back to work," he scoffed, "you aren't having a coffee break while the crowd is flowing in high!" he yelled at the cooks, "now do your duties before I throw you out!"

I quickly picked up the pace. Sanji came back to help me deliver the orders. Then the straw-hat introduced him in the kitchen.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy," he announced proudly, "nice to meet you!" He yelled over the conversation we had. My eyebrow twitched a bit, he was pretty bold. One word rang in my mind that seemed to describe him well: idiot. I went downstairs and saw someone very familiar.

"Zoro," I whispered as I passed him. He heard his name and looked back at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds. I noticed that he was with two other people.

One of them was a girl with orange hair and brown eyes. She had a white t-shirt on with blue circles imprinted onto it and ugly shorts.

Then there was a young teen with a long nose and an ugly outfit that even Lady Gaga wouldn't decide to wear. It took a few moments, but he decided to pick up the conversation he had with his comrades while I continued my work until Luffy came to the floor from the kitchen as a waiter.

"You!" Luffy said with a face full of shock, "Where were you?"

I guessed those were his friends and Zoro must have been one of them. His crew just laughed at him and Luffy seemed to sulk about it for a bit before sitting with them on a free table. I went back to my customers.

"So you would like the seafood soup without any octopus and macaroni and cheese?" I questioned the lady and her young son. The child smiled at me and said something much unexpected.

"Big boobies."

I blushed big time, almost dropping the pen I had in my hand. The mother stared at her son.

"Seth, where did you learn that?" she demanded to know. I laughed a little nervously and tried to calm his raging mum.

"Kids these days, they just do not know what they are saying." I said, trying to lighten the mood. She sighed and smiled at me. Laughing, she replied, "Yeah, I guess they just pick it up from the streets."

I nodded at that and shortly after left to place in the order.

I turned to see Sanji and Honor Zeff fighting in front of the customers. Sanji was holding him by the collar.

"-anyway, I won't leave here even if you kick me out," Sanji yelled at the top of his lungs. Then Honour Zeff grabbed him and threw him onto the table with full force.

"You dare hold me by the collar, you little brat!" he hissed bitterly, "where are your manners?" Sanji got up and screamed at the retreating Honor Zeff,

"Listen, I don't care how many times you tell me to leave," Sanji seemed devoted to this place, "but I will be a chef here forever. Got a problem with that?" a little pause followed, "I will stay here until you die."

Zeff replied calmly, not as persistent as before, "I won't die for 100 years," and left. Luffy stared at Sanji.

"That's good," the dark haired lad smiled widely, "you have permission from the owner, so you can be a pirate," Luffy stated, as if this was a casual thing, as much as obvious.

"Who wants to?" Sanji replied, he sounded a little irked, "I never wanted to be a pirate and have no intentions to become one." With that stated he once more started to flirt with the girls around him, the former situation forgotten. As the day ended, it was my turn to clean up the main floor.

"Angel-chan, I have food for you!" Sanji announced happily, a few stars sparkling in his eyes.

I glanced at his hand to see wonderfully, decorated, aromatic food on a plate. I dropped everything immediately and rushed to him like a moth to the flame.

"Thank you so much, Sanji," I said to him thankfully, devouring the delicious food. The aroma of the yellow rice filled my stomach, my mouth started to water. I ate it very slowly to savor the food and moment.

"Sanji!" I called out to him to snap him out of his trance; he faced me and tilted his head to the side.

"Will you become a pirate?" I asked him as I ate more rice. He grinned and started to laugh.

"I will never leave this restaurant, no matter what," he finally said after a long pause.

"If you do leave, I am coming with you?" I stated. He smiles and agreed. I never knew how I became so attached to Sanji like this.

"There is something else I would like to know," I stated quietly, Sanji sitting only a space above me on the stairs.

"Yes?" he replied without hesitation.

"What is this One Piece?" I asked him, "What is it about?" Before he could tell me, Luffy came rushing around the corner. He stopped straight in front of me, overhearing what I had asked.

"You don't know what One Piece is?" he said dramatically, while putting on a funny face. I nodded abruptly, a lone sweat drop rolling down the back of my head.

"Can you tell me," was I seriously asking him instead, "Luffy?" He walked up to the two of us, sitting down beside me and began his story.

"The One Piece is what I'm looking for," he began, something weird glowing in his eyes while he did so, "the one thing to complete my mission to become the next Pirate King….It is somewhere on the Grandline…" and with that I completely fell for his story.


	8. Bad News

I was just getting out of my bed, the sun shining brightly outside of my window. I yawned happily before proceeding to do my morning routine. Today, Sanji had insisted that he would take the morning shift, that way I wouldn't have to start until two o'clock in the afternoon. I was very grateful for his thoughtfulness, because I felt like I needed to absorb the information from what Luffy had told me.

Yesterday night, I met his crew. His first mate whom I had met before, Roronoa Zoro, did not remember me, so I reintroduced myself. Then I met the navigator, Nami. She seemed really nice, but I felt like she had something to hide. I could not put my finger on it, but she was up to something. I assumed this by the way she manipulated Sanji as if he was a boy toy. Finally, I met Usopp, their sharpshooter. When I asked him about his nose, he said it was real which I doubted at the beginning.

"Usopp?" I blinked.

"…your name sounds familiar;" I said thoughtfully, rubbing my chin slightly. Zoro and Ussop decided that they would hang around with me, while Luffy worked off his breakfast and lunch. Nami was supposedly somewhere on their boat, perhaps preparing for another adventure.

"You must have heard of me from all the fallen enemies that I have defeated," Usopp grinned mischievously.

"I beat them all single handed, a broomstick my only weapon," Usopp continues. You could tell he was actually lying to me; he did not seem to be the type which fought bravely. I looked at him with a disbelieving face.

"No, It was from another job I had, eh…Kasha…Kayla. No …no," I stated absentminded, thinking about the people I had worked for. I could see her face in my mind, but I couldn't think of the name. Usopp's mouth dropped, eyes practically popping out of his head.

"You mean Kaya?" he asked me with a shocked expression. I smiled and nodded, the name rang a bell.

"Yeah…" I giggled, "so you do know her?" I questioned him in return, Zoro only listening to our conversation.

"Yes, I do!" he announced happily, a large grin spreading across his façade.

"She's my best friend on my home island," he replied, a blush creeping on his face, "I use to tell her a lot of fantastic tales!"

"How is she? How is Merry and what is Kuro up to?" I promptly asked. I was glad to know a little more about them, it had been so long. My tone was full with concern. But there was something, a sudden burst of sadness in Usopp's expression. His face changed into one that was more serious.

"Hn…?" Zoro managed to bring forth and looked at Usopp lazily.

"Angel-san, how long has it been since you left there?" 

* * *

I looked out the window to the vast ocean. Just thinking and letting my mind run riot. Everything was going too fast for me, it was hard to digest. Usopp told me carefully and in detail what had happened to Kaya behind her own four walls. I would have never thought that Kurahadol was a pirate, a merciless killer! He just didn't seem that way. I sighed and hugged myself for comfort. I knew that my sanity could break today, break into shattered pieces. It all seemed so confusing, so unreal,so wild.

Then something instantly happened outside. I opened the window to see it clearly. It was a huge ship. Its flag had crossbones with two hourglasses on it. As it came closer, I climbed down the stairs to the main lobby and heard the commotion going on.

"That's Don Kreig's ship!" a man shouted in fear, staring at the massive war boot.

"What's he doing here?" another customer questioned, "is he here for the money?"

I looked around, trying to find Sanji in all the mess. For some reason, the air seemed rather heavy and thick.

"_There_!" I smiled thankfully as I spotted him next to the exit. I climbed down and called his name, "Sanji!"

He blinked once and looked around to see me running towards him. For a moment I thought he would go "lovesick" on me, but he didn't He stayed where he was.

"Pirates are here," I told him, stating the obvious. He nodded and blew some smoke from his mouth, the cigarette shrinking a little.

"I want you to stay upstairs until it's safe…That ship…looks so worn out…" he seemed worried. I bit my lip, picturing dreadful things that could happen. I did not want anyone to get hurt, to suffer. It just wasn't right.I turned a little to the side and saw Luffy behind him with a clueless look all over his confused expression. I slowly walked up to him.

"Luffy…" I whispered, looking down. I heard more commotion.

"We're dead," one man announced in panic.

"Let's leave!" another woman shouted from the side lines.

"We might die!" a stranger added in the hassle.

I looked at the Straw Hat sitting beneath me and took a deep breath,.

"Please," I began as quietly as possible, "take care of Sanji," I stated, making sure Sanji did not catch my words.

"Mmm….." Luffy replied, tilting his head to the side. I forced myself not to tear up.

"If you do…" I must have been hopping mad, "I will make sure Sanji becomes a pirate," I added, looking into Luffy's dark eyes. Luffy thought about it and grinned.

"….Really?" he yelled, gaining attention. I only nodded and hugged him, but secretly whispered my answer.

"_Yes…just watch over him." _

I ran upstairs into the safe zone, but I stood near the door, just in case. 

* * *

The world was not ready for this, this meeting between Yumi and Tsuki Mitsuwa. They met in Yumi's school office. The office was located at the end of the school's many hallways.

"Yumi, what have you done? What are you DOING?" Tsuki questioned; frustration and disappointment vibrating in her voice. She glared at her baby sister, who returned the favor abruptly. She knew Yumi had been misusing her powers, but she had always looked away from that. Yumi always sent people who wanted to go, to other worlds. These people were always older adults who made many mistakes but never a teenage girl.

"I've done nothing wrong," Yumi replied, crossing her arms. She was not surprised that her sister was here. She had been actually counting the days until she would come to visit.

"Angelina…needed to learn a lesson to stop being selfish, and her brother….made a deal with me," Yumi explained, justifying her actions, "that is my only sin." Tsuki just shook her head and sighed loudly.

"A simple exchange…" the younger sibling added, "..I gave him a life without his sister in it, for a small price….and for a little time as well. Then the deal is off…Then-" Yumi continued.

"Yumi! ….I had to lie to the girl," Tsuki was rather annoyed, "…I'm making her do odd jobs to buy me at least some time to figure out a way to help her get home again….If you had kept contact with me…you...would have known that I don't have my powers anymore…."

Tsuki exclaimed loud enough, letting her words sink in. Yumi processed those words and was utterly shocked. She was counting on her sister to bring Angelina's soul back here. Yumi only had the power to send souls, not retrieve them.

"Y-you don't have your powers….!"Yumi's jaw dropped from utter shock, the female dropping the pen she had been playing with, "but then...what am I going to…? How…" guilt washed over the teacher and slowly but surely reality crawled up her spine.

Alejandro had been called to Ms. Mitsuwa's office. He did not really want to go there for many reasons and he despised the thought of actually facing the woman again. He regretted making the deal. He knew giving up his special treasure.

He had thought that she had been only kidding around, but then his sister went into a coma and she was not waking up anytime soon...he could feel that. Alejandro sighed. There was nothing he could do and he hated the thought of that. He looked up from the floor and saw her office. He hesitated a bit. His hand hovered over the knob, shaking a little. He took a deep breath and opened it, '_please let it be good news_.'

He pulled the door open, went into the room and closed the door behind him as swiftly as possible. Her office was dull; it had off-white walls, one desk, two chairs, and one motivational poster.

"Back to school. Resistance is futile," it read. Ms. Mitsuwa was biting her lip. She did not know what to say.

"Alejandro, I have good news and bad news," she told him, pointing to the farthest seat from her. She did not know how he would act. As Alejandro sat down, he started to think.

"…It's about your sister," she added, looking down to her lap. She felt guilty, guilty for sending an innocent child to that place. She had always thought that Tsuki could send her back, but with the current situation.

"...What about my sister?" Alejandro asked, worry pounding against his chest. He just wanted her back now; life seemed so…so…empty without her.

"…Is she coming back….is she okay?" he questioned again earning a sigh.

"The good news is that my sister came here and told me that your older sibling is doing just fine…in the world of pirates," she almost choked on the last words and looked up to see him smile.

"That is good to hear," his heart skipped a beat, "...But what's the bad news?" he asked, innocently. He did not know how to react to what she said.

"She is not coming back here,"

That face…that expression…it would haunt her for the rest of her life… 

* * *

"Guys, what are you doing?" I yelled from my hiding spot. I gained everyone's attention. The cooks, Gin, Luffy, Don Kreig, and Sanji just looked at me a bit and resumed whatever they were doing. Before they started to point their guns at him, Sanji gave food to the starving captain, Don Kreig.

Don Kreig was a creeper. His name and actions just resembled that in so many different ways. He was a very tall, bulky male. He was one of those guys whom only his mother could love; his face was rather repulsing to look at. He had short grey hair with long sideburns. I was thinking that he was a little too old for playing pirate. From what Carne said, he used to be a marine but changed his status. He played dirty if it meant he would he win.

I thought we could have gotten through this unpleasant situation without fighting, but I underestimated the pirate's words. Even though everyone hadn't wanted to give food to him, Sanji had still given him something to eat. I smiled inwardly at his kind and giving heart. Once the pirate had eaten his fill, he had attacked Sanji and the others. Gin had begged him to stop, but Don Kreig had continued his ruthless actions all the more. He didn't seem to realize how fortunate he had been.

Then he had announced that he would take over the ship and restaurant, which made most customers run for their lives, leaving the staff to deal with the crises. Luffy and his crew had stayed behind, though. Luffy might be a reliable person, if only he would act his part as well then I could believe it even had reminded his captain about his promise, the promise not to attack the Baratie, but he was totally ignored.

The Pirate captain smiled maliciously, and then ordered us to prepare 100 meals for his men. It was almost as if it was our fault that they were starving to death!

I was about to go down there and reason with him, thinking he might be able to change his mind, but he said if we didn't do as he wanted, we would die by his hands…gruesomely.

I stood behind the crowd, watching the scene before me.

"For a chef, if someone asks for food, he must cook for them…no matter who stands in front of him," Sanji replied calmly, awaiting their reaction,

"What's wrong with that?" he questioned bravely.

I was about to step forward and say something, but Patty passed me in a flash, hitting Sanji and slamming him onto the floor.

Two cooks held him back while Patty shot with his cannonball shooter at Don Kreig. I closed my eyes. I never liked violence. I looked away and let everyone talk about how they were going to fight his crewmates. It felt off and awkward to hear all those strange words escaping their mouths. Fighting was just not a risk people should be willing to take. No matter what!

Then, like a monster, Don Kreig rose again and made a horrible joke, laughing at his own words.

"_How can that simple armor stop a cannonball_?" I asked myself, "_Something is just wrong!_!"

"Let's get him, everyone!" Patty yelled, "We won't go down without a fight!" he added, charging at Don Kreig with a giant fork. I took the chance to see if Sanji was okay, rushing to his side. I placed my hand onto his shoulder, earning a smile as he looked up at me. I returned the gesture.

"Are you okay, Sanji?" I questioned him, "Are you hurt in any way?"

I heard footsteps behind me and blinked. I turned around and saw Luffy grin at me, a change in his aura. I was about to say something, but gunshots suddenly rang through the floating restaurant, drowning them out. I looked up to see Don Kreig armed with many guns and my somewhat-friends on the ground.

"The bullets came out of his armor!" Luffy exclaimed with horror, yet there was a hint of excitement mended into his voice. I held my breath. Was anyone hurt, did anybody need help? Did someone get hit fatally? Am I going to be alive after this?

"No one can defeat me... I have the weapons…the iron body..." Don Kreig ranted on, praising himself as high as possible.

"Basically, a dumbass is what you are," I whispered and giggled to myself.

"What did you say?" Luffy said, scratching his head. He probably didn't understand my language. I looked at him.

"If I survive, I'll tell you," I told him sweetly, laughing quietly.

Suddenly, Honor Zeff walked into the battlefield and towards Don Krieg. He threw a bag of food in front of the scum, snorting at the person standing before him.

"Ol' Geezer," Sanji whispered, a tiny amount of smoke escaping his lips. I just stared at my Boss in disbelief.

"Take this to your crew," he simply stated, "this should be enough for you," and with that he walked away.

That was a true cool moment. His cooks and I started to complain that once the pirates regained their strength, they would attack the Restaurant itself. Honor Zeff just looked at us.

"That will depend on their spirits and what they are made of," he chuckled quietly, still walking away from us. Then he looked back.

"Isn't that right, fugitives from the Grand Line?" he questioned loudly, gazing into the enemy's eyes.

I just stood there with the rest, wondering how bad the Grand Line really was. I mean, it couldn't be that dangerous or even that monstrous. Now, I had to know the truth! I wanted to go to the Grand Line and I wanted to find out a lot more about it! Everyone around me was astonished that even the infamous Don Krieg couldn't make it through the Grand Line. Gin started to tear up as if he was remembering those horrible times, shivering ever so slightly.

"Grand Line?" Luffy exclaimed at random, catching my attention. I looked at him. _'Is he…that dumb_?' I thought to myself.

"You're Zeff, the Red Leg," Don Krieg replied, his eyes widening. I tensed up a bit. 'How does he kn-…..is he that famous?' I thought, starting to wonder about my boss. When Honor Zeff and that creep started to talk, I took a seat on the floor next to Sanji. I zoned out completely. I think it was because of the nonsense and useless information, or it could have been, because I did not want to hear another word.

It reminded me of a lecture from school. I started to think of what would happen. I could protect myself against the pirates. I could dodge their swinging their swords and knives, but not the guns. I had only pepper spray to keep me safe. If push came to shove, I would swim out to the sea. I was the fastest in my swim team, but I never had medals to prove it. I always let someone else get medals. I did not know why. I thought about it a lot, but nothing came to mind. I continued to zone out, but someone snapped me out of it.

"I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy shouted to Don Krieg, giving me an utter heart attack. Then they started to go back and forth. Don Krieg wanted him to take it back, but Luffy didn't, he refused point blank. Luffy's dream was to become the Pirate King. I did not blame him, though. I had dreams that I shared with others, so we must compete our goals and missions with others as well. Of course, the ambitions had to be somewhat the same or at least related.

"You need help, Luffy?" a voice came from one of the tables. I stretched my neck to see who it was. It was Zoro and Usopp. Where did they come from? I thought they were back on their ship.

"No, you can sit there," Luffy replied without taking a glance at them. I just sat there, looking back between Don Krieg, Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp very confused. Don Creek started to laugh at him, almost snorting at the younger male.

"Is that your crew….a bunch of kids…hahaha," he announced rudely, laughing in-between words. Luffy put on a serious face. He lifted three of his fingers.

"No, I have three more..." he said, seriously. I tilted my head a bit and thought about it. The only people I knew were Nami and maybe Sanji. Who was the third person?

"Oi…are you counting us?" Sanji questioned abruptly, pointing at himself and me, "we haven't even agreed yet!"

Then I realized that Luffy was talking about me as well. Me? A Pirate? Why would Luffy want me as a crew member?

Then Don Krieg left, but he said this before he went:

"You would never survive the Grand Line….I was defeated in seven days… Anyway, I will give everyone a chance to leave this ship while I feed my crew…..so if you don't want to die, leave…..my goal is this ship and the journal?"

Everyone was quiet for a bit. Then Gin broke the silence. "Sanji, I am so sorry... I never thought it…would end like this, I …" Gin looked defeated, stopping in the middle of his apology. He looked down, standing up.

"You don't have to feel guilty…everyone here does something for their own sake…" Honor Zeff stated in a simple manner. The cooks asked Honor Zeff to explain himself, but he said he did not want to talk about the past. Then Sanji sighed. Without hesitation, everyone armed themselves with weapons, saying that they would not leave this ship without a fight.

"Gin," Sanji started, "as a chef, my duty is to feed starving people, people in need and people who come here for the exquisite taste," the cook carefully got onto his legs. He approached Gin with me beside him.

"But that man robbed us of food…" his words suddenly turned darker, "so if I'm going to kill him, you have no right to stop me…whoever dares to take this restaurant, even you…..I will kill without mercy," Sanji ended his words in a deadly tone.

I never knew Sanji could kill, none the less think of such a deed. I knew he could wound someone, but to kill? I would try to stop it if that happened. I knew that I couldn't stop the cooks nor anyone else from fighting, but I could try with Sanji. I would try to protect him along with Luffy at any cost. I held my breath for a second. I was already thinking like a pirate. 'OH, my…I'm a pirate,' I thought to myself. 'This feels weird…..first I was a waitress, then a maid, next a waitress again, and finally a pirate…..Luffy doesn't look like a guy who would kill anyone….He'd just eat their food,' I thought to myself. Him as my Captain…it was a weird thought.

"…It happened so fast…" Gin stated desperately, "I just…don't know…" I blinked a few times, _'Damn it I zone out too much_….' I thought and tried to focus on the conversation they were having.

"Fifty powerful ships were destroyed and that by only one man," he said, tearing up. My mouth dropped. I could not believe it. A single man crying and a lone male destroying fifty ships in one day…it just seemed ridiculous!

"What?" I whispered.

"One by one our ships fell…" he continued to explain, "luckily, a storm appeared and the mother ship got away just in time. I don't know if the others escaped or not or if they have drowned. It's hard to believe this nightmare…when we saw that man's eyes…sharp and yellow...we felt like we were dead already." Gin kept on crying, shaking a bit as his tears fell one by one onto the floor.

I felt sorry for him, he had gone through so much pain. The person he had to be talking about must have been a man that was extremely powerful to sink fifty ships isn't a very easy task. I thought Gin might have made a mistake. There were other possibilities that may have occurred when he had met that person. Under-water mines could be one of the reasons or even magical powers! This world seemed full of unbelievable things.

"I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT 'HAWK EYES' MAN!" Gin shouted, with all his might. I was taken aback. He had a pair of lungs on him.

"So the 'powerful' Krieg pirates were completely destroyed by one man, a single person?" I questioned out loud, putting air quotes around the word powerful. Gin started to shake badly. I could not help but comfort him. I walked to him and kneeled down. I slowly patted his back and tried to soothe him and calm him.

"The man must have been the famous 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk"? Honor Zeff told us, staring at Gin thoughtfully.

"The…Hawk Eyes…" I mumble to myself, the symbolic meaning of his name probably referring to his attitude. Gin finally calmed down and looked up at Honor Zeff.

"Thank you," Gin whispered to me, still staring ahead of me. I smiled a little bit, happy that I could at least help a bit.

"Based on your story, those eyes are not evidence, but what he did to your ships…I think that it was the 'Hawk Eyes'…." Honor Zeff seemed thoughtful himself, crossing his arms. I stood back up and took a seat.

My knees were red from the kneeling and hurt a little from the rough contact. I rubbed them a bit, trying to get the feeling back into my legs. I looked at Honor Zeff in a confused manner. There was a lot that I wanted to know about this "Hawk Eyes". Who was he? What was his real name? Why was everyone so scared of him? Could he really have destroyed that many ships? Was he nice? Was he a pirate? Was he…a human?


	9. Enter, Mihawk

The ocean calmed me and made me relax my tensed muscles. I looked around and slowly acknowledged the mess I was standing in. Through the door I could see the worn-out, tattered ship that Don Krieg had been sailing in.

The large vessel was in pieces, torn to shreds. I actually thought it must have been worn out from the long traveling. A large boot can only hold its wood so long before crumbling. That just had to be one of the reasons it must have collapsed, but glancing at it again the craft had been cut with precision.

I bit on my lower lip. This was impossible! No man and no beast could be that powerful with just a plain sword. Maybe Tsuki was right after all. I might not…or rather, will not survive in this world if I keep thinking this to be my own dimension. That incident was a normal situation on the Grand Line, so why not here on the Baratie?

Honor Zeff and everyone else stepped outside the floating Restaurant with me. I glanced at him and looked back. There was someone out there on a boat. I could not see him or her clearly yet, but Honor Zeff could. The older male growled.

"…that man...those eyes..." he whispered, tensing up a bit.

'Who is that?' my thoughts were twisting when I looked back at Zeff

"…is this man the 'Hawk Eyes' person we were talking about?" I question him. He only nodded, keeping silent.

"Who is he exactly? What does he do? " I continued to question Honor Zeff. The rest of the crew were too busy either raising the anchor or too distracted by the person whom I wanted to know more about, none of them dared to speak about him.

"Dracule Mihawk, also known as 'Hawk Eyes'," He said, his gaze averted to mine.

"He is the greatest swordsman in the world and one of the seven main Shichibukai…" Zeff paused, looking towards the pirate. Worry was gleaming in his calm eyes, something that I had never noticed with him before.

"What's a Shichibukai?" I asked again, looking at Honor Zeff with a perched eyebrow. He just looked at me and smiled.

"You don't know?" he questioned, suppressing a laugh. I shook my head immediately and lifted it higher to see more. The pirates were talking to Mihawk, seemingly unaware of us. Now I had a clearer view of him.

Dracule had a short black beard on him. His sideburns pointed upwards. He wore a black, open coat decorated with red flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He had a crucifix necklace and a wide-brimmed hat with a large light teal plume. He reminded me of an old French musketeer without the guns, his looks extremely similar to theirs.

"Is that him?….he doesn't look all that scary... actually, if you ignore the coffin-like boat and the green flames perching on top of his little vessel, he looks kind of…cute..." I announced quietly to Honor Zeff. He chuckled as a responds.

"…..Just wait until you see his eyes...Those can burn through your defenses and pierce right into your soul," Honor Zeff told me. I swallowed, not really wanting to believe what he had just said. Though something else caught my attention, I turned to see Luffy's ship leaving, a little confused as to why. Were they afraid of Don Krieg after all or did something important come up?

"It's him," one of Don Krieg's crew members gasped, falling to his knees.

"…Captain...he chased us down here, trying to kill us all!" the pirate practically screamed, pointing at Mihawk. The area around him becomes dead silent. I tilted my head to the side, a questioning look gracing my features.

"Is he the one who can destroy fifty ships with one single blow?" Patty asked, looking out towards the ocean. I questioned that myself and somewhat agreed with his disbelief, it just seemed impossible. The Shichibukai looked rather normal and very dashing. I hoped he was nice fellow, at least nice enough not to cause any more destruction.

"But he looks like a normal person," the male paused, staring at the formidable opponent.

"And besides, he does not have any weapons how is he supposed to fight?" the sushi chef claimed, looking out to the sea. Every single cook lined up outside in front of me. They stood there; ready to fight with their weapons in hand.

"If you are looking for his sword, it's stripped onto his back," Honor Zeff smiled warily, earning amazed stares and shrieks. I shook a little and looked at Mihawk.

I was able to make out a large handle of a sword, the end glittering in the sun light. Staring a moment longer I then realized how huge it really was...it was just…amazing!

Mihawk looked up as he approached the pirates, his eyes coming into view. They were a vibrant yellow, deep and piercing. They did not look exactly like a hawk's eyes; they were more of candlelight yellow. Even though I was shaking at the sight of what he had just done, another thought raced through my mind, '_he is just so…hot_...'

"…..his eyes are more of candlelight yellow or a golden honey than a hawk's eyes," I said out aloud, looking back at Honor Zeff.

"They just do not seem as dull and shallow." I continued. The pirates were in utter shock. He had done what they hadn't expected him to do; he had followed them all the way here. I was wondering why, though. They were just dumb, reckless pirates out on the ocean, chasing their dreams. Then I suddenly remembered that they did possess weapons and that was a scary thought.

I tried to make sure that I didn't look scared on the outside, but inwardly I was shaking. My heart started to beat faster. Beads of sweat dripped down from my face and I hoped that nobody would notice. I could practically hear my own heartbeat in my ears and the blood rushing through my veins was painful. Inside I was secretly praying to the lord above that he would protect everyone on this ship and me from the terrible, well-armed, gruesome pirates.

"Damn you…you don't have anything to do with us. Why are you still following us around?" one of Don Krieg men cursed. The male did not seem overly amused, rather angry and unsettled. Mihawk cutely tilted his head to the pirate's direction.

"..So cute..." I mumbled to myself, cheeks glowing a little.

"I just wanted to kill some time…" Mihawk stated plainly with a light French accent in his voice. My cheeks and ears felt a little bit warm, heat rushing up and down my head. His accent was so hot and exotic. I almost melted despite almost having a heart attack from every second of this situation! The pirates just got even angrier and Don Krieg's face was a picture best not described.

"Stop insulting us!" One of the pirates yelled, rage filling his former panic stricken eyes. He pulled out two old-fashioned guns, pointing them at his opponent. He shot at Mihawk, a sick smile forming on his mouth. Though his plan did not come out just the way he expected it to be.

With the gracefulness of a swan, Mihawk pulled out his large, black sword, which had a golden hand guard with blue-green hilts wrapped in bandages. Then he changed the bullet's path with one movement of his hand.

"Wha?"

How did he do it? Was this the power of the greatest swordsman? Was this something normal on the Grandline? If so, how would anyone be able to survive on those rough seas?

"He missed?" another pirate yelled. I was extremely surprised and scared at the same time.

"No matter the timing or skill, if you shoot at him…you will always miss. He uses his sword to change the bullet's path…" the voice chuckled. Zoro came into view, smiling. The green haired swordsman had appeared out of nowhere and was more than calm, he actually seemed happy.

He must have jumped over there using the floating wooden floorboards as stepping stones. Dark eyes stared at Mihawk with fire burning deep inside of them.

"Oh my…I want those shoes," I ogled at 'The Hawk's' shoes. I told myself quietly, in a trance. I was in a deep thought about how I was going to get some pair of shoes that looked like that, when Honor Zeff kicked me slightly. My knee buckled a bit from the impact. I looked up at him with a stare stating 'what'.

"Do you not listen or pay attention to your surroundings?" Honor Zeff scowled at me. I looked down with embarrassment.

"Sometimes..." I mumbled. Honor Zeff sighed.

"Angelina, get the first-aid from my office. It should be on top of my desk. " his scowl left his face. I looked back to the fight and saw how epic it was. I didn't want to miss it. Mihawk was using a tiny knife while Zoro was using his three swords.

"….but I…." I started to stutter an excuse, hoping for the best, but Honor Zeff just looked at me sternly, annoyance gracing his facade. I sighed heartily, knowing I couldn't talk my way out of this. Maybe if I was quick enough, I would see the rest of the fight before it was over. I quickly ran up the stairs, passing a quiet Gin. I opened the door to his office, and on his desk, was nothing.

I looked around the room for the first-aid kit. The first-aid kit has everything we needed to fix any wounds, paper cuts- to gunshot wounds. Was it in the drawers? Nope. The only things I saw or found were magazines of food, pay checks, pens, and paper. Perhaps it was in the closet? Nope. I saw his nicely ironed clothes and boxes; I looked in the boxes and saw his shoes. I put it back and thought for a bit. Where would that thing be, which would be the most idiotic place to put it?

I couldn't concentrate. The clashing of the swords outside became faster and faster. People screaming "Aniki~" over and over again. I was assuming it was Zoro they were cheering. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I ran to his private bathroom and saw that it was on the counter. Yep, the most idiotic place to put something you always needed.

"Yes…now back to cute shoes," I announced happily, running down the hall as fast as I could. Then I stopped before I reached the door, remembering that we were still fighting the pirates who wanted this ship as their own. I ran to the kitchen and slipped a curved knife under my shirt just in case. It was hooked in front of my bra. It was easily accessible and well hidden. I ran downstairs where the commotion got louder and louder.

"I found the first-aid…" I said, approaching Honor Zeff. He nodded but did not take it.

"Keep it…I think we need it…." Zeff said quietly, looking at the fight intensively. I saw that Luffy was holding back two men. They were about to charge into this fight, but Luffy did not allow them to proceed. The Straw Hat lad started to shake. I looked to where they were fighting and saw Zoro drop to the floor when Mihawk dodged his attack.

"Is Zoro that weak?" I questioned myself. The ocean breeze swept through the area and tore at my strands. It made the fight seem so surreal. I knew that I was against fighting. I hated fighting with a passion, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to.

Though, I did not want to get my hands dirty. I wanted to release this frustration, which was caused due to all the stress lately, such as pirates attacking, the thought of someone getting hurt and getting home, trusting someone I barely knew. Was this okay?

Should I continue this charade? I knew back home, I was the peacemaker. I could solve anyone's problems or give them advice. What about now? Should I be the peacemaker even though I knew they would not listen?

You know what they say, "when in Rome, Do what the Romans do."

"No, Mihawk is that strong," Sanji told me, lighting his cigarette. I tilted my head to the side with a curious expression plastered onto my face. I walked up to the end of the small walkthrough that the customers used to come on to the ship. I forgot that there were pirates in the water. I was just mesmerized by the fight. Zoro slowly stood up. It looked like this was the end.

"Lion…Killing Sword," he yelled, and in a stance. Zoro rushed at Mihawk. 'That is reckless,' I thought to myself. My grip on the first-aid kit tightened a bit. It had seemed that Zoro might hit Mihawk, but he didn't. The slash missed, Zoro's eyes widening a little.

"What?" Mihawk had gracefully evaded the impact and had struck first with his tiny blade. I gasped loudly in shock.

"Aniki~!" the two men yelled, fearing for Zoro's welfare. Blood came out of his wound like a waterfall, the crimson liquid splashing onto the platform the two men had been fighting on. My eyes followed the red substance. It coated the deck, the red sparkling in the sunlight. I started to shake, mouth dropping from horror. I had never seen this much blood before! It scared me.

I started to get nauseous, tears trickling down my face. The sight sickened me as if I had seen the movie Saw again. No one moved. Don Creek and his pirates just watched the two non-moving swordsmen. Honor Zeff, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp, the two men, and the cooks just stood watching a fellow ally lose a lot of blood. For me, I started to shake a bit and stepped back. My frustrations suddenly disappear. Is this what the real world would be? Would I have to hurt someone like this? Would I lose my sanity and humanity?

Zoro started to shake.

"….Do you want this knife to pierce your heart? Why are you not stepping back?" Mihawk questioned unfazed. Did Mihawk want Zoro to die? What had happened while I was getting the first-aid kit?

"If I step back…I'd feel that I had broken my promise, and that is something I wouldn't be able to stand….." Zoro explained under strain, biting down on his sword. Blood dripped down from his grinning mouth. I was taken aback from his words. He would go that far for his dream that he mentioned earlier to me. He would die for it? Was his life that unimportant to him? What couldn't I understand?

"Right and that is 'losing'," Mihawk announced, not moving from his stance. His eyebrows furrowed.

"…hah..hah….That's why I can't step back, even if it costs me my life," Zoro replied, with harshness in his tone, his breathes became more ragged. I stepped back again. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor. These men would die that easily.

"Tell me your name," Mihawk said, taking a step back. Zoro struggled to keep his stance, defending himself.

"Roronoa Zoro," he stated with pride. Mihawk sheathed his tiny knife into the cross necklace that he had. Then the Shichibukai drew his sword.

"I'll remember that… I haven't met someone so strong-willed. To repay that, I will use the 'Black Sword' to end your life," Mihawk's eyes gleamed with pride, his movements settling. He got himself ready to strike once more. Then out of nowhere, it seemed that one of the pirates had a brain and attacked me.

He came up from the water and grabbed the closest thing to him. My hair was in his grasp. It stopped the fight shortly and then they resumed fighting. Zoro stole a glance and turned his head back to Mihawk knowing that Sanji would handle it. Mihawk stole a quick glance from the situation and resumed this battle.

"Gotcha, girly….." the red-headed pirate stated, with a sick smile crossing his lips. I let out a quiet scream and a silent pray. Then I tried to get out of his grasp by swinging my head back and forth.

Honor Zeff just watched as his only waitress made a scene. He sighed. There was a reason why he did not panic like the rest. He knew she had something up her sleeve. She was like a puzzle waiting to be figured out. He held back the rubber boy a bit.

"She can handle this herself..." Honor Zeff said. Luffy just looked at him, blinking a little, with the others standing behind him. Zoro was a bit concerned about his new comrade and Sanji was about to step in as well if it hadn't been for what Angelina would just do.

Angelina took the knife from her shirt slicing his arm and her hair in the process. The cut on the pirate was deep and the muscle was cut. That moment was awesome in everyone's eyes.

"Amazing…" Luffy announced loudly, sparkles swirling in his eyes. The moment she had cut her hair, everyone was aback. The only woman in this all-man fight not only had a knife on her, but outsmarted and punched the pirate straight in the nose. Mihawk couldn't help but look at this woman with interest.

Women always were the damsels in distress, the weak, and the sly, but this woman was different. Something about her made him question his point of view on women. Angelina stood up and ran back to the front of the line with the rest of the cooks, and took a stance with her little kitchen knife. Her eyes had fire in them. Her hair was now shorter. It went to her shoulder. Her brown eyes narrowed to each pirate on the on the water, on the deck, and in the ocean. She was extremely mad.

"Angel-Chan…you look so beautiful…" Sanji said as he had a good look at her, the female's courage impressing him on a new level. Luffy only grinned, his new crew member making him proud.

"That was amazing…" Luffy said, still having a grin. He had a great crew.

"You _wrench_," the pirate muttered. The male was about to attack her again, but the cooks stepped forward, daring him to try.

I was pissed as hell. Not only had those pirates disturbed our business, they had also threatened us!

I had the first-aid kit in my left hand and the knife in my right. I had to cut my hair to escape that bastard. I was officially going to do damage to the pirates who had knives. If they had a gun, I wouldn't mess with them. The fight with Mihawk and Zoro resumed. Zoro was about to do a secret technique.

"Don't lose focus," Honor Zeff said to me. I concentrated on the pirates around the ship and the fight. My eyes went back and forth.

"Please… Stop, sempai!" the two men called out in unison, gripping onto the rail. Everyone watched the fight quietly. Zoro and Mihawk rushed at each other, both concentrating on their next move.

"Tri elements sword…." Zoro uttered under his short breath, beginning his attack. Mihawk made his move as well. They moved too fast for me to see, but the result was as clear as the day. Zoro's two swords shattered. Zoro then sheathed his last sword and turned around. His arms were spread open, leaving him wide open for an attack.

"What are you doing?" Mihawk asked as he faced his opponent. Zoro lifted his head and smiled. He bled from his nose and his mouth. His main wound seeped out more blood.

"…It's….shameful for a swordsman…..to….to be hit from behind…"Zoro coughed a bit and breathing seemed to get even more difficult for him. I thought that maybe the battle was over, but I was wrong.

"Splendid…" Mihawk stated, a smile crossing his lips. He slashed Zoro's chest, creating a large, deep cut.

"Zoro!" Luffy and Usopp yelled. I gasped loudly and my knees started to shake. All that blood from Zoro splashed against the deck…how could he still be standing so tall?

"It's easy for you to let go of a dream!" Sanji said out of nowhere. I didn't know why he said that, but I was more concerned for Zoro. Did Mihawk kill him? Was he still alive? Mihawk quickly sheathed his sword, and Zoro fell into the deep ocean. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

'This was not happening' I thought to myself. Then I heard two splashes. I opened my eyes to see Luffy's arm stretch like Mr. Fantastic to the deck where Mihawk was. I was speechless. That was impossible. Wait, this world was impossible. I shouldn't be here, but here I was. Maybe this was normal too?

"That kid ate the devil's fruit…he is a monster!" a pirate announced, stating the answer for me. Then Honor Zeff pushed me a bit, making me step forward.

"Take the kit to them, they will need it," he simply told me. I nodded. I took off my shoes and left my knife. I was about to jump into where there were many pirates in the water, blocking my way to the ship that Usopp was on. 'Damn,' I thought to myself. The only way to get to them was under the debris. The two men came up with Zoro in their hands.

"Zoro?" Luffy questioned worriedly, sitting on the deck. Zoro coughed up blood, the two unknown men freezing in place. I grinded my teeth together, thinking hard. Next, I took a deep breath and dove into the water, ignoring the dangers ahead. I went beneath the pirates and under the ship, into the deepest part of the ocean.

I discovered that I couldn't see the bottom of it, yet there was something moving down there. I gripped the first-aid kit's handle in my mouth. I swam like a fish. I saw the full damage on the ship. I saw molasses on a piece of wood. I saw the sunlight and the surface. I broke the surface next to the ship.

"Usopp!" I yelled. The mentioned male heard me and leaned over the ship to see me. I threw him the kit. He caught it with little difficulty.

"Thank you, Angel..."he called out with a grin. I smiled in return.

"Make sure Zoro is alright…take care of his wounds," I told him. Usopp hurried back to Zoro. I floated there for a bit and I turned around to swim towards Luffy. In a few moments I was near the deck where they had their fight. Then I stopped completely.

"L-Luffy…..can you hear me..." Zoro asked subconsciously. He raised his sword into the air while he tried to say that, informing everyone that he was still alive.

"I'm sorry for making you worry…about me...if can't become the greatest swordsman, you would be worried about me, right?" Zoro eyed the area around him, stopping for a moment.

"From now on…I won't lose ever again…until I become the greatest swordsman and defeat that man!" Zoro yelled out loud, making Mihawk grin at those words. Luffy slowly revealed a smile on his face.

"Do you have a problem with that….Pirate King?" he glared and smiled at the same time. With everyone's attention on Zoro, I carefully swam towards the deck. I placed my arms on top of the deck and held onto it. I was now an arm's length away from Mihawk's boat.

"Hehehe… Nope," Luffy said loud enough for him to hear. Mihawk walked to his boat. From being this close, I thought that Mihawk had freckles on his cheeks. The world would never know. I thought that this would be the end of the show, but Don Krieg had other plans.

"Oi, Hawk Eyes!" Don Krieg said, calling Mihawk out. Mihawk stopped and turned around to face him.

"Don't you want my head now?... The head of Don Krieg, greatest pirate in the East Blue." he asked grinning. I groaned and sighed at the same time. Was he serious about this? Did he want to die so bad?

"Are you flipping serious? …Did you not see Honey Eyes defeat Zoro?" I whispered to myself. I did not know that Mihawk had heard my comment and simply stole a glance at me. I looked down to the deck and spaced out a bit.

"…I'm going back to sleep. I had my fun…" Mihawk replied, turning in his heels and continuing his pace.

"…..Before you go, die!" Don Krieg called out, pulling out his guns. Mihawk drew his sword. I looked up and saw that Don Creek was about to shoot in my direction. I tried to escape. The key word was tried.

"Fool… You haven't learned your lesson…Goodbye…." Mihawk said, slashing the deck before him. I raised my arms in defense, but something out of the water grabbed my shirt's collar and pulled me into the air. I was about to grab that hand, but I landed on the back of Baratie. How the hell did I make it all the way here?


	10. Lifeguard

I simply stood behind the Baratie, for most of my time. The sea had calmed me many times before. I had ended up behind the restaurant somehow. I was too scared to go back. I didn't want to be the crossfire. Don Creek was strong and had more weapons. Then there were those pirates are there. I thought I could fight with them but now I couldn't.

"I can't do this… I can't go back… I might die here… I want to go home…" I said, hugging myself. I collapsed to the floor.

"I can't do this… Tsuki…I want to go home… Alejandro, I'm sorry… Mom…Dad... Please…..help me…." I said, shaking. 

* * *

Alejandro had decided to go to the cafeteria to get some food for his parents. When he stepped out of that door, his mother turned to her husband. They're visiting Angelina at the Hospital.

"Okay. I know what I did in the past was absolutely horrible, but I can explain," Mom said, crossing her arms together. Mom had found out that her husband had found the DNA test. The test was in her purse yesterday and was found in his office today.

"…How can she not be my daughter, Maria?" Father said, as he stared at Angelina. He wondered, why this happen to him? He knew that she had never known about the cheating. He wondered if Alejandro was his. Maria sighed.

"It was just a one time, Jose. You got to believe me! I thought she was yours at first, but lately…The hospital said that your blood did not match so I checked and found out the truth," Maria said, breathing in each pause. Maria finally told Jose about it. It had been gnawing at her since two years ago. Jose's chest was heavy. He had never known about this and did what a man do in this situation.

"You are not the only one who was unfaithful. I've cheated as well," Jose finally came out. Maria just stood there with a shock look.

"W-with who?" Maria asked. Jose just walked up and hugged her. He whispered in her ear.

"….Kayla…"

Alejandro just had just entered the room. The tension was high. His mother was crying her eyes out in a chair near Angelina. His father was nowhere to be found.

"...Mom, where's Dad?" he asked, looking around. Alejandro brought with him three cans of Coke for his parents and himself. Maria sniffed a bit and calmed down as well.

"He went home…." she whispered. Then she looked at Angelina. Alejandro put down the cans of soda on to the desk.

"Want a moment, Mom?" Alejandro asked. Lately he had been helping around the house, doing anything to get his mind off of his sister and Ms. Mitsuwa. Maria nodded. Alejandro left the room with the door open. Maria stood up and whispered encouraging words into Angelina's ear.

After a few minutes, his mother left the room.

"I'm done…let's go home," she said, wiping her eyes. Alejandro nodded. They started to walk until Alejandro stopped.

"Wait.. I want to do something, be right back," Alejandro said as he walked back to Angelina's room.

"…Meet me in front of the elevator," Maria said to her son. Alejandro reached the room to see Angelina's eyes open a bit.

"…Angelina!" he whispered. Alejandro pressed the button to call the nurse and rushed to her side.

"...Lina, I am so glad you're awake," Alejandro stopped. His sister was crying her soul out. Alejandro wiped the tears a bit. Then Angelina grabbed his hand tightly.

"Don't let me go back….I can't do it…" She said, whispering harshly.

"...I promise…you are doing fine, so stop crying…you are a P-"Alejandra was cut off by the nurse and doctor coming in.

"Son, I need you to step outside!" he said dragging him away from his sister.

"Alejandro..." she whispered, desperately. Her heart beat beats went faster.

"Doctor… Blood pressure is getting high," the nurse said. Angelina started to cry harder than before.

"I don't want to go back…Stop it…I can't take it!"

"Kayla, give her some sedative!" he said as Angelina's body started to shake as if she was having a seizure.

"Angelina!" Alejandro yelled taking a step closer to her. 

* * *

I snapped open my eyes to see that I was back here again. For a few moments, I had been back home. Alejandro was there, right beside me. I remembered his words clearly. I wanted to spend more time wherever my body was, with my family. Suddenly, it got harder to breathe, and at that time I didn't want to come back here.

After I sobbed into my hands, I suddenly remembered my brother, and I realized that Alejandro had reminded me of who I really was. I was Angelina, daughter of Jose and Maria. I was told that our family had a lineage. We had always faced our problems no matter what. We were great fighters and friends.

We would never give up. With new fire burns in me, I looked around to see if I could use it in battle. Nothing was around except for a lot of rope. I looked at the rope for a very long time. I smirked a bit.

"This will have to do," I said to myself. I grabbed it and stood on the railing. I took a deep breath. I held my breath and I jumped into the sea. I swam under the water and bit away from the ship. A bothering sting around my hips hurt me. I think some debris brushed against my back, but what the crap, never mind. I'm too busy.

My lungs started to burn and I slowly swam towards the surface. I broke the surface softly. I saw that there was fire on the porch and something else. I narrowed my eyes. It was Gin and Honor Zeff. Zeff was a hostage! 'Shit,' I thought to myself. I took another deep breath and took a long dive under water.

I looked around to see a group of three pirates floating near their ship wreckage. I slowly approached them. I could feel my lungs burning again. I quickly tied the rope to their ankles, making sure that they couldn't feel it.

They must be distracted. The burning sensation was getting worse, and I needed air. I finished the last knot and I let the rope float in the water with another rope tied around it for me. I quickly swam to two chefs floating in the water. I broke the water's surface, gasping for air and still holding onto the rope.

"Gyaaa!" both of the cooks yelped. I ignored them. I took deep breaths this time.

"Oi, Angel, where were you?" one of them asked. I looked at them and then at the pirates. It seemed my victims did not notice the rope yet.

"I was around. Anyway, I need help with something," I said, floating. I told them my plans and they went along with it. We slowly floated towards the pirates, waiting for the right moment. Then out of nowhere, Luffy's leg stretched towards the sky and destroyed the deck.

"Now!" a chef said, taking a dive. The other chef and I took his lead. I took the deepest breath and dove under. My plan was simple. I dove deeper and deeper into the sea, dragging the three pirates along for the ride. While I did this, the two chefs knocked them out quickly.

I looked back to see what was happening. My eyes widened. The pirates were already knocked out by not having oxygen. 'Shit I went to deep into the ocean,' I thought. I quickly brought them up. I just wanted them to be asleep, not dead. I broke the surface with the two chefs and a group of others near me.

"Angel!" they yelled. I only looked up. For some reason, I was very sleepy. My lungs were burning. Then the two chefs reached to me first. I looked at them with a distance look.

"Are the pirates okay?" I asked them. They held on to me, helping me float.

"I don't know, I think so," one of them said, giving me a look me. I just nodded at his answer. I looked at the broken porch and saw that Gin was fighting Sanji. This was inevitable.

"Bring her to the boat…It looks like she has been shot," another chef said. The chef that was holding onto me paddled to the boat. I looked down and saw blood in the water. My blood was mixing with the sea. I should have noticed this, but why? I didn't feel any pain or anything.

"….." I stayed quiet this time. I closed my eyes and missed out on everything. There were only a few things that were on my mind. Was Sanji okay? Luffy? Were we going to win? Did Honey Eyes save me from the bullets? I didn't had the chance to ask him where did he get his shoes? 

* * *

Honor Zeff walked upstairs. Finally, the battle was over and Sanji was leaving the ship. Sanji could fulfill his own dreams. Honor Zeff smiled. Zeff looked into a room. Here was Angelina, who was shot and survived. She was gathering clothes.

Zeff stared at her from the doorway. Zeff could still see the bandages from the wound. It seemed that Don Krieg had shot her by accident when he had aimed at Mihawk. How did she not know about it? How did she appear in the ocean? She was gone for a long time. Zeff wondered where she had been. Zeff came into the room and walked to her. She slowly turned to him.

"It's time to leave, Angelina," Honor Zeff said, crossing his arms. Angelina just smiled. Zeff could see she was troubled.

"Okay, I was done anyways," she said, grabbing her bags. Angelina passed Honor Zeff towards the doorway.

"Angelina, why are you doing this?" Honor Zeff asked. His eyes stared out straight. Angelina stopped in the doorway. There was a long pause. Angelina sighed.

"I am just a girl looking for answers, and Luffy is helping me to get those answers," Angelina said, trying to convince herself.

"What are you looking for?" Honor Zeff said, turning around. Her eyes softened a bit. Honor Zeff looked at her with concern. She smiled.

"A way out," she said, turning around and leaving. Honor Zeff stood there thinking. What was she looking for?

Luffy, Sanji, Angelina, and Yosaku were leaving the Baratie. This was the first time for Angelina to make her own decision in this world without Tsuki. Everyone was saying goodbye. Sanji did something that surprised everyone on the ship of Baratie. He bowed and thanked Honor Zeff for everything. Finally, the group left the fish ship and was sailed towards Arlong Park. 

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the tenth time today. I was sitting on the floor, looking out into the sky. I was completely bored to death here. I thought being a pirate would be fun, but it was a hassle. We were on our way to meet with the rest of the crew and rescue Nami from Arlong.

"No we are not, but I made some snacks for you, Angel-chwan," Sanji said, pushing a plate full with fruits cut in a fancy way. I smiled. I had to get use to this treatment.

"Thank you, Sanji," I said with a smile. That made Sanji's day. His eyes turned into hearts and body turned into jelly.

"Angel-swan," he said. I picked up the plate and started to eat. Out of nowhere, I saw a hand trying to get my fruits. I shielded my plate away from the enemy.

"Oi, that's Angel-chan's food!" Sanji yelled at poor Luffy. Sanji had his foot on his face. Luffy took it off.

"I'm hungry. I want food," Luffy yelled back. They both started to argue. Yosaku was navigating the boat. I stared off to the sky again. I wondered if I would ever go back home. There was a probability that I wouldn't be able to go, but if that ever happened.

I glanced over to where Luffy and Sanji were fighting. I smiled. I didn't mind at all. I knew that my family was worried, but only God, could know what would happen next. I winced a bit. My gunshot wound was healing quickly. I wondered why I did not feel it at first.

"Oi, Luffy," I said, gaining the attention of both males. They both stopped fighting. Sanji was pulling on Luffy's rubber mouth and Luffy was pushing him away. They both let go of each other.

"What is my position in your pirate crew?" I asked him. Sanji went inside to tend to the food he has cooking. Yosaku went inside as well to steer the boat. Luffy sat down onto the wooden floorboards and thought. His eyes furrowed together and just stared at me.

"Musician!" Luffy said. I shook my head.

" Cook's assistant," Luffy said. I frowned.

"I can't cook," I simply said. He went back to thinking. We were going back and forth.

"Lookout."

"Afraid of Heights."

"Sniper."

"Don't have a gun."

"Doctor."

"Like I know medicine," I said. I was eliminating almost all the positions that he could think of.

"What about a Lifeguard?" I said, finally thinking something useful. Luffy made a confused face.

"Lifeguard?" Luffy said. Luffy was not convinced. I smiled.

"A lifeguard is a person who is responsible for others' safety when near a large body of water," I said, giving him my definition of a lifeguard. He frowned deeply.

"What?" he said, tilting his head to the right. I sighed.

"If someone goes overboard, I save them," I said, giving him the simplest form of a definition of a lifeguard. He grinned and started to laugh.

"Ooo, okay, Angel, you are my Lifeguard," he said, patting my shoulder. I smiled. I gripped his shoulder.

"Of course," I said. 'For the time being…. Until I get home….' I thought to myself and closed my eyes.


	11. Come back, Nami

Why? Why did I ever think that nothing in this world could weird me out anymore? I should have known there were millions of possibilities and encounters which could affect me in that way. Why the hell was that sea monster-cow hybrid thingy so flipping huge?

Who the heck suggested using this gigantic water creature to find Nami? How was this thing going to take us to where Nami sailed off to? Does it even know what Arlong Park is and could it get us there more quickly?

Oh, yes, it seemed it could. That stupid friend of mine, Sanji, the only one with such bright ideas had suggested that. Did I oppose? No, not really. But it wasn't my fault! The sea-cow was just so cute that I got distracted before I could say a word.

So now I regretted not opposing to the idea in the first place…as the ship was now sailing through the air at an unmatched speed. The sea-monster then 'cleverly' hit a cliff head on and then sent us flying towards dry land. Thank you very much cow-hybrid, that was a wonderful thing to do and so clever.

If I die and Sanji lives through this incident, I am so going to haunt him and a few other people as well.

My eyes were shut tightly as the wind gushed past my face.

"Ahhhh!~," I screamed, holding onto Luffy for dear life. Maybe his rubber body would make the impact less painful.

"Yahoo, we're flying!" Luffy yelled out at the top of his lungs, arms flapping about energetically to add to his enthusiasm. The ship then suddenly dropped, rapidly descending towards the forest ground. The tiny ship then knocked down tree after tree, the stumps and branches slowly decreasing our speed on our way down.

"Someone stop this freaking ride!" I screamed loudly, opening an eye slowly before shutting it again '_Otherwise there might be an accident on the ship's deck,_' I added in my thoughts.

We burst out of the green forest and into a marshland. With a second look I suddenly saw someone in front of the boat. It was…Zoro?

"Zoro, there you are!" Luffy called out excitedly before we slammed into him. We smashed into solid ground forty meters further away. Somehow in the crash, my head was literally catapulted against the floor boards, adding to my dizziness.

The back of my neck was aching a bit and my veins were pounding against my skin. I squeezed my eyes together, trying to relieve the pain that was surging through me. This is going to hurt when I wake up.

I felt my body leaning against something, something I could just not make out. I slowly cracked an eye open before the other one followed. I calmly breathed in and out, relaxing my tense muscles. I was leaning against a tree, sitting down on the ground, unharmed.

I saw that Sanji, Zoro, and I were near a clear road. I looked to my left to see a small town nearby. I then proceeded to glance around and saw that there was this woman standing opposite our group. She was called Nojiko, the older sister of our crew member Nami. After a little chat Luffy left, not wanting to hear what Nojiko had to say. She then started to talk about her younger sister Nami. I closed my eyes and listened to the story.

"Ever since she was nine, Nami carried a heavy burden," the dark skinned teen began.

"Our adoptive mother sacrificed herself so we could live." Nojiko sighed heavily before continuing,

"Arlong and the merman found out that Nami had the talent to make maps. He used her and he still is." The thought of Nami being used like that was awful, she must have gone through a lot of things in her young life.

"He made every villager pay a fine to live. He even made a deal with Nami at her young age. She can buy the island from Arlong's reign for 100,000,000 bellies." Now that made me gape! So much money!

"She is almost at her goal, but with you here on this island…it is only a burden for her, it makes things a lot more complicated. Please just go away," Nojiko practically stated as she explained the tale. It seemed that she wanted us to forget Nami, to just leave her behind. The older sibling wanted to protect Nami as well, fully knowing her situation, but she seemed so afraid that things might go wrong.

Nami's story was very tragic. I had thought mean things about her, especially about the way she had acted towards Sanji, but she was like a little child fighting against the bogeyman that waited for her behind closed wardrobe doors. You couldn't win unless your parents helped you get over it…or maybe friend aiding you in your fear. 

* * *

A while later…

Nami sat there in the middle of the road, eyes wide open from shock and realization. The marines had somehow found out about the illegal money hidden underneath the Orange Garden and they had looked all over, digging in every pile of dirt they could find to take whatever she had collected. But how had they found out? There was only one person…no, merman who had known about that and it was Arlong.

He knew that she had tried and it sickened her to think that he would be so twisted, that he would broke his promise...how could he? She cried, flinching as she kept stabbing her tattoo, the wrenched symbol of Arlong's pirate crew. How she hated it, the indescribable feeling of hate and hopelessness.

"_Why_?"

A hand snatched her knife and stopped her from doing any more harm to herself. Luffy stared down at her, taking in the picture he saw in front of him. With tears running down Nami's face, she said those words, the words she never ever wanted to utter:

"Help me, Luffy."

Luffy tilted his head to the side once, grabbed his treasured object and placed his straw-hat on her head for safe keeping. He walked a few steps forward and leaned back, arms spreading from his body mass,

"YEAH, of course I will help you!"

Oh, god. If there was any god listening up there in the sky, can you please at least wake me up! Or not let me die on my seventh day of being a weird ass pirate? As I wished for the best to come, Luffy just marched towards Arlong Park, a weird aura surrounding was a huge house in the direction he was walking to, at least the size of a fourteen story building. It was blue with black trimming.

It had a sign on the front of, 'Arlong Park'. There was a pool in the back garden connected with the vast ocean. It had a black gate and stone wall as fencing. This place was maybe ten miles away from the town. One good bash from Luffy's fist and the entry crackled, rages building in the pits of our villagers were there to take back their homeland from Arlong's cruel hand. Zoro and Sanji were also there to fight, while Usopp and I would be the back-up in case someone needed help. I just hoped that nothing would go wrong and that the fight wouldn't last.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy questioned loudly, earning a weird look from the merman.

"You," he gritted his teeth.

"Don't you dare make my navigator cry ever again," Luffy announced, steaming. My eyes just popped right out of my skull, the sheer boldness of our captain amazing walked over to the leader, tightened his fist and just punched Arlong's persona and sent him flying.

This merman's appearance failed my expectations, he didn't look very…intimidating, at least not what I had expected. I was looking more toward the creatures in the Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest than this.

"How dare you treat our boss like that!" another merman shouted towards my Captain, rushing forwards, aiming at Luffy in an attempt to attack. I gasped as Luffy did not move and I felt hooked to the place where I stood - next to Usopp - near the gate.

A sudden gust of air passed me and Sanji came out of nowhere. He turned in his heals and kicked the sea being away from the captain. He then gently placed his foot back onto the ground.

"Don't interfere," Sanji snorted, "this battle is only between Arlong and Luffy, so get lost,"

Sanji earned a sneer as he stood next to Luffy, but the merman did not do anything else. Zoro walked toward the group of pirates, leaving me and Usopp standing at the exit. I took a look around, the atmosphere heating up. Arlong glared at our Captain, a scoff appearing on his face. There were some mermen standing around him, not ready to give up just yet.

Usopp flinched a little at the Swordfish's piercing taunt and I stood I also did not really like the look of that expression. I could not hear what the mermen were whispering about, but I think it was about us. The two bounty hunters Johnny and the other guy whose name escaped me for now stood at the gate, not letting the villagers through.

I was too nervous to listen to what the mermen and Arlong were saying about us, I was shaking from fear and anticipation. When would they start to move or even attack?

A sudden noise grabbed my attention and the cute, huge sea cow from before came out of the body of water connected to the ocean. I just stood there with a smile on my face, it was still adorable! No matter how harshly it had treated us and itself.

But as much as I had liked its arrival, I didn't approve of it attacking us. Who knew something this cute could be so dangerous after all? Stupid,but not an easy opponent due to its size.

"Don't mess with me!" Luffy grabbed the cow's horns in rage, flinging him around and hitting every single merman standing nearby. I hid behind a pillar, Luffy's strength admirable.

Then a different voice made me look back at the situation, an octopus man snarling at the Crew. He obviously worked for Arlong as a chef, but he also hadn't been present when the whole issue had started. None the less he went absolutely crazy and sprayed Luffy with black ink.

"Luffy!" I called out when I saw that the octopus merman was holding a huge rock in his hands, ready to slam it down onto the poor boy. 'Oh no,' I thought to myself.

"Take this!" Hachi called out, aiming at the enemy pirate. The other merman cheered for their buddy, Hachi's esteem being boosted. He slammed the rock onto Luffy full force. I thought that was the end for our beloved Straw-Hat, but Sanji appeared and hit the rock, splitting it into two parts.

"Alright, that was great work Sanji!" I cheered for him and then I saw him swoon a bit. Typical reaction.

"I have to follow the craziest captain in the world," he said, holding his right leg up in the air, "I might as well start doing impossible things for him."

"Amazing, Sanji," Luffy practically sparkled, even though he was still covered in ink. I let out the air I had held in, the reliefs making me relax. I got out of my hiding spot and was getting ready, just in case these guys needed my help at a moment's notice. But I somewhat doubted that.

The fight continued on, Arlong not taking Luffy all too seriously. The merman race seemed to think high and mighty of themselves, at least it seemed that way. He managed to trick our captain and before we knew it Luffy was sinking towards the bottom of the pool, trapped in a concrete piece from the pavement.

I rushed towards the edge of the ledge and jumped into the cold water head first. I kept on swimming towards my captain, worry plastered onto my face. He needed my help, and I was there.

Luckily nobody had seen me dive into the clear liquid; otherwise the mermen would have stopped me. I saw two people trying to help Luffy. It was a man covered with scars and Nami's older sister, Nojiko, I think. I quickly swam next to the man. I saw him hitting with a hammer the rock that trapped his legs.

I tapped him and I grabbed the hammer. I pointed to the hammer and then to me. 'I want to help as well,' I thought to myself. He looked at me and nodded. I grabbed the hammer and slammed it onto the rock. I saw no difference, and I did it again and again.

'Damn water resistance,' I thought to myself. Then the two villagers had an idea. They started to stretch Luffy's neck to the surface. 'Good idea,' I thought as I continued to hit the rock forcefully. Of all times to be weak to water…devil fruit users weren't gifted as much as they thought they were.

As they started to leave, my lungs started to burn a bit, but I ignored it and continued. Luffy was ready to fight these mermen to save Nami with his life. I should be doing the same, I shouldn't cower behind a pillar and hope for the best...but what could I possibly do to fight?

The man came back and tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and he pointed at the surface. I nodded, knowing what he wanted me to do. I left the hammer there and followed where Luffy's neck lead. I broke the ocean's surface to see that Luffy was finally breathing. Nojiko was holding Luffy's head.

"Thank you," I said breathlessly, "that was a brilliant idea! I would have never thought of that myself." She looked at me and smiled.

"You're welcome," she replied kindly. I took a deep breath and went back to that elderly man so he could breathe again. I was halfway there when I noticed a merman in the water. He was fighting Sanji. 'With Sanji's kick, we can free Luffy,' I thought to myself.

I squint my eyes a little, with determination shining in the depths of them. I quickly swam towards the hammer I had left behind. The scar man's eyes bugged out as I swam to Sanji's fight. Sanji blew air into the merman's gills. It seemed to work. I noticed that Sanji needed to breathe. When the blue merman tried to follow him, I hit him with the hammer.

He turned around and threw a punch I barely managed to dodge. I could feel the immense power of the punch, but I failed to notice his fin like hands wrapping around my neck choking me. I lost all my air as I opened my mouth to scream and with that seen he punched me hard into the stomach. I lost all feeling due to the lack of oxygen. I think I coughed out blood, but the taste was mild.

I don't know what else had happened after that. My eyes rolled back into my skull and I blacked out completely.

* * *

"Oi, you dang fish, come out. I will slice you into pieces and make sushi out of you!" Sanji called as he managed to escape the water. The merman didn't think twice before breaking the surface. He grinned and held a bundle of something in his arms.

"It seems that you still don't get it," he said as he threw someone at Sanji's and Zoro's feet. It was Angelina. She was covered with bruises and blood was seeping from her mouth. Sanji's and Zoro's face darkened.

"I will defeat you," he said coming out of the water, "and then I will send you to the same place I sent her."

Sanji's fist tightened, he could hardly maintain his anger. Zoro sat down beside Angelina. He checked if she was okay.

"You will regret hurting Nami-chan and Angel-chan," Sanji said with a killer intent.


	12. Very Bad News

I slowly recovered from the knock out. My tired eyes gradually opening at a snail's pace. I leaned against the grey wall that surrounded the battlefield, my heart slamming against my chest when I heard Luffy announce something awkward.

"I don't know how to fight with swords," he began, "I can't lie, I can't cook, I can't swim or flip around with style, and I can't navigate." The dark haired boy glanced around and then straight ahead of himself.

"That is why I can't survive without my friends, but with them," he grinned mischievously, "I can win and be the Pirate King!"

I was in some pain, but relieved to see that Luffy was alright. The blue merman had hit me so hard that I could already see bruises forming on my stomach and I additionally felt some of them on my back. I glanced back up from my tummy, flinching at my own movements. Luffy was already fighting with his new found enemy while the rest of us - Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, and I – watched in awe. Everyone was cheering for him.

"Go Straw-Hat!" one of the people yelled out.

"Luffy!"

"Batir que los peces!" I yelled, hoping that he heard it. Some people stopped shouting and looked at me in confusion, staring at me in bewilderment about what I had said. I just said "Hit those fishes". Others did not really care at that moment in time, the villagers wanting nothing more than to be free. Suddenly the large building collapsed and fell into itself, the rubble spreading across the battlefield. Everyone including me just stared at it in amazement, wondering what had happened.

'Luffy, be okay,' I thought inwardly, worry bubbling in my abdomen. For me, what I really did believe was that Luffy never lost and always kept his promises. There wasn't one he ever broke. I was lucky to have him as a captain and I felt kind of special knowing that he had chosen me and Sanji.

Luffy stood tall and we cheered even louder. It took me a few moments to realize that our Captain had won and honestly said I was gob-smacked. Arlong was finally defeated! At long last his terror stopped. While we began celebrating in loud laughter, a few marines stepped into the scene, a big smile spread across the Leaders face. Why these entire soldiers were here and where were they during the battle?

"Stop the celebration," the front man exclaimed loudly, "there is nothing here worth for such an occasion," he sniggered.

Everyone blinked, a few scratching their heads. Who was this man? He seemed very weird, looked odd since his face resembled that of a rat and was dressed in a marine's lieutenant outfit which did not suit him. Everyone was staring at him and his eerie demeanor.

The squad behind him stood still, no motion coming from them.

"This is my lucky day," the weirdo glanced around eagerly.

"I had the pleasure of seeing this fight from the beginning to the end. No one is going to believe that an unknown pirate crew defeated those mermen," he laughed quietly, smiling happily in the process, "so the win is all for me!"

I growled a bit, not very amused with his attitude. He had the nerve to say all this in front of us, literally into our faces! Why hadn't he stepped in to help us? Or even…save the village before hand? How long had this wacko been here? And why…

Near by eyebrows perked upwards and the swordsman Zoro got up from his former resting position. He leisurely walked toward the Marine unnoticed, a bored look gracing his features.

"Because of you I will be rich," the male seemed to exaggerate a lot, "every single Beli of Arlong will be mine to take!" He got back some of his former dignity as he calmed himself…not that it was a lot to begin with, but.

"Everyone drop your weapons! I, Commander Nezumi of Unit Sixteen will be happy to accept all the treasure!" he grinned at the last word, but Zoro's appearance made him squeal. He made a scary face.

"Everyone is pretty happy at the moment," the green haired swordfighter stated, cracking his knuckles.

"So don't ruin the mood," he added and started to beat the living day lights out of him. His small troupe stared at the scene for a while, but then tried to help their 'beloved' captain. Sanji rolled his eyes and Luffy smiled with that large mouth of his.

They walked towards the group and started to take them apart just as roughly. After the good beating the Marine Soldiers didn't look all too thrilling with all the bruises, a few moans of pain echoing through the air. The insane Rat- Faced Man started to shout out random insults, talking trash all the way along after they were done.

"I will remember this and make your lives miserable," he mumbled out of his bruised lips, "you won't get away from me that easily!"

"Not on my watch," I replied as I stood up slowly, my lips curling upwards. Nami and I looked at each other and we both smirked devilishly. We knew exactly what we were about to do.

"This is for shooting Nojiko," she looked down at him dangerously, "and for destroying the orange farm my mother worked so hard for," Nami added! She swung her staff and sent the lieutenant flying into the ocean. When he managed to re-surface and swim back to shore, I pulled on to his whiskers and punched him three times. Damn, that felt good.

"That was just for watching this town being ruled and threatened by mermen," I felt angry, especially since he had actually known what had been going on.

"And watching us doing all the work that you should have done eight years ago!" I exclaimed loudly. I was about to punch him again but Nami held me back. I still had a grip on his whiskers though and really didn't want to let go. Nami squatted next to me. He groaned a bit.

"You have to rebuild the village after you get rid of the mermen," she stated abruptly.

"You don't have the right to touch any of Arlong's money because it belongs to the villagers! Oh, and one more thing…," she smiled sweetly until her expression changed to fury, "give me my money back you darn retard!"

I frowned and tipped to the side a little. 'Nami must love her money and oranges a lot,' I thought to myself, 'otherwise she wouldn't really do that.' At least I knew what to give her for a present in future. Wrap an orange in a Beli note and she would be happy.

I let go of the bruised male, his men snatching their captain before leaving abruptly, making threats in the process. He constantly called out to us that he would never forget this fight, but I couldn't help but wonder how such a man was able to work for the Marine Headquarters.

When no one was looking, I placed my hands directly on my knees, my breathing increasing tremendously. These bruises began to take their toll on me and it did not feel very pleasant at all. 'Never again will I fight underwater...' I thought to myself. I was glad this fight was over.

Later that night, the village started to celebrate the end of Arlong's rule, the doctor of this town treating Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, while looking at my bruises. He gave me a strong smelling cream and a few fresh bandages to make sure that it would heal.

I sat down far away from the party and just watched the village celebrate. The children were laughing and smiling, dancing along with the rest. The adults started to move and play music. Everyone was jumping around the bonfire and enjoying this new era of freedom.

Luffy and Zoro were drinking beer, the swordsman downing one glass after another. Nami was having fun dancing with her older sister while Sanji was flirting with all the different women. Usopp had taken a seat and was telling stories to the children about his great adventures.

I looked up to the clear sky, seeing thousands of stars. They looked very much like the ones at home, only brighter. I smiled warmly, happy that it was all over. I wondered if I would celebrate if I ever got home…'if' was the right word…

Then, someone behind me called my name and I slowly turned my head. I gazed upwards and saw that it was Tsuki. How did she know where to find me? She was looking at me with a weird face. Her eyes were not showing any emotions, but I saw tear stains on her cheeks. I was not fully prepared for what was going to happen next. 

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO BACK?" I yelled at her. Tears were flowing down my face. Slowly but surely my heart was tearing apart. My mind was scrambled. I couldn't concentrate anymore. I stood there in the middle of a road leading away from town. The fields were on either side of us. Tsuki just stood there, telling me lies. I knew they were lies.

"Angelina, I am sorry, but I am telling you that there is no hope for you. You are staying here in this world for the rest of your life…" Tsuki said with some compassion.

My lips quivered. The very thought of staying here, being a pirate and with, no hope of going back to my family. More tears washed down my chin. My knees buckled and I fell down to the floor on my knees.

"Why…why me and now…what about that Ghost Guy, huh? Doesn't he mean anything?" I questioned. I looked into her eyes. She closed them quickly for a bit and reopened them. She sighed.

"There is no way back," she beckoned to me, "don't make this hard, I just don't have enough power to send you back home. My sister can only bring people here and I use to be able to send them back." She sighed, placing a lose piece of her hair to the side.

"When you were working, I was actually looking for him for you…" She seemed disheartened and continued, "I found his tombstone in Chevron Island. It seems like that he died this year, six months ago."

My eyes widened. 'That was when I was found on Shell Island,' I thought to myself, frowning a little inside. I did not say anything.

"I came to Baratie to tell you that, but it seemed that you had ventured off. They told me where you had gone which was here." She looked at me sternly, yet friendly.

"...so come along now," she hushed quietly, "I will take care of you in this world. Now your life will consist of my library shop at Bracken Isle." she said, walking down the lonely road.

I bit my lip harshly to maintain myself. I wiped my tears away with my arm and stood up. I took a step, then another one, slowly following after her. I heard the town still celebrating, a few fireworks erupting in the sky. I looked back once and then heard Tsuki call my name. My eyes hardened. I would not leave Sanji there. Even though he freaked me out most of the time, he made me feel safe and at home. Same goes with Usopp, Nami, and even Zoro.

Although they were weird and unusual, they reminded me of my family and friends. I was part of Luffy's crew now, wasn't I? I bet my bottom dollar that when Luffy found out that I was missing, he would look for me. I glanced back at Tsuki; she was waiting for me not too far off. I smiled a bit.

"Sorry, Tsuki," I began, "but it seems that I have different plans than you," I added calmly, stepping back slowly. She on the other hand tilted her head slightly, confusion showing in her expression.

"It hurts me to know that I can't go back to where I come from. My heart is tearing in to two. I will miss my family and friends. But, I have new friends already and I plan to travel the world, practicing my swimming and gymnastics skills, making fashion trends and…" I took a deep breath and smiled. Tears were running down slowly. I looked back to her.

"….to be a pirate with them. I know that the world is dangerous, but I think that I am safer with my friends than with you." Tsuki looked hurt at that, "it is not you that makes it unsafe, but in this world there is no police, no real cops, FBI, CIA, or anything like that, just the Marines and World government," I took a deep breath.

"And let us just say that they are 'slightly' corrupt." I saw her nod. I knew that she would let me go, that I could live freely, truly into this world. She just had to. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Fine, do as you please, but heed this. I will find a way to get you back home at any cost, so don't give up on that. Be careful when you travel as well. This world is very dangerous for a girl like you," she warned me, coming up to me.

I did not expect for her to hug me so tightly. For a moment I froze. She held me like my mother would. Her head went up to my shoulders, though. I hugged back tightly. For a second I pretended that she was my mother and in that moment alone I felt content.

"Thank you," I whispered into her ear. We hugged each other for a bit longer, but then she let go of me slowly.

"If you are going to be a pirate, at least carry this with you all of the time," Tsuki stated, pulling something out of her jacket.

"Why are you giving me a dagger?" I questioned when she held it in front of my face. The sheath was plain, black and small. It was probably the size of my hand. I took the dangerous object from her grasp and pulled it out of the sheath. It was sharp and shiny, almost fascinating. It had a very keen point and the hilt was covered in white leather.

"If you are going to be a pirate, at least arm yourself with something," she told me strictly, "you know what, give me this," she suddenly had changed her mind, grabbing the dagger and stuffing it back into her pocket. I sighed a bit in relief, but I eased up too soon. She placed a small gun into my right palm.

"No. No and no," I uttered in bewilderment, pressing the weapon back into her own hands.

"I will never use that," I added loudly, turning in my heels and walking back to town.

"Angelina, take this gu-" I cut her off.

"Bye Tsuki, got to go, party, friends, crew…the usual, need to be there," I almost panicked, running away from her. I didn't want to become a pirate like Don Kreig. It just felt wrong.

I kept going until I had reached the party. I knew this would hit me harder after tonight; the shock only eases the pain for a little while. I hoped that the others wouldn't notice my change in mood and that I could handle the truth even after this evening...

"This will be hard…"

Tsuki put her gun back where it was. She thought that Angelina would at least take the gun, but then she thought. 'Angelina is a naïve girl, a disaster waiting to happen...at least until she stand in front of the danger herself.' Tsuki turned around and walked away from the village, going back to research.

She hoped that she would find a way to bring Angelina back. When she found out that Jimmy 'Ghost' Emaki was dead, she denied it, but she had seen the tombstone and she had read his name with her own eyes. He was not kidding when he said the World Government was after him.


	13. Best Swimmer

We spent almost one week on the wide open ocean. We left Nami's island on the next day, a little after the party due to a few troubles. Ever since the talk with Tsuki, I have been very moody, my emotions go wild and no matter how hard I try to suppress them there is always a little hint in my voice stating the obvious.

We were heading to Logue Town, now I can say we finally arrived safe and sound. Maybe shopping would do me the world of good, it usually lifts my mood drastically and I feel a lot better. That day, I was wearing a blue shirt with a butterfly design on the back, black mid-rise jeans, and black boots. I wandered around the shopping district, looking and staring. I had some of the money with me I had earned during my time as maid; it wasn't a lot, but enough to keep things affordable.

Thank god that Nami did not find it, otherwise things might have ended up hairy. I went into the store named _Anguish_. The clothes that they offered reminded me of things I had seen in 'Hot Topic' or 'Macy's', perhaps both mixed together. I browsed around.

"Can I help you?" a voice questioned me from behind.

I turned around to see a woman glancing in my direction. The female had pink hair with brown eyes. She had a white, plain blouse with the cutest pink plaid skirt. She combined the cute outfit with brown cowboy boots and looked to be around twenty-five years old…perhaps younger.

"Hi," I waved a little.

"I am actually looking for clothes that are easy to move in and which look cute as well," I told her. She smiled at me and started to walk towards the middle of the store.

"Well, we have some clothes designed for vigorous activity, but still fashionable," she explained clearly, picking out adorable pieces, "but it also depends which colors you prefer and in which sort of activity you want to participate in."

"Really…thanks…um…well, not quite sure…what's your name? My name is Angelina," I asked as I looked through the rack of items.

"My name is Penelope," she stated nicely before returning her attention back towards the clothes, "here are some cute blue skirts and shorts to go under," she pulled them out, showing them to me. I nodded and looked at the price. 'I can afford this,' I thought to myself, 'thank God I can.'

"Do you have jeans and shirts to match?" I asked quickly.

"Maybe even some sweaters, perhaps jackets and accessories…as well?" I smiled sheepishly at her. And from one second to another I saw those eyes…those Beli signs practically slapping me across the eye socket. 'Another Nami,' I thought to myself, sweat dropping.

I left Anguish with two full bags of clothes. In total, I spent around 2,500 belies. I had 1,000 beli left, not counting the coins. I signed up to be an Anguish member, in case of any cheap offers. She gave me the spring catalogue and her business card in case if I ever needed any information. I gave her my picture so that the glider birds could find me anywhere.

She said I was special, since I completed her new outfit, but I doubted that a little. I kept going down the street, scanning every store I passed. Then I spotted Zoro walking on the same street with his new swords. I smiled a bit. He told me that without three swords on him, he felt uncomfortable and weak.

I continued my way down the street to spend more money. I felt a little better, but I still did not quite understand how shopping could make me feel so at ease. Suddenly, I saw something that surprised me. I stopped walking and quickly went back to the window I had passed. Inside the weapon shop, I saw them.

Those beautiful boots I adored, Honey Eyes had worn just the same pair. Maybe I was overreacting a little on my behalf…the boots were almost the same, except that they had three buckles instead of two. I slipped into the store and then realized that it was filled with weapons of all sorts. One side of the wall on my left was covered with swords and daggers.

Some were just plain, huge, small, decorated with fancy craftsmanship, or unbelievingly colorful. Across on the other side were guns. These guns were specialized; at least they seemed to be. Some were small to fit in a person or purse. Some were long for accuracy. Others were probably for sniping or showing off. Then in the middle of the shop were fighting clothes and accessories.

"Welcome to Starblast Weaponry. The name's Hank. Can I-...oh it's just a girl," the man cut off his words abruptly and turned away. He had lots of tattoos carved onto his back and he seemed awfully gosh.

The male named Hank was short. He was probably 5 feet, maybe even shorter. He had a bald head, small, black eyes, and fish lips. His skin was the color of peaches, but was covered with only black tribal tattoos. He had a black tank top on from what I could see.

"Honey, who is it?" a feminine voice from the back asked.

"A girl, Bevel," Hank yelled, not very amused. I frowned at that, it seemed rather unfair. I bet he was a sexist to boot. A woman appeared from the back of the counter whom I believed to be this Bevel person.

She had a large, built body compared to the man, and was taller than me. Her hair was multi-colored and rather unusually designed. Her skin was tanner than my own. It reminded me of milk chocolate. Her eyes were the color of dark sapphire gems.

Her ears were pierced seven times on each. Her nose was studded, and from what I could see from her purple shirt was that her nipples were pierced as well. Not a pleasant thought.

"Are you lost, dear?" she questioned me kindly. I saw her tongue ring from here, darn she must have guts! I put on my small smile and pointed at the boots.

"No. I am here to buy shoes in a size eight, and maybe something I can use to defend myself?" I asked sheepishly, "I am not that knowledgeable about weapons though, so some help would be appreciated." The man nodded.

"Be right back, little lady," he announced and disappeared into the back room.

"So are you a fighter?" Bevel asked, leaning against the counter. I moved back a little, towards the rack where gloves of different colours caught my eye. I shook my head wildly.

"What do you do for a living?" she continued, "anything you need a weapon for? Or is it for protection?" I put my bags next to me. I thought a bit. I couldn't tell her that I was a pirate. She might call the marines.

"I am a crewmember going to the Grand Line," I simply stated. She started to laugh. I lifted my eyebrow slightly, confused. I just turned my head back to the gloves and lifted a pair up.

It was a bit heavy to be a normal pair of leather gloves and they were pretty thick. I felt that it had a special pouch filled with some type of metal in front of the knuckles, behind the fingers, and the hand. I put one on and started to like this. I picked one pair each of the blacks, whites, pinks, purples, and blues. Bevel finally calmed down a bit to actually talk. I guess the thought of a weak girl going to the Grand Line must be hilarious, maybe even ridiculous.

"No one made me laugh like that in years. Going to the Grand Line…. that was good," she said with a smile. I looked at her, a pout forming on my lips.

"I was being serious," I said, smirking. I walked up to the counter and placed the five gloves on top of it. My bags were right beside me. Hank came back with a box containing my shoes.

"Here, try it on," he placed them on top of the counter, opening the box up and giving me a boot. I took one of my black shoes and tried it on.

"They look just like his and are adorable on me," I practically shone with happiness, looking at them affectionately. Bevel had a devious face.

"Who is he? Hmmm. A boyfriend of yours?" she questioned, leaning forward and smiling a bit. I took the boot off and placed it in the box. I looked her way and blinked at first.

Then I pushed my long bangs behind my ear and blushed a bit. I thought a little. Dracule Mihawk as my boyfriend? Oh my god, those images that came up into my mind. I saw us walking side by side, sharing a meal together, watching the sunset, drinking tea, and kissing. I shook my head.

"No. He is just a swordsman whom I have a crush on…." I said. My ears turned a bit red. I could feel my face heating up.

"So, crushing on a swordsman. Thinking that becoming stronger will get his attention," she said, smirking. I crossed my arms.

"I doubt it. I just saw him two weeks ago and developed a crush on him. I am hoping that it goes away. I know he will never look my way," I told her, glancing down towards the floor boards. To be honest, I doubted that I would ever meet this man again. She looked a bit angry, maybe even upset.

"Then get his attention. If you like him, get to know him first," she said in an encouraging manner. I was shocked. This woman did not know that I liked Dracule Mihawk, the strongest swordsman in the world. She expected that I could simply talk to him.

"If I see him, I'll talk to him," I said, smiling. She smiled a bit, but her eyes knew what mine were saying.

"Since you are getting the gloves and don't know how to use them properly, do you need any hints or even tips?" she questioned, getting excited. I nodded my head; I really needed to learn first. She took some books from under the counter.

"Here are some books that will help you. Just for 35.99 beli, and in total that will be," she said, ringing up my things.

"That will be 150.98 belli"

'Damn, Daddy,' I thought as I reached for my wallet. 

* * *

An isolated tropical island in the middle of the sea and Mihawk had set his golden eyes towards it. The waves brought his boat to the sandy beaches to the mentioned ground piece. In his hands were the posters of Luffy and Zoro. He smirked. The clouds were as grey as they could be.

A blonde man with a telescope in his hands sat on the warm sand. He saw nothing until he spotted a black dot. He wondered what it could be. His bald friend leaned against a palm tree, keeping the blonde man company.

"Huh? What the hell is that?" he stated out loud, "looks funny," he added as he continued to observe it. His bald headed friend looked up and stood up.

"Lemme see," he asked and took the telescope. When he saw the familiar swordsman, he screamed. A group of pirates gathered around the beach to see Dracule Mihawk.

Dracule stood up and started to walk. They parted ways to let the swordsman go through. They did not know what to do, so they armed themselves. Dracule reached the line where the beach and the forest met. The blond man stopped him.

"Hawk-eyes! What are you doing here?" he questioned carefully, scared of this strong man. The blonde tried to act with toughness, but he failed dramatically. Dracule just looked at him with a dull glance.

"Shut up. I have no business with you. Where is your captain?" Dracule rather stated than asked, staring at him with his unnerving eyes. The man swallowed once and then ran off to his captain.

"Camping on an island like this…he's much too casual," Dracule mumbled to himself and followed the weaker man.

In the center of the forest, there was a clearing where a white and red umbrella was neatly stuck into the hard ground. The blonde man came out of the bushes and flew in front of his captain. He heaved, sweating like mad. His captain looked up, smiling at him in a questioning manner. Three lines graced his façade, all three of them old scars. They ran through his eye and covered quite a bit of his face.

"B-b-b-boss," he mumbled and tried to tell his captain about the situation, but he was out of breath. Someone gave him, a cup of water. The blonde man drank with greed and heaved a sigh when he was finished. The strongest man in this crew lay low and close to their captain, waiting for the man's message. Finally, he had enough.

"Hawk-eyes!" he simply said and then chills ran through his back. His eyes widened. He held his breath and looked back to see Hawk-eyes himself. He ran away from him.

"Yo, Hawk-eyes. Long time no see," Shanks smiled warmly, "I'm not feeling so good right now. Did ya' come for a match?" the red-hair captain questioned. Dracule looked uninterested though.

"Mhm. I really have no interest in challenging a one-armed man like yourself Shanks," Dracule paused, thinking. He looked at his old friends missing arm. Then he continued.

"However, I came across some interesting pirates, and it reminded me of something that you told me a long time ago," Dracule explained, getting the wanted poster out of his coat and giving it to him. "A story about a small village, and an amusing little kid," Dracule finished.

Shanks's eyes widened when he took a better look at the paper pieces his friend brought. He could not believe that Luffy had a bounty; neither had he thought that the time was already ready. He was becoming the very pirate he had been boasting about.

The sun rays went through the dark clouds, the dark mass disappearing gradually. Shanks grinned widely, amused about the sudden events. Others were shocked that Luffy had made it this far, then again he knew better.

"So you have finally come, Luffy!" Shanks mumbled quietly as he continued to gaze at the wanted poster. Then he looked down, somewhat happy. Everyone looked at their Captain, awaiting an order. "Well then, Mihawk," Shanks started, waiting for a reaction. Mihawk glanced at the man in front of him.

What was going through his mind at this moment? Was he challenging him in any sort of way? Mihawk could only wonder about this man. He lifted an eyebrow, awaiting a continuation. Shanks grinned and stared directly into Dracule's eyes with confidence.

"I can't let you go just like that," Shanks finished, a smirk plastered across his face, "so stay and have some fun with us!" Somehow Shanks persuaded Mihawk to stay and to celebrate that Luffy had finally become a pirate of his own. Shanks set down a cup and filled it with sake.

"So Mihawk, c'mon, drink up! Drink, drink!" Shanks called out eagerly, already half drunk. A red blush went across Shanks' face, a dorky smile covering his usual grin. The others pirates started to drink, eat, and dance. Mihawk was wondering how the hell he would manage to get out of there.

"We're going to have a party today!" Shanks proclaimed, "And it will be fun, fun, fun!" Mihawk gripped the sake cup and looked at it in disgust. Then he looked at Shanks with his golden eyes, a bored gleam in them.

"You seem to have already done so," Mihawk simply stated, swatting away a fly. Shanks ignored him totally, acting like his usual self.

"Don't mind me, just drink. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Shanks pushed his guest, encouraging the swordsman to lighten up. Mihawk started to drink in one fell swoop and that made Shanks laugh out loud.

"Party! Party!" Shanks yelled at his men, waving his arms around like a maniac.

"But, boss! You just said you had a hangover from drinkin' too much!" one of them reminded him, wondering about their strange captain. Shanks frowned a bit.

"Dumbass! Don't ruin my fun here!" the Red Haired male replied tactlessly, sitting next to Mihawk. Mihawk took a sip and watched the scene before him. The Swordsman wondered how in the world it was possible to respect the man seating right next to him. Was he insane?

"So, Mihawk, how did you meet Luffy?" Shanks questioned, "He didn't challenge you, did he?" Mihawk retold his view of the story, trying to repress the urge to punch some of the drunken crew members. How a group of weak pirates had interrupted his nap, how they thought of him as a joke.

He had destroyed all of the ships one second later except one due to a strong storm. He had wanted to kill them for some time, so he followed them all the way out of the Grand Line for fun. The weak pirates had stopped at a restaurant, where he had destroyed their ship. Then, a swordsman named Roronoa Zoro had challenged him to a fight. After the fight, he had gained new respect for him and had defeated him with his black sword.

Then, Luffy had tried to fight him, but Zoro had stopped him, telling Luffy he would one day defeat Mihawk himself. That had earned him a half a smirk from the Master Sword Fighter. Next, Mihawk had asked Luffy what his goal was, and Luffy had screamed out loud, "To be the King of the Pirates". Everyone started to laugh.

They started to remember how Luffy had been then and how he was back in the old days.

"Those were good times," Ben, Shanks' first mate, stated calmly, "he is as amusing as ever." He took out the cigarette, lighted it and took a deep breath. Mihawk was strangely quiet, which wasn't really that unusual. Mihawk couldn't get some words out of his head. He kept hearing that girl calling him Honey Eyes over and over again. It aggravated him. How could the greatest swordsman, one of the Shichibukai, and scariest man alive be called Honey Eyes?

"Oi, Mihawk, something else happen," Shanks stated more than asked. Mihawk simply looked at him, pondering if he should actually tell his friend about the strange female. Shanks seemed to know him all too well; even now the Pirate knew something was up with Mihawk, even on those good days he could sense it.

Something would always happen to Mihawk and Shanks would know without taking a second glance. The male sighed and took a sip. Some pirates stopped what they were doing and decided to eavesdrop.

"What do you mean?" Mihawk asked, trying to avoid the question. Shanks just grinned.

"I've known you for a very long time," the red haired man announced rather loudly and downed a beer glass in one fell swoop. Mihawk knew that Shanks always got his way somehow, and today he was plain too tired to do anything.

"…There was a girl when I met Luffy and Zoro," Mihawk started, looking straight ahead. Everyone in the place froze. Ben's cigarettes dropped to the floor due to its lighters sheer amazed expression. Yassop woke up from his nap, wondering what had woken him up.

La Roux stopped eating and just chewed the piece of meat between his teeth. The others just looked at this man with jaws dropping and mouth's wide open. Shanks suppressed a scream, sake coming out from his mouth. Everyone thought the same thing, but never said it aloud. 'Mihawk? Thinking about a girl….wait…WHAT!'

"For some apparent reason, this strange girl was not particularly scared of me, not trembling because of me, nor screaming at me. She did not use any of my alias or my name," Mihawk told Shanks, remembering the nickname.

"What did she call you?" Shanks questioned, the thought amusing him. Everyone leaned in a bit, careful not to get his attention. They wanted to know very badly who and what had happened. Mihawk stayed quiet for a while. He did not want them to know, but he didn't care anymore either. Why should he? He chugged down the last beer in his sake cup before saying what she had said to him.

"Honey Eyes," Mihawk stated, sounding like the usual. It went quiet. No one made a move nor did any of them make a sound. The birds did not even chirp and the wind stopped for a short moment. Then, someone broke the silence.

"Dahahahaha! Aww, looks like someone likes you, Honey Eyes," Shanks joked, trying to restrain his laughter. Then his crewmates joined into the fun and Mihawk denied it.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Tell us more about the girl."

"I don't remember."

"You sure? What's her hair color?"

"…Chestnut."

"Eyes?"

"Hot Chocolate."

'He remembers all that from a glance?' Shanks thought before continuing, "this is very important: her name?" he questioned quickly. Mihawk frowned.

"I don't know," Mihawk stated, "I did not stay around long enough to catch that, neither did I care very much for it."

"Are you serious? Nothing else about the girl, oh Mihawk, you are boring!" Shanks stated abruptly, a little disappointed. His crew went back to celebrating, bored enough with Mihawk.

"No," he stated, "nothing else." Shanks put a hand on Mihawk's shoulder, restraining himself even further. He had to be cautious around his friend; he knew what he was able to do when agitated.

"Come-on, this girl likes you, isn't afraid of you, and nicknamed you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" he asked the great swordsman. Mihawk looked sharply at Shanks and the captain slowly started to sweat.

"No. I don't pursue woman like you, 'Red-haired' Shanks," he stated sharply, "I think they are useless, incompetent, and mindless-" Mihawk was cut off.

"Mihawk, everyone needs some companionship in a lifetime," Shanks told him, at least in a wise manner and a head shake. Mihawk rolled his eyes, wondering why he even bothered.

"Please save me the lecture," the swordsman sighed, rubbing his eye lids. Ben looked at Yassop while his captain lectured Mihawk about women, the entire crew was just wondering about their relationship.

"I really want to meet this girl," Ben said as he lit another cigarette. Yassop looked up with a confused expression.

"Bet 2,000 belies that he'll come back for advice."

"Deal," Ben said, not believing that Mihawk will actually come back for one girl. 

* * *

I started to breathe harshly now, my lungs being strained. Running non-stop to our ship with a load of marines following and shooting at us was a great workout if you needed exercise. I had a glimpse at the marine captain, and indeed, Chuck Norris reminded me of him in some sort of way, not the other way around.

A little while later we gathered on deck, every single crew member finally arriving on the boat. Everyone explained their dreams and hopes for the future on the floor boards of the Going Mary.

"To find the All Blue," Sanji said lifting his leg on top of the barrel.

"To be the Greatest Swordsman," Zoro announced proudly, mimicking Sanji.

"To be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy called out with a grin

"To be the Bravest Warrior," Ussop stated happily with little confidence in his voice.

"To map out the world," Nami added at the end, grinning from one ear to the other.

Everyone was now waiting for me. Tsuki told me that I couldn't go back, but there might be a way back. I was so confused now. This would make me a permanent member of the Straw-Hat crew. I took a deep breath. What are my dreams? Back home, I always want to be a teacher or a CEO of my own company. Now, I can do anything I want. So what do I really want to do?

"To be the best swimmer." My destiny was now written on stone.


	14. Sea Monsters

I look above me. An hour ago, the weather was harsh. The clouds were dim gray with rain pouring down hard. The waves are crashing against the boat hard. I could barely walk straight let alone keep myself on the boat instead of going overboard. The roar of the wind and the waves deafen my ears. Thank god Luffy and everyone else is inside while I look out for anything unusual. My raincoat gave me some protection of the rain. Then the rain stops.

"What in the world?" I mumble, wondering where the hell we are. The sun is so bright. The sea became still and non-threatening. There was no wind in my ear. Yet, something is off. I can't put my finger on it but I feel unsafe here. I look over the boat and see nothing under the water. It was too dark to see anything.

"Nami!" I call out to her. Everyone came out with smiles on their face except for Nami. Her eyes widen and her jaw drop. This is bad.

"We're in deep trouble. We're in the calm belt," She said grabbing the railings. I tilt my head in confusion. Luffy is already on his favorite place, on the sheep's head. 'The calm belt?' I thought.

"We need to go back towards the storm! Everyone start rowing!" Nami order us. I still don't get what is a calm belt. It's nice way over here.

"Why do we have to go back to the storm?" Usopp ask, looking at her. I still have the bad feeling, but I like it here. Zoro seems to agree with me.

"Why do we have to go back there? Over here is nice and no wind," Zoro said, looking out towards the sea. Nami turn around to face Zoro. I knew from that face she is angry and scare at the same time.

"The Grandline is surrounds by two seas called the calm belt where there is no wind," Nami said, trying to explain.

"So what if there is no wind, I don't see a bad side to this," I comment on this. Nami look at me with a scared face as if she saw a puppy murder by someone.

"Because this sea is-" Nami yell but by the ship rocking as if we are still in the storm. I could hardly keep my balance. I slip and fell to the floor.

"Ahh! Earthquake!" Usopp said, grabbing the mast. I hear a low rumbling sound.

"It's not an earthquake on the sea!" Sanji yell at him. I hear Luffy laughing at our situation. Then our ship is lifting by something higher in the air. Then the shaking stops. Everyone, except Nami, looks overboard and our jaws drop. Usopp foams at the mouth. I hug the nearest person which is Zoro. We look at each other then back at what is holding our ship with its snout. Nami hugs the mast as well.

"This sea is the giant sea monsters' nest," she whispers in despair. I whimper like a kicked kitten. There were at least 10 sea kings in so many shape and size. They look very hungry to me. There one that looks like a mix of a poodle and a flamingo.

"We're doom," I said, whining a bit. I would not let go of Zoro as he and the others get ready to row like crazy.

"Angelina, let go," Zoro said, having difficult time pushing me away. I let go and grab the nearest thing which was Zoro's barrel of rum. I knew that he need to row the boat and he won't let anything happen to his rum. I start to cry out "We're doom" and "I'm going to haunt anyone who survive this!".

Everyone is ready to row our butts back to the storm. Luffy, Sanji, Zoro is ready to row while Nami and I hold on tight. Usopp pass out sometime ago. No wonder I didn't hear any replies to my own cries. I thought he would join me. The monster looks around. I'm nervous and start cry again but one look from Nami shut me up. She needs to focus and give direction at a moment notice.

"When the monster dives, we are rowing with everything we got," Sanji declared with authority. Luffy and Zoro agree. Then the monster did something I didn't thought of. It sneezes and sends us flying through the air. I look around and saw that I lost grip from the barrel. Everyone was hold on to the mast. Usopp and I went fly away from the ship and the crew. I froze. I couldn't scream for help or anything. I look at the crew and Sanji caught my eyes.

"The frog is following us!" Sanji said, looking behind me. I turn my body to see that Usopp and I are heading straight into the frog's open mouth. I open my mouth and let out a piercing scream. Tears start to form in my eyes. I thought I really going to be eaten by this monster. I could smell its breath. It smells like rotten wood mix with fish guts.

"Sanji!" I scream before passing out from the foul smell. I remember something wrapping around my waist and my crew screaming at me. 

* * *

I wake up because I hear yelling. I groan a bit. I open my eyes and I see I'm on the deck. My back aches in pain. Sleeping on the deck is a definite no-no. Fog surrounds the ship as if it's the marines.

"Finally, we're in the Grandline!" Luffy yell in his seat. I see that we are not in danger and smile. Then I instantly frown when I see this giant whale in front of us. 'Oh my, I found Moby Dick,' I thought. I guess my body is still in shock about the giant frog trying to eat me that my brain decides to shut down again from this shock. I fell and hit my head on the deck. My eyes roll back and I pass out again. I hope I wake up after this. Maybe somewhere nice.

* * *

Oh this thing had the word Scheme all over it. This town, Whiskey Peak, was strange. The citizens welcomed pirates, throwing a party for us and entertaining us. This is strange because most people don't like pirates.

I know there only one pirate crew like us which is Luffy's idol, Shanks. I hear a lot of nasty stories about the other pirates from the newspaper. I hear one that start to terrorize innocent citizen to improve his bounty. Then I hear another one who ransacks a whole island.

Oh, I smelled this bullshit out of these people like a child stealing a cookie from a jar. I was not the only one. Zoro and Nami gave me The Knowing Look.

Luffy is eating everything they gave him. Zoro is competing against Nami in a drinking game. Guess who winning that? Ussop is telling his tall tales to anyone who would listens mostly the kids here. Sanji is flirting up a storm with the local women. The townspeople try to entertain me and ask me questions but I give them the cold shoulder or tell them I'm not in the mood to talk.

I sighed in my corner. I really don't want to hang out here because I feel people watching and it is getting annoying. I played with the drink they gave me because I don't trust them. I could smell something is wrong with it. They weren't drinking from the same barrel as we are. I looked down sadly.

The smell of beer reminded me of Alejandro, who reminded me of home, a home where I couldn't go back to yet. I let a tear run down my face. I quickly wipe it off of my face. I hear everyone cheering for Nami and Zoro to win.

The women are giggling with Sanji as he talks about the adventures he had or how he would treat her right. The children's 'aww' and 'ooh' are among the other talking. I looked around. Everyone was having such a good time. I didn't want them to stop because I started to cry. I decided to take a walk to clear my head and to get away from the townspeople, who are persistent on me to join some activity.

I hummed as I walked down the ridge. Whiskey Peak did not have beaches. It only has dry land and water, nothing in between just a straight drop to the water. I haven't see a cliff bigger than the ship's mast. The smallest one is a straight drop down about 6 feet.

I sat on a small cliff where there weren't any cacti around. I lay down and looked up; there were so many stars out tonight. Their friend, the moon, was out as well. The moon is shining like a silver coin. It light up the whole sky. I could see the North Star and the big dipper. I never saw this starry sky at home, such a beautiful stellar sight.

"No, don't think about it," I said aloud to myself, shaking my head. I couldn't think about home. I had to keep my head to my main goal; living in this world as a pirate. I started to make up a poem to keep my mind distracted.

_"The sweet melody of home,  
can be replace with the harmony of friends,  
the feeling of loneliness can be overcome  
by the embrance of love,  
only I  
can make these changes,  
only I ,"  
_

I finish my poem with sorrow thoughts. Then I hear something shuffle behind me. I turn around expecting a townsperson but it is someone else.

'What is he doing here?' I thought as I stared at the man, who had interrupted my thoughts from time to time since we had met. We kept on staring at each other. I didn't move nor breathe. A soft breeze came through teasing my hair. The breeze lightly touches his feather and moves it slightly.

'Why is he here? Why did I not hear him? Is he here to kill me?' I thought. I decided to break the silence.

"Hello," I said nervously. I didn't know what his reaction was going be, so I nimbly rolled to my feet, tensed ready for action. I quickly notice something; he was freakishly tall compare to my 5'7" frame. He could be 6' 5". 'Damn, someone ate his veggies,' I thought inanely.

"Hello," he said, taking a while to answer. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight as he smirked at me as I jumped, not expecting him to respond.

"Scared?" he asked, with a strange light in his eyes almost as if he was teasing me.

"No, didn't expect you to talk to me at all," I said, shaking my head. He tilted his head like a hawk trying to figure out its prey.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I relaxed a bit. I put my hands in my pockets. I know that if I scream loud enough someone will hear me from the town. I know the party is over since I couldn't hear anything.

"I thought a serious person like you didn't like to talk a lot," I simply said. My heart started to beat faster. He stepped forward. I silently gulped.

"And I thought a person like you would run away by the mere sight of me, yet you are still here," he assumed. My heart starts to pump faster. My palms start to get a bit sweaty. I wipe my hand against my jeans.

"Why would I run away?" I asked him. Maybe if I can keep him talking, he won't decide to 'kill some time' with me.

"What's your name?" he asked. He completely dodged my question. He even came closer. We were two feet away from each other. I took a deep breath. My nerves were getting to me.

I imagined that we were in my world instead where he was not that powerful. We were two normal people having a conversation. That image helped my nerves a bit.

"My name is Angelina, and yours?" I asked, holding out my hand. 'Even though I know it' I thought. I have manners. His one hand engulfed my own. I felt his warmth from the hand. I knew his name, but I was being polite.

"Mihawk, Dracule Mihawk," Mihawk said. His eyes connected with mine. I couldn't believe that right now I was talking to him. 'Lord, please be with me tonight,' I thought. Then I remembered something that was left unanswered.

"So, Mihawk, could you explain to me something?" I asked, remembering when I had first heard about him. For some reason, I feel at ease for a moment and took some courage to get some answer without letting my crew know that I don't know anything about the world around me. I know only the basic, such as, pirates are bad guys, marines are good guys, yet there're somewhat corrupt, and there is a higher power name the World Government.

"Yes," Mihawk said. I squealed in the inside. I couldn't get over his deep, accented voice. I took another deep breath.

"Can you explain to me what a Shichibukai is?" I asked, looking at him. A cold, windy breeze went through.

"You don't know what a Shichibukai is?" Mihawk said. From his tone, he sounded astonished and curious. Then I remembered Gin's scared face. Gin knew what a Shichibukai was. If I found out, would I be scared as well?

"Never mind, it doesn't concern me like other things," I said, smiling. I decide not to know. They did say, 'Ignorance is bliss'. Mihawk lifted his eyebrow.

"Such as…" Mihawk said. I smirked, which he did not expect. The truth was, I was thinking of a topic to talk about.

"For example…um... The fact that people call you Hawk Eyes. Personally, I think they are a deep shade of honey, though. Maybe amber," I said, deep in thought. I did not notice the surprised look he had.

"Are my eyes not eerie? Don't you know who I am, girl?" he said, trying to be scary. I frowned. He did not just call me girl when he knew my name and tried to be tough at the same time.

My mother was scarier than him. She would punish me with the embarrassing or scary things to do. I remember when I disobey her and came late one night. My new curfew was ten pm. I came home on night at one am. She took my keys and said "If you don't come home at ten o'clock sharp, then you can sleep in the garage with the rats.". Compared to her, he was a two out of ten. Ten being the scariest.

"Listen here. One, my mom is scarier than you, so stop acting scary. It's not going to work. Two, no, I think your eyes are a lovely sight, and Three, My name is Angelina, Angel, Linna, or Angie. Pick one and use it," I said, without fear. I narrow my eyes to get a serious face on.

"I see. You have little knowledge about me. That is understandable, but what about other basic matters, such as the Grandline, Red Line, or the World Government?" he asked. I guess he wasn't taken aback back about my comment. This means I can have information without looking like a fool in front my crew when I ask them. I thought shortly and easily.

"No, I don't anything about them. Let's establish that I, Angelina D.P-"

All of a sudden, an explosion went off in the town. I just sighed. I had known something similar to this would happen. I wished it was not now. Somehow, Luffy always gets in trouble everywhere he goes. I learn this from Nami.

"Damn it, bet it was Captain," I whispered to myself as I saw the explosion. I shook my head. 'I bet Zoro was in it as well,' I thought to myself. I turned my head to Mihawk's direction.

"Sorry, but I have to go. See you later," I said, running towards the town. I never thought that I would see him again though.

* * *

I ran as fast I can. I wish I didn't go for that walk. That explosion is the first of many. There is something going on in the town and I'm not going to make it. All I could think about is my crew and Sanji. 'Please god I don't want to find out something bad has happen to them,' I thought as I ran along the local graveyard. Dust flew up a bit as I stop. This graveyard had too many crosses. It had too many dead people. Then it clicked. This town really is a trap. I hear bigger explosions. I ran even faster back to town.

Finally, I reach the town and saw a fight went down. There were craters around. Houses were destroy until there is only the frame. The townspeople are everywhere with cuts and bruises. This is the work of Zoro and Luffy. Sanji's work would have more of a footprint and he never hits girls. I meet up with Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and another woman. She has long blue hair with a coke bottle figure. They fill me in on what happen.

"So, we are helping Vivi, a princess, go back to her war torn country to expose this guy, who's the leader of a group of mercenaries name Baroque Works," I repeat the information to Nami. Nami nods as she stands in the middle of the group. Luffy sits on a barrel while Zoro leans against a couple crates. I sit on a nearby stairs.

"So what's the purpose of this organization?" I ask Vivi. She sighs tiredly.

"The real goal is to conquer Alabasta. I must warn everyone before we all fall into his plans," Vivi said, looking down. I feel sorry for her. To carry such a burden, it must be hard for her. I couldn't understand how she felt as she sees the truth and everyone sees nothing but lies.

"So, who's the boss?" Luffy ask. I wonder that as well. I could see it now. The boss is actually a fat bald guy with a white cat. He always wears a suit and has money. Vivi's eyes widen and start to shake her head.

"You shouldn't know his name because it may cost your life," she said. I frown a bit. I wonder if we should take this adventure. It may cost everyone's life. I look at Zoro and see he is being quiet.

"Hahaha, that's good you're not telling us, right? I bet he is the worst person in the world," Nami said, jokingly.

"No matter how good you guys are, you can't compete with one of the Shichibukai, Crocodile," She said. Then everything went bad. My jaw drops. 'Great another warlord to worry about,' I thought. Nami's jaw drops to the floor. Luffy starts to grin like crazy. Vivi slaps her hands on top of her mouth. Then I see a vulture and an otter looking at us, each other and us again. They flew away and Nami starts to back off with this deal.

"Hey! They are going to report to him, aren't they? Why did you tell us his name?" Nami yell at Vivi. She is holding Vivi by the collar. She is shaking her over and over again. I feel so sorry for her. I'm scared that Crocodile is looking for us now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you," Vivi cried out. Then Luffy and Zoro start to grin and be happy about this.

"I never thought we are getting this lucky with a Shichibukai," Zoro said. He probably remembers about Mihawk still. I wonder how he would react if I told him if he was here. 'I should keep it a secret,' I thought.

"I wonder what kind of a person he is?" Luffy ask Zoro. He readjusts his hat a bit and grins. Nami turns around with an angry face. I shrink a bit so. I don't face her wrath.

"Shut up. I'm leaving. It' better to escape now since he doesn't know my face," Nami said, leaving. She comes back as the otter shows her the drawn pictures of us. I'm amazed that the otter could draw like that.

"Great, now I'm wanted by a Shichibukai," Nami said, sulking in a corner. I pat her shoulder as well as Vivi.

"Don't worry. I have five hundred thousand in my account for the deal," Vivi said. I try to say something good but found out silence is better.

"So this means we're on Baroque Works' black list," Zoro said, with a smirk. I look at him and surprise that he is happy about this. I don't like that someone is out to kill me. I join Nami in her sulking corner.

"I'm doom," I said. Then the mayor of this town comes in dress like Vivi. He is her bodyguard and will distract Baroque Works for a while. He is going straight to Alabasta. Then we sent him off as soon as we turn around there is a huge explosion. It knocks me off my feet a bit. My eyes widen when I didn't see the boat that he was on anywhere.

Zoro starts to pull me away and towards the boat. We said nothing to each other. We climb on the boat and Zoro took care of the anchor. I climb up and unleash the sails. I went down from the mast onto the deck. I see everyone is here. The sun start to rise and I feel so sleepy. My energy is zap. I'm glad all nine of us are safe. Wait there should only be eight people here.

"I'm glad I found you," a woman with a cowboy hat said. She looks down at us. Everyone tense up.

"Who allow you onto our ship?" Luffy demands. She ignores him.

"I've met Mr. Eight over there, Miss Wednesday," she said. I gulp. This woman is very dangerous. I could feel it in my guts.

"Did you kill, Igarum? Why are you here, Ms. All Sunday?" Vivi ask her, fearing the answer. Then I remember they travel in pairs and look around the deck. I don't see her partner anywhere.

"Where's her partner?" I ask Vivi. I took some stance just in case he jumps out.

"She is Mr. Zero's partner. She is how I found out about Crocodile. Also, she told him about me as well. What do you want from me?" Vivi announce it to the world. I could feel her frustration. She must have been through a lot. Miss. All Sunday starts to mock Vivi and I couldn't do anything because she did things that made her a good guy bit she is the enemy.


	15. Earl Grey

I couldn't believe that we are finally here. I could see the second island on the Grandline. From what I can see, there are a lot of green trees and a mountain in the middle. I wonder what types of people live there. I see that Usopp and Luffy are playing around and doing there we-found-an-island dance. I'm sitting on the stairs, getting some sun with my pink tank top and blue shorts when I heard a giant splash. I look up to see a horrify Usopp looking at the sea. My mind made the connection that Luffy went overboard.

"Luffy!" Usopp scream, his hand up in the air. I jump into action and ran to the side and jump into the water. I quickly close my eyes on impact. My eyes snap open when I'm in the water. Everything around is blue and crystal clear as if I'm in the Bahamans. Then I look down and see Luffy and he's sinking fast. He sees me there and starts to struggle to swim. I swiftly swim down and grab of hold of him. Then I kick my feet to go to the surface. I could feel myself losing some air but finally I broke the surface. I took a breath but Luffy is gasping for air.

"Thanks, Angelina," he said, holding on to me. My eyes twitch a bit. Some saltwater went in my eye.

"You're welcome. Just don't make it a habit," I said, tired of holding him up. Luffy is heavy or am I weak? The crew sent down a rope for us to climb. Luffy went up first. I wait to be lift up onto the deck above. I didn't feel a bit safe knowing there could be sea kings around. When the rope drops again, I grab it and was pulled up. Luffy's clothes seem to dry pretty fast but mines are soaking wet.

"Are you okay, Angelina," Vivi ask, helping me get up. She grabs my left arm and pulls me up. I get up and shiver a bit.

"Thanks, Vivi. I'm fine. I think I'm going to change clothes," I said, calmly. Vivi nods and see if Luffy is alright as well. I went downstairs into our cramp room. This room went to a two people living here to a three people and a huge duck living here. Carue's bed is at a corner near the couch where Vivi sleeps. Nami has the only bed here and if she catches anyone sleeping on her bed, she charges them 300,000 belis. I sleep in my cot under the stairs.

I went through my boxes and found a dark hunter green t-shirt with a light blue jeans to go with it. I decide to use my shoes that I bought at LogueTown that looks like Mihawk's. I could hear a lot of sounds upstairs. Then I hear a tremendous roar that sends shivers up my spine. I went upstairs to see that Luffy, Vivi, and Carue are missing and Zoro and Sanji are leaving.

The only ones on the boat are Usopp and Nami. I quickly jump out of the boat and follow Sanji. I didn't want to be alone without protection.

"Hey, wait up Sanji," I said, jumping out of the boat. I could hear Nami and Usopp calling me a traitor for leaving them behind. I know somehow karma will get me for that.

"Of course, Angel-chan," Sanji said, turning around with an anything – you-say-my-sweet smile. I run next to him and smiles. We went deep into the forest where the trees are bigger than any trees I have seen.

There're palm trees as big as a skyscraper. The humidity is killing me. I wish I didn't wear these jeans. The smell of rotten eggs with fresh scent of rain is killing my nose. I could hear roars coming from a distance. Somehow, this scenery is familiar. The sounds, the trees, and the name of the place that had a similar scene like this. Sanji must have seen my frown. Then Sanji looks behind me.

"Angel-chan, don't move," Sanji said, facing whatever is behind me. A large shadow covers Sanji and me. The smell of rotten eggs and flesh hits me. Then it roars. 'Don't tell it's a,' I thought and slowly turn my head around.

"T-t-t-Rex!" I scream, jumping up. When the red T-Rex launch forward, I ran away faster than anyone ran before. I jump over the roots of trees. I went under fallen logs, and around giant rocks. I stop when I heard silence. I look behind me and saw nothing. Then my eyes widen. I completely forgot Sanji.

I didn't even made my first step to go back when I hear something land a few feet behind me. I slowly turn around expecting another dinosaur but I see a saber-tooth tiger. I look at it with an emotionless face. It looks at me with hunger in its eyes. We stare at each other, sizing each other.

My legs want to run again, away from the danger. I breathe in and out. Then a volcano erupts. The tiger lunge at me but I use my gymnastics skills and did a side cart wheel. When I land on my feet, I ran again but in a zig-zag motion. I'm mimicking what a gazelle would do when it was chase by a lion. I didn't want to look back but I could hear it coming closer. Its paws dug into the ground with a loud thump each time.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP. Roar.

I squeal. This is probably karma getting back at me for leaving Nami and Usopp at the boat. Then another predator joins the game. It is a raptor. I look back to see it jump on the tiger and they start to fight. I took this opportunity to run back to the ship.

* * *

Somehow, I found myself in front of the boat. Sanji is there as well with a dead T-Rex. I look at the dead lizard and then at Sanji. I'm amaze that Sanji defeat a T-Rex.

"Angel-chan, you're finally here," Sanji said, jumping down from the T-Rex. He smiles as he walks up to me.

"Have you seen Nami and Vivi? I really want to start cooking the giant lizard," Sanji said, looking to see if they are coming to the boat. I shake my head. My eyes are still looking at the dead lizard. Then Sanji grabs my hand and drags me away from the boat.

"We better go look for them," Sanji said, happily. We went in to Jurassic Forest. I follow Sanji very closely. I almost became his shadow. I could feel my strength and energy getting zap. I can hardly keep up with Sanji.

"Nami-chan! Vivi-chan! Answer me, I love you!" Sanji yells out. I keep my eyes open for any predator. I could hear something rumbling in the distant. I think it's another T-Rex or explosions. Then a familiar tiger came into view. I could see who the victor in the fight is.

The tiger is drooling salvia and blood. I guess it is hungry for more. I scream and tug on Sanji's arm. I'm not going to leave him again. Yet, he holds his ground. Next thing I know, Sanji fought with the tiger and won. He is riding it like a horse. He holds his hand out.

"Come on, Angelina. This way is better," Sanji said. I took his hand hesitantly. The tiger start to walk forward with a big lump on its head and a broken saber tooth. I could see it is crying. After a while, I see some form of a cube in front of us. I got off of the tiger and Sanji follow suit.

"What's this?" he asks, tilting his head. The tiger ran away while I see a door. I open it and a smile appears on my face.

"Cool. Sanji, it's a room with tea," I said, rushing in and sitting down. I took a sip of tea. Sanji came in and also drinks some tea.

"It's Earl Grey," he said, taking some more tea.

* * *

After a while, I remember that we are looking for everyone on this island.

"Sanji, we forgot that we had to look for everyone," I said, bursting our bubble. Sanji just looks at me.

"That's right. I bet they're waiting for me," Sanji said, with a dreamy smile. As Sanji reach the door, we both hear something.

Ring. Ri-ring. Ring.  
Ring. Ring.

We find a small box with a snailuphone. I'm surprise just a bit. I see Devil-fruit users, sea kings, Shichibukai, and fishermen. I wouldn't be surprise if there's giants around. Sanji decides to answer. As he pick the phone, I see a name written on it. ' ?' I thought.

"Hello! Welcome to a restaurant. What do you want to order," Sanji ask, sacasticly. I muffle a giggle.

"Stop playing around, you idiot! Where is your report?" a deep voice yells at us. His voice reminds me of a mafia boss but only deeper. I raise my eyebrow up. Who does this person think he is? Yet, his voice sends chills down my spine in a bad way.

"Report? Who's this?" Sanji ask, sitting down on the chair. I decide to stand up. My butt hurts from sitting on the hard chair.

"It's me, Mr. Zero," Crocodile said, from the other side of the line. My heart drops. I start to freak out. Sanji is looking at the phone for a while.

"I have given you an order for a while. I would like to know your progress, Mr. Three," Crocodile asks. So this is the person who wants to conquer Alabasta. My feelings went to anger from scared. I would like to curse him out right now.

"Why don't you answer me? Have you killed those brats and the princess?" Crocodile ask, in a demanding way. I think I would curse him out when he is expose for the traitor he is.

"Oh, yeah, I killed everyone who knew your secret. So we won't have to hunt them anymore," Sanji answered right away. I held my breath. Was he going to buy this? I cross my fingers and pray. 'Please buy it. Be gullible,' I thought.

"Is that so? Thank you. I'm sending the Unluckies to see if you accomplished your mission or not. And they shall bring you that thing. The eternal compass to Alabastra Where we will discuss and accomplish our goal," Crocodile ordered us. He thought that Sanji was Mr. Three. In the window, there was an otter and a vulture with weapons. They looked at us and we looked at them.

The otter came after me while Sanji handle the vulture like a pro. The otter is aiming for my legs so I start to move around doing back flips, frontal flips, and cartwheel. Somehow, I land near the table. I see the tea is still hot. The otter made a noise and came after me. I grab the tea and throw it at the otter. The otter drops its weapon and starts to cry in pain. I kick it and it flew across the room. It hit the wall and slowly slides down to the floor.

"I'm sorry," I mouth to it. Sanji defeats the vulture with his fancy footwork. He went back to the phone where Crocodile ask about the commotion.

"One of the brats was alive but I've broken their necks," Sanji said, calmly. I could hear Crocodile growl a bit. I gulp in fear.

"So you lied to me," He said. I start to shake in my boots. I try to stop but couldn't. Sanji shake his head.

"Umm, I can't help it if you think that way. But they are one hundred percent dead," Sanji said, winking at me. I frown. I want to hit him to make him focus at the job at hand.

"Nevermind that. After you take care of everything, go straight to Alabasta. I will hang up now because the marines can detect this conversation. We will be in some trouble. From now on, I will be sending orders through mail. That's all," Crocodile said, hanging up. I let out a sigh.

"Finally, I thought he never shut up. I think he likes to hear his voice," I said, pointing at the phone. Sanji stands up and looks at our guest.

"Who are they?" he asks, looking at the otter and the vulture.

"They're the Unluckies," I said. Then I see a big compass. I usually see it on Nami's wrist. I pick it up.

"What's this?" I ask Sanji. He shrugs and took it. Then he puts in his pocket.

"I'm going to look for everyone. Angel, I need you to go back to the ship and get it ready," he said. I nod and ran towards the boat.

* * *

Everyone is on the ship. I learn that they fought against Mr. Three and his partner. Also, they met two giants on the island. When we saw them at the edge of the island, I couldn't help but to stare at them. I ignore everything around me. I didn't notice that we were swallow by a giant goldfish or anything. I just can't believe those gianst were….GIANTS!


	16. Enter Strange Bounty Hunter

Hello Readers,

I just want to respond to two reviews.

KuroHi91- Sorry about the grammer and spelling errors. I'm still getting the hang of the English language. And Thanks for liking the story. I try my best to get things right.

Smile-Evilly- Thanks for loving the story :D

That is all. 

* * *

It has been three days since our adventures on Little Garden. Nami went ill right after we left. I don't know why she fell ill but I want her to get better. I want her to go back to her old self. I miss how she orders to change course because she forgot to check the compass or tries to find my hidden money. She has a very high fever. Now, she lies on her bed, twitching a bit from her dreams. Vivi and I change her towel and try to lower her body temperature.

I sit next to Nami while everyone else decides to sleep in here. Usopp, Luffy, and Carue snuggle with each other in a corner. Zoro is sleeping on the floor facing the couch with a blanket of mine on him. I smile. 'Purple kind of suits him' I thought. Sanji is sleeping in my cot and probably thinks I might sleep tonight in there. I roll my eyes. Even though Sanji is my best friend, he is a womanizer. I stretch a bit and decide to relieve Vivi of her night watch duty. I put on the winter jacket that I bought and went upstairs. Even though it is clear out, the cold breeze made it colder than it should be. I walk up to Vivi.

"Hey, Vivi. You look tired. Why don't you go inside and sleep," I said. She turns around and shakes her head. The wind plays with her hair a bit.

"But-" she began, frowning. I cut her off, frowning.

"Vivi, you have a big burden. I think after hearing about the soldiers I would stress out even more. Now, Goodnight Vivi," I said, with a smile. She smiles back and nods. She walks to the door that leads downstairs.

"Goodnight, Angelina," She said, before going downstairs. I look around to see no ship in sight. I walk around the deck to see the damages that the other pirate crew did. Usopp told me that they're the King Walpol's pirates. Their captain, King Walpol, is huge, fat, and the ability to eat everything. From the way Usopp describes, I'm guessing this guy has a devil fruit power. I tsk at the damages. We aren't even half through the Grandline and our ship looks like it has been through hell and back. I sigh.

Then a blast of cold air shifts the ship and the ship is rocking back and forth gently. I sneeze a bit. Sometimes, I hate the cold weather. It makes my nose stuff up. The full moon lights up so I don't need a flashlight. The hair at the back of my hair stood up. The pit of my stomach twists a bit. Something big is about to happen. I walk up to the sheep's head and look around and see nothing. I turn around and my eyes widen. My throat went dry and my mouth is open ready to scream, but nothing came out. He just stands there as if it is okay to be there.

"I see we meet again," Mihawk said, his eyes glowing in the darkness. I just stood there. My brain tries to process the information of Mihawk being on the ship. Key word: tries. After a few moments, I speak.

"W-why are you here?" I ask him. I did what I did on Whiskey Peak. I image that we're in New Jersey and we're normal people, who don't have powers to cut a ship in half.

"I was passing by and thought I pay you a visit," Mihawk said, innocently. My right eye twitches a bit. I mean no Shichibukai would pay someone a 'visit'.

"No, really why are you here? Do you want to fight Zoro or make our ship into a ham sandwich?" I said, sarcastically. Mihawk tilts his head cutely. For a second, I thought I see a sad emotion in his gold eyes.

"I want to talk to you. That's all. I do not want to fight with your swordsman or cut your ship in half," Mihawk said. I thought about it. I have a choice. I could go and make friends with Mihawk or make enemies. I chose to make friends.

"So, does this mean we are in good terms cause I already have an enemy I need to worry," I said, tiredly. I think the sleepless nights are catching up with me.

"Yes. I want to consider you as a friend, a close friend," Mihawk said, mumbling the last part. I narrow my eyes a bit. I don't know what his motives are but if it makes me have a Shichibukai my friend. Let's do this.

"Alright. Since I'm getting a tired and having an urge to drink some tea, let's go inside and have a snack," I said, inviting Mihawk inside. Actually, I just want to go inside and sit down. My legs are getting tired.

"I would like that," Mihawk said, with a smirk. I still think he has other motives. Right now, I can't think of any. We walk into the kitchen to see a nice plate and cup empty with a note saying 'Thanks for the food and tea, Angelina –Luffy and Usopp'. My left eye twitches a bit.

"Well, that idea just went out the window," I said, scratching my head. I sigh sadly. I could hear my stomach rumbling.

"Can't you just get more food from the fridge," Mihawk said, bluntly. I just look at him with a blank look.

"Yea, I would if it wasn't for the fact Sanji locks the fridge and hides the rest of the food from our hungry captain," I whine a bit. I couldn't help it. I skip dinner today. Mihawk walks to the table and grabs a seat.

"What are you doing?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion. He just looks up.

"I'm sitting down, waiting for you to sit as well so we can continue our conversation," He simply said. I shrug. I mean what could happen.

* * *

Finally, we reach an island. I stay in the room and change into more winter clothes as the others dock the boat. I put on two pants, two shirts, a sweater, and a coat. As I put on my boots on, I hear gunshots. I become very skittish when I hear gunshots. I told Sanji about this and he gave me a solution. He said 'Duck and Cover. Then get the gun'.Then it went quiet.

"What in the hell is going on?" I mumble. Carefully, I reach over to get Sanji's gun. I never know he had one on the ship until a bunch of pirates tried to rob us. He told me to only use it when he is not around. I hear someone come down the stairs and I raise my gun. Usopp raises his hands up.

"Angelina, it's me. Don't shoot!" Usopp said, slamming against the wall. I lower the gun down and set it down on Nami's desk.

"Goddamn, Usopp. What's going up there?" I said, confuse. My legs starts to shake and I fell on the floors on my knees.

"Sorry. We had a bit of an argument with the locals, but they let us dock here and see the only doctor here," Usopp said, walking up to me. I held my hand up to stop him. The important thing is getting Nami some medical help.

"I'm okay. I'm staying behind to guard the ship," I said, getting Nami ready for the cold weather. Usopp nods and hands me a scarf. I said my thank you. I lift Nami up. She has lost some weight. Usopp opens the door and I walk on the deck with Nami. There is a huge mob surrounding the ship on the island. Sanji helps me with Nami.

I put her behind Sanji so she is piggyback on him. Luffy, Vivi, and Ussop walk on a plank to go on the island. Zoro and Carue stay on the ship. Then I walk up to Vivi and Luffy.

"I'm going to stay behind. Is everything okay?" I ask as a tall man walks up to us.

"Welcome to Drum Island. My name is Dalton and I'll show you the way to the village," Dalton said, with authority. This man has slick black hair with a goatee. He has a long, white fur-lined green tunic and has armor plates on his arms. He seems to be the boss around here.

"My name is Vivi. This is Luffy, Sanji, Ussop, and Angelina. Our sick friend is Nami. Thank you for leading the way to the doctor," Vivi said, introducing us. I wave my hand when my name is said. Everyone starts to follow him and I backtrack to the ship. I couldn't but think something is going to happen. Something bad would happen like when you forget your project at home when it's due. 

* * *

I heard something outside on the deck. Then I hear Carue start to panic and splashing noises. 'What in blazing hell is going on?' I thought as I go on the deck. I see Zoro's coat and swords on the deck. There is no Zoro or Carue.

"Zoro! Carue! Where are you?" I yell out. They are going to pay for interrupting my yoga time. I need to stretch these muscles. I decide to check if they went ashore.

"Stupid swordsman, leaving his swords here," I said, tying them to my waist. I thought about it and decide to think where Zoro would go. I look around and went opposite of the direction of the tracks. I sigh. Finding everyone including Luffy is easy, but finding Zoro is like finding parking in New York or getting tickets for a Twilight movie on opening day.

"I just need to be lucky," I mumble to myself.

* * *

My body starts to shiver. My nose is stuff. I could feel a headache coming on. My throat starts to get dry. I cough a lot. I'm looking for Zoro about four hours ago. Still, I couldn't find him.

"Where in the world am I?" I mumble. 'Ew, my voice sounds funny,' I thought. Then I hear a cannon blast. I look up to see pink snow where the mountain top. It looks like a cherry blossom tree. I start walk a bit faster. I couldn't run. I'm too cold for that. My boots steps on the freshly new snow with a crunch. I could feel my ears anymore. Then what surprise me the most is that I walk a circle back to the ship.

"Forget it. I'm going to stay warm and when Sanji gets back, he is making me some hot chocolate," I said, waiting for my crew inside the ship.

* * *

"A toast for our new crewmate and doctor Tony Tony Chopper," Usopp said, lifting his mug. Everyone lifts their mug as we leave the winter island. I smile. For this moment, I feel at peace like hanging out with my family. I look around and see my new family that includes a talking reindeer.

* * *

I'm sleeping soundly in my little cot. I work a double night watch lately. On those nights, I was talking to Mihawk. We are getting to know each other fairly. He talks about his opinions on the government, marines, and pirates. He mentions that there is one pirate he had acknowledged as a rival before, but now that person is considers a friend. I wonder who that person is. He has this I-don't-give-a-damn personality. Anyways, I talk about the crew and some of my great opinions which are "Marines are okay.", "The World Government needs to upgrade themselves.", my favorite "Pirates are damn sneaky, including us,".

Suddenly, a scream broke my peaceful thought.

"Kyaa, Carue!"

I bolt upstairs and onto the deck to see Luffy and Usopp using Carue as bait. I slam the door wide open. Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Zoro look at me. I'm breathing heavily and grabbing at my chest.

"What's wrong with you? I almost had a heart attack here. My god," I said, dramatically. I went back downstairs to recover. I still a bit in the edge since there is a Shichibukai after us! I lay back and try to think about things. I image about the new clothes I would buy or how cute Chopper is. Then it happens again. The ship starts to shake violently. I fell off my cot and onto the floor. I try to find my balance but I keep falling onto the floor or bumping into things. Then there is one final huge shake and I hit my head against Nami's desk. I fell to the floor and pass out.

* * *

So, it seems while I was out for the count. Somehow the crew found out who is one of the agents. His code name is Mr. Two. He has the devil fruit, Mane Mane fruit, which mimics a person's physical attributes meaning he is a shape shifter. Also, he is an okami as known as a transvestite. Currently, he knows of Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and Nami.

I sit down on the stairs getting my arm bandage to identify the real me. No one knows that under it holds the real marker, a giant X. I couldn't believe it is Zoro's idea. Now, I'm walking behind Sanji with Usopp, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, and Vivi under a green tarp.

"This is so embarrassing," I whisper to myself. I could see the people whispering at us. I couldn't believe I'm doing this. I groan and rub my forehead. I could feel a headache coming on. I just want to lie down and sleep. When we reach a hideout, I decide to let someone else to buy the clothes we need. I could feel someone up there whispering to me "Suffer. Suffer,"

* * *

If it wasn't for the giant headache I have, Sanji would be six feet under. He bought us, the girls, god damn belly dancers' clothes. It shows my chubby belly. I don't like this.

"Angelina, give me the tarp," Nami said, her hand out. I shake my head and wrap the green tarp more around my body. Now, I look like a cocoon with a head on top.

"Give me the tarp!" Nami yells at me. I shake even more. Then Nami takes the green tarp and we play of tug of war.

"Nami, no let go," I said, weakly. Nami wins the game and expose my body. I quickly cover myself. Nami smiles and Sanji went jelly legs on me.

"Angelina, don't you like the clothes I got you," Sanji said, twirling around with his own outfit. I gave him a glare that matches my anger. He gave me a similar outfit like Vivi's but in different color. I have a red and white one. I took my white scarf and cover myself.

"I'm going to see if I can buy more scarves to cover myself," I said, walking away. I stop and check my pocket. 'Good, I have enough money,' I thought.

"We're leaving in ten minutes!" Nami said, controlling Sanji. I guess he wants to come along but I didn't give him a chance to follow me. 'Sorry, Sanji but a girl needs sometime alone,' I thought.

* * *

I'm just bought a red solid scarf with a forked end and new sea-stone cover gloves, when I see this shirtless guy looking for someone. He has black wavy hair with onyx eyes. He sports freckles on his face. He has a tattoo of ACSE, the S cross out, and a purple skull with a white mustache on a cross. He has adorable black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. Also, he has a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip.

"Hello, Miss. Have you seen this person?" the shirtless guy asks, holding out a picture. I look down to see my captain wanted poster in his hands. Thank god, I have my lower face cover with the shawl. My mouth drops a bit. I look at him and then back at the picture. 'Oh my god, he is a bounty hunter!' I shout in my head. 'Be cool. Just say no,' I thought.

"Nope, never seen this guy before in my life," I said, with a high pitch voice. He frowns and said his thanks. As soon he turns the corner, I ran towards the meeting place. I couldn't believe in what I have to deal with. I have a Shichibukai and an organization that wants me dead. I have another Shichibukai who wants me to be his friend. I still think there is another motive for that. Now, this person is looking for Luffy.

I see them now but they're looking at someone else. It was Luffy running away from marines. My eyes widen and I stop running towards them. 'Marines are here too!' I thought. Nami sees me and yells

"Go back to the ship!"

I nods and ran. It is getting harder to breathe. It feels like my lungs were on fire. My headache starts to throb. I look back to see a pillar of fire and smoke in the air. I ran until I see a fork up ahead. I went to the left and I could feel that something is off. I quickly put on my sea-stone gloves and walk towards the ship. I look around and see that no one is around here. I pass by a dark alley and some crates.

"It's probably nothing," I mumble to myself, catching my breath. Then someone grabs and pulls me into the dark alley. I start to fight for my life.

"Angelina, stop. It's me. Dracule," Mihawk said, moving into my line of sight. I stop struggling and just stare at him a bit. I told him not to come over for a while. I was almost caught by Nami last time we were talking.

"Mihawk, w-what….The hell do you think you're doing here," I said, angrily. How dare he come here in broad daylight?

"Ange-" Mihawk start to say but Usopp screaming his lungs out.

"I see the boat. Let's go already," Usopp said, running pass us. Mihawk and I hid ourselves in the dark alley. He blends with the shadows while I crouch down behind some crates. Then Zoro stop and looks around. 'Keep going, you fool,' I thought. I could feel a coughing fit coming on. I hold it in until Zoro decides to leave which he did. I let it out. I cough a bit and stand up to face Mihawk.

"I need to go," I said, simply. For a second, I thought Mihawk pouted. 'Must be my imagination,' I thought. He hands me a mini snailuphone.

"I only came here to give you this. In hope of speaking with you more," He said. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Mihawk," I said, quietly. I put the phone away in my pockets and step back.

"Farewell, Angel," Mihawk mumbles the last part.

* * *

CRASH

"Luffy!"

"Zoro! Chopper!"

I hear Luffy land on the boat. For a second there, I thought that some of us would go back in the night to find him. I put on the cloak and pack my bags for the trip through the desert. I had extra clothing, bugs spray, a sleeping bag, my snailuphone, and my sea-stone gloves. I put them on to show my crew. I flex my hands. I try to do a front flip but I land on my butt.

"Ouch, that hurts. I need more power to actually do it. These gloves throw my balance way off," I mumble to myself. I got up and did it again and add more power to lift me into the air more. I barely made it to my feet. 'I guess I need to lifts some weights or do some more push ups' I thought. I went to the deck to be with my crew.

I open the door. I stood shock as to see who is on the ship. It is that guy from before. He turns around and smiles. 'How did he get on board,' I thought. He is two feet away from me.

"Hi, Y-" he said, before I cut him off by punching him in the face. He staggers back hold onto his nose. I look at my fist, him and back to my fist. I quickly take a fighting stance. I hope it looks threatening because I see blood dripping from his nose. He looks at me.

"Wait, I'm-" I cut him with a barrage of punches. I force him to the stairs where he jumps to the deck. I went down the stairs and at the third step; I jump to drop kick him. He moves out of my stomp. Then Usopp open the door of the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Usopp yells at the top of his lungs. I look over for a split second and this gives the bounty hunter the chance to tackle me to the ground.

He is winning this battle until his hands accidently touch my gloves. It seems to weaken him. My eyes widen as I realize that he is a Devil-Fruit user. Finally, I pin him down. He looks at me and tries to talk but he is weakening by the sea-stone.

"Say Nighty-Night," I said. I reel back my fist and aim for his temple to knock him out. I'm this close to hit him but Luffy took a hold of this situation. He grabs me by the wrist and stops me. I look at him with a the-hell-are-you-doing face. He looks at me with a disappointed face. He even had a frown on his face.

"Oi, Luffy, what are you doing? He is a bounty hunter," I said, justifying myself. Luffy just tilts his head.

"Ace is not a bounty hunter. He is my older brother," Luffy said with a calm voice. I look at Luffy. I process his words through my head over and over again. 'The person I'm straddling is Luffy's older brother not a bounty hunter' I thought. I look down to stare at Ace. I try to compare the two but I don't see any similarities except their hair.

"I'm so sorry," I said, quickly getting off. Slowly, Ace recovers and smiles.

"It's okay. I'm glad Luffy has a cute Lifeguard like you," Ace said, in a flirty tone. I just smiles. He reminds me of Sanji a bit. 'Don't think because you're cute, I will believe you, Ace. I got my eyes on you,' I thought to myself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ace. My name is Angelina D. Portgas," I said, being nice.


	17. Angelina vs Mihawk

Dear Readers,

I hope you like this chapter. I put alot more thought about it. My goal is to get into the Sky Island Arc before the 16th. Your reviews are making me go all out.

KuroHi91- Sorry if Mihawk is a bit OCC. I can't help it but thank god it is cute and not horrible. :D

LovableNerd- There is going to be alot of things that you won't see coming. Just wait for the next chapter. Angelina is about to grow some balls.

Demeter13909- Keep reviewing and I will. lol

animeangel2798- Thank you. I hope you like this one.

thakidisbac- Thanks. Mihawk will get cuter and something else, but I won't tell just yet.

Anyway. I want to tell all the readers that there is a hint somewhere in this chapter. I hope some of you can catch it.

* * *

The heat of the sun is intense. There is no breeze whatsoever. I could feel the fire in his eyes from here. I couldn't understand why though. He promises me he wouldn't hurt me, but he lied to me. I have scrapes from dodging his sword, bruises from smashing into the main mast all the time, and shallow cuts around arms and torso. He has no mercy and I know he is not serious.

I backflip away from him and his fast attacks. I couldn't keep up with him now.

"Getting tired, Angelina," he said, swinging his sword again. I didn't have time to talk back when I knew I had to move out of his range. I cartwheel quickly to my right and slam against the mast. I groan as my left arm absorbs most of the slam. I look down and see that it is going to be black and blue later. I tsk. I look up to see him making his way to me. Instantly, I went into my fighting stance.

He comes and makes a vertical slash. I move out of the way, but he quickly made it horizontal to cut my shirt. I gasp. This is my favorite red shirt. 'He is going to pay for this' I thought. I launch myself forward and try a left hook, but he kick me on the stomach. It is so much force that I flew across the deck and overboard.

"Damn," I mumble. I hit the water and my wounds start to burn like the sun. I open my eyes underwater to see nothing but water. I see no sea monster or cat. My thought went back to the pain I'm feeling. Zoro did a number on me. Zoro is really strong. I couldn't even land a hit on him and barely dodge his attacks when he has one sword. I bit my lip. I kind of like this pain. It makes me feel alive.

My body starts to sink deeper into the ocean. I decide to start to swim back up. I'm three-fourths way up when I see two bodies sinking down. I narrow my eyes to see it is Luffy and Ace. I panic and swim faster than ever before. I curse them out in my mind.

When I'm near them, Luffy and Ace start to wave their arm trying to get my attention. I grab them under their arms and start to swim up again. I struggle a bit. I could rescue one person from the ocean but two is very hard. We break the surface and I see the entire crew along the edge of the boat.

"I got them!" I scream, getting their attention. Luffy and Ace are gasping for air. Zoro and Sanji lower the ladder, that Nami bought recently, and Luffy grab it first.

"Luffy, you almost killed me," Ace complains, holding onto me. Without knowing, Ace presses his manly, naked chest against mine's. I secretly thank god for these kinds of moments. I don't get any action at all. Now, I know how sailors feel when they go out to see for a long time. It gets so lonely out here. I can't flirt with anyone on the ship because that will complicate things. Also, they aren't my cup of tea and I consider them as close friends. As much as I want this to last just a bit longer, I let Ace go ahead of me to climb up the ladder.

Then I made a mistake and look up. I could feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment. 'Damn. That is one fine ass' I thought. Then I hear someone coughing. I see Nami and Usopp looking at me with giant grins on their face. All I know is that I'm caught looking at Ace's butt.

I climb up and over the railing. Luffy and Ace are fighting.

"You're lucky Angelina was there. You almost killed us!"

"I thought she needed help, Ace!"

"Idiot! We can't swim!"

"…..Oh I forgot," Luffy mumbling, before getting hit on the head by Ace. We watch them got at it. Nami and Usopp start to get closer and closer to me. They get into my personal bubble with scary faces next to each other. I start to whimper.

"So, Angelina, did you have a nice swim?" Usopp whispers to me. I start to sweat a bit.

"Had a nice view, you pervert. I knew something would happen," Nami said, grabbing my shirt. I quickly shake my head.

"No. I didn't mean to look. I mean sure it's a nice view and all but I'm not a pervert," I said, quickly. Nami and Usopp just shake their heads and tsk at me.

"I see you can't judge a book by its cover," Nami and Usopp said, walking away from me. I reach out for them and try to explain myself, but I find myself just looking like an idiot.

I turn around to see if Sanji could back me up. I see him, fighting against Zoro.

"How dare you hurt my Angel like that, you asshole," Sanji said, lifting his leg. He brings down his leg to kick Zoro, but Zoro moved out of the way. Zoro brings out his second sword. Zoro attacks Sanji. I look for help from Luffy or Ace, but they're fighting against each other.

"Why even bother?" I ask myself. Nami, Usopp and Vivi went back to the kitchen to finish eating their lunch. I sigh. Slowly, I walk down the stairs to the men's quarter to get my wounds from Chopper.

"Oi, Chopper, can you bandage me up?" I ask, coming through the door. Chopper is messing with chemicals in little beakers. He looks up and gasps.

"What happen?" he ask, walking up to me. I shake my head.

"It's a long story," I said, as Chopper begins to treat me.

* * *

After I'm bandage up, I thought that the heat will get me but I'm getting the shivers from it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't let anybody know or else we lose time again. I'm doing yoga on the deck while Zoro is lifting weights. I could see Chopper catching some breeze. I feel bad for him. He has fur and we're going in the desert soon. He's going to get a heat stroke.

"Everyone get ready! We're landing soon!" Nami said, yelling at us. Sometimes, I think Nami is the navigator and the captain, with the amount of orders she tells us. I sigh.

"Finally, I want to test out my new techniques," Zoro mumbles, taking of his bandana. I just shake my head. I expect that from Zoro.

"Try not to get lose, Zoro," I said, with a smile. I look back and see he is glaring at me. I grin like Luffy and left to go downstairs.

I walk down and went to change. I'm almost down except that I had to search for my shirt. I decide to look deep in my little boxes. Then I see it and pull it out.

I hear the door open and someone walking down the stairs. I thought it is Nami ready to yell at me to hurry up or call me a pervert. I swear they'll never let it go.

With my t-shirt in my hands, my eyes look up and stare at Ace's eyes. We froze. We stand there staring at each other. My face heat up in embarrassment. Ace starts to blush.

"I'll go back," he said, slowly. My eyes follow him as he turns around and left the room. I quickly put my clothes on and grab my bag. I didn't say a word to Ace or anyone else. I'm too busy thinking a way to get my revenge. 'Revenge will be sweet,' I thought as I glare at Ace.

* * *

My sweat drips down on my face to the sand beneath me. I know under my layer of clothes there is a layer of dirty sweat. It has been only one day in our journey. I'm about to stop and drop on the sandy ground. Yet, I won't let my body slow me down.

"Angelina, are you okay?" someone ask me. I look up and to my left. Ace is next to me. He is looking forward with a grin. I look ahead to see that I'm lagging behind. I cough a bit

"Yea, I'm okay," I said, weakly. 'Damn, this headache is getting worse,' I thought. I breathe heavily. I hate this kind of weather. It's making feel a lot worse. I take a sip of my water.

"You don't sound good," he said, with concern. I shake my head. I nearly fall to the ground but I stop myself. I quickly look up to see only Ace saw me stagger a bit.

"Don't tell them that. I really don't want to waste time we don't have .Besides it's just a headache," I said, quickly. I beg him with my eyes. Ace sighs and helps me walk a bit. He lets me lean on him for a bit. After a few minutes, we gain a more ground and we are only lagging only by ten feet.

"I'm sorry," Ace said, softly. I hear him say and smile a bit.

"It's okay. I was in my bra. Thank god I wasn't naked," I said, giggling. Ace chuckles with me. I didn't mind. I always think that a bra is similar to a bikini top. Unless I was completely naked, then he has nothing to fear.

"So, Angelina, where did Luffy pick you up?" Ace asks, as he supports me. I swallow more water for my dry throat.

"Well, Luffy found me with Sanji in East Blue. I'm his best friend at that time. So, when Sanji was invited to join his pirate crew so did I," I reply back. I look at Ace and see that his eyes lit up at the word 'East Blue'.

"I'm guessing you're from East Blue as well. Were you born there?" I ask him. Then something happens to Ace which scares me. Suddenly, Ace starts to lean on me and pass out. I couldn't hold him up and we fell onto the sand. Ace's body is on me.

"Guys! Help me! Ace just collapse!" I yell for them. I couldn't see if they stop or not. Then it seems Ace wakes up and sits up. He looks down and sees me under him.

"Sorry, Angelina, I guess that my narcolepsy hits me again," Ace said, jokingly. He stands up and helps me up. I stand up as well.

"Oi, you two lovebirds better hurry up or we'll leave ya," Usopp yells at us. Ace just scratches his head and smiles while I gave Usopp the death glare of all death glares. Usopp yelps and hides behind Luffy.

"Don't worry, Usopp, karma will get you," I said, walking up to the group. Ace walks besides me again. I could see Sanji is a bit peeved because Ace is getting a bit too close to me. I sigh and rub my head. This is going to lead me into drama.

* * *

Finally, we stop and rest in the shade of a small rock formation. Everyone is eating their snack, rice balls. I could see Luffy eyeing my rice balls.

Ace plots down next to me and just stares at them. I take on and slowly bring it to my mouth. I open my mouth and take a slowly bite of my rice ball. Ace's stomach roar with hunger and he whimpers a bit. I made the mistake into looking in his eyes. They're begging me to feed the roaring stomach. 'Aww,' I thought. I gave him one of my rice balls. He grins.

"Thanks, Angelina," He said, eating it. I hear another person plot down next to me. I look to my left and see Luffy mimicking what Ace just did to get food. I gave Luffy a rice ball as well. Luffy grins and gobbles it up. I close my eyes and finish my rice ball in my hands. I went to get another one but I find nothing in my lap. I open my eyes to see that Luffy and Ace eating my last rice balls.

"Luffy! Ace! Who told you that you can eat more?!" I exclaim. Right away, Sanji start to hit Luffy saying "I told you to eat your own food!" Ace frowns a bit.

"Doesn't matter, Sanji, I wasn't going to eat them anyway," I said, getting up. I hiss a bit as my back muscle starts to irritate me.

"I could always make more," Sanji reply, happily. He stares at me with hearts in his eyes. I shake my head.

"No, I'm okay," I mumble, stretching a bit.

"Angelina, want a quick massage?" Ace said. I narrow my eyes a bit. I really do need one. My back is killing me, but I don't want to waste time.

"Go ahead, Angelina. It means more time for me to rest a bit. I'm getting a bit tired from walking," Nami pip in her opinion. Yet, I can tell she has a plan. She sits back down and instantly Sanji is right beside, treating her like the queen she is. Zoro went back to doing pushups with Chopper, in his man form, on his back. Vivi is busy reading the newspaper, while Usopp is creating something in his hands.

"Alright, but I want a back massage. For some odd reason, its killing me," I said, lying on my back. Ace starts to crack his fingers and neck. I took off my cloak and reveal a white tank top. I didn't know that I accidently butt call someone.

"Please be gentle," I whisper, as Ace sit on my butt and starts to massage my shoulder blades first. I breathe deeply. I close my eyes and start to relax. Ace starts to go really slowly.

"Don't worry. I have done this before," Ace chuckle, working his fingers. I believe him. My muscle just melts under his godly touch. Ace uses his devil fruit power and his hands slowly start to heat up. When he reaches to my lower back, I hiss out loud. That is where all the knots are. I tense up a bit.

"Angelina, just relax. I need to get them out," Ace comments on my knots. I whimper a bit. He is getting a bit rough on my lower back. After a while, I sigh in pleasure.

"Ace, go faster," I moan out. Everyone stops and looks at us. Ace decides to finish it off.

"Angelina, get ready for the finale," Ace warns me. I didn't understand by that, but I feel a great sensation all over my back. It feels like all my muscle somehow are renew and reborn. I'm happy.

"Ace!" I scream out. After a few seconds, it passes. I just lay there, with no energy to get up. I'm content here. I guess Nami had enough.

"Alright, let's keep moving," Nami announce, dragging Vivi with her. I quickly look up. I know for sure I have a blush on my face. Zoro doesn't even look at me. Sanji looks at me and gets an idea.

"Oh, Nami-chan, do you want a massage too?" he said, going after them. Chopper gets on the little sled and Zoro starts to move out. Usopp and Luffy looks at us and grins. They whisper to each other and then look at us. I had a hard time getting up. I feel too relax. They start to giggle like school girls until I glare at them.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I sneer at them. I want more of those massages.

"Nah, I'll wait until the wedding," Usopp remark. My jaw drops. Luffy and Usopp jogs to the group leaving Ace and I in the dust.

"Why is everyone thinking that we're going to date or get married?" Ace comments, helping me up. I shake my head. I put on my backpack and cloak. I check to see the phone Mihawk gave me in my pocket. I readjust it in my pocket and hang up on Mihawk. I didn't even know that I call him before.

"Cause they're basterds," I mumble. We ran after the group. Once we reach them, we start to walk again. I spend my time talking to Ace or Sanji. Sometimes Luffy and everyone else fight with him so he doesn't waste the water. The guys mostly do all the fights. We, the girls, can only sigh and shake our heads. After a few hours, Nami calls for me.

"Hey, Angelina, they have new wanted posters out," Nami said, slowing down. I said my thanks. I stare at the first one. It is Luffy with his trademark grin. Then it is a new picture for Alvida. I think I saw her in Loguetown. She has black, curly locks of hair with a bold red lips. I turn the page to see a freak of a man. His name is Eustass "Captain" Kidd. He has no eyebrows at all or has small ones. His hair is bright red like hell's fire. His eyes are dark red with black circles around them. It is almost seeing the depths of hell itself. They should call him the devil or something like that.

I turn the page to see another one. His name is Killer, "The Massacre Man". He wears a plain, white and light blue filled-helmet with many holes in it and modern headphones. His wild, unruly blonde locks flows down to his lower back. From the picture, I see he carries a pair of hand guards which has very long detachable scythes. It was coated with blood. Even though, there is destruction and blood around him, he is kind of hot. I'm getting hot just by looking at him.

It is somewhat the same feelings I had when I saw Mihawk for the first time. The next poster surprises me. 'It is the guy from my dreams. The one who was there when I came here into this word,' I thought. This man sports the familiar suit and moustache. His cold dark blue eyes scare me though. They hold no emotions or even humanity. I read his name in my mind. 'Thomas "Reaper" D Kumo'

"Well, I didn't know Thomas's bounty went up," Ace said, leaning in.

"Wait, you know him!" I said, in surprise. I always thought that he was just my imagination. Yet, he is real and a pirate. Ace nods.

"He is my under my command. He is helping me with Blackbeard but I lost him on the way here though," Ace said, explaining a bit about him. I really want to something else.

"Does he have a devil fruit power cause I seen him before," I said, carefully. I didn't want unnecessary information out there.

"Yes. He ate the Yumi Yumi no mi. Basically, he makes an opponent go to sleep and he goes into their dreams and do whatever he wants," Ace said. I look down to meet Thomas's picture.

"I see," I mumble. We continue through the desert, while I thought for a while. 'Maybe Thomas knows how I got here,' I thought.

After long hours of nothing but walking and stopping, we stop in a little nice place inside a rock formation. Sanji starts to cook his wonderful stew. While I set up my bed for tonight, I notice that Sanji is sleeping on my left and Ace is on my right, up against the wall. I'm about to comment when I hear a familiar ringing sound. No one hears it.

"I'm going to see if I can find the little pirate's room," I announce, walking away from the campsite. They acknowledge and didn't bother to look up. I quickly go behind a giant boulder and answer the phone. I realize that it kind of works like a Bluetooth. Quickly, I put it on.

"Hello," I said.

"Angelina, are you okay?" Mihawk asks, straight away. I furrow my eyebrows. I didn't understand.

"Um, I'm okay. Why do you ask?" I wonder the answer. Mihawk sighs.

"Are you sure? You call me earlier and you were saying something along the lines 'Please be gentle' and 'Ace!'" He said. I gulp and start to blush. 'Damn he heard that' I thought.

"I'm fine. I just had a back massage from Ace D. Portgas, Luffy's brother. So, it's okay," I explain. I quickly look back to my group. They're alright but I need to cut this short.

"That is good. How is your desert adventure?" Mihawk question again.

"It's going alright. Just tired of walking and being on edge of know this person is going to kill us," I babble on. Then I stop myself. I just told Mihawk something I shouldn't.

"Angelina, what are you really doing out there." Mihawk demands. I hiss a bit. I could see his face now. I couldn't lie to him.

"Okay. I'll spill but you need to promise me that you won't do anything stupid. This concludes going after the person who is after me," I beg him. I only hear silence. I could hear him mumble something.

"You have my word," Mihawk said. I could feel he is a bit angry that he can't help.

"Well…I'm helping the princess of Alabastra to reveal that Shichibukai Crocodile is the reason for their civil war. Also, Crocodile is after me because I know his plans somewhat," I said, in one breath. There is a long period of time of silence.

"You're an idiot," Mihawk blurts out. I drop my head. 'No, but I'm surrounded by idiots,' I thought.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot. I'm just naïve. Anyway, I have to go or my crew will get suspicious. Bye," I whisper. I hang up and went around the boulder. I turn the corner and almost crash into Ace.

"There you are. Everyone was getting a bit worried about you," he said. I wonder if he heard me talking to Mihawk. From the looks of his face, I think he knows.

"Don't worry. I won't tell," he went on. He winks a bit and I smile.

"Thanks. I don't want to add more drama into this fiasco," I said, walking beside him. We walk back to eat Sanji's stew. Ace is a pretty cool guy to hang out. I wouldn't mind him joining our crew, but he is a WhiteBeard pirate. I wonder if I can change that.


	18. BBWSH

Dear Readers,

Hi, what's up? Anyways thanks for favorites and alerts. Now, time to answer some reviews.

Smile-Evilly- I realy hope you don't hate her. She didn't do anything yet. Plus, I love Ace too. I wish I could tell you who she falls for.

Miss RaeFox- Thanks, I hope you like this one too. I never did say it is a Mihawk and Ace.

FancyBunny- I never seen a jealous Mihawk before so I was like 'Why Not'. Just wait until after this arc.

Demeter13909- Is it a good thing if it is fluffy. Do you like or not? I'm so confuse. Don't hate the story, please.

* * *

Nightshift on the boat is no problem with me. However, nightshift on the desert is tough. I can't tell if someone is approaching us or not. Every sound I hear makes me flinch. Every time I hear the sand shift, I stand up quickly with my gloves on, just to pass it of as the winds.

I decide to check up on everyone. I went to the girls' tent first. I open the flap to see Nami and Vivi sleeping. I smile a bit. They look so peaceful. I slowly back off and went to the guys' tent.

I open the tent's flap to see a funny sight. Luffy is snoring up a storm in his cot. Sanji is above him sleeping like a baby. Usopp and Chopper are hugging each other for warmth. Zoro is sleeping in fetal position, hugging his swords. Ace is next to him with his blanket not covering him.

I made my way towards him and place his blanket so he is not cold. I smile. 'Ace…..' I thought. I went back to outside to keep up with the watch.

After an hour, I start to feel horrible. I quickly made over to a group of rocks. I vomit three meals up. I wipe my mouth on my clothes and I walk back feeling a bit better. As I reach back to camp, I hear a small ringing noise.

_Ring. Ring_  
_Bri-ring._

I dug in my pockets and answer the phone that Mihawk gave me.

**Buzz. Buzz.**

"Hello," I whisper. I know that some people, mainly Vivi, are light sleepers.

"Angelina, why are you whispering?" Mihawk ask, in a low voice. I could hear someone shuffling around. I couldn't risk it but as my friends from back home would say 'YOLO it'.

"I'm doing night watch, right now. Everyone is sleeping," I said, coughing a bit. My headache is getting worse and my throat is getting dry faster than ever.

"Are you sick?" Mihawk asks. I sit down on a small rock and cuddle for warmth. It is freezing cold out here.

**Buzzzz. Buzz. Buzz**

"Just a bit, I'm feeling like this for a while," I answer, sniffing a bit. My god, what do I have?! I feel total shit now.

**Buz-Buzz.**

"Drink some orange juice. Anyway I call to give you some information about Crocodile," Mihawk informs me. I smile a bit. I couldn't believe he goes into the trouble of helping me. It makes me wonder why he wants my friendship though. I'm a weak, naïve pirate, who's helping her captain be the Pirate King, while he is The World's Greatest Swordsman.

**Bu-Buzz. Buzz.**

"Wait, are you sure about this? Isn't there like a code or rule saying you can't help pirates or something?" I ask him. I wave my hand around trying to get rid of the buzzing sounds of bugs.

"No one has to know. Anyway, be careful around Crocodile. He has quite a temper on him. Also, he is very cruel. He has a Devil-" Mihawk recalls, but I interrupt him. I think I see Vivi getting up.

"I think someone is up. Call me in a few days. Bye and thanks," I whisper, harshly. I hang up and put the phone in my pockets. As I suspect, Vivi woke up.

"Hey, Vivi, what's up," I said, innocently. I see she is looking around.

"I swear I thought someone here," she mumbles. Then I could feel a fit of coughs. I couldn't suppress it. I cough as softly as I can. Vivi came over and pat my back.

"Maybe you should go to sleep and I'll do night watch," Vivi said , concern for my health. She tries to feel my forehead but I didn't let her do it. If she did, they'll know I'm sick and waste time just for me.

"I'll just take a nap but wake me up in an hour," I said, walking to the tent. I lay far away from Nami. I didn't want her to get what I have. I lay on my blanket and went to sleep as soon as my eyes close. I went to dreamland where oddly enough I'm flying around with bunnies.

* * *

In the morning, everyone had a good breakfast, while I try to keep mine's down. I'm already pack up for today. Sanji notice me, trying not to puke.

"Angelina, are you feeling well? You barely eaten anything," He tells me. I shake my head a bit. My headache starts to throb even more.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," I convince him, smiling. I bet Sanji sees through my lies, but doesn't say anything. He hands me some water. I take a few sips from it.

Then Ace sees something in the distance. He narrows his eyes.

"Looks like the wind is starting to pick up," Ace announce, looking towards the west side of the camp. Everyone turns to look. I see nothing unusual. Vivi gasp.

"It's a sandstorm! Take cover!" Vivi orders us. Everyone took cover. I'm didn't move fast enough and the sandstorm hit me with full force. It knocks me to the ground and quickly covers everyone with sand. The roaring of the winds deafens my ears. I couldn't hear anything. I close my eyes and mouth. I put my scarf around my lower half of my face. I lay down completely still until I feel myself sinking.

I panic and try to not to sink. Then someone grabs my arm and pulls me to their body. I smell the familiar scent of iron and beer. I look up to see Zoro. Zoro gives me a nod and cover me from the storm. I grab on to him and wait for the storm to pass.

After what it seems to be hours, the storm passes. Slowly, Zoro stands up and shakes off the sand off of him. He stands up and lends me a hand to get up. I grab it and stand up with his help. I notice that I'm still cover in sand.

"Well, that's a pain in the ass," Zoro mumbles.

"Thanks,Zoro, for helping me out," I said. Then I hear a famous "Angel-Chwan!" and quickly hid behind Zoro. I fear for my life when he says that. After some time, finally we start to walk towards Yuba. Once again Ace is right next to me.

"Hello, BBWSH," I chime in. Everyone is confuse of this nick name.

"Hey, BBWSC," Ace replies back. I grin.

"Angelina, what are BBWSH and BBWSC? I want a nickname too~" Sanji whines a bit. I feel the nudge from Ace. 'It's show time' I thought.

"Well, BBWSH is Best Buddy Who is Super Hot," I said, smirking. I nudge Ace to finish

"And BBWSC is Best Buddy Who is Super Cute. We talk about it and when we get older, we might start a family," Ace said serious. There is pure silence. All of us stop walking and everyone had a funny face. Nami couldn't believe what we said. Vivi is shock. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy's jaw drops and their eyes bugs out. Zoro didn't believe it. I look at Sanji and his cigarette drop to the ground. He grabs his chest and starts gasping for air. 'Oh shit, what have I done' I thought.

"We're joking around, Sanji. Don't die on me," I whimper, hugging him. Instantly, Sanji feels so much better and hugs me tightly. The roles are switch and I'm gasping for air.

"I can't believe you actually fall for that, guys," Ace laugh at them. Everyone sigh in relief.

"Plus, I only see Angelina as a close friend," Ace said. I put my thumbs up. I struggle with Sanji to let me go.

"Likewise BBWSH," I gasp for air. We continue to walk to Yuba.

* * *

After a few hours, I regret nothing. Not too long ago, Luffy lost a bet and he must carry everyone's backpack. I didn't hang over my bag because I want to carry my own weight. Today, I'm with the group and not lagging behind like yesterday.

"I think an outcropping up ahead," Usopp said, with a smile. Then Luffy starts to sprint ahead.

"LUNCH TIME!" He yells, running away. He left us in the dust.

"Are we going to run too?" I ask Nami. I look at her and she shakes her head. For some reason, I jinx it. Luffy runs back to us. He is yelling something about birds.

"Oh no, those birds aren't hurt. They're stealing from travelers like us," Vivi said, running to the outcrop. Everyone starts to run to see if they can save our stuff. For some reason, I'm greeting by sand in my face. I decide to move the sand out of my face only to black out.

* * *

I can't believe what happen to me. I must have pass out from the fever I had. Then bandits rob me and left me for dead. The only thing that is left is my bag, a change of clothes, and my phone. Then God decides to help me out just a bit. A mother and son past by me and pick me up. I was healing at their house. I want to repay them back so Jolanda , the mother, made me her waitress at her restaurant, Danny's Grill, in Esemina. Esemina is near the river. Yet, it has been four days since I recover and I need to look for my friends.

Today is my last day and it is very slow. There is only a group of drunken guys here. As I experience this situation before, being a waitress plus drunken guys equals to sexual harra-

**SMACK**

I bit my lip and walk away. The leader of the group of three smacks my butt. I shake my head. I keep walking to the kitchen to get away from them. Jolanda is picking up more supplies for food. Rolando, the son, is back there cooking. I went inside and see Rolando already cook the food they order. I juggle the three plates of steak to the table.

"Here is your food," I said, quickly. I could see they are very hungry.

"Thanks, dollface," the leader said. My right eye starts to twitch a bit. Then people came through the door, more like two people and a bear.

"Welcome to Danny's Grill," I said, smiling. I think I have soft spot cute, talking animals.

* * *

I think I'm a magnet for trouble. I lick my bust lips. I help Rolando with the brawl that happened here. Those perverts start a fight with cute Bepo, awkward Shachi and Penguin.

"That's a good punch, Angelina," Shachi said, proudly. I finish wrapping his left hand. Already, I gave Bepo pink bandages for his cuts, and Penguin an ice bag for his bruises.

"Thanks. I have a lot of practice," I said, nervously. I could see by their clothes that they're pirates. I don't know which one though. I wonder what other pirates do to other pirates.

"So, which pirate group are you from?" I ask, kindly. They look at each other before answering me.

"We're the Heart Pirates. Why do you ask?" Penguin asks me. I think they think I might call the marines I could tell from their suspicious looks. 'Quick, make up a lie,' I thought to myself.

"Well, I met a pirate, a long time ago, and I wish to meet him again," I said, nervously. They bought it like suckers.

"Who might that be?" Bepo ask. I froze. I gulp a bit. They are waiting for an answer.

"I don't remember his name, but I'll always remember his dark red hair," I beam. They bought it.

"Ne, Angelina why don't you join our crew? Then maybe you can find that pirate," Bepo blurts out.

"You can't invite people without the captain permission!" Shachi and Peiguin yell at Bepo. Instantly, Bepo drop his head.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles. I giggle a bit.

"Sorry, Bepo. I can't be a Heart Pirate," I comfort the bear. 'I'm already a StrawHat Pirate' I thought in the inside. Then Bepo stands up with a grin. Why do I feel he is going to do something stupid?

"I'll go and ask captain, so Angelina can join!" Bepo announce his plans. He picks up his friends and left the restaurant screaming "Captain!Captain!". I shake my head. It is already late so they'll come back tomorrow and see that I already left.

* * *

After five hours of sleep, something woke me up. Slowly, I open my eyes. I rub them a bit. My eyes are tired. My body tired.

_Ring-Ring_  
_Ri-Ring._

I get up from the bed and walk to my bag across. I grab my phone from it. There is something I hate more than pickles and that is people disturbing me when I'm sleeping.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" I growl at him. I forgot to tell him not to call me at night. I like my sleeping too much. There is a long silence.

"Is this Angelina?" someone said, unsure. I think they were expecting some kind lady.

"Yes this is she. Who's this? Do you know what time it is? It's god damn three o'clock in the morning, a girl needs to sleep. Fuck you. Tell Mihawk that too. I'll curse him out later," I swear at on, I feel a bit bad for cursing them out. I will never know that it was Shanks calling me. I slam the phone down. I rub my head a bit.

"Seems I found something interesting about you, Angelina D Portgas," a voice said, behind me. I quickly turn around and see Robin Nico. She is sitting on the windowsill. She has her head on her hands. I have an oh-damn face.

"What do you want?" I grumble. I glare at her, trying to hide my fear. She laughs at me.

"I don't want anything from you, but Crocodile wants you though," she said, crossing her arms. I tilt my head in confusion.

"Ocho Fleur," she commands. Suddenly, hands start to grow on me. I start to freak out. I open my mouth to scream. One of the hand stops me from doing that. I couldn't do anything. I look up and see Robin ready to knock me out.'Damn it, I forgot she has a devil-fruit power' I thought.

"Have a nice nap," she whispers and total blackness.

* * *

I didn't know how many hours or days had pass. Yet, I do know one thing. Mihawk is right, Crocodile has a temper. I thought I could have fun.

"You know, Crocodile. I hear that when guys kidnaps a person and restrains them. They think they have the power over the victim. The kidnapers only do this because they feel impotent in real life. So, tell me, do you feel impotent?" I ask. Crocodile stops eating and looks at me with such a death glare that I thought I died over and over again.

"You will regret that," He said, coldly. I gulp a bit. He already gave me bruises and cuts all over. My right eye still throbs a bit. I regret nothing.


	19. Black Eye

Hello again. Thanks the reviews. I wish it was four reviews for one chapter instead of three. So, if you guys can hit the four reviews then I will be super , time to reply to the reviews.

Pokemon r us- what do you mean 'lol I spell this right?' and '0o0'?

Demeter13909- Thanks. I hope you like the fluff. Here's a hint. There is going to be more fluff so beware.

Smile-Evilly- Yea about that lets just say it flat lines and it goes down hill for a bit then goes right back up and nevermind just keep reading you'll see why. 

* * *

The water keeps dripping onto the floor. It keeps up me up but sometimes it makes me go to sleepy. I don't regret making fun of Crocodile. I don't regret on joining Luffy or protecting Vivi. The door opens to reveal Crocodile with a blank face.

"It seems your friends and Vivi are here in Rainbase," Crocodile said, walking up to me. I couldn't move or anything. I'm tied on a chair. There are many bruises that decorate my body. I couldn't breathe too well. I lift my head to meet his gaze.

"Good. Luffy can kick your punk ass," I croak. This basterd doesn't know how to treat a girl. Crocodile just chuckles a bit.

**Smack**

My right check stings. My head actually snaps to the left with the amount force he put into that hit. I hiss at him. I struggle a bit in my restraints.

"Is that all you can do? I thought Shichibukai are supposed to be fear of. Tsk," I said, growling at him. Crocodile clenches his hand into a fist and punches me in the stomach three times.

Then he takes out a very sharp knife. It is longer than three inches. He lifts my shirt up and tank top up. I struggle to get away from him. He starts to slice my skin, but deep enough to cause fatal wounds. He made it so that I bleed only a bit. When he is done with me, he backs off to admire his work. I start to breathe heavily. I swallow some of my spit. I could taste some of my blood. Slowly, I look up and smile. My teeth are a bit stain by blood.

"Hehehe, I… knew it. You finish up really quickly," I said, smirking. I didn't know I'm walking on paper thing ice now.

"I don't think you learn your lesson," He said, darkly. He turns around and opens the door. Robin comes in. He whispers something to her. Robin crosses her arms to form an 'X'. 'Oh, mother of god,' I thought.

"Dos Fleur," Robin said. Two arms sprout out of my back. They took a hold of my neck and slowly squeeze. Crocodile chuckles as he sees my pain face. I close my eyes and try to think of something. Slowly I lose conscious.

After hours of blacking out, I wake up to see Nami's face. My eyes widen and I jerk back. I hit my head against my cage.

"Angelina, are you okay?" Nami ask me. I look around and see the situation I'm in. I look at Nami and she grimace. I bet I look like death itself.

"I'm okay," I said, coughing a bit. After a short talk, Nami fill me in to what happen. I wonder why I'm in a kennel cage?!

* * *

I growl. When I get out of here, I will put the fear in god in Luffy. How dare him stand there and have that grin on his face when I am stuck here in a kennel size cage?! Especially when there is a Marine in there with him, Smoker could kill Luffy before Crocodile does. Yet, he just sits there and does nothing.

"Damn it, Luffy. Stop with the Sanji impression and bust out already," I yell at him. I knew they can't get out because it made out of sea stone, but at least make plans. I don't like being inside this cage. I guess Nami is on my side because she punches them good.

"Be serious, you guys. How can you guys like that in a situation like this?!" She screams at them. It's time like this, I'm glad I'm nowhere near Nami. I think I would prefer this cage now. I try to stretch my legs a bit but it seems that they have fallen asleep.

"But we can't get out. It's not like we anything better to do," Ussop mutter. I whimper a bit for two reasons. One reason is because Nami's bloodlust just grew. I could see it. The second reason is that my bruises are acting up again.

"It's serious because we can't get out! We might be killed like this! And why are you sleeping!" Nami screams, punching Zoro this time. Zoro calmly wakes up and rubs his eye.

"What, is it morning?" Zoro ask. I frown. 'Typical Zoro,' I thought. Then Crocodile chuckle a bit. I guess he found this pretty funny. Then Nami turn her anger to him.

"How dare he make fun of us?" she said, making a fist at him.

"Come on, Nami. Calm down," I said, trying to get her attention. Ussop hold her back so she doesn't get to close the bars.

"Crocodile!" a person yells, coming from the top of the stairs. I look to see it was Vivi with Robin right behind her. Everyone attention is on her.

"Hello Vivi, Princess of Alabastra," Crocodile said, opening his arms. He made a pause.

"I mean Miss Wednesday. You have done a great job of escaping my assassins," he said. Crocodile had a look in his eyes. A shiver went down to my spine and up again to my heart. I am looking at a predator now and Vivi and the rest of us are the prey. I move an inch back away from the front.

"Of course I'm alive, so I can watch you crumble," she said, with confident. I just watch this conversation play out. I look around my cage to see if there anything I can pick the lock. I see nothing. 'Please, Lord, let me get out if here alive,' I thought.

"It's your worthless country that is going to crumble, Miss Wednesday," he said emotionless. For a second it was quite, and then Vivi ran down the starts with her weapons spinning.

"If it weren't for you, my country would be at peace!" she said, yelling at him. We tried to reason with Vivi to stop and let us out of the cage but it was too late.

"Peacock Slash," Vivi yells. Crocodile just let it hit him. His head just disappear. Vivi lands on the table with shock. Didn't she know he's a devil fruit? I grunt a bit as I move myself so I would be on my knees.

"Are you satisfied, Miss Wednesday," He said. He reappears behind her. His large hand covers her mouth and his hook around her wrist.

"Did you forget my 'Sand Sand' fruit ability? Shall I turn you into a mummy?" he asks.

"Sandman!" Ussop announce. My throat closed up. I open my mouth and could not say a word. Fear took its grip on me. Vivi was about to die in front of me.

"Let go of Vivi, you basterd," Luffy scream at Crocodile. Tears start to come down from my eyes and I didn't notice. Crocodile just push Vivi onto a chair and walk away from her and us.

"Sit there and stop glaring at me. It's about time to start the party. Am I right, Miss Sunday," Crocodile asks her. Robin smiles at him.

"Its past seven," she said. I felt something land on my hand and it was water. I notice that I was crying and I wipe my tears away. Vivi didn't get hurt. 'Not yet' I thought.

* * *

I thought the only evil in my life was the devil. An evil demon hell bent into tainting the souls of humans so they cannot reach up to heaven.

Then I hear horrible stories from Nami about her past. Arlong became second in command.

Then it was the faceless man name "Blackbeard" who killed a nakama and leaves destruction in his path.

After hearing Crocodile's plan and knowing that it was going right now, he made the devil look like a pansy. This man makes me sick. I didn't comprehend what just happen. I'm trying my best to not throw up right now.

"Angelina, are you okay?" Nami asks. I shake my head. I put my head down try to get rid of these feelings but once I look up those feelings was replacing into fear. 'Oh my god, are those crocodiles.' I thought as a huge crocodile bigger than a bus took a snap at Vivi. The hells just happen.

"Run, Vivi, Run!" I said, screaming my head off. Then as if God finally said 'I think they had enough,'. I hear a familiar voice and line from the snail phone Crocodile has.

"Welcome sir, this is the restaurant," a voice from the snail said. My heart became light. I think Sanji became my knight in shiny suit. As he talks to Crocodile, I was trying to figure out of this cage. Then the water on the floor became slight higher and it was coming into my cage. I panic big time.

* * *

'This is the end for me,' I thought. The water was up to my ears but to my friends, to their thighs. I tilt my head back so I have room to breathe but I can't hear a thing outside.

I hear muffle screaming ,yelling and movement in the water. I hope they can hurry the hell up. I am losing air. I took a deep breath as the water went past my head. I let my body relax to make sure I didn't waste any oxygen.

The building in my lungs was getting heavier and heavier. Then my mouth is getting hot as if it was on fire. I slowly let some air out. I could feel my heartbeat in my veins. 'Please hurry, Vivi!' I thought. I try to jiggle the lock in desperate to get out. My vision became a bit blurry. I could see silver dots dancing in my vision. They were taunting me. I close my eyes. I had no more strength to go on.

Then some miracle someone bends the bar from above and pulls me out of there. I gasp for air. I look to see Zoro is the one to get me out. He set me onto my feet but I launch myself to him. I hug and cry a bit.

"Thanks Zoro. For a s-second, I thought I was going to die!" I said. He grunts a bit and blushes a bit. He awkwardly hugs me back. I let go to join the others. Luffy is going on a rampage beating the crocodiles with Zoro and Sanji. Ussop is consulting with Vivi. I guess she feels insignificant since she couldn't defeat even on croc. Nami saw me and smiles.

"Angelina!" she said. I thought she is going to hug me but I feel only pain. She hit me on the head three times.

"Ouch," I said, holding onto my head. I frown.

"What was that for?" I ask her. I think I see her twitch a bit.

"That is for making us worry! We thought something bad happen to you! Do you know that I couldn't sleep properly!" she screams at me. I slowly start to grin.

"Aww, Nami, you do care," I said. Nami just mutter something under her breath. Then there was a huge crack sound follow by three others. Everyone went stiff including the marine guy from before as well. I didn't even know he was here.

"The walls are cracking!" Luffy said worrying.

"That's because you were fighting to wildly, you idiot," Nami said, venting some steam. I took some steps away from her. Nami is scary when she is angry.

"The tunnel is collapsing. We have to escape!" Ussop said, panicking. Then I look to see rocks coming at me as well as water. I did my best to dodge them. Unfortunately, Ussop could not.

"Ussop!" I said, before taking a deep breath.

* * *

"Jeez, these devil abilities are a pain to deal with," Sanji said, getting out of the water. Sanji drags Luffy onto the cobblestone pavement. Next to come up are Vivi, Ussop, and Nami. Vivi drags Ussop by the nose.

"Get up, Ussop," she said. Nami growls a bit.

"Why can't you wake up already?" Nami said, slapping him. Angelina came up and grabs the ledge. She is dragging Smoker with the help of Zoro.

"And I thought Luffy was heavy," she said, pulling herself up onto the pavement. She drags Smoker with her so half of his body is on solid ground. Angelina gets up and sees Zoro is already up and about. She walks and wrings out her tattered brown clothes. She sighs and smiles. It felt good to be back.

"Roronoa!" Smoker yells, attacking Zoro. Zoro quickly stops it with his sword. Smoker glares at him and Angelina.

"Why did you save me?" he asks. Zoro glares back.

"I was just following captain's order," Zoro said. Smoker steps back and lowers his stick.

"Really cause I did it from the goodness of my heart," Angelina said, letting everyone know her reason. Vivi and Nami made a face.

"She is so innocent," Vivi said. Nami agrees. Smoker looks down casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Then you don't mind if I go back to my professional duties," Smoker said. Zoro and Sanji walk in front of the group. Angelina went behind them ready to fight.

"Look what we get trying to save a marine," Sanji said, exhaling smoke. Then Ussop and Luffy woke up.

"Full speed to Alubarna!" Ussop screaming.

"Where's Crocodile?" Luffy yells. Angelina jump by the volume of voice. Angelina thinks that Crocodile probably knew that Luffy is coming. Then Luffy turns around to see Smoker.

"Whoa. Smoker! You wanna fight!" Luffy said. Ussop's jaw drops.

"Let's get out of here, Luffy" Ussop suggested. Everyone is just waiting for Smoker to move. Angelina tense up as Smoker sighs.

"Go," Smoker simply said. Angelina blinks. Did a marine just told of wanted pirates to go?

"Only this one time would I let you get away. The next time we meet, you are a dead man, remember that, Strawhat," Smoker continues. Angelina gently smiles. He is not bad of a marine. The group decides to not waste time and off they went to Alubarna to stop the war.

* * *

Currently, everyone, except Luffy, who decided to fight Crocodile. We're on our way to Vivi's capital, Alubarna. Nami orders Chopper to check me up.

"Nami, I'm okay. I just have a few bruises," I said, not wanting to take off my top. I didn't want them to see them.

"Angelina," Nami said, growling at me. I sigh.

"Fine, but I want Zoro, Sanji, the camel, and Usopp not to see me," I said, arguing with her. She nods and they turn around, leaving Vivi, Nami and Chopper seeing my bruises and cuts. I took off my top leaving my tank top on. Chopper, Nami, and Vivi gasps.

"I told you. It's nothing," I whisper, whimpering when Chopper apply some rubbing alcohol. I drop my head. I feel so ashamed. I'm cover in sweat and dry blood. Under the dry blood, I'm cover in black and blue. Crocodile hit me on the torso and arms.

"Oh, Angelina, what happen?" Vivi ask, in horror. I chuckle nervously.

"Let's just say, I anger Crocodile and he has very quick temper. So he hit and cut me a lot," I whisper to her. I look at the guys, who aren't looking. I didn't want them to see my bruises. Nami made sure of it. I lift my hands so Chopper can bandage me properly.

"You should be more careful. Now let me look at your black eye," Chopper said. I lean forward and he starts to poke a bit. I wince a bit. Then he goes into his bag and took out some medical lotion. It smells like aloe and mints. I let him cover my eye with that lotion and he puts a white eye patch so it heals faster.

"There it should heal faster," Chopper said. I light touch it. I put back my top back and the guts turns around. They didn't look happy to see me bandage up. Then it hit me. I glare at them and lift up my hand. I made my hand look somewhat of a hook hand.

"Arrg, I'm a pirate…..With an eye patch," I said, in my best stereotypical pirate voice. They slightly had a smirk but it disappears when they see the river.

"I guess we're halfway there," Nami said, blankly. I look at the distance and know that I will need to fight stronger people. 'Hey, if I survive Crocodile's torture, how can it get worse than that,' I thought.


	20. Fighting against the odds

Dear Readers,

Hola. Sorry for the late update. I just came from vacation and instantly went to school. Then my computer kind of died on me and had to restart everything this includes the system. So, I don't have Word on my computer. I will try my best to update though. Anyway, time to answer the reviews.

pokemon r us- Yes they are ^-^

Smile-Evilly- Let's see what happens

Unicornspoorainbow- Wow, calm down. Crocodile hears all. jking.

10th squad 3rd seat- I know Mihawk going to flip out and for the ten reviews.

deathchild221-I'm very up to date. I'm in Punk Hazard.

kage kitsune 16- If you mean Ace then no. Angelina is not related to Ace she just shares the same last name.

* * *

I lick my lips to taste the sea water. Everyone is gawking at the sea monster, judging by the shadow, behind me. My left eye twitches a bit. 'Why me?' I thought.

"It's a Sandora rarecat fish," Vivi said, whimpering. I didn't want to turn around to see this monster.

"Who cares about that?!" Usopp said, yelling. Then the monster starts to move. We start to swim away from him.

"It loves to eat humans!" Vivi screams out. I smell this fish's breath. It smells horrible, but it is better than Crocodile.

"You need to tell us sooner," Nami said, trying her best to swim ahead. Then the monster lets out a roar and starts to chase us. I use every energy I have left to keep up with the group, but with these injuries even Usopp pulls ahead of me.

"Angel, swim faster!" Usopp yell at me. I couldn't help but to look behind me and see this giant catfish ready to gobble me up. Instantly, I try to swim faster than ever before. Suddenly, the Kung Fu Dugongs attack the catfish and win the battle. I stop swimming and float a bit. I'm breathing heavily and I couldn't catch my breath.

Then someone pull me on the catfish. I look up to see Zoro. We climb the catfish and sit down. The dugongs pull the catfish that we are on. I decide to take a nap. It seems Zoro has the same idea. He lays his head on my shoulder while I lay my head on his. No one seem to notice except Sanji.

"Sanji, let me get some..." I said, sleepy. I grab a hold of Zoro's arm and went to sleep.

* * *

_The sky is pink while the long, blue grass is damp to the touch. It is squishy under my bare feet. I didn't have any of the wounds or the black eye. I touch my right eye and its not swollen. I smile. I take a one step forward and then another. I take one deep breath. The scent of berries and chocolate makes my mouth watery. _

_"Angelina~" I hear someone calling for me. I look around to see no one but it feels like I know that voice. It is deep and has an accent. When that voice said my name, I feel safe. I feel like I'm home again. I walk forward but stop. I feel someone behind me but I can't turn around. I can hear them walk behind me. _

**_Squish. Squ-Squish_**

_I could feel them hugging me from behind. Their hot breath against my neck. I weak spot is my neck. I look down, thinking who the hell is this. _

_"Angelina,"they said, whispering in my ear. My face gets a bit hot. They press their body against mine's. I really want to know who this is. Yet, when I turn around, I see the familiar honey eyes. _

* * *

I open my eyes to see we are here. There is a group of ducks and Carue here. It seems this is our transportation. I grunt as I stood up to quickly. I fell on to my knees. Usopp helps me up. I look up and smile. I don't want him to wprry about me.

"Angelina, maybe you should stay behind,"Usopp said, worrying about me. I glare at him. I smack him on his head. He grabs it, letting me go. I stands tall, without help. I struggle to not breathe so heavily. O look up and see that everyone is worrying about me. I made a huge grin.

"There is no way...I'll let you have all the fun on ...destroying that damn Crocodile's plan!" I said, yelling out my pride. I want my revenge for these wounds. Everyone agrees with me. I grab the cloak from Nami and ride with Zoro.

"To the Capital!" Vivi said, riding ahead. We follow her on our captain order. I look behind me knowing that Luffy is fighting Crocodile and will win.

* * *

I never thought that this would happen. I'm going to actually fight. I stand before my opponent. This woman is an extra agent. She is the back-up. Her name is Miss Independent. She has the shortest blond hair. Her eyes are the darkest brown. She has the most curves figure yet she has a boyish face.

"Why don't you tell me where Miss Princess is and I will make your death painless as possible, Miss Rags," She said, pulling out daggers. I growl at her.

"I will never tell you," I said, getting into a fighting stance. I kept my knees bent. I want to make sure I can dodge away. She smirks.

"Bad choice," she said. She threw her first dagger. I did a backflip to evade it but it caught my cheek. Blood drop to the ground. Then she laughs manically.

"Miss Rags, Please nurture the earth with your blood even more," She yells. She throws even more daggers. One caught me on the arm, leg, and face. The deepest one was on my arm. I could only escape some of them. The adrenaline is kicking in. I did a backflip landing in a crouch position. Miss Independent ran out of daggers to throw.

Now is my chance. I launch myself at her. I aim to punch her on her face with my right fist. She dodges. She grabs me and flips me over. I twist myself and land on my feet. I punch again and land the hit.

"Shit," she said, letting me go. She grabs her nose and step back. I want to charge at her but the cuts are stinging me. I wince a bit. Miss Independent looks at her hand fill with her nose's blood. Her face twitches a bit. She looks at me with angry eyes. She reaches into her pouch and took out more dangers.

She throws with great precision. Two of them I narrowly miss but the other two hit their mark. I cry out in pain as the one dagger emends into my left thigh and the other onto my right shoulder. Tears came out as I can see the blood come out. It feels like someone digging a tiny hole in me. I try to take them out but they were stuck.

"Let me take them out for you," she said, ripping them out by a string. My blood went everywhere. A stream of blood went down my leg. It feels gross to feel such a thing. I put my hand on my right shoulder trying to stop the blood.

"Damn it," I said, gritting my teeth. I look up to her grinning like a maniac. Her daggers had a very thin string on them. 'I don't think I can win' I thought. I decide to run for my life. I took so many turns that I am lost in the city. I see a ladder and climb up to the roof. I feel like a small bunny here and Miss Independent is the wolf hunting me. I look around to see fighting in the distance. 'The others are probably there' I thought. Then I hear the laugh again. I froze. I look around trying to locate her.

"Gotcha," she whispers, plunge two daggers into my shoulder.

"AHHH!"

I didn't know the meaning of pain until now. Miss Independent likes pain on others for some reason. Once she stabs on the shoulder, she pins me on a wall on the fourth highest roof and starts to cut deeply.

She reopens the stab wound from Crocodile. I fight back by punching her on her sides. I thought it wasn't working until it starts to bruise up and her moves were limited. I kick her in the shins. Then she grabs both of my hands and stabs them with a dagger and pin it above me.

"Ahh," I scream. Tears start to come down. My hands are stab through and through. I guess I have holes on them.

"Miss Rags, You are pissing me off. Now tell me where is Princess Vivi?" she said. I just stare at her. I am not going to submit to her. I guess this made her angry somehow.

"Don't give me that look, Miss Rags. That's it. I was going to be nice but I guess I am going to my old habits," she said. It was getting hard to breathe. It hurts to even breathe anymore. I don't want to move my body. It is screaming to stop and begging to rest but I couldn't. Vivi needs me. Miss Independent took out a whip with spikes on the end. 'Oh god,' I thought. Then a red flare was in the air. I am confused but Miss Independent just grins.

"Guess I don't need you anymore, Miss Rags," she grins evilly. 'No. I won't let you get Vivi,' I thought. Somehow the dagger came loose. I took it and start to run towards the danger. Miss Independent jump into the air and I am right behind her. She didn't even have time to react when I stab her on the shoulder.

"I won't let you get Vivi!" I scream. I grab both of her arms and cross them in front of her. I use my legs to grab her body and let gravity take us. She screams and struggles. She looks so petrified. When the ground came closer, she looks at me. The fear in her eye confirms that she is a human fearing death. I smile. I somewhat died already I guess when I came here. That's what I think happen.

At the last minute I let go and move my body away from her and angle myself to land on my feet. She tried to move but the bruises didn't let her. She landed on her back. I don't know if she is alive or not but I do know that my both ankle is either broken or sprain. I look down. They were fine, I think. Maybe the pain of my wounds overpowers them.

"Damn. I need to get away from here," I said. I start to limp my way with great difficulty to where the red flare was.

"I have to go to the clock tower," I said to myself. I left Miss Independent there. She is alive due to the fact I can hear her breathing.

* * *

The war is over. Vivi's people know the truth about everything. Crocodile cannot hide anymore. They have seen the true face of their so called hero. Now they are going to rebuild their country. Since we help save the country and sustain injuries. Vivi decides to let us stay in the palace. I must say. It is awesome. I felt like I'm a princess.

I could even get up for two days, so I am getting the royal treatment. Someone giving me delicious food three times a day is awesome. Also, the baths are so relaxing. Today is the day Chopper is going to let me walk around. Also, our last day to be here. The marines know that we are here and it seems that their ships is going up the river soon. That is not good because the Merry Go is there.

"Chopper! You are the best super doctor pirate ever!" I shouted to the sky. Chopper told me to take it easy. My stab wounds are closed but should be careful. My right eye is healing very slowly though. I touch my white eye patch lightly. I fear that my eyesight would be damage.

"Don't say such nice things to me, you basterd," Chopper said, dancing. I just love that he tries to insult anyone when they are nice to him. I hug him. He is so is already eating his his fill. Zoro is training again even though he is hurt. Sanji is helping around the kitchen. I don't know where Usopp and Nami are though.

"


	21. Strawhats meet Dracule Mihawk

Dear Readers,

I hope everyone is good. I'm hope this chapter would be good. I can't believe I finish this arc. ^^. I can't wait to start the Sky Island arc. I came up with this idea. I have 64 reviews. If I can get ten more reviews, I will give the biggest scene on my nest update. Also, a hint on what will happen to Angelina when she is in God's Garden. Anyway, I must reply to my fans that left a review for thy others. I send my love 3 ^_^.

dark driex 07- Me too. I want to see what will Mihawk do when he sees Angelina hurt by his fellow shichibukai. Thank you for loving this story.

10th squad 3rd seat- I know that dream is hot just wait a little bit longer and you will see something so hot it will melt dry ice. lol

* * *

The moon lights up the desert with a silver light. We travel with the Duck Squad back to our ship.I'm riding the coolest of the bunch, the Viking Duck. I couldn't help but to stay quite. Not only did I left a good friend behind but my right eye is getting worse. Chopper ask me what happen to it, trying to get information, but I couldn't remember. Some parts of the torture I don't remember but I know that Crocodile did all these injuries to me. Everything is heal except for bruises here and there. I lightly touch my covered eye. Vivi made me an white eye was made of leather. Chopper decides to make this pill for my body. He said I need a lot of nutrition to repair anything inside my eye. In two weeks if my eye doesn't get better, Chopper might have to operate.

I look ahead of me and see the Merry Go. Then I see the famous Mr. Two, a relatively tall male cross dresser who wears flamboyant ballet clothes with a swan theme. He reminds of a drag queen. Well, only his personality reminds me of a drag queen.

"Why do you make me wait for so long? I hope you were thinking of me?" He said, twirling around. My left eye starts to twitch. I hop off and take the luggage from the duck. Sanji quickly helps me with it.

"I got it, Angel-chan!" Sanji said, happily. He stares a bit at my right eye. I look away in shame. I watch as Zoro and Sanji help with the luggage. We wave goodbye to the Duck squad.

"Goodbye! Tell everyone our thanks!~" Luffy and Usopp yell as the ducks runs off. I walk up the steps and on the boat. I smile. I miss the Merry Go.

"Back again to the seas, where pirates belong," I said, opening my arms. Then out of nowhere Luffy is right beside me celebrating. I laugh and join him in this dance. Not long Chopper,Usopp, and Bon Clay join our dance, singing about friendship and going back to the seas. What we didn't know is the battle that I'm going to be in later on.

* * *

I always wonder how determine can a marine be? Oh wait, I didn't ask anyone this. This morning somehow the Merry Go is surround by eight giant marine ships. I thought they might shoot cannons but no. They decide to shoot black long, and spiked spears at us. I'm holding up a board so Chopper can hammer it down. The water is spraying all over me.

"Hurry up ,Chopper, I can't hold it," I said, looking away from the wall. Some sea water went into my left eye. I close my eye for a second.

**Bang! Ba-Bang!**

My ears starts to ring a bit. I could feel something went past my head. I open my eye and see nothing wrong. The board is up. I let go but Chopper screams out though. I turn around and see another black spear so near to my face that if I stuck out my tongue, I'll touch it.

"Holy mother of Roger! We're going to die if we don't do anything!" I yell at Chopper. Chopper goes up and screams at the crew to do something. Then two new spears comes through the Merry Go and they pin me to the wall. They cross and almost pierce me at the neck region. I couldn't move.

"Chopper! Help me!" I said, struggling to move the spears. Chopper looks down and sees me. He goes up and brings Sanji and Zoro.

"Angel-chan, I'll save you," Sanji said, pushing the spear out into the ocean. Zoro cuts the spear in two. I drop to the floor, breathing heavily. Zoro, Chopper, and Sanji helps me up and we went to the deck.I said my thanks I see that Vivi and Carue came to see us. I wonder if they are going to join or not.

"...I can't go with you on your journey,but...when we see each other again can we still be friends?!" Vivi said,yelling through a speaker snailphone. I see that the Marines are on us. Luffy was about to yell back his answer but Nami and I stop him.

"The Marines will hear us and they'll see her as a criminal as well,"Nami said, releasing her hand. I release my grip as well. Luffy frown and starts to unwrap the bandage that we made for countering Bon Clay. All of us shows off our 'X' to Vivi. It is a nice goodbye. I start to cry a bit. I hate goodbyes like this.

* * *

Finally, we left the sandy kingdom and on the sea again. The day is beautiful. The sun shining like a giant fireball. 'Oh wait it is a fireball' I thought. The waves gently wave back and , I couldn't take in this scene. I feel like we are missing something. It is Vivi. She decides to stay home. The last thing Vivi, Nami, and I did together was shopping. Nami bought a lot of shorts and tank tops. I bought new clothes as well also something else. Yet, I miss Vivi.

"What is wrong with you?" Zoro asks us. Everyone is lying next to each other on the floor.

"We miss her~" We whine together. Tears come down like a waterfall on everyone.

"Just accept she decides to stay and get it over with," Zoro said. Everyone glared at him.

"Barbarian!" Chopper yells.

"Jerk!" I said.

"Evil basterd!" Nami mutters.

"Devil!" Sanji said, with a passion.

"Three swords," Luffy said.

"Luffy, Three swords is not an insult," Usopp explains. Luffy thought of another one.

"Four swords," he said. Usopp sighs.

"You just add a sword. Call him cabbage head. That can be an insult," Usopp said. Zoro waves us off.

"Go ahead and cry for all I care," Zoro said. Then the downstairs door opens.

"At last, we are at sea. Good Work," someone said. We look down to see Nico Robin. Zoro had his hands on his swords. Nami took out her stick.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asks her.

"Why are you here?" Nami demands. I am beside Nami in full fight stance. I agree with her. Then Sanji has jelly legs and is all "pretty lady" on me.

"Enemy on Board!" Usopp screams through a megaphone. How the hell did he get a megaphone? More importantly how did she get on this ship?

"Ahh! Who is she?" Chopper asks us. He tried horribly to hide behind the mast. Luffy just tilt his head in curiosity.

"You're not dead?" he asks himself. Then Robin uses her devil ability. She disarms Zoro and Nami.

"Don't point these dangerous things at me. Didn't I tell you before?" she said to us. I growl and lunge myself to her. She makes more of her hands on my body and I landed on my stomach. Her hands pins my arms and legs together. I can't get up and I could see her since everyone is on my right side.

"Since when did you get on board?" Nami asks her. Robin smiles and grabs a chair out of the closet under the stairs.

"I was here in the cabin, reading a book," She said. Then her attention went to Luffy. I am still on the floor.

"Let me go," I said. She completely ignores me.

"Monkey. D. Luffy. You didn't forget what you said to me?" She said unfolding the chair. Sanji's eye twitches.

"What did you say to the beautiful woman, Luffy," Sanji said, shaking him. Robin decides to let me go. Slowly I get up and dust off my clothes. I glare at the back of her head.

"Please leave the ship!" Usopp said through the megaphone. I am wishing that I still have my sea-stone gloves.

"I didn't say anything to you," Luffy said. I doubt it. He always says something stupid. Robin sits down on the chair.

"No. I remember clearly. You better take responsibility," Robin says. Then she said something outrageous.

"Let me join your crew," she said, smiling.

* * *

That's it. I am staying here in my safe little cot. I am not going out there ever again until the next island. First, Luffy lets Robin be in our group which I am okay with. I am glad there is another girl in the group. Not only that but she kept my A-Shichibukai-is-my-friend secret and return my snailuphone. I completely forgot about that.

I need to call him a.s.a.p. I was about to go inside but there was a fallen ship. Then the monkey came along to play salvage the ship and 'this is my territory'. Then the sky went completely dark like the night and these giant figures appear. Finally, everyone thinks there is an island in the sky and we are going to Java to get information.

That is when I decide to stay where I am, in a safe place. I don't know why though. I should be out there helping my friends out on the ship but a heavy pain in my chest appears. I told Chopper about this and he said to get some rest. I sigh. That is what I need a break from this crazy adventures, the dangerous threat of dying at any point, the marines trying all their might to capture us alive or dead, and missing my family back home. It's too much. I just want to curl up in fetal position and cry my eyes out. Then I would cry some more but I need to be strong like Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji. I don't see them crying at all. I don't even see them flinch in battle.

**_Ring Ring_**  
**_Ri-ring_**

**_Ring ring_**

"Hello," a voice answers the phone. I bit my lip.

"Mihawk," I said, quietly. I am afraid because it has been five days which marks today his birthday.

"Happy Birthday," I continue. I can hear his breathing.

"Are you okay? Do you know I was worry about you? Why didn't you answer the phone when I call you?" he asks me. What shocks me the most is that he cares for my well-being? I didn't know what to say.

"I'm okay. I just had a roller coaster of adventure. It seems that I forgot I had the snailuphone in my pocket. ," I said, telling some truth. Mihawk just said my name and I was about breakdown. I only cry when I am alone. I can't have him know that I am about to cry.

"I'm o-okay. I-I," I said, growing silent. 'Damn, I making him worry for nothing. I am fine. Just tell him,' I thought but the words never formed.

"Angelina, I am coming. Tell me where you are?" he asked. It took me forever to forms the words.

"About to go to J-java, but you can't come. T-the crew will see you. Zoro will see you and then he will want to fight you," I stutter my words.

"Don't worry. They will never know," he said. I wipe my tears away .I nod my head. I believe his words.

"Okay. I'll be waiting," I said. Mihawk said his goodbye and reassures me that he would be there. I hang up and curled into a little ball. I will not show this weakness. I will not let anyone know about this. I need to hold this feeling in and bottle it up.

"Miss Lifeguard," Robin calls out. Immediately, I wipe my tears and nose. I hop off the cot and look up to the door. Robin smiles as she found me.

"Miss Lifeguard, would you like to accompany to gather information on Java once we land," She asks. I answer quickly.

"Okay!" 

* * *

My eye twitches a bit. The Grandline's weather is crazier than back home. I ask Nami how long does it take to get to Java? She said two days. So, I sit there in our room, watching her doing her stuff. I sigh loudly. Nami looks at me. I look away. Nami mumbles under her breath. I change my position on the chair. I put both my arms on top of the back of the chair. I put my head on them and sigh loudly.

"Are we there yet, Nami," I said, being bored.

"No!" Nami said, sharply. I tsk. I look where Robin is. She is reading one of those books about history. She really loves history. I know I couldn't bother her while she is reading in here. When she reads in here, it is a sign to me that she wants alone time. When she reads anywhere else, it is a sign to everyone to mingle with her. I went back to bothering Nami again.

"Are we there yet now, Nami," I ask.

"No," Nami said. I huff. I wait a bit more.

"How about now?" I ask, innocently. Nami turns her head slowly. Her eyes are dilate and twitching.

"Want to say that again?" Nami said, growling. I giggle nervously before running away. I went to the deck to see something unusual. I rub my eyes to get rid of the scene I see. I look back to see that he is still there.

"Zoro, why are you cleaning?" I ask him. He grunts as he puts the mop into the bucket.

"Nami told me to clean to pay off some of my debt to her," he said, going back to cleaning. I shrug. My mom didn't raise any fool. I do not ask money knowing that I can't pay them back. I decide to see what the three musketeers are doing. I open the door to the kitchen to only duck out of the way of a flying Luffy and Usopp. Chopper follows them.

"Stay out of my kitchen, you lechers," Sanji said. Then he looks at me.

"Angel-chan, I'm sorry. Please accept these fresh bake chocolate-"Sanji said, but I am already sitting down and eating the cookies. He knows me so well.

"Sanji, you are sweeter than cookies," I said, eating a cookie. 'Oh god, this is so good. It melts into my mouth' I thought. It is so soft and chocolaty. The way it swims to my stomach to be digest.

"Angel-chan~" Sanji said, twirling around. He goes back to cooking in a good mood. Until there is a familiar pitter patters sound.

"I didn't know it was going to rain," Sanji said, looking out his little kitchen window. I lick my lips to wet them. I look back to see Sanji in such a peaceful face. I smile.

"That's the Grandline for you," I said, eating the last cookie.

"Those were good cookies, Sanji," I complement him. Sanji smiles and turns to me.

"Thank you, Angel-chan that means a lot from a beautiful woman like you" Sanji said, stirring the soup. I blush.

"Thanks," I mumble. Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper come in from the rain.

"Oi I thought I told you not to come in here," Sanji said frowning. Usopp and Chopper went behind Luffy.

"But there is nothing to do," Luffy, whined a bit.

"Sanji, stop frowning. You don't look cute anymore," I said, pinching one of his cheeks. I let go and put the plate in the sink. I turn around to face them.

"I'll be entertaining you guys until dinner is ready? So let's play," I said smiling. 'And I know the perfect one' I thought to myself.

"Hooray," Luffy exclaim, glad that he was not bored.

"What game are we playing, Angelina," Chopper said, shaking on my pants. My smile turns into a full demonic grin. Chopper went behind the shaking Ussop.

"We are going to play Truth or Dare," I said, sitting at the table. Luffy sat down across of me calmly. Usopp and Chopper sat next to Luffy just in case. I guess I scared them by accident.

"How do you play that," they said, getting interested.

"Well, you ask someone Truth or Dare. Then that person decides either Truth, where you must answer truthfully, or Dare, where you must perform the task given to you," I said. I look at them and they were just nodding. I sigh. They didn't get it.

"Um… Usopp ask me Truth or Dare," I said, ready to give an example.

"Truth or Dare, Angelina," Usopp ask me.

"Truth. Now ask me a question," I said, without hesitation. Ussop thought about it.

"Do you like my brother?" Luffy ask. Usopp is mad. He turns around to Luffy. Sanji stop cooking and is listening to the conversation. I lift my eyebrow. 'Note to self: ask Luffy why he ask such a question' I thought.

"OI, it's my turn to ask the question here," Usopp said. Then he looks at me.

"Do you like Luffy's brother?" He said. 'Wow great creativity' I thought.

"No, I don't like Ace like that. I see him as a friend," I said. They nod, getting the Truth concept. Sanji went back to his cooking. I can tell he is smiling due to the reflection of the window.

"Now, I am going to pick Dare. Usopp, tell me to do something," I said. Ussop went back to thinking. Then he smiles.

"Call me Captain Usopp the Great," he said. I sigh. This is going to boost his ego a bit.

"Yes Captain Usopp the Great," I said, finding the loophole. He said to call him only one time.

"I like this game," Chopper said.

"Now it is my turn. Luffy, Truth or Dare," I said. Luffy grins.

"Dare! DARE!" he said, getting excited. I smile. 'Right into my trap' I thought.

"I dare you to bark like a dog whenever someone says Salt n Pepper," I said, smirking. Usopp and Chopper looks and grins.

"Salt n Pepper," They said. Luffy barks like a dog. We waited a bit.

"Salt n Pepper!" Sanji said, joining to the game. Luffy barks again. All of us laugh.

"Ussop, Truth or Dare,"Luffy said.

"Tch, Dare,"Usopp said, without thinking. Luffy grins.

"When I bark like a dog, I dare you to meow like a cat," Luffy said. I grin. It is on when dinner is ready.

When dinner came around, it is very entertaining. Zoro, Robin, and Nami didn't know why Luffy was barking like a dog or Usopp meowing.

"Nami, could you pass the salt n pepper," I said. Nami glares at Luffy and Usopp. Luffy barks like a terrier while Ussop meows.

"Could you stop doing that," Nami said. I giggle. I can't wait for more Truth or Dare games.

Everything was going so smoothly yesterday. I don't know what happen but I am having a heart attack.

"Enemy in Sight! Enemy in Sight!" Usopp screaming, around the deck. I woke up with a fright and fell off the cot.

Thud

"Ow," I said, getting up. I grab my pink gloves and ran to the deck. Everyone is looking out into a fog on the right side of the ship. Usopp is looking with his binoculars and shaking. Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy are next to him. Robin is leaning against the mast. I know Chopper must be sleeping. My eye lids barely stay open.

"Where's the enemy?" I said, yawning. I did not get enough sleep. I look around to see a lot of fog around our ship. I look at the direction everyone is looking at and saw nothing from the entrance to the lower part of the ship. I see nothing at all. Then something caught my eyes. A green light is lit. Someone is there. Zoro grip his katanas harder. I could see that he is tense. Sanji drop his cigarette. Luffy squint his eyes. He tries to see who it is.

"It-It-It's Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk!" Usopp screams.


	22. They already know

Dear Readers,

We made almost. ^_^. Thank you so much for the 73 reviews.I'll take that. As I promise, there is a lot of scenes for you. I hope you like them. I know my story is not the best at spelling or grammar, but at least I'm not that predictable. :D. Anyway, I love it if you ask questions, then I can answer and be inspire by it. To my readers that don't have an account, please review. I answer them as well. To my readers who do have an account, review please. I love it that other authors favorite me. I feel special. Anyway, I want to do this survey. So everyone reading please Review to me who is your favorite supernova. Who knows what would happen to the winner of this poll. Hint hint.

dark-driex-07- Oh Mihawk what am I going to do with you. lol I will try by best to write more and update. I'm always happy as long people write reviews.

Smile-Evilly- I hope you love this chapter as well.

Someone- I have your comparing Angelina to other op charaters. Thanks for that scene and idea. ^_^

10th squad 3rd seat- Well they just saw him. nothing more.

UNICORNSPOOPRAINBOWS- Thanks I work really hard on them. I wish I can make it better though.

Ally- Oh Ally, I wish you knew what I'm going to do later on the story.

Inuhana- Keep reading. There is going to be alot of epicness during Skyland and after it. Just wait and see.

Devious Chrub- Yes a cliff hanger. I can't help it. Sometimes I will leave cliffhangers. oh and this plot line will get interesting. BWAHAHAHha :D

Chopperlover14- About Ace coming back? I don't know. Wait one second...Yes, I have confirmation that Ace D. Portgas would make an appearance in later chapters. Also, someone very important in this plot line.

* * *

The tension became thick. I drop my gloves and my jaw. I thought he has more slick moves to not be discover like a ninja. Nami took a step back and graps the rail tightly.

"Are you sure?" Nami whispers. Ussop nods. I quickly compose myself and quickly went to my room to get the den den. Thank god no one notice. I flew down the stairs and look around for Bruce. I found him in the box I made him. He is just getting up. I am going to make sure to give him a piece of my mind.

_**Ring ring**_  
_**Ri-Rin**_

"Hello," Mihawk said, yawning abit. I took several breaths before answering.

"Please, Please tell me you are not near the ship, and if you are, we can see you," I whisper, harshly. I am experiencing too many emotions now. It is giving me a headache.I'm worry about not getting caught, our next adventure, and I have this funny feeling that I'm going to meet a rival.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was that close," he said, shuffling something.

"I guess I can't visit you then," he said, growling a bit. I sigh. I am so risking so much right now. I could get kick out of the crew by just befriending and liking him now. I can hear the crew talking up deck. I guess he disappear from their sight.

"Well, you could visit me tonight after three a.m. I have night watch, " I said. 'I can't believe I just said that,' I thought. A few months ago, I didn't want anything to do with him. Now I think I have a change of heart. Mihawk is a really nice guy once you get to know him.

"I'll see you then," he said and hangs up. I put Bruce back and hid him out of sight. It didn't hit me until a few seconds later. I just invited Dracule Mihawk on to the ship and knowing I might get caught.

"If there is a God up there, please let no one find out about him," I quickly prayed.

* * *

Ever had person who just ruins the day? Well Nami is that person to me, today. She thinks that Dracule would come back.

"Come on, Nami. He's long gone now," I said, trying to convince Nami. She shook her head.

"Angelina, I don't know. You doing night watch by yourself is not a good idea," Nami said.

"It's only for five hours shift. Then Sanji wakes up for cooking breakfast for us and everything is going to be fine," I said, leading her to the door. She nods but I can tell she is still scared.

"Goodnight, Lifeguard," Robin said, walking away. My eyebrows furrow.

"Goodnight, Robin," I whisper, confuse on why she stills calls me that.I have a name and it is Angelina. I sigh. Step one: everyone on board is asleep. Check. Step two: Mihawk's birthday present in bag. I look inside my backpack. Check. Now to wait for him, I walk around the ship. I could not see anything at all beyond a few miles.

The fog still lay above the water like oil. Slowly over time the fog starts to show some areas of water. The moon shines very dimly. Our pirate flag waves proudly in the wind. I couldn't see any I could hear the water softly splashing against the ship. The wind blows warm air around.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" a voice said, from behind me. I tense up a bit. I'm about to face Dracule with these bruises. I slowly turn around and look up. Mihawk's eyes seem to glow for a second. He walks up to me and gently touches my face. He stares at my eyepatch. I didn't know what to expect from him.

"What happen?" Mihawk said,whispering. I almost didn't hear that. I look around and not face him. I start to shake my head.

"Nothing,"I said,lying to him. Then I feel him tilt my head so I look up to him and into his eyes. We stay like this for a while. I think he is searching the truth in my eyes. His eyes were no longer the golden candlelight color or his famous gold hawk eyes. His eyes change into a warmer gold almost like a gold coin in a dry up well. I didn't know that while staring into his eye, I walk closer to him. Mihawk holds me as if I would dispappear into the wind. I forgot that my crew lay asleep downstairs. All I care in that moment is to be close to Dracule. Suddenly, tears starts to come down my face. I quickly step away and start to wipe them off. I don't want to cry. I'll feel weak and useless like Crocodile said.

"Hehe, sorry I don't know why I start to cry like that," I said, trying to laugh it off. I wipe my tears away but it seems that it won't stop. Without warning, Mihawk pulls me in for a hug. His arms shielding me from the nightmares of the toture, the doubts of ever becoming useful and wanted, and the fear of getting lost in this world. I slowly hold onto his jacket and hide my face to cry.

Mihawk doesn't say anything. He holds me and starts to pat my head very akwardly. Slowly, a smile crept onto my face. The fact that Mihawk is trying so hard to comfort me makes me smile. I snuggle a bit and close my eyes. I wish I can stay in this postion for a really long time.

"Now, what happen to your eye?"Mihawk said, ruining the moment. I sigh. I step back, breaking the hug. I strartch my head. How the hell I'm going to tell him the truth?

"Well, I kinda pissed off Crocodile and he did something to my eye, which is healing very well," I said, mixing the truth with a little lie. I could tell he didn't like what I said.

"Why did you aggitate him? You know full well he is a Shichibukai," He said, rubbing his forehead. I drop my head. I should have known better, but I was protecting Vivi at that time.

"'Cause it was fun," I said, with a smile. For a second, I thought Mihawk's eye twitch a bit. I tilt my head in confusion. He didn't care for me that deeply, does he? Mihawk sighs a bit. Then I remember that Vivi went out and bought his gift for me.

"Before you say anything else, I want to say Happy Birthday," I said, showing him the present. I hide it in the barrel next to me. It was an empty beer barrel that Zoro just finish drinking. I had it out right in front of him. Mihawk just looks at it. Then he looks at me. I smile. He lightly took it from me and slowly opens it.

"Do you like it?" I ask. Mihawk had no expression on his face. He lifts up the dark purple scarf from the scarf is made with pure silk. It had a gold trim with a tree like design. 'Thanks,Vivi'' I thought. She gave it to me as a thank you gift. He let the box drop to the floor and puts it on. I wait what he has to say about it.

"I like it," he said, with a tiny smirk. I did a cheer inside. This cannot get any better. It is the first time Mihawk having such a face like that. I wonder what other expression I can make him do. He puts it on.

"Thank you. I need it for the next island," he said. He makes a face as if he remember something.

"That reminds me. My friend said you scream at him. Is that true?" Mihawk said, making the cutest face ever. He even tilt his head. I made the girly shriek in my head. Then I'm struck with a fashback. Someone called me in the middle of the night before Robin kidnapp me.

"I remember that someone called me at night. I hate when someone intrupps when I'm sleeping," I said. Mihawk nods.

"I know how you feel," he said, making me laugh. I mean if someone wakes me up, I'll just yell at him but with Mihawk it is a different story.

"Angelina, what do you think of me?" Mihawk ask me. I tilt my head.I don't understand why he is asking this?

"What do I think of you? Well, I don't know what to say," I said, playing with my eyepatch. Mihawk frowns and shakes his head. He grabs the hand playing with the eyepatch.

"Stop doing that," he said, with a soft voice. I look up and blush a bit. My heart jumps into my throat. I feel a bit light like a puff of smoke. I feel so nervous. Something happen to me that I thought it would never happen. I became speechless and my mind is blank. I know what just happen but it seems my brain is malfunctioning. Almost like that episode where Spongebob forgets his name and I see little Spongebobs screaming at each other "Don't tell me we threw out his name!". That is happening now. I slightly open my mouth but quickly close. I don't know how to convey my feelings. What do I really think of Dracule Mihawk?

On one side, he is Zoro's eternal rival, and a Shichibukai. Yet, on the other side, he became such a close friend. I could talk to him about my family, my personal thoughts, and my true self. I don't need my mask around him. I think for a few mintues. Mihawk still has my hand in his. He look at me and patiently waits for my answer. I will never have a chance like this. I know my is now or never.

Suddenly I use his hand that has mine's to pull him closer. Our faces so close to each other. I can smell wine and candle wax on him. I slowly lead him back so he is against the mast. I lean in very close. My heart is beating like a sound of stampeding bulls.

"Do you really want to know?" I whisper, softly in his ear. Mihawk blushes a bit and nods. I don't know what came over me. It feels like I switch roles with him. He's the naive, innocent person while I'm a bog bad wolf. I smirk. My confidence is out of this world. I feel like I can do anything to him. I lean in. Mihawk leans in as well. His gold eyes close. I frown a bit. I love his eyes. I slowly close my eyes. I brush my soft lips against his.

"What the hell is going on!" someone yell out of nowhere. My eyes snap open as well as Mihawk's. Mihawk and I face the culprit. Its Nami. She has a shock face on. Her mouth is open and her eyes were twitching. Then her eyes goes to Mihawk to me and Mihawk again. She starts to shake. I'm worry that she would call the others and an all out war would be ensure.

"Nami, don't do anything dumb," I said, walking very slowly to her. Mihawk stays against the mast. He made a move to lean on the mast without making his sword agaist his back. Nami gets scared and tries to run downstairs,but Robin stops here. Nami was about to scream. I quickly cover her mouth with my hand.

" Shhhh. Nami, please be quiet. I don't want Zoro to come up here or anyone else," I whisper in her ear. She starts to shake even more. She bites me softly. I wouldn't let go. This is life and death. I need to think of something really fast. What does Nami hate the most? I look around and then it hits me.

"Nami, if you wake the others, they will fight with Mihawk and damange the ship,probably destroy the ship. Then we have to buy a new expensive ship," I said, reasoning with her. Nami completly stops struggling. I let go as well as Robin. Nami fell to her knees facing the stairs. I could see tears coming out of her eyes. I guess I scared her that much. I sigh sadly. I wish I didn't keep this a secret. I can hear here mumbling about the trouble I've caused.

"Robin, take Nami downstairs. I'll explain to her when I'm done talking to Mihawk," I said, dropping my head. I guess this will be the last time I'll ever talk to Mihawk. Robin nods and help Nami downstairs. I turn around with a sad face. Mihawk tilts his head. He doesn't know what is going to happen now. Somehow even in the warm breeze, I'm cold. I have goosebumps on my arms. Every time I take a step, I shiver just a bit. I take my final step and I'm so close to him almost at arm's legth.

"I don't think it you s-should come around a-anymore...M-maybe we can meet somewhere else or something," I said, stumbling on my words. I sniff a bit. I look up, holding in the tears.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I said, biting my lip. Mihawk didn't say anything. I try to see if he going to say anything. He just looks at me. I could read him at all. 'Say something,you idiot,' I thought. He didn't say anything at all, but he pulls me in for a hug. I gasp at how fast he did this. The warmth from his body did warm me up. I could feel alot safer in his arms. I hug back and hold onto him tightly.

"Its okay. I'll think of something. I want you to relax, and not stressing over this meaningless thing," He said, with cofidence. I shake my head. 'Seeing you is not meaningless,' I thought. How can I convince him otherwise? He is always calm and knows how to calm me down. When Mihawk enter my life, somehow I knew he is going to change it. I love how Mihawk loses his accent when he gets a bit happy. I never knew why he comes around odds hour of the night just to see and talk to me. I can never get angry with him. I trust him. Mihawk seem to trust me.

He doesn't mind when I ask him about his swordmanship. I think he likes talking about it. Also, he counter-balance my personality with his personality. When he says 'Well.', I knew I need to stop and listen. I couldn't wait until he visits me and we sit together and just talk. Dracule doesn't mind all the questions I ask. I was surprise when Dracule decides to take a little nap on my shoulder. I knew that he was tired.I learn that he tends to grab things when he is napping. I grind my teeth together. How can I make him care?

Dracule tilts my head up and kiss me on the forehead. I blush a bit. He gave me the smallest smile. I let go of him.

"Call me," I whisper as he jump over the rail. I stare the direction he went. I bet this is the last time I would see him or touch him. I clench my fist and punch the mast. I'm angry at myself. I wish I had done something more. Yet, I just stood there like an idiot.

"Oooh, Angel-chan, Good Morning~" Sanji sang as he saw me. I became quite nervous.

"Good morning, Sanji," I said, greeting back. Sanji smiles and off he went to his kitchen. I drop the smile and trudge to our room, where I meet a very angry Nami.

* * *

After the two hours of questioning, Nami decides that Mihawk is not allow to be on the boat and I won't be doing any night shifts. I agree with her. I betray her trust and the crew's safety as well. I didn't think about that. Maybe I trust people too easily. I sigh and I turn to my side in my cot under the stairs. I hear someone coming down the stairs and the smell of freshly baked cookies fill the air. 'Sanji knows me too well,' I thought. I can hear him grabbing a chair and placing it behind me.

"Ne, Angel-chan, why so down? I made your favorite chocolate chunk cookies," Sanji said, happily. I shrug, not caring about the cookies.

"Put it on the table. I'll eat it later," I mumble. Sanji sighs. I thought he would go back to making deserts for Robin or Nami.

"Angel-chan, I need to tell you something," Sanji said, with seriousness. I turn around in my bed and I could see that I should take this serious as well. I sit up and fold my legs together. Sanji leans in and folds his hands together as if he is thinking.

"We know about you night shift visitor," Sanji said. My jaw drop. My eyes widen. My mind went into panic mode because he said 'we'. I start to breath heavily and rapidly. 'I knew this day would come. I'm going to be left behind. Ditch and be branded as a traitor,' I thought to myself.

"At first, we didn't like the idea, but we see you getting a lot happier because of this so we didn't mind them at all. even though we don't know " Sanji continue. I tilt my head and start to think.

"So who knows about me and them?" I ask Sanji. Sanji looks at me.

"Um, I think Usopp and Chopper knows. Luffy and Zoro sleep it through all the giggling, and laughing. We couldn't hear the conversations though," Sanji said. I thank god for that. Our conversation would have scared Usopp and Chopper to death. I look at Sanji and smile. He didn't mind Dracule coming here and talking to me. I won't tell him that Dracule is the person though. I took his hand and hold it tightly.

"Thanks, Sanji. For letting me being friends with them. Maybe one of these days, I can tell you who has been visiting me," I said, letting a few tears gone by. Sanji gently wipes them away. He hugs me. The softness of his jacket soaks up some of my tears.

"Take your time,Angel-chan," he said, letting me go. He was about to leave me but I stop him. I wipe my tears away. I need to know something.

"I know this seems out of no where, but I'm been thinking a lot and I notice that I get a bit jealous when you pay attention to Nami and Robin more than me. Is it because I'm not beautiful as them?" I ask him. Lately, he has been giving more attention than me. I would get so jealous about it. Sanji's eyes turns into hearts.

"Oh Angel-chwan. You're so cute. The way your short brown hair frames your face like how Nami has her hair. the way your tan skin seem to glow in the sun and the moon. Your brown eyes seems to light up lively even in the darkest time. Your beauty is very different from Robin my mysterious lady and Nami, my sweetheart," Sanji said, twirling around and doing his dance. Then I hear Nami calling for him.

"Coming Nami-chan,!" Sanji yelling, leaving me behind. I find myself grinning like Luffy. I can't believe I'm this lucky to be with this crew. I thought I could take a nap until the ship starts to shake.

"THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"


	23. Plans to tell them about him

Dear Readers,

I have no motivation to keep writing. Yet, I will not stop this fanfiction because of this phase. I think that maybe if I write another story it will help my creativity juices. I hope you will like the upcoming stories. Also vote for your favorite non-StrawHat pirate by reviewing or message me. Now, to the reviews,

dark-driex-07- I can't do a Mihawk Pov. It will ruin the surprise. ^_^ I will make sure that Mihawk appears alot more though.

Someone- One Point for Captain Law.

Smile-Evily- Nami is just scared of the Shichibukai. Mihawk will get over it. Thanks.

twonormalgirlsandaiportal- THANK YOU!

TwilightMelodiac- The next chapter will rock your socks.

* * *

I think I know why girls like shopping. It is a way to release stress and it is something we can control. For example, I remember I have the pressure for helping direct the play, Beauty and the Beast. Alot of problems arise from that. The lights weren't working. The set for the village and the castle were incomplete. Everything wasn't complete. Everyday I would go home with migraines I didn't notice I was in such stress until I pass out during rehearsal I woke up in the hospital with my mom, right beside me. I could tell she was worried. The doctor told me I pass out because of the stress and poor diet. I didn't get it until the third time I pass out in school. I scared my best friend. I could still feel her tears in my shoulder when she cried on me. I learn a way to release mounting stress by a shopping spree every month. I always spend exactly three hundred dollars or less.

This time I'm going to spend as much as I want. The adventures Luffy pulls me through are stressing me out. I can't forget the things Crocodile made me do and what he did to me. The fallen ship and that monkey guy makes me worried. Now, Luffy want to Skypedia, sky island. I don't know what's worse Luffy's luck of having these dangerous adventures or my luck into getting lost like Zoro. I can't believe we're walking into a very sketchy alley with lots of valuables to look for information.

"Are you sure about this, Robin?" I ask her. I keep looking behind if someone was there. There is a lot of beer bottles around. Some are broken and shatter. I'm glad I'm wearing my Mihawk's shoes. I take a small breath in and regret it. It smell like vomit and urine. I start to gag. The walls is oozing green slime!

"I wouldn't breathe in the air around here. We're almost there," Robin said, knocking on a door. I hold my breath. Someone open the door and an old man came out. I could only see his straw hat. He gave Robin a map and a letter. Suddenly, I couldn't stand it anymore.I sprinted out of the alley and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Oh god. This town is so gross. It reeks of alcohol, urine, and god knows what!" I said, yelling. Some people stop and look at me. I didn't care. Robin comes out and smiles.

"Did you get the information about sky island?" I ask, rubbing my nose. My nose feels numb. Robin nods and shows off the map.

"Yes, we can go back to the ship,"Robin said. I skip my butt all the way there. I couldn't wait until I get to organized my new clothes and then remember I couldn't show of my new outfits to Mihawk.

We get to the ship and I see that Zoro and Luffy are hurt.

"The hell happen to you, guys?" I ask, letting Sanji take my bags. For some reason, he has been keeping his eyes on me. Maybe its because I've these weird headaches and dizziness recently.

"Nothing," Luffy said, smiling. I look at Zoro for an answer. He just grunts. I guess they don't want to talk about it. We get ready to meet up with a man that knows about something about sky island. I went downstairs and went through my bags. I couldn't wait to try my new outfit on. I lay down my green shorts down. It has very big pockets in the front. It came with a bright yellow belt. I bought myself knee high, brown boots. It has zippers on the side. Then I bought alot of different colors tank tops. I decide to change into them. I put on the shorts with hunter green tank top. Rather than putting on my new boots, I put on my Mihawk's boots. As I buckle the last buckle, I sigh. Mihawk didn't call me yet. Bruce, the snailphone, is sleeping on the shelf.

Suddenly, my ears starts to pick up a high pitch sound. I try to block with my hands. I could tell the ship is moving away from the sound. I went upstairs to see what made that awful sound.

I could see that we went around the island.

"The hell was that awful noise?" I ask them.

"Another monkey did that,"Usopp said, trying to fix the ship.I couldn't help but to see that everything is collapsing Everything on the deck looks like a patch job. Usopp is fixing the rail. Chopper is watching him do that. Zoro is hammering down a nail on the mast. The wind start to pick up a bit. Something tells me to be on guard. I look around me and see there is no ship around, so what's making me stand on edge.

"Oh, great. Not this feeling again," I said to myself. I had this feeling before the kidnapping. After sometime we anchor our self next to the location where the man, who knows about sky island, suppose to be. I decide to stay on the ship. I didn't like how the house is sketchy like that. The man is not here, where could he be? Nami found a book of a fairy tale about a Norland guy. I didn't care. I stay on the boat not bothering to exploring this part of island. I sigh and lean against the railing.I look out and watch my crew look around. Yet, I feel a void in me.I sniff a bit. I miss Dracule!

"Wahhhh!" Luffy said, falling into the ocean. A man came up and is ready to fight. His stance screams Kung Fu: Crane style.

"Who the hell are you people?!" he said, getting ready to strike. I quickly take off my shoes and jump into ocean. I can see him sinking faster than an anchor. I kick my legs fast and swim like a fish. I grab Luffy's arm and start swimming back to the surface. I see Usopp helping me with Luffy. We break the surface.

"What the hell were you doing?" Usopp said, looking at Luffy. Luffy takes a deep breath.

"There were bubbles coming up from the I look in the water there was kind of chestnut, but it was that old guy and he pulled me in!" Luffy said. We swim near the edge and lift Luffy up first. Then I drag myself up. They guy ,who drag Luffy into the ocean, suddenly collapse.

"Great. Here we go again," I said,mumbling.

"Oi, old guy you okay?" Luffy said, fixing his hat. Sanji tilts his head and sighs.

"Chopper, come and look at him," Sanji said,lighting up a cigarette.

"Alright,Let's move him into his house," Chopper said, getting tools out of his bag. I wring out my shirt. I start to shiver from the breeze.

"Great. Now I need to change again," I said, walking back to the boat. Nami stops me. She looks at me with a that face. I tsk, remembering what she said.

_"I don't want him anywhere near us. He's dangerous!"_

"Don't worry. Mihawk isn't going to come near the ship anytime soon," I said, smiling sadly. Nami didn't believe me, but she let me go. I turn around and went on board the Merry Go, not looking back.I grab my boots on the deck. I went to my room and change my outfit again. This time a pink tank top with purple knee length shorts. I didn't have the energy to go up to the house. I guess I've become seriously depress. Nami took away my Mihawk. I sigh sadly and lay down on my cot under the stairs. I could hear the crew yelling at some people. I know that it's safe since Zoro, Sanji and Luffy are out there. I start to stare at my snailphone. I'm waiting for him to call. I don't remember any time that I call him. I bit my lip.

Should I call him? Maybe he's busy right now. Slowly, my eyes start to close. I keep nodding off.

* * *

By the time I woke up again, it is night time. The only light source is the sunset outside. I can hear the crew are having fun with their new friends. I sit up and stretch a bit. I pop a few bones and sigh. I decide to let Nami know that I'm going to see Mihawk no matter what. I get up and put my boots on.

"I'll tell everyone about us. About Mihawk!" I said with determination.


	24. Quotes

Dear Readers,

Due to Hurricane Sandy, I won't be able to write or update Beatiful Nightmare for a while. There is no lights or anything here. I'm using my friend's wifi. For now, here are some Quotes that Angelina will use during her adventures. Some are from Jaya to Punk Hazard Arcs. I hope you like it. I will respond to all reviews in the next chapter.

Angelina's Quotes

1. "This is a yes or no question. There's no 'I need to think about it'. I'll just think you're not into me,"

2. "There is always a third option. Me kicking your ass!"

3. "Don't leave me. I-I love you!"

4. "Usopp meet your long lost brother from another mother,"

5. "I can't take this anymore. Its over,"

6 "...So does this mean you forgive me for that comment?...I take your silence as a hell no,huh?"

7. "My stay here is only temporary,"

8. "If we had met in another life, you plus me plus a blankets and pillows equal forts of fun,"

9. "I never stop caring for you,"

10. "You are not cute at all,"


	25. Nature is against me

Dear Readers,

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm back with everything going somewhat normal. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I wrote some parts during Hurricane Sandy. I hope whoever was damage by the Hurrincane Sandy is okay. Plus, I decided to do a Naruto Fanfiction called Black Cat. Thus, on wards to the review.

Unicornspoorainbow- Angelina is facing challenges now. Don't Damn Nami just yet.

Smile Evilly- Hawk Eyes is really a tough person so I don't think cute animals are his thing.

10th Squad 3rd sea- Something BIG will happen. :3 I can't wait to write it. She's going to take a big leap from a girl to a pirate. NJ we party hard lol.

Emz- Thanks for the review. I will.

Dorito Monkey D. Nyancat- Yes total agree.I wish I can tell you who she says that to. *Hint* He's tall, short hair, very powerful, and no scars.

Ailei- Aww thanks. It warms my little heart that you read this. One point for Mihawk

Caramel27- I hope you like this.

Cameierose-Thanks :)

Mrs. Law- Lots of things will happen

22wolfgirl- Sandy sucks. I was without power for a week. Everyone is good helping each other out and stuff. This is why I made a Mihawkxoc cause I love him. I can't wait until I reach Water 7 and Thriller Park. Everyone will love him more.

* * *

Before, I tell everyone that Mihawk is the one that visits me. I need solid proof that he is. I pick up the snailphone and call the shichibukai himself. I start to pacing around the room as it starts to ring.

Ring Ring Ri-Ring Ring Ring

"Hello," a familiar voice said to me. It wasn't Dracule's rough voice, but yet its a bit familiar.

"Um. Hi, is Dracule there?" I ask, trying to figure out who this person is. I stop pacing and sit down on the stairs.

"Oh, you must be Angelina. Mihawk can't come to the phone right . Do you want to leave a message?" he said, laughing a bit. I can hear more people in the background. Mihawk is probably fighting someone or talking to someone.

"Oh, I see. Yea, tell him that I need him now. Its urgent," I said, not thinking about how it sounds. The man starts to snicker. I didn't get it, until I start to think about it. 'Why did it sound so perverted,' I thought to myself.

"I'll tell Dracule that you need him. Bye now," he said, hanging up on me. I blink a few times, looking at the phone.I didn't know that Dracule was listened,started to blush a bit and Shanks started to tease him, and tell Dracule that he can finally go to the New World to meet up with Whitebeard.

I put the snailphone back in my pocket and went to my crew. I can do this. I need to trust in my crew. I went upstairs and on the deck. I check my surroundings. For a moment, I thought I saw a huge ship, but its getting a bit dark for my liking. I sigh heavily.

I could hear my crew having a great time with the man and his ape friends. I start to doubt that my crew would accept my relationship with Dracule. Then I start to think what will everyone thoughts about this. Luffy and Sanji would be a bit surprise. Chopper and Usopp would be scared of him and won't be coftable on the ship. Robin is already okay with it. Nami is against. 'Zoro,' I thought.

I bit my thumb a bit. he wouldn't be happy about this. He'll be angry with me. He will think that I betray the crew and him. 'Then I'll get kick out of the crew' I thought to myself. I start to stress myself out more. Without knowing, I'm already at the door. I can feel a headache coming. I shake my head a bit and I open the door. Robin looks my way and smiles. Sanji waves at me and motion to sit with him.

I smile back and sit myself next to Sanji. I made sure he is on my left side. I didn't want him on my blind side anymore. It makes me nervous if anyone is on my right side. I open my mouth to announce my confession, but Cricket boy stops me.

"Damn it!" He said, hitting himself with his hand. Instantly, everyone stop what they were doing.

"What? What Happen?!" Usopp asks him. Cricket looks up at us.

"You need to go into the south forest quickly," Cricket said, through his tipsy stage.

"Huh?! What are you saying?" Luffy asks, as he engulfs another meal. Cricket starts to point to the gold toucan that he has.

"Catch one of those birds right away!" he said, trying to persuade us. I spy with my left eye a bowl of grapes near Luffy. I quickly 'borrow' Sanji's water. Almost like Indiana Jones, I replace the grapes with the water. I grin to my success.

"Bird...what for?" Sanji ask him. Usopp gets up and opens his mouth. I start to eat my grapes.

"What? Why?" Usopp said. Cricket starts to frown. I start to listen to him. I see that this is serious. Yet, why the bird?

"Listen carefully, the "Knock up Stream", that exist is directly south of here. How do you think you will get there?" he said, starting to explain.

"Just sail south," Luffy reply. I nod in agreement.

"Yea. We just go south from here if we could,-" I'm cut off by Cricket.

"NO! This is the Grandline. Once you sail you loose all sense of direction" Cricket said, yelling at us. I pout a bit. 'He didn't have to yell' I thought, eating another grape.

"Oh that's right. Since our destination is not an island, but part of the sea. The lock post will not work. How are we going to find it then?" Nami asks. I finish eating my grapes. I start to sniff a bit. I want some more. I love my grapes

"That's why you need the bird. It is said that some animals contain some bio-compass enhancing thier sense of direction," Cricket explains. Chopper is so wrap into this "conversation" that it is easy for me to grab him and place him on my lap.

"Wahhh,Angelina," Chopper said, whining a bit. Chopper is getting smother by me. I couldn't help it. His fur is so soft and fluffy. Chopper is so cute.

"Chopper~" I said, happily. Then someone grabs me by the collar and drags me away from my Chopper.I look up to see Nami. She didn't look a bit happy. I mean I'm not complaining. I would not be in the best mood if one of my friends is bringing a stranger on the ship and was ridicule by an entire island. I let her drag me outside and everyone starts to get ready to catch the Toucan.

* * *

It is so dark in this forest. I didn't know what will be around the corner. I'm a bit tense and nervous. Before we went inside the forest. I had a call. A special call that sends shivers down my spine. Dracule is on the island. I need someone to cover me. I decide to go with Zoro and Robin in the search. I walk beside Robin and whisper to her.

"I need some cover. Can you do that for me" She nods and blocks me from Zoro's view. Carefully, I step back and let them go a few more feet away from me. When they left my sight, I start to run towards the shore. I jump over a log and land in a mud puddle. It only dirty my boots. I could only think of-

"Dracule!" I yell, stopping a few feet away from him. He turns and sees me. I probably have leaves and twigs in my hair. I'm sweating like a pig. I might have dirt all over my clothes. I guess Dracule didn't care though. He stills hugs me. I sigh happily and smile. I hug him back, not wanting to let go.

"Angelina," he said, pulling me closer. At that moment, I couldn't careless who saw us. No one is going to stop me from Dracule. Yet, I feel guilty though. I breath in Dracule's scent, wine and honey. Then Dracule tilts my head up. I see him blushing a bit. I lick lips and bring my hand to caress his cheek.

"Dracule, I have half a mind to smack some sense into you," I said, running the mood. Dracule's eyes widen in surprise. I still have my smile.

"...I'm sorry.I should have call first," Dracule said, knowing what he did wrong. He gave me a peck on the lips. I'm a bit surprise at this. He does it again, but I held him there by placing my hand on the back of his neck. I close my eyes and kiss back. I can feel Dracule's beard against my skin. It feels so rough and good at the same time. I take it a step further and start to lick his lower gasp. I guess he didn't expect me to be this foreword Dracule pulls me closer to him and sticks his tongue in my mouth instead.I can feel the warmth of his body. The wind against my back. We start to play with each other tongue. His tongue is so big, I become very overwhelm. I knew I need to stop this. I use my left hand to slowly push him away.

I open my eyes when we part away. I can see a string of salvia between us. I did the something that I want to do.

"Be my boyfriend?" I ask, without thinking. Dracule is taken by this. I complete let go of him. I stare at him waiting for my answer.

"What are you asking?" he said, unsure what to say. I roll my eyes and take his hands in my own.

"I really like you. So, if you like me too, be mine," I simply said. Dracule starts to get bit nervous.

"I need to...think about it," he said, pausing a bit.

"This is a yes or no question. There's no 'I need to think about it'. I'll just think you're not into me," I quickly said, putting my hands on my hips. Dracule releize what he said.

"Yes. I would like to be your boyfriend," he said, smiling. My heart stops when I see him smile like that. Dracule smirks. He never smiles. This is the first time he actually smile. I am this close to kiss him again, but I remember that I have my crew running around this forest. Dracule notices.

"What's wrong?" Dracule asks, tilting his head. I'll never get over how cute that is.

"My crew is out in the woods. that includes Zoro," I said, letting go. I quickly give him a kiss on the cheek.

"As much as I like to stay here, I need to go back. So, call me later," I said, looking into his eyes. Dracule shyly nods and give me a kiss goodbye, a quick peck on the lips.

"I will," Dracule said. I start to run back to the boat.

* * *

Finally, I find my way to the ship. Yet, I can feel something happen here. Sanji sees me first.

"Angel-chan, I thought that idiot lost you in the hell forest. Yet, I can see you're okay," Sanji said, dancing his way towards me. I laugh nervously.

"Yea. I was lost for a little while," I reply back quickly. I look around to see a pirate mark on a tree, alot of blood on the grass almost like dew, and the repairs to Go Merry. Somehow, my headache came back alot heavier.I instantly clench my fist together. I could feel something in the pit of my stomach. My mind plays flashbacks of Luffy's and Zoro's wounds early today. Then it went back to the fight for Vivi. I remember that everyone has the wounds from that battle and has gotten better, but not me. I could hear _his _cruel words as if its a catchy jiggle.

_**"The Grandline is not kiddie pool. Its where all the pirates come together. You'll never survive. You're weak like your captain. To survive here, you need be powerful, sneaky, intelligent, cruel and aggressive!"**_

I didn't want to believe his words. I became completely silent as my mind repeats his words over and over again. Sanji became worry.

"Angel, are you okay?" Sanji asks. I want to say yes and let it out. I want to tell him what I'm going through and that I need help. 'I'll never was the same after what he did to me,' I thought to myself.

" .hurt." I said, demanding him. I'm trying hold my anger in. Sanji breathes out a bit loudly.

"Cricket and his brothers. The pirates came, took the gold, beat them, and they're the same pirates that mess with Luffy-" I couldn't take it. Something in me snaps. I ran off towards the town.

"Wait Angelina,"

Yet, I'm wrap up in this emotion. Pissed off. All I want is revenge. No! I want more than that. 'Break them. Show them what happens to anyone that messes with what is mine.' I thought darkly. With each step I take, I become lost in this darkness. I didn't know what to do to get out of it. Should I let this anger devour me?

After twenty minutes of running and walking, the town is in my sights as well as Luffy. He has his grin and the gold. I stop running. I can feel my heart thumping against my chest. My stomach starts to twist itself. I couldn't believe I doubt Luffy for one second. I start to catch my breath very loudly. Luffy notice me.

"Oi Angelina," Luffy yell, waving at me. I give a small wave back. I couldn't believe that I...

I hang my head low. I almost became one of those low-level pirates. The ones that believe in the joy of bloodshed. I almost took the first step. Luffy walks up to me and messes with my damp hair.

"Let's go back home," Luffy said, grinning like he found One Piece. My eyes widen and tears almost spill over. Home, I always want to go back. Back to my crew.

"Sure thing, Captain," I said, following him back.

* * *

"Hey~" Luffy yells as he runs towards the crew. I smile as I'm greeted by Robin.

"Busy day," Robin said, leaning against a tree. I thought about it. I got sick in the horrid stink of a city, made Dracule my boyfriend, and know that Crocodile stills has a hold on me. I sigh and rub my forehead.

"Yep. The headaches are back," I said. I look at our chicken ship and let out a giggle.

"We're off to Sky Island, Robin,"I said, walking to the ship. I look back for a moment.

"Let's go," I said to her. Robin stays a bit quiet. She stares at me, studying me. She walks up to me.

"I can see that something or someone is bothering you," she said. I tense up. Does she know what happen? No she couldn't/ She wasn't there. I was gagged at that time. I fake a smile.

"I can handle it," I said, walking away. I'm going to bury it deep into my very being and soul. No one mustn't know. I decide to help with the sails. Robin keeps up with studying me.

* * *

I'm leaning against the bathroom door. These headaches are getting worse and worse. Its been an hour already that we are sailing.

"Angelina are you okay?" Nami asks, through the door. I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine," I reply back.

"Good. Now hurry up. I need to use the bathroom," Nami yells at me.

"Alright," I said, almost a whisper. I go towards the sink and splash a bit of cold water. It feels so nice. I look into the mirror and something scared me. I still have my eye patch on. I slightly touch the leather cover. I wonder if my eye has gotten all I know, I might be forever blind. I take a deep breath and took off the patch. There were some dry skin and some cream left over. I wipe it off with my towel and get ready to open my right eye.

"One..Two...Three," I said, counting. Yet, I didn't open my right eye.

"One...Two...Three," I said, not opening my eye.

"One...Three," I said, finally opening my eye. My body went cold.I couldn't believe what happen. My eye is. Slowly, I start to laugh quietly.

"You still have a way to haunt me, ay Crocodile," I said, looking deeply into my right eye. Compare to my left, my right eye is completely dark brown to black. It reminds me of the black mamba. Its look so sinister and beastly. Then I remember that Nami is waiting to use the bathroom. I open the door and Nami looks at me. Her eyebrows furrow.

"Your eye looks good, but something is different," She said, telling me the obvious. I shrug.

"At least, I can see," I said, not wanting to social. She pass me and closes the door. I clench my fist together. Why can't she see that I'm in pain? For the rest of my life, every time I look in the mirror I can see Crocodile staring back at me. Those black holes that almost killed me. I lay down on my bed. I didn't hear Nami come out.

"Letting you know that in two hours we're going up the knonck up stream," she sad, walking the stairs.

"Okay,I'll be there in a few," I mumble. Nami left me all alone. After ten minutes, I decide to go back into the bathroom. For some odd reason, I need to pee again. I sigh, feeling a bit depress. I close the door behind me. I pull down my shorts and panties. This probably explains my moody behavior.

"I just had to get my period early," I said, knowing I'm going to get cramps soon.

* * *

P.S for my readers. The poll is still up. So vote for your favorite non-Strawhat pirate or marine whomever floats your boat. Who knows. They might appear very soon.

In the leads are Law-1 Mihawk-1 and Killer-1.

So please cast in your vote. The voting will end on 11-28-12. So hurry so your character comes up early than expected.


	26. Drifter

Dear Readers,

Sorry that the last chapter is a bit off. Thanks for all the reviews and viewings. My friend just gave me a huge twist in the pot of this story. (^.^) I'm so happy. Well we're finally in the Sky Island Arc. I can't wait. ^_^. So, here's the result of the poll. The winner is... . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... . . . . . . . .will be announced in the chapter that is called WINNER and Losers. So, at the end of December I will not able to update the story until Jan. 13. Thus, if I get at least ten reviews. I'll update again before Christmas. :3

For the reviews.

10th Squad 3rd Seat-No. One Piece doesn't have Midol. So, beware.

Ailiei-chan- Hey Girl (or boy) Thanks for loving this. Anyway since Shanks was your first name it is counted as a vote. You can't have more that one. -_- Its like voting for Obama and Mitt. Its a no go.

Kage kitsune14- I got you.

Mrs. Law- It takes time to like someone I didn't want her to love him at chapter three then gets married at chapter ten. That is too much of a Mary Sue.

22wolfgirl- That is a good question. Mihawk is thirty years old.

Unicornpoorainbows- Yes. Finally someone else knows the great Killer.

Someone- *Nods* Law is a favorite.

* * *

There's tension in the air. Everyone, the monkeys crew, helps us to find the Knock up Stream. It's not the fifty football field long whirlpool that we have to take. They are scared of me.

"Thanks for escorting us here!" Luffy said, waving bye to the monkey crew. I finish tying down the sails. Usopp runs to the edge of the boat.

"Wait! This is too terrifying! Let us go back, asshole! We'll die for sure like this," Usopp yells, pleading with them. Tears are coming down his face. Nami decides to join as well.

"You never mention that the whirlpool would be this big you liar," Nami screams at them as well. Chopper looks back and forth between them scared to death. Poor Thing. Suddenly, the sun wasn't lighting our way. It turn completely dark outside.

"Holy mother of god," I said to myself. Nami and Usopp freaks out the most. I'm freaking out because these god damn cramps.

"Wahyahyahya, It's already nighttime and we're being stuck into the whirlpool!" Usopp said, freaking out. Chopper starts to scream with him. He quickly turns to Luffy. I already knew that trying to talk to Luffy would be hopeless. The waves are crashing into each other. I feel the sea mist on my skin. The salty air tickles my nose a bit. The water is a very dark blue color that I'm afraid of what is in it.

"Let's go back,Luffy! It's not too late," Usopp said, trying to persuade our crazy captain. I raise my eyebrow. I look at Zoro and he nods. We already know what Luffy's respond.

"That Sky Island is just a fantasy of a fantasy!" Usopp said, pleading. I face palm myself. Don't Usopp know Luffy better than that.

"Oi, so your eye healed already," Zoro said, approaching me. I tense a bit. I keep remembering those days. Crocodile is not a good host at all. The first nights were hard on me. Crocodile always visit me and add more design on my body of black and blue. I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Yep, I'm back to normal," I said, ignoring my cramps and thoughts. Zoro stares at me. Then he flicks my forehead.I step back a bit and rub that spot he hit me. I feel like I'm facing an older brother kind of. Zoro has that look that everything is not okay. He didn't like my answer.

"Don't lie to me. When we have time, we're talking," Zoro said, with a caring look. I hold my forehead a bit.

"Talk about what?" I ask, confuse as hell. He smirks and walks over to our captain. For some reason, Zoro looks a bit different to me now. His wash out, green hair seems a bit longer to me. His eyes hold a mysterious aura. He doesn't seem like the odd swordsman I see him as or a stranger. I think he became more of a first mate. He makes me feel alot safer than before. I guess I see him as a leader right after Luffy. I smile to myself.

"Hey, while you were doing the complaints," Zoro said, pointing to the whirlpool. I quickly turn around to see our ship is going into the whirlpool. 'Shit' Ii thought. I quickly turn back around and spot all the devil fruit users on the ship. Luffy is near Nami while Chopper is holding on to Usopp. At the edge of my eyesight, Sanji automatically is next to Robin.'Good. Everyone is covered,'I thought. Suddenly, the whirlpool is gone. I look overboard and see bubbles coming up.

"Where did it go?" I ask, in a childish tone. Everyone starts to look at the sea.

"A whirlpool that big! What Happen?!" Usopp said, with surprise. Nami is in shock too.

"That not it...The whirlpool has only disappear in the seabed," Nami said, making no sense to me. Yet, the look on her face scares me. Then something or someone came out from left field.

"WAIT~!" someone yells. Everyone looks around and see a pirate ship coming towards us. It has black sails with three skulls and a crossbones.

"Tshahahahaha, I finally caught you Strawhat Luffy," a man yells at us. I squint my eyes to see a good look at him. He looks old and has the massive build of a football player. He is probably twice as tall as Luffy. He has some missing teeth and curly black hair.

"That... 's was there when we were in Jaya," Nami mumbles. I move closer to Usopp as he uses his binoculars. I can smell Sanji near us with his smoking scent. I wonder if I can make him stop. I smirk to myself. I would never do that.

"We're here to take your head that is worth one hundred millions Beri!" the man said, yelling at us. My jaw drops. 'Whoa that's a lot of dough,'I thought. We're climbing the ladder of piracy. If my mom can see me now, she'll smack me.

"It raise a lot, Luffy," I said, in surprise. Was it because the fight with Crocodile? Luffy tilts his head.

"My head? What do you mean one hundred millions?" Luffy said. I couldn't help that something is going to happen. The sea is almost to calm for me. The waves are getting bigger, but they're not crashing with each other.

"There is a new bounty worth one hundred million beri for your head. Also, 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, you have sixty million beri," the giant man said, holding something in both of his hands. My eyes bugged out.

"What?! Zoro has a bounty?" I said, trying to see through the binocular. Usopp and I struggle to see the bounty. Then we saw it. Luffy's bounty raise a lot and Zoro's bounty looks badass.

"Its true. They have the new bounties, Zoro! You've become wanted too," Usopp said. I nod to agree. I let go of the binocular. I turn to Zoro and smile.

"Yea and your picture is totally badass. They have a picture of you looking into the distance like you're about to go and start a war. The background is amazing with the buildings and the smoke as well. Even though you're cover in blood and dirt, you still look like you're ready to fight," I said, in excitement. I bring my hand to high-five Zoro. He high-five me while smiling at me.

"I'm can't wait to have my pirate bounty on my head... what the hell am I thinking?" I said, stopping myself. Sanji quickly goes by Usopp.

"What?! Hey wait! And me? There a bounty for me too, right?" he said, sweating a bit. I guess he didn't like that Zoro is getting a bit of attention.

"Nope," Usopp said, coolly Sanji starts to laugh nervously,but then hunch over a bit. I guess he didn't like the idea that Zoro has a bounty and he doesn't. 'Poor Sanji' I thought. Suddenly, the ship starts to rock violently. The sea is going crazy. The water is at the boiling point.

"Hold on to something or go inside," Sanji said. I start to stumble around and tripping all over the place.

"GYAAAH! The sea is going to blow up!" Usopp said, screaming as he hold on to the mast with little Chopper and a calm Robin. Then someone grabs me by the waist and pulls me into their scared chest. I look up to see Zoro holding on to me and the railing of the stairs. I couldn't say anything as the Knock up Stream blows our ship upwards. The force of the stream knocks me out of my left Mihawk boots. I stretch my hand out to try to catch it. It's too late.

"Noooo~" I yell, as gravity took the boot down. I watch it fall down to the ocean below. Zoro's grip tightens and I grunt like a man. The cramps are back. Then as if my boot realizes that these are their last seconds on earth. They decide to do a Kamikaze strike and land on that giant man's ugly face. Then they bounce off and start to sink into their watery grave. I start to tear up. My left shoe had a wonderful life.

"TO SKY ISLAND!" Luffy screams, bringing me back to reality.

* * *

I lay on the deck,trying to catch my breath. I couldn't help, but to gasp for air like a fish out of water. I could hear everyone coughing as well.

"What happen?" Zoro ask, as he tries to get up. I couldn't believe that we're still alive and I'm cover in sweat.

"Is everyone all right?" Zoro said, looking around. I struggle to catch my breath. I start to panic a bit. What is happening to me? I scramble to get to my knees at least. Somehow, Luffy recovers fast.

"Hey! Look, you guys, outside the ship!" Luffy yells, with a grin. Everyone, except Usopp and I, recovers. I made myself sit on the stairs. I couldn't breath and I can feel my throat straining. My lungs aren't getting enough oxygen. I feel like I'm dying.

"Gyah. Usopp is not breathing and Angelina is barely breathing," Chopper said, noticing us. Sanji, with hearts in his eyes, prance towards me.

"Angel-chan, do you need CPR?" Sanji said. I quickly get up and prove that I'm alright. Yet, my vision went blurry. I can see Sanji's figure running towards me, catching me. I try to blink, but it seems I couldn't open them again.

* * *

I blink a few times to make sure if this is real. I'm back to the same place with the purple sky and the blue, wet grass. I'm still wearing the same outfit that I put on today with both of my boots.

"Finally, Sleeping Beauty awakes," someone said, behind me. I turn around and see the same man I met , His dark hair has lighten into a soft, dark blue, and feathery hair. He still has the same hair style like Sanji. His skin gain some colors in it. His eyes are still as blue like a blue jay this time. He shaved off his Spanish mustache that formed on his upper lips. He stills has that tight black suit with the black designer shoes. His trademark hot pink tie is still there.

"Thomas D. Kumo," I said. He smiles and bows a bit.

"The one and only," he said.I didn't know what to say. Wait a moment. Yes I do.

"What did you do? Dd you put me to sleep?" I ask him, simply chuckles. I narrow my eyes.

"I guess , Ace told you about me and my powers, huh," He answer, while walking towards me. I notice that I'm on a yellow dirt path in the field of wet grass. The sky has some white clouds yet I see no sun at all. I wonder how was it this bright without it. I can see that this field is encase with dark green pine trees. A soft layer of mist covers the ground.

"Yes he did," I said, confirming him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and leads me into the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask him. He smiles creepily. The forest reminds me of home. The way there are so many trees. Most of them are pine trees,but there are oak trees too. They bend and twist within the forest almost as if they were woven in. Then I hear laughter as if there is a party. We go into another clearing. We arrive at this clearing with all the people I know where here and people I want to know.

"What's this?" I ask, looking around. I see Nami playing poker with Ace, with lots of Beris on her side. Nami is wearing a hot pink tank top with black knee-length shorts. She is wearing a lot of jewelry on her, especially rings. Ace is wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. He didn't have his hat or necklace. Yet, his black hair is a bit wavy.

"This is the circle of friendship," he said, grinning. Then there's Dracule and Zoro having a drink nearby Nami. Mihawk is wearing an open white shirt with a ruffled neck with a black coat over his shoulders. Zoro has a red and white Hawaiian t-shirt with blue jeans. Dracule is almost acting caring towards Zoro. Thomas sees my lingering stare.

"Oh, well look at that 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk and your companion 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro," he said, starting to walk their table. My right starts to twitch. 'He's mine' I thought.

"The hell I'm going to let that happen," I mumble to myself. I grab him be the ear and drag him away from them. He wince.

"Ow. ow, OW. Okay I get it. I won't go near your boyfriend," he said as we pass Robin with my family. Instantly, I stop. I let him go. There they are. My family that I miss. I walk forward, but an invisible wall doesn't let me go near them. I lay my hand against the wall almost like glass.

"Ne, I see that Robin Nico is with your important people," Thomas said, rubbing his ear. I nod. Mom is laughing at something. Her eyes glisten with happiness. She is cuddle with dad. Dad is just leaning back into his seat. My little brother is intrigue by what Robin says.

"They're my family," I said, taking a deep breath. I turn away and continue the path. I didn't look back. It is already to painful. Thomas caught up to me when I see the next scene. I'm frozen in fear. Sanji is. Sanji is catering to men in dresses. Their legs are covered in hair, but its like fur. I quickly walk away.

"That is not cute at all!" he said, catching up to me. Then we get to Luffy and Usopp.

"LUFFY!" Usopp yells at the top of his lungs. He starts to attack Luffy. Luffy quickly dodges his pellets.

"USOPP!" Luffy said, holding his shoulder. I knew he's ready to launch his trademark pistol punch.

" So that's Ace's little brother. He's quite shorter than I imagine," he said, pouting a bit. Something tells me he goes both ways. 'He's not going anywhere near Dracule,' I thought to myself.

"Ne let's get going," he said after the fight is over. I quickly catch up to him. I take a quickly glance back. Luffy is walking away with a defeated Usopp on the ground. I know that the fight will never happen. What I saw next broke my heart. It has me in tears.

"So cute!" I said, running to Chopper and Bepo. They were creating flower chains with each other. They look at me.

"Angel-chan!" they said, making it rain blue and white flowers. My eyes turn into hearts. I just want to play and cuddle with them.

"Oh no you don't,"Thomas said, grabbing me by the collar. I struggle against him. Then I see someone behind Chopper and Bepo. He's leaning against the tree watching not only Bepo and Chopper, but me too. I can only tell of his gray, wolf eyes. His eyes are predatory. It's almost like being watch by a wolf, waiting for you to make a move. Then Bepo and Chopper black my view of him. Thomas lets me go as we are away from the cute friends.

"So, why did you visit me?" I ask him. He puts his hands in his pant's pockets.

"Just checking my drifter, that's all," He said, smirking. I couldn't help but flinch a bit. I remember the pain of those cuts and bruises.

"How did you find me?" I ask him again. Now, we are deep in the forest. There are many rocks, pebbles to boulders, lying around. I can hear running water somewhere in front of me.

"It was after an unusual storm. It has some purplish, gray clouds with pure white lightning. The rain was pounding on the ocean like a drum. The waves were crazy. After it calm down, I see a bloody girl in a small boat," Thomas said, walking beside me. Suddenly he stops and grunts. He holds on to his stomach. i tilt in my head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. Sweat around his forehead form.

"I'm at my limit. You'll wake up in a few minutes. Just one more question, drifter," he said, looking at me. He starts to fade a bit. Then he starts to float up and fading even more almost disappearing.

"Why is **_he _**near the river of th-" Thomas disappear before finishing his sentence. I wonder what he meant by that.

"Who's at the river?" I mumble to myself. I walk down the beaten path into the area where I hear the water. I reach a river. It is five feet wide and two feet deep. It's coming down from the green mountain. It is very twisting around the area. The river's speed is very splashy. The water is bright and clear. I walk upstream. With the sounds of splashing of the water, I can hear a constant hum. I don't know what that is. Then when I turn around the bend, I see someone standing on a boulder in the middle of the river. His back is towards me. I step forward and step on a stick. He quickly towards me. I gasp knowing who he is.

He's very tall and muscular. I couldn't see what his face looks like. He has a white and baby blue full-head helmet with many holes in it, and what look like headphones on both sides. The black with white polka-dots opens to show his sculpture chest. He wears pants that reminds me of the Native Americans and Heavy Metal music. He has hand guards. I notice that he could attach something to it. I guess that's where his weapons attach themselves.

His long, wild, blonde and mane-like hair falls down to his waist. Oh how I want to play with his hair. I could run my hair while he has his way with me. I shake my head quickly. Why did I think like that with this person. I should have thought about that with Dracule, my boyfriend. I look at that sexy man. It doesn't mean I can't admire from afar. I blame my female hormones for this. 'My body is ready,' I thought as I see the water crash on to the boulder. Some water drops lands on his chest. It slowly trails down, all the way down and behind his shirt. My imagination took over.

"Oh. wow,um j-just," I said, stuttering. Killer just tilts his head. Then my vision starts to become blurry and my body becomes heavier and heavier. 'Wait. I'm not done admiring yet' I thought.

* * *

Reminder. Review for the story to be updated before Christmas or I''ll update on Jan 13.


	27. New Rival

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry about this long update. I hope you can forgive me. Its just that college hit me hard this year. I hope you like this chapter. I have some few ideas for Angelina and Mihawk. It is so awesome. I will update a.s.a.p. with the chapter Winner and Losers. Anyway to the reviews.

Reviews:

Kyoya Kumo- Why thank you. I try my best. :D

Pterokitty- I will try if college doesn't kill me.

Unicornpooraibow- ^/^ Thank for the kissys. I have something for you missy. lol I mean Bwahahaha

10th Squad 3rd Seat- Yes I know.

kagekitsune14- there it is. I 3 your story

Smile Evily- Thanks I wanted Thomas to come out.

Shining heart of ThunderClan- Kyaa! I hope so too that Mihawk doesn't 'find out' lol Thanks

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep**

Alejandro rearranges the flowers beside Angelina's hospital bed. Its her favorite flower, Angel's Trumpet. She always said it reminds her of cake. A small smile tugs on Alejandro's face. Angelina loves her food especially, cake and cookies. Yet, he knows what she loves the most in the whole world, her family.

"Angelina, whatcha dreaming of?" Alejandro said, as he looks at his sister. Her face is pale with no color. Her hair drapes around her face. It looks like she lost a few pounds being in a stress induced coma. Angelina twitches a bit. Alejandro holds his breath, hoping that she is waking up. Angelina stops twitching and Alejandro lets out a sigh. Then she starts to mumble.

"No..you can't...I don't want it," Angelina said, gasping for air. Her heart rate starts to go up and the sound of Angelina gasping for air echos in this small room. Quickly, Alejandro went and presses the nurse call as Angelina's heart rate triggers an alarm. Alejandro just stares at his sister. He did this to her. He made the pact with the devil and he is paying for it. Every time he comes to the hospital, Angelina is getting worst and worst. Angelina's body starts to attack on starts to come in, hearing the alarm from the monitor.

"Someone get an air mask! Stat!" the head nurse yells, as she check Angelina's breathing. She starts to do CPR on Angelina. Alejandro wallows in his misery as he watches his sister slowly die.

* * *

I sit up in my little cot as Usopp finishes is contraption. I try to breathe normal, but couldn't. I definitely need the oxygen tank. Chopper checks my lungs again with his little doctor tools.

"Angelina needs oxygen, Usopp. Are you done with that?" Chopper said, yelling at him. I begin to sweat, trying to catch my breath. Suddenly, Chopper gave me an oxygen mask and finally I could breathe normally.

"Angelina, are you okay?" Usopp said, grabbing my shoulder. I gave him a weak smile, and give him a thumbs up.

"Y-y-yea. I'm o-okay...," I said, breathing deeply. I would never take oxygen lightly again. They smile and cheer. Yet, my body feels heavy like lead, and my chest tighten a bit.

"Alright. We can go to Sky Island!" Usopp said, cheering. Chopper cheer with him. I held my mask and tied it so it stays on me. The tank is the size of a small lapdog, but heavy as a fifty pound weight. Chopper sees me, trying to get up. He stops me.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Chopper said, pushing me down to lay down in his man-form. I blush in embarrassment. I open my mouth to say something, but Chopper shakes his head.

"You need to rest for awhile. You might just knock yourself out again if you exert yourself too much," Chopper explain. I sadly nod.

"Okay,I'll take a nap, Dr. Chopper," I said, smiling. Chopper transform into his small form and starts to blush.

"That doesn't make me happy at all," He said, dancing. Usopp and I start to laugh. Unfortunately, Nami calls Chopper and Usopp to check something out.

"Usopp! Chopper!" Nami yells from the deck. Sometimes I wonder who's the captain in this crew Luffy or bossy Nami. I sigh for some reason. Lately, I feel a lot moody. I guess I can blame it on my period for now.

"It seems Satan is calling you guys. I'll pray for you," I said giggling to myself. Usopp and Chopper stares at me and then to each other. They burst out laughing a bit, probably imagining Nami as Satan himself. Then we stop once we hear Nami screaming for them again. They went on their merry way. I snuggle myself into my cot, ready to take a short nap when I hear a familiar ringing.

**Ring. Ring. Ri-Ring.**

'I wish I can change the ringtone to something more cheerful,'I thought to myself. I reach into my pocket to get the snail. I pick it up, hoping that Dracule doesn't get too worry.

"Hello," I said, through the phone. I notice my voice sounds a bit muffle through the oxygen mask. I can hear something in the background noise. It sounds like he's in a bar.

"How are you? You sound like you have the flu," Dracule said, with concern. A small smile crept onto my face, relaxing at the sound of his voice.

"I'm fine. Let's just say I'm out of breath," I said, covering myself with a blanket.

"Mhmm. Is there a double meaning to that as well?" He ask me. I laugh nervously. Dracule knows me too well. There is always a double meaning for some of the things I say. Last time we hang out, it was late at night and I said The Joke.

_"I want something long, thick,hard and it would last me all night long," I said, looking up to the stars. I miss Dracule's eyes widen, and turning to stare at me. He starts to blush, thinking something other than a book. He awkwardly clears his throat. _

_"...What do you mean by that?," Dracule said. I turn my head and tilt it in confusion. He looks away when we locked our eyes. _

_"Um. I think I can handle a book, Dracule. Its not that hard," I said, innocently. Dracule tense up. I wonder if he's okay.I lean in to see him better. _

_"I..I think I should go now," Dracule said, trying to get up. I didn't want him to leave just yet. Somehow, I mange to make us stumble onto the deck. Dracule was on his back, his hands on my shoulder. I had my arms around his stomach and unknowingly press my chest against his. I look up, with a sad face._

_"Please don't go," I said, whining a bit. His blush intense even more. I didn't get it at all. I thought he was getting sick._

_"Hey, are you getting a fever?" I ask, crawling on top of him, on all fours. I reach out and feel on his forehead. I frown a bit, feeling he is a bit more warm than usual. His hands are still on my shoulder very tensely._

_"Angelina, do you know what you just said to me?" Dracule said, looking into my eyes. I look right back, thinking of what I just said. I know what I said because Josh would always say that to me all the time. I narrow my eyes, thinking that Dracule couldn't be. _

_"...Dracule, you pervert," I said, mumbling under my breath. I look at his face and my eyes widen. The moon came out of hiding and shine some light. I could see clearly that Dracule ,under the moonlight, looks cute. His raven black hair, is mess up, leaving some hair in front like bangs. His pale skin looks like living marble. His golden eyes remind me of a picture that my history teacher showed me. It was the Versailles Queen's Chamber. The gold in that room made everything else so elegant. I didn't know I was leaning in so much until I notice that he was blushing. _

"Angelina!" Dracule said, in my ear.I snap out of daydreaming.

"Sorry, I remember the first time that you thought that...,"I said, giggling at the end. I hear him chuckle at the other side of the line. Then a sharp pain went through my body, stopping my giggling. 'Shit. The cramp are coming,' I thought as I curl into a fetal position.

"I can't believe you call me the pervert, while you were the one coming up with such... words," Dracule said, cutely. Instantly, I thought of a lot of perverted thoughts.

"I hope you don't mind that 'cause I make alot of those when I'm dating," I said, telling him the truth. The cramps are getting worst and my breathing is getting a lot heavier. Sometimes, I wish I didn't have these. Then I didn't hear anything from the other line for a long time.

"Eh? Dracule, you still there," I ask, hoping to hear his voice. I wait for a few moments, yet there is still nothing. 'What is with him and hanging up on me?' I thought as I hang up on him. I snuggle into my cot, going to sleep, and missing a lot of action.

* * *

Nothing normal can happen to this crew. Nothing! I swear this crew is curse for having this kind of bad luck. Ever since I join this crew, somehow I get injured, scared for life, or even both. The time that we went to save Nami from Arlong, I still have small scars on my sides. When we went on the calm belt, I have nightmares about the sea kings, especially that frog. Yuck! Then we hit an island infested with bounty hunters and I met Mihawk there. Well, that wasn't too bad until we were drag into the Crocodile scandal. I beat myself up everyday for being so weak. I broke an important rule. Never separate from the group.

After we left Alabastra, I kick my training hours a bit longer, hoping to get stronger to protect myself and the crew. In Java, I did a good job protecting Robin from drunks and perverts. Yet, once we reach to Sky Island, I'm useless again. I couldn't adjust to the oxygen levels here. I need to have an oxygen mask and tank with me at all times. My friends decide to not pay the fee and somehow get in trouble with the natives here. Chopper and I are left behind with the ship on a alter.

Zoro woke me up from my little nap and told me to go outside, where Robin told me everything that I needed to know. I decided on my own to stay behind. I would only hold them back.

"Angelina, I don't want you to exert yourself," Chopper said, as I continue to do push ups. I notice I start to sweat a lot that I have a layer of it. I shake my head and go for at least fifty more.

"Sorry, Chopper, I just can't sit here and wait for the others to save me. I need to do something to keep occupy," I said, going onto my twentieth push ups. Chopper whimpers, as my body starts to shake. I lay on my stomach to catch my breath, as Chopper went to get the whistle from the mast. Robin told me that they got it from the Knight.I crack my wrist a bit and start to do push up again. I change to a gray tank top, with blue shorts. I threw away my Mihawk's shoes since the other one was lost. I use my running sneakers, that was all black with red bottoms.

"If we have this whistle, the Knight of the Sky will save us," Chopper said, putting it on. I grab the oxygen tank and out it in my mini backpack. I put it on, waiting for I hear a familiar ringing sound again. Chopper must have hear as well. I nervously laugh and inch my way to the door.

"I'll be right back," I said, before ducking behind the door. I quickly went to my shared room, looking for the phone. I pick it up, ready to greet my Mihawk, but a joyful laugh blast through the phone. My breath is stuck in my throat. The laugh isn't a normal laugh is not from Mihawk's or his friends. This is a woman's laugh. 'What the hell is going on here,'I thought.

"Oh Dracule, You're such a joker," she said, through the phone. My jaw drops. He better not be flirting with anyone. He's mine. My grip on the phone tighten.

"Well, Patricia, you didn't change at all. Even your taste in wine is still the same," Dracule said, almost purring it. I want to hang up and not hear this, but I couldn't. I mean this is basically eavesdropping, an invasion of privacy. Somehow, I need to know if this is a friend.'Pleas be a friend,' I thought as I hold my tongue. I didn't want to speak, so Dracule can continue with this friendly conversation.

"I usually drink beer, but ever since meeting you, Dracule, I guess my tastes changed," she said. I hear something going on, but I couldn't tell. I hear some clothes being play around here. I didn't know if I should be sad or angry right now. I decide to be angry now and be sad later.

"Come on, Dracule. You're a man of the sea, Let me give you...some woman's attention," She said, whispering the last part. I couldn't hear this anymore. I slam the phone shut and left it on the table. I growl at myself.

"How dare he?! When I see him, he has a lot explaining to do," I said to myself. I went back to the deck, stomping my way up. I slam the door open and Chopper is still at his post. He opens his mouth to say something to to ask what happen, and why do I look as if I wanted to cry. I shake my head and took my post near the sheep's head.

"I'm okay, Chopper, just give me some space," I said, not bothering to look at him. It takes me awhile to what I did. I slap myself on the forehead. I'm being mean to Chopper. I turn around to see Chopper look at the distance. I walk up to him and he notice. Once I reach him, I lay my hand on his cute pink hate and rub it with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Chopper. I'm just a bit grumpy when I have my period," I said, giving him a lame excuse. Chopper blushes and quickly looks away.

"I'll accept your apology, you fool," he said, giggling a bit. I laugh at his cuteness and return to my post, a bit happier than before.I hear something in the distance, not knowing what it is. I stop and quickly get on my feet in defense stance. It sounds like the beating of giant wings. I look around and hear nothing from the jungle, meaning something is near by. Suddenly, a giant bird carrying a full grown man appears in front of Chopper.

"What? You two are the only sacrifice to kill?" he said, making his presence know. Chopper instantly blew the whistle. I took a good look at the bird and the guy. The bird is all purple with red feathers on the neck and white feathers on its head. The guy had pointed mustache that splits into two parts; on his head there is an aviator hat decorated with wings, and a pair of goggles on the front.

His attire is composed of an orange fur-lined jacket, with brown swollen sleeves decorated by beige spots; loose matching orange pants held up by a belt, fur-lined gloves and boots, and a purple scarf. Also, he has wings on its back, which is weird. It looks like a pair of wings I get from Party City for Halloween.

"No one is making sacrifices out of us," I said, growling at him. Chopper ran behind me, while I went to defense stance. I put my fists up, ready for a match. I'm glad I have my gloves on with the padding.


	28. Plan B

Dear Readers,

Hey! Finally, I have a job. I can now have a schedule so I can write.I know it has been two months, but I hope this makes it up. Thank you so much for reading this story and favorite/following/ and or/ reviewing. I really love it and appreciate that. I will try my best to update a.s.a.p right after AnimeNext.

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Oh yes he did...or did he?

Miss Doflamingo: Aww thanks. I try my best to make sure its unpredictable.

M. Mellow: Wow thats alot of reviews. yet you stop at ch.18 . I was like 'Don't stop'

bunny-chan66: Thanks bunny-chan

AliceLaw: I can't promise anything at all. Hint Hint.

A fan: Okay just don't be sad anymore.

* * *

The bird dude and his pet is pissing me off. Its takes a lot to piss me of this much. The bird breathes fire like a dragon while they guy keeps thrusting his lance burning anything that it touches. Chopper and I earn burn marks and as we try to defend our-self and the ship as well. I really wish that Zoro, Sanji, or Luffy is here with me. I could use someone stronger to deal with this crazy guy. 'Damn,I wish I didn't have my period now,' I thought as I did a back flip to dodge the bird once again. It is useless as it trap me beneath its talons feet. I struggle to escape and breathe a bit. I hear Chopper struggling to keep up with this bird's master.

"Wahhh! STOP! Stop it!" Chopper screams at him,in his semi-human form. Chopper is cover in burn marks, bruises, and cuts, trying to stop a fire engulfing the mast of the ship. I struggle even more against this giant annoying bird, but I receive three pecks on my shoulder and head to stop struggling. I stop and to my horror the fire gets bigger and more hotter. I grind my teeth, just thinking that Luffy might not a ship anymore.

"Chopper, toss it into the clouds," I said, grunting a bit. Chopper take the mast, while the fire rages on and breaks it from the ship. He toss it in the clouds and the fire went out slowly. I let a sigh in relief. Not having a ship is very bad for Luffy, but to buy another ship is way worse for Nami, I really don't want to be on her bad side. 'Oh wait, I'm already there,' I thought.

"Don't do that again. I'm the ship guard," Chopper said, yelling at the man. 'Actually, you're the doctor' I thought.

"What should we do, Fuza,"the man said, tilting his head. I'm only assuming he is talking to the bird. I really want to say 'How about leaving us alone you freak', but the bird's grip tightens and I start to struggle.

"Guakaka! Guakakakaka!" Fuwa caws out, coughing up a fire-ball. The man pulls his goggles to his forehead.

"First, you tell me not to attack your friends. Then you tell me not to destroy the you say you don't want to die. You put me in a difficult situation!" the man yells, glaring at the both of us. I glare right back. How dare he screams at Chopper like that!

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I said, demanding some answers.I try to squirm my way out of Fuwa's grip, yet he squeezes me tighter. The man just looks at me.

"High Priest Shura...and yes you really piss me off," he said, lifting his lance again. I thought that he's going to attack me or my tank, but he turns to attack Chopper.

"If you want to live, then why are you so weak!" Shura said, hitting the railings.'Thank god Chopper dodge,' I thought.

"Stop!That lance burns stuff!" Chopper screams, putting out the fire once more. Chopper turns around and tries to punch.

"You bastard..."Chopper said, missing him completely. Shura moved out-of-the-way and appear on the upper deck where I was.

"You want to live without any sacrifice?" Shura said, starting a speech.'Oh god,he sounds like Crocodile. Just shut up already,' I thought.

"If someone wants to survive, then someone else must die. This is reality. You already know that this is the altar of sacrifice,right?" Shura said, all high and might. I can feel Fuwa's grip loosen a bit.

"Yes they said,-" Chopper said, but cut of by Shura.

"Right now, your other friends are risking their lives to come here. On this island, each of the four priest control a territory. When the target enters one of the territories, no one other than the corresponding priest may attack. That's the rule," Shura said, boasting a bit. I groan silently. I hate long speeches, they confuse me so much. Fuwa's grip loosens even more. I don't move fearing that the bird might peck me to the death. I'm force to listen to listen to this babbling and boasting. 'God, its like Crocodile again except less painful. I can do something more productive like finding out WHO THE FUCK IS PATRICIA!' I thought to myself.

"However this altar of sacrifice is not in any of the territories. In other words, this is a free area, so any priest may attack. Yet, we have to wait until those in the trial die,"Shura said. Instantly, I thought of Sanji and the others are going to save us. I just need to hold out until then. I can do this.

"If Luffy come here and save us, we can all escape from here together," Chopper said, hoping its true. Fuwa coughs up a bot,spitting out flames. I yelp, leaning away from it. I feel the intense heat from it. .Chopper and I lock our eyes together, not knowing what to do at this point. Both of us are extremely weak against this guy.

"If you can escape from this free area...Anyways, that is just original rules for judgement, and in special situations, the rules can be changed," Shura said, licking his lips. 'Oh god,another Crocodile,' I thought as I remember how Crocodile always lick his lips when he had 'special plans' for me. I scoff, earning a look from him.

"What do you mean by special situation, Priest Shura?" I said, in my most demanding. For some reason, he turns to me with a predator look. Fuwa, the giant bird with ninja talons, cower in fear while I didn't waver from his look.

"Well, three of the sacrifices used vines to enter the forest out of here," Shura said very carefully. It took a while to me to get it. 'Its all Zoro's fault and wanting to see 'God', ' I thought as I adjust my oxygen mask. The ship's deck is a mess with various burnt spots here and there. The mast is still floating in the looks like he went to hell, had tea with the devil, and came back. I probably look like a burnt steak that Ussop try to cook.

"For the crime of running away, someone must pay for it with his life as "sacrifice". This is the way of the world. When they come back, they will also be punished so they can realize their mistakes,"Shura said, stiffing his stance. It takes me a few seconds to realize that he's going to attack Chopper again.

"YOU MUST GIVE YOUR LIFE TO GOD!" he screams, launching himself to Chopper. I quickly bite on the bird's foot and it caws in pain. I get up on my feet, turning my attention to the bird at first. I hope Choppers runs away.

"Run away Chopper!" I yell, dodging the many attacks. Then I hear a clashing of weapons and Fuwa and I face the deck. An old man and Shura are clashing their lances.

"Knight of the Sky!" Chopper said, crying happily in his small form now. Both men hop on thier flying companions and start to fight. I went downstairs and fell to my knees once I'm at the bottom of the stairs. I grip my chest and stomach. I struggle to breath and dealing with the cramps. I start to tear a bit.

"Ah! Angelina!" Chopper said, about to help me. I raise my hand to stop him.

"I'm okay, It just...cramps," I said as another wave of cramps came by. I curse to the gods above, why didn't Midol been invented yet! My period has the worst timing ever.

"Knight!" Chopper screams, looking back to the fight. I grunt a bit, and look up as well, seeing a body falling in to the lake. In the state that the old man is in, Chopper went after him without hesitating.

"Wait! CHOPPER!" I scream at him, as he dive right in. Another body went into the lake as well. I quickly stand up, adjust my backpack, yet , without warning, Shura comes behind me and stabs me with his lance. I cry out in pain, the burning sensation arc my back in pain. I quickly stumble away, wishing I wasn't this weak, that I couldn't protect myself or Chopper. Shura readies himself to attack again. I spin around, hoping not to show any fear. I only assume that would excite him even more.

I am terrified and scared. This man in front of me can kill me without a second thought. Fuwa just sits on top a branch away from the ship and high enough to see the entire ship. I cringe a bit, seeing Shura's face with speckles of my blood. For a second, his face is replace with Crocodile.

**"You are such a weakling, You should just give in and tell me where is the princess!"**

I shake my head,the image of Crocodile fades away, but not his words. 'Just like Crocodile,' I thought as I stare at Shura. I can hear my heart beating faster and faster with my breath copying the rate, getting shorter and shorter.

"Seems you're the only one left," Shura said, staring me down. I shiver as we stare at each other through the eyes. I feel like a bunny caught in a fox's den. Inside, I want to run away and hide, to cry out for help, or just simply submit to his 'God'. These thoughts make me sick to my stomach. I would only prove that I'm weak. I couldn't be that person. This is not who I am or what I am. I don't want the crew to hate me for being weak or worse. I don't want Dracule to think that I'm a weak woman.

"So it seems so," I said, calming myself. I meed to relax and be smart about this. I know I can at least outsmart this person. I have little time left. I need to save Chopper, Knight and his flying companion. Shura hums a bit.

"I hope you last longer than the old man and the raccoon," he said, smirking a bit. Instantly, my body froze. 'Did this...bitch just called Chopper a Raccoon!' I thought. My eyes start to twitch. I grind my teeth together, stopping myself into cursing him out.I use my Mihawk's glare at him , hoping that he quivers in fear in his ninety-nine cents shoes of his.

"Chopper is a reindeer, not a damn raccoon!" I said, launching myself to him. I throw a right hook, but just like last time, he dodges it perfectly. I give it my all, throwing every right hook, left uppercut, and anything I can think off. He dodge them all, including my kicks, as if we were dancing. My momentum slows down a bit and he jumps away from my sudden high kick.

"Is that all you got?" Shura said, looking very bored. I shake my head, wiping off some sweat. Then a new plan hatch in my head. I smirk a bit.

"I'm just warming up," I said, with a new-found energy. Once again I hit him with new combos of attack which still didn't hit him.

"You are getting very repetitive," he said, attacking me. I narrowly dodge them with back flips, cartwheels, and splits. It took me a while to place him where I want him to be. The only thing I need to do is to distract him, but how. Suddenly, a familiar ringing sound through the ship. Shura frowns and look behind him, towards the hall that goes below deck. When he turns back towards me, I'm already in front of him.

Ring Ring Ri-Ring

"You are annoying as hell," I said, pushing him into the hallway. Shura stumbles back enough into the hallway,that his lance fits in. Now, we are in the hallway. I step forward , closing the door behind so Fuwa doesn't attack me.

"Now welcome to my domain," I said, sarcastically. I guess being mean didn't work because Shura starts laughing and it starts to scare me.

"Guhahahahahah,"Shura laughs at me. I growl and launch myself at him one more time. Shura stops laughing and readies his lance, but couldn't move his lance fast enough. I quickly punch him, giving him a nice liver blow on his right side. I quickly follow-up with a right uppercut. I don't know how,but he predicted my right upper cut and dodge it. He step back five steps back. I quickly change my stance to defense protecting my body and the tank. I don;t want that exploding anytime soon. Shura glares and me and licks his lips again. I guess someone is mad.

"I'm...actually having some fun, weakling," Shura said, thrusting his lance at me.

"Tch. My name is Angelina D. P-," I said, dodging his attacks. With the new confined spaces, he couldn't disappear on me and attack from behind. I use all my tricks I have to dodge, back flips, cartwheels, and bending my body in ways that I didn't know I can bend. Everything starts to go well until my oxygen tank ran out of air on me. I panic a bit, letting an opening open. I threw my mask away with the tank. Shura's lance stabs me above my belly button. I gasp and froze. I slowly look down and the burning own flesh is burning and I could feel it. I struggle to breath lips tremble in fear. 'Oh god I'm going to die,' I thought

"You're Finish," Shura said, whispering in my ear. He kicks me on the chest causing me to break the door and land on deck. I groan in pain and decide to do plan B: play died, but I blackout. Last thing I saw was Shura's boots coming towards me.

**Thump Thump Thump**


	29. Falling from Grace

Dear Readers,

HI. How's everyone doing? I want to say thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Let's see, We are very close to the winner of the poll reveal chapter. KYAA! I'm so excited to write this down. Anyways, You guys might hate me after this chapter cause its not very long. Its okay. I love you guys so much. There would be a month long suggestion month. Today until the next two chapters not including this, I want everyone to tell me what do they want to see in the **Water 7** or **Sabaody Archipelago Arcs. **It could range to Angelina committing a crime or being drunk, so message or review your suggesting with the must include which arc or I won't choose it. I will only pick five for each. Anyways to the reviews.

bunny-chan66- Wow 0.0 I didn't see that. that is so cool.

10th Squad 3rd Seat- Thank you for pointing it out. I hope this is better.I took my time doing this chapter.

Miss Doflamingo- Yay Cheer for Angelina cause she will need in this chapter HINT HINT

ShiningHeart of the ThunderClan- You right. I want everything to very real. The point is that Angelina is weak, but not in the same group of the weak three.

AliceLaw-Thanks. I wish they didn't work me so hard

skydemon213- Thanks making sure each chapter is something new or leading up to something.

UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS- Um. I guess so. Actually, Crocodile is one of my favorites characters...You are so going to hate me what I have plans then.

* * *

Nami,Robin, and Zoro walk back to the lake, where Going Merry resides at the altar. It seems that for a moment the jungle quiet down to nothing more than a few bird calls here and there. As they reach the edge, it became obvious that something happen to the ship, Chopper, and Angelina. Nami steps up and takes a deep breath.

"Chopper?!Where are you?!" Nami yells. Everyone can hear her screams echoing in the jungle. Yet, there is no sign of life aboard the ship. Zoro stumbles behind Nami, happily out of the maze of a jungle. He shakes his head, getting rid of a few fallen leaves. Robin comes out of the darkness of the jungle, surveys the area for any enemy hiding out in the trees or the bushes. She stands on Nami's right.

"The mast of the Going Merry is gone...What kind of weird repair did Chopper do? Zoro said, scratching his head.

"That's not it! He must been attacked!...CHOPPER! Angelina! We're sorry for being late! Are you here,Angelina?!" Nami yells, even louder. Nami frantically calls Chopper and Angelina. Robin hums a bit.

"Did the attackers chop them into pieces?" Robins wonders. Instantly, Nami face drops in horror. The picture is too much for her.

"Don't make up a scary thought like that!" Nami said, fearing for Chopper and Angelina. Zoro is getting annoy with all the screaming and waiting.

"OI! Chopper! Angelina! Where the heck are you? What happen here?!" Zoro said, demanding any see something small peeking out behind some of Zoro's rum. It is Chopper.

"N-Nothing really b-b-bad happen,"Chopper said, stumbling onto his fur is matted with dirt and wrap with bandages. Chopper's blue nose is dripping with snot and his eyes shows tears running down. Poor Chopper is happy to see Zoro, Nami and Robin. He is so scared that the Priest might be back to finish the job.

"I understand. Be Strong,Chopper! Where's Angelina?" Nami said, loud enough for the reindeer to hear. Chopper cries even louder, and desperately wipes his face from the tears.

"She's okay!" Chopper said, clinging to the barrel. Nami desperately want to know what happen. Suddenly, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp appears in a crow shaped boat.

"Oh?! Look its Going Merry! That's the altar!" Luffy shouts, grinning as well to see the rest of the crew. Sanji spots two angels at the edge of the lake. his eyes instantly turns to heart.

"YAH! Nami-swan! Robin-chan! I have finally passed the trial of love!" Sanji said, as the come closer to their crew mates by the shore. Sanji begins to blow kisses their way over and over again. Luffy tilts his head and turns to Sanji.

"What...that was the trail we needed to pass?" Luffy asks, not getting it. He thought they pass the trial of strings not love. Usopp takes a dramatic pose, looking fearless.

"Were you scared?! Well Captain Usopp is here!" Usopp said. His voice carries into the jungle where it echos. Nami left eye twitches in annoyance.

"They seem to be in full spirit,"Nami said, mumbling under her breath. Robin just smiles. Everyone aboard the crow and made their way to Going Merry. Soon, everyone updates on their finding. The fact that this land maybe part of Jaya, the priest weird fighting techniques, and the gold information is share in the crew.

* * *

Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and Nami is in the kitchen taking care of the Knight and his pet while Usopp and Chopper is on the deck.

"The mast...its gone," Usopp said, staring at burnt stump. All around of the deck, he can see a lot of burn marks and damage to the ship. He is glad he wasn't there when this happen.

"Ah...that,Usopp,I'm sorry that happen. I was fighting very hard,but it was burned badly,"Chopper said, nervously. Usopp shakes his head. It is okay. He is Usopp the great fixer. He can fix anything,but couldn't do much if Chopper was serious hurt.

"Are your wounds okay?" Usopp asks, looking at the bandages. He even wonders how Angelina is holding up. Chopper told him after he patch her up she went to her room, locks the door, and could hear her crying sometimes.

"Oh yeah," Chopper said, sheepishly. Usopp quickly changes the subject.

"A lance that burns stuff? That's one tough opponent! Good thing the one that got burned wasn't you, hahah! We'll deal with the ship later,"Usopp said, laughing a bit. He tries his best to lighten the mood. Chopper cheers up a bit.

"Eh...I will become a truly dependable man!" Chopper said, burning with determination. He shouts as he stands on the railing. Without anyone noticing, Zoro creeps downstairs to confront Angelina. He tries to open the door that leads to the girls' room, and finds it lock. He sighs.

"Angelina,open the door," Zoro states. He can hear her shuffling about in the room.

"I don't wanna,"Angelina said, whining a bit. She made her way the floor to start her workout again. She needs to be strong and fast. She can't fall behind. She can't be weak again.

"Open the door...please,"Zoro said,shaking the handle a bit. Angelina stops her push-ups and hesitant to go up those stairs and let him in. Then she hears Zoro opening the door and coming down the stairs.

"You took to long to open so I broke the knob,"Zoro said, taking a seat on the couch. He looks at Angelina and Angelina stares up at him from the floor.

"You do know that Nami is going to have a heart attack when she sees the door's lock being broken," she said, sitting up. Zoro just shrugs.

"I'll tell her that I found it like that," Zoro said, simply. She tilt her head, brushing away her bangs out of her face. Zoro clearly sees that she is in pain. She has more wounds than Chopper, and from what Zoro heard she saved the old man, his pet, and Chopper. Angelina lets out a giggle.

"I think its a good time to talk now,"Zoro said, taking out his swords from his hip to his careful made sure his prize possession,Kuina's sword, is in his hand. Angelina fidgets a bit nervously, not knowing what the swordsman is going to say.

"What do you want to talk about?" she said, looking away from his stare. Zoro took a breath, not knowing what waters he would be treading.

"...I know how it feels. To be humiliated. To feel so weak even though you think you are the very best," Zoro said. Angelina furrow her eyebrows together. She didn't know what the hell he is talking about.

"I went through the same thing with Mihawk. I notice after encountering Crocodile, you changed. You are more calculating with your moves, careful with your words, and more distant from the crew... I don't like it," Zoro said, gripping onto his sword. Angelina doesn't know what to say. Is it true? Has she been distant from the crew?

"...Zoro,-" Angelina begins to say,but is cut off by Zoro.

"Let me finish. After getting beat by Mihawk, I thought that I couldn't make to his level,... that I couldn't touch him. Then Luffy made me think that I need to move on, that I will get stronger each and every single 'cause it my choice and I'm not letting one person change me from being me," Zoro said, staring at me at the end. Angelina open her mouth, but closed it.

She didn't know what to say. Its all true. She feels so weak and she finds herself not improving at all. She doesn't even remember talking to Sanji for a while or having some plain old fun with her captain. She truly has change. She keeps to herself and always is thinking about Mihawk.

Zoro stands up and ties two of his swords. He kneels down in front of Angelina and hold out Kuina's sword. Angelina looks between his sword and him, not knowing what to do. Zoro nods at her. She grabs a hold of it with her right hand.

"Now, I know that after leaving Loguetown the entire crew shared their dreams. Angelina, I want you to tell me what your true dream is and promise you will accomplish it." Zoro states with authority. Angelina's eyes widen. She didn't have a dream at all. At Loguetown, she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"...My true dream,"Angelina mumbles under her breath. Angelina thinks hard what she really wants in life. She already know she wants to stay in the crew, with her friends. She never want to be apart from the people that she loves no matter what. Angelina grips on Zoro's sword tight, knowing her true dream.

"I, Angelina D. Portgas, promise with all my heart that my true dream is to be super strong to not only to stand side by side with my entire crew, but to protect them from anyone,"Angelina said, spilling some tears. Zoro smirks.

"I don't doubt that," Zoro said, ruffling her hair as Angelina lets go his sword. Angelina quickly wipes them off,but more and more comes down.

"Take some time to recover your injuries. There is plenty of time to get strong," Zoro said. Angelina hiccups a bit and nods.

"Okay. Thank you,Zoro,"Angelina said,moving for a hug. As Angelina hugs him tightly, Zoro not use to hugs light pats her back, blushing a bit.

"ZORO!ANGELINA! WE'RE GOING CAMPING!" Luffy yells, informing the two about the crew's decision quickly. Angelina lets go of Zoro with a tear stained face and smile.

"Let's go see what the crew is planning,"Angelina said, standing up. Zoro nods. They went up stairs where the crew inform about the decision. All night Angelina keeps thinking about how she is going to make her dream to come true.

Luffy interrupts her thinking by pulling her to do the gold ritual with her by dancing by the giant fire that Sanji and Zoro made. For one night Angelina feels so happy with her completely forgets that she is in enemy territory, or the fact that Dracule might be cheating on her. All her attention is on her crew and their smiles.

* * *

I fight with myself to keep my eyes night was wild. Luffy knows how to party like an animal. I struggle to keep up with Nami right now. She decides to go back to the edge to make sure the map is accurate once again. She thought it would be quick with me.

"Come on, Angelina. Hurry up," Nami said,looking over her shoulder. I groan and make some caveman's noises. I really want to go back sleeping on Chopper again. Maybe I can go back to sleep when I go back.

"Ugh~Why didn't you bring Robin or Zoro?" I asks her as I notice we are going downhill. Nami made a slight left turn. I shouldn't left everything at the campsite. I am so thirsty.

"I didn't want to wake up Robin and Zoro keeps on snoring when I try to wake him up,"Nami said simply. Finally, we get to the edge of this land. I see the ruins of a small building with plants in the structure. Nami starts to write down notes and something on the map. I lean against to a nearby tree and stare at the horizen. The sun is getting high. I can see half the sun.

" if we are here, then we need to be,"Nami said, mumbling under her breath. I let Nami go do her thing. After what seems forever,Nami packs her notes and her map and smiles.

"Okay I'm good to go,"Nami said. I rub my eyes and stop leaning. I walk forward to follow Nami back to the campsite.

"Finally, I can g-," I'm cut off by someone tackling me to the ground. Someone starts grabbing my hair and trying to punch my face. I start scratching whoever is on top of me.

"Get off of her,"Nami said, swinging a branch. She hit the person and they gets off of me. I look and quickly went into defense mode. It is one of those Priest,but I'm guessing he is a lower rank. He growls at us.

"I'm Priest Hiro. I demand you surrender," he said, pointing at us. I really want to Nami throws the branch and makes a run for it.

"Rub,Angelina," Nami said. I knew that he would catch us in no time. I didn't listen to her. I remember the promise I made with Zoro. I'm going to protect the crew with all my might.

"You mess with the wrong girl," I said, getting ready. I launch myself at him and we start to exchange blows like a boxing match. I start with the basic one-two and then a right hook. He starts to give me continue with attacking and not stopping. I try to back off and try this again, but he keeps overpowering me. I didn't know what he is doing until I'm hit with a left hook. I stumble back, my left foot slips off the earth and almost off the floating island.

"How the hell did I end here?" I ask myself. I get to my feet with me and the edge of almost falling off.

"It seems that you at the edge of losing," he said, launching himself at me. I quickly move so I can least get away, but he keeps blocking my path. Suddenly someone comes out. I quickly notice he is different from the rest. He is a tall, muscular man who has blond hair, covered by a simple white bandanna. He has strange, long earlobes that stretch all the way to his chest which is gross. Priest Hiro stops attacking me and quickly kneels down in front of this person. I still have my fist up and ready.

"God Enel,"Priest Hiro starts to say. I couldn't help myself.

"The hell happen to your face!" I exclaim.I guess this didn't settle well for him.

"I don't need a rude girl in my world," he said, pointing at me.

"One Million Volts," He said. I hear a distant bzzts sound. Suddenly I feel my entire being electrocuted. 'Fuck! Does he have a-'I thought and pass out. I think I'm still being electrocuted and the ground disappearing under me.

* * *

Enel evilly chuckles as he destroy the ground under the rude girl and her at the same time.

"God Enel," Priest Hiro said, nervously. He didn't want to end up like that girl and fall off. It is a very long way to go until you hit something.

"Go back to the compound and rally the troops. Its time to fight back,"Enel said, walking away. Priest Hiro quickly nods and runs back fearing for his life. He feels no guilt as he knows as the girl falls from 'heaven'.


	30. Ending of a beautiful thing

Dear Readers,

I know its been a long time since I updated and this is very short. Its going to explains everything.

Ichigo1508- You'll be very surprise of what happens in Water 7 and Sabaody Arc.

XXDD Smiles- I do wonder how she is going to survive lol.

UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS- I get what you are saying. let's just Revenge is sweet to those who wait. Do you get what I'm saying. lol WINK WINK

10th Squad 3rd Seat- I know. We all Know

evewolf123- I understand your 're going to hate him more later on.

* * *

There is something wrong with me. Why do I feel like this? Someone please help me! I feel heavy like lead falling from Sky Island. I can't hear anything with the wind rushing by my ear. I struggle to open my eyes or scream at all. My body tumbles around flipping over and over. Finally, my eyes snap to see that I'm falling towards the great blue sea.

_"There's my little girl," said my dad, opening his arm for a hug._

Tears comes to my eyes, yet they are wipe of my face by the rushing of the wind. It's true. 'Your life does flash before your eyes' I thought. I couldn't believe I'm going to die like this. I can't die like this!I struggle to stop tumbling around in the air. Everything I do makes me go faster to fall. 'Damn gravity,' I thought.

_"You're my little angel," said mom, holding my hand as we watch my little brother sleep._

The tears never stop flowing. I deeply regret somethings now. I didn't want to die now. I had things to do. I want one last family dinner, with mom, dad, and Alejandro. I really want to finish high school and go to college,to celebrate my twenty-first birthday with John and Lisa, and to grow old with them.

_"Hurry up sis, we're going to miss the movie," Alejandro calls from downstairs._

Somehow, my body turns so my head will hit the water first. I cross my arms in front of my face, as if I'm going to slow down anytime soon. I wonder if Nami went back to the crew. I did choose to defend her and at least give her some time to get away. My body starts to become paralyzed. I could only blame that ugly guy with those weird ears. I can still hear some sparks. In my mind, memories flashes back to back.

_"Oi,Get ready for round two!" Zoro said, pointing a sword at me. _

_"My angel I have some chocolate chip cookies," said Sanji, dancing towards me_.

I shut my eyes, hoping these flashback could stop. I know once they find out what happen to me, they'll be sad. Nami might put the blame on herself. Its like Crocodile again, but this time I might come back.

_"It's nice to have you around. At least I have a smart person to boss around," Nami said, smiling. _

_"Good Morning, Mrs, Mihawk," Robin said, teasing me. _

_"Angelina, be careful," Chopper said, cutely. _

_"I shall protect you," Usopp said, behind me._

I uncrossed my arms, opening my eyes to see I'm falling faster. I accept my fate and my death. I'm leaving the crew just like this, my family and Mihawk. I would never know who Patricia is. I would never get to kiss Dracule ever again.

_"Don't ever leave my side," Dracule said, holding me tightly. _

I smile as his face flash in my mind,as I pass out in mid-air. I didn't know that someone in a little boat would witness me, falling from the heavens.

"Angelina!"

* * *

Nami went back to the camp, with the battle plan. Everyone is on the ship where she reveals that Angelina needs back-up.

"My poor angel fighting a salvage priest!" proclaims Sanji. Everyone seems okay with Angelina fighting against a low rank priest.

"Alright, please look at the map. This is explorer team's route. It goes to where Angelina and the gold are. Watch out for the enemy and bring back the gold. Also look for Angelina as well," explains Nami, pointing out the route. Everyone leans in to see the route. Robin had a small smile, excited to see some ruins and history.

"You're making it sound easier than it really is," Usopp said, mumbling a bit. Luffy concludes on something.

"Huh? You keep saying gold this and gold that, but in the end, you're not getting the gold in the end?" Luffy asks Nami, trying to get it right. He is pretty sure he's going to see the gold himself.

"Correct. It's too scary for me," Nami states, truthfully. She is surprise that Luffy is getting how she works. Chopper sweat-drop at the idea and thought 'Huh!? She wants to get the gold so badly yet she isn't willing to risk her life for it ?! So Strange!'.

"Anyway, at the same time, we will navigate Going Merry through the island which is very dangerous too. We'll land on shore as close as possible. Then the team with the gold and Angelina will meet at the shore and leave Sky Island. Then after we'll be known as "The Rich Pirates" and we can buy anything we want!" Nami yells, with a twinkle in her eyes. Robin couldn't wait to go and see the possible history here. Luffy couldn't help but get excited all over again.

"Alright! ADVENTURE!" Luffy shouts, probably alerting enemies nearby. Chopper copies him as well.

"Let's all meet again safe on the eastern shore," Usopp said, getting ready to board the Going Merry. Luffy grins.

"Alright Let's go," Luffy said, leading the pack. Robin, Zoro, and Chopper following Luffy. Usopp, Nami, and Sanji take the old man and his pet to the ship and get ready to sail. If only they knew that their friend, Angelina, is no longer here on Sky Island. She has fallen to her death. Today might have been her last day.

* * *

The END


	31. Braken Isle

Dear Readers,

I had a lot of response for chapter thirty. I hope everyone are excited as I am! I got the girl who keyed my car! Woo! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter like I do.

CallmeEevee- I don't have a beta reader, I'm still looking. lol I will do my best to double-check.

10th squad 3rd seat- Oh God! I saw that and I'm almost die in humiliation! /

evewolf123- No this isn't the end. This will end when Luffy is the Pirate King! :D

dark-dreix-07- That's a good idea. Give Angelina a devil fruit power, but what power shall I give her? I don't want her to have a super devil power and become a Mary Sue. I make sure everything is making sense though. I have some plans for Angelina to become a little Zoro lol. Whoops did I give a hint.

pizzafan123- I love that you like this story. I try my best that the crew create bonds with Angelina like a big family.

kittystar2116- You have to read this chapter to find out.

thedarkness15- Well I hope this chapter satisfy you.

XXDD Smiles- Trust me its going be some tragedy so prepare yourself.

jinxedpixie- I'm a woman so you know. You are going to find out what happens.

ichigo1508- XD thanks

* * *

In the deep forest of Upper Yard, the explorer team makes their way to find Angelina and the gold to claim giant trees' roots made it an uneven terrain. They can smell the decaying woods, and some pine.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going,Zoro?! West is this way!" Luffy yells, directing his first mate. Luffy sighs a bit, getting a headache for not eating too much meat.

"You are such an idiot with no sense of direction," Luffy said, walking east. Robin and Chopper are worry about their captain and their first mate. They didn't know how these idiots are still alive. Robin is second guessing herself for following this man.

"Oi,Luffy! Do you ever listen to other people? She said its the "skull's right eye," so its to the 's this way! You dumb ass," Zoro said, arguing with his captain. Luffy and Zoro goes back and forth trying to best each other. Robin shakes her head and turns to Chopper.

"...Would you please tell them that we're going south. Which is this way,"Robin said, pointing behind her. Chopper nods.

"Oh, okay," Chopper mumbles, walking towards the two idiots.

* * *

Back to Go Merry, the crew has set sail to the other side of the island. Usopp stands next to the figure-head, leading the team.

"The wind is perfect! The direction is perfect! This is great! Our cruise is going nicely. Although a bit slow...Oi! Navigator speed us up,"Usopp commands, acting as a captain. Sanji is doing things for Nami. The old man and his pet lays down on the deck, recovering from their fight.

"There's nothing we can do, "Captain Usopp". The current of the milky road is too rough, so we can only rely on the dial boat to push us along," Nami said, explaining the situation. She hopes that everything goes as plan. She really hopes that Angelina is okay,but deep down something is telling her something alot worse happen to her. Nami feels a bit guilty for running away and not looking back. She sighs. Usopp looks over his shoulder.

"Alright. By the way, Sanji, you need to be my bodyguard. This forest is too creepy in my taste," Usopp said, looking forward once again. Sanji tsks. Sanji takes a puff of smoke.

"Shut up! I'm only Nami's bodyguard," Sanji said, declaring his love for his Nami-chan. Then Nami sees that the old man is sitting up, alive and awake.

"Hey, its time for this strange knight to get some medicine. Where did Chopper say he put the medicine?" Nami asks, trying to treat the strange knight ,though he didn't like to be called that.

"My name is Gan Fall," Gan said, sitting up right. His pet comes t sit beside him and nuzzle him with affection.

"Oh the medicine is in the cupboard beside the refrigerator," Sanji said, watching his beloved Nami getting it. After Nami gave the medicine to Gan, Gan thanks them and decides to tell them.

"Please allow me to tell you a little history of this country. I was...until six years ago the "God" of this land," Gan Fall said, gaining the attention of the Straw hats. Usopp didn't believe it.

"Did you fall on you head, old man," Usopp asks after, Gan Fall's pet bits Usopp head.

* * *

With our exploring team, everyone starts looking for their lost friend,Angelina, and the gold.

"Ooh, so we're going south? Why didn't you say earlier?" Luffy asks, playing with a stick. He starts twirling it, bored as he leads his team in the right way.

"Luffy, that's a nice stick," Chopper said, admiring his captain. Luffy smirks.

"Hahahaha! I think so too, but I can't give it to you...Go find one yourself," Luffy said, sounding a bit childish. Chopper nods, looking for a nice stick so he can imitate his captain. He found one, right for his size.

"What about a stick?" Zoro mumbles to himself. He is at the back of the pack, making sure they don't get ambush by weak priests or God himself. It is a bit too quiet for his taste. He doesn't see any wild beasts around.

"I was worried that the forest would be very dangerous place,but now I think it is really nothing to worry about,"Chopper said, using his stick like his captain. 'I feel lot safer with these guys' Chopper thought, twirling his stick around. Sometimes it would fall to the ground, Chopper would pick it right up.

"Eh~ Chopper you're so brave today," Robin said, teasing the small reindeer. Chopper smiles almost turning into a Luffy's grin.

"Yup!Hahahah,"Chopper said, growing some confidence in himself.

"It's a bit depressing actually nothing came at us when we went into the forest yesterday. Didn't meet a priest either...So I can relate,Chopper,"Zoro said, looking around. He really wants to face this God and his priests, to prove he is the best of the best.

"Huh? Really?Hahaha,"Luffy said, not believing his first mate. Robin smirks,readjusting her backpack.

"What a strange group. Do they really want something to happen that badly," Robin mumbles to herself. She often wonders if she made the right choice in joining this pirate group again.

Suddenly, everyone hears something move up ahead. Slowly, a giant blue snake appears from between the big blue snake turns in their direction.

"Sssssa,"the snake hiss, posing itself to strike. It continues to stare, daring its new-found prey to scatter. No one moves a muscle.

"DANGER!" Chopper yells after some silent.

* * *

In the Grandline, there lies an island called Braken Isle. This place is common spring island with tons and tons of fields of different flowers. They are famous for their flowers and wine. Yet, Braken Isle has a dark side to it. It holds many secrets luring pirates as they hear of the secret treasure in its caverns. They gather here to rest and relax after a long journey in the Grandline. Marines rarely come here because Braken Isle has its own forces. It can deal with pirates.

is one of their chief in the council. She is walking along the coastal path towards town from her house when she spot a fast-moving boat, heading towards her Isle. She grab her binoculars and see who it was.

"Who does this fool think he is? I mean real-..." Mitsuwa said, stopping mid sentence. She did a double take, making sure she is not seeing things.

"Holy mother of Joseph. I need to get to town quick to help her. Ugh What did that kid do this time?" Mitsuwa asks herself. She couldn't believe what she saw. She saw the famous Ace D. Portgas carrying a half dead Angelina. How can this be?

* * *

After the snake attack, Luffy notices that the group separated and went different ways. So, he decides to move south and meet his crew at the destination.

"La la la la Southern Island is really warm~ Their brains are melting~" Luffy starts to sing his song. As he starts walking in the jungle, he couldn't help but hear a constant noise. Is it a goat?

"A goat? Is it really a goat?" Luffy said, stopping and looking everywhere for it. He hears it again.

"Meh!"

"I can't believe it...A goat in the forest?"Luffy said, instantly turning around, punching the priest. Luffy may act like an idiot, but he wasn't stupid. The goat-like priest flies into a tree, instant knock out. ?

"Jeeze! Where did this one come from? That was a sillly joke to make. Make me excited for nothing," Luffy said, picking up another stick. He continues his journey for the gold, singing a bit more., and looking for his lost crew.

* * *

Upper Yard is the place a terrible survival game Luffy, Zoro,Chopper,and Robin are forming the rescue and exploration team. Their destination is the ancient ruins that may contain a massive amount of gold also rescuing Angelina from the priests. They merely have to go forward towards south.

"Meh~ Meh~" goat-like priests said, jumping to branch to branch attacking anyone and everyone. Chopper runs faster as he is chase by the priests. Tears comes running down his face, hoping to see Luffy or Zoro.

"Somebody Help me!" Chopper screams, dodging attacks. Suddenly, three figures come out of the bushes. Each one of them has a demonic like masks with spears as weapons in hand. They have war-paint on their bodies, even some have bones necklaces.

"SHANDIAN!"

"THE MILITIA!"

Both sides scream at each other with such hate. Chopper quickly turn to avoid the collision and the fight. Behind him, Chopper can hear their war cries, attacks, bombs going off at each side.

"GYAA!" Chopper tumbles to the ground from the force of the explosions. He struggles to get to his feet and keep running for safely. 'I hope Angelina is okay,' Chopper thought, leaving the battlefield behind.

"Help me! I shouldn't have come here!" Chopper yells.

* * *

Robin is near the ruins, slowly she turns observing her surrounding. The forest is silently. The feel of it seems a bit off.

"The forest...lost its tranquility. Here are the first homes outside of the city. They are totally swallowed by the forest...I hope the city is still holding up..."Robin said to herself. She studies the structure of the home, trying to imagine what was it like. Who used to live there? How their lives were? What was their society like? All these questions plague her.

"Meh." a priest said, landing on the ruins of the house. He glares down at Robin, carrying out orders for his god.

"Woman! This path leads to the God's shrine! You may not continue forward,"He said, protecting this land. Robin glares at him, he made part of the house crumble into dust with his landing. This does not help him at all.

"Get down from there right away;Do you have any idea how valuable those historical ruins are?" Robin scold him. She values these historical ruins more than a regular human's life. She dedicate her life to learning more about the past and to figure out what happen in the Void, where no one record any history. It is gap in the human's history.

"Huh?! You have a problem with me? God Enel order us to end any intruders who enter the for-" He is cut of after seeing arms growing out of his body.

"Seis Fluers," Robin mumbles, knocking her enemy out. He fell off the roof and harshly landed on his neck. Robin glares at him, walking over him to the city of ruins.

"You deserve it, you bad-manner idiot," Robin mumbles.

* * *

Zoro keeps walking, coming into the fields of tall grass, not knowing there is a warrior near by.

"Forward on the right," Zoro mumbles, thinking he is going into the right direction. He hopes he bumps into Angelina on the way. Where is that girl anyway. Finally, the warrior notice the green hair swordsman. 'He must be destroy!' the warrior thought, rushing towards Zoro. Zoro looks at his right seeing a warrior coming at him. The warrior has his spear ready, his red mo-hawk flowing in the wind along with his grass skirt. His outfit shows of his muscular body, along with his tattoos.

"Die!" the Warrior shouts, thrusting his spear. Zoro scoffs.

"So you want a fight? Too bad for you! Eat this!" Zoro yells, grabbing his katana. He uses the hilt of the katana and bitch slap him. The warrior fell, bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"I really don't get you people," Zoro said, putting his sword back. Then someone came from the bushes, catching Zoro's attention. It is a bloody, beaten up priest. His clothing is cover with his blood and soot from the explosions. He is missing a few teeth.

"Meh! P-Please I give up. I-I admit I lost. I surrender. Spare my life. No! I beg you don't-" the priest begs his opponent. His answer is being in the rain of bullets. The beaten up priest fall to the ground. His opponent appears behind him. He comes from the tribe as the warrior Zoro defeated. He wears a cap, covering his eyes. He wears a dark forest green jacket with white fur to outline it, holding his weapon of his choice,pistols.

"Again?! Hey if you're not God or priest...Don't get in the way! I have stuff to do and someone to look for," Zoro said, trying his best not to waste his time. The warrior keeps quiet.

Bang! Bang!

The cap-wearing warrior shoots at him. Zoro quickly dodges, hoping he isn't hit. The warrior jumps into the air with the help of a tree. He shoots out flash bullets, blinding Zoro, who is following him with his eyes. Zoro shields his eyes.

"You! What's with the shinning pistol? Where did he go?" Zoro said, looking around. He quickly turns around dodging his first attack, but is kick in the stomach, making Zoro slide back a few feet. Zoro made sure he had at least cut the warrior. Slowly both stare at each other, sizing each other up. The warrior slowly lick his cheek, where Zoro cut him. Zoro rubs his stomach, making his pain go away a bit.

"I have to admit you are pretty tough. Pardon me I underestimate you, Citizen of the Blue Sea. My name is Braham," Braham said, getting ready for a fight. Zoro smirk, happy that he finally has a tough opponent.

"No big deal. I also have to...apologize. I thought you were another small fry," Zoro said.


	32. Stay with me

Dear Readers,

Happy Holidays! I hope everyone is have a greatest month ever. I know I am. I have lots of idea especially the Dressora Arc is getting so good. So we're are almost there for ending the Sky Island Arc and into the Water 7. CP9 better be ready for Angelina. Also, I can't wait for my other fanfiction to be read like this one. Along og making an awesome One Piece story, I'm making a Blue Excorcist, Sky High,and Kuroko no Basket or League of Legends. I have no idea which to pick cause I love Kuroko, but I also love Yasuo. Anyways, back to the reviews.

10th Squad 3rd seat- To be honest I like them all.

ichigo1508- Thanks :D

jinxedpixie- if only you know the madness that coming

pizzafan123- omg my cousin lol because of the 123 in our names keep reading bro

BloodieReader-YEA! You have no idea how you hit the head of the nail. Don't worry. Crocodile is coming back in so many ways.

Allykrau- Alot of things are going to happen. I never said anything that Angelina is going back

TDI-Ryro-Eclares- Thanks

Tally hos Mofos- Thanks I can't describe them so well so I keep them short. 

* * *

Zoro stands firm, facing Braham. He watches him, waiting for the other to make a move. A slight breeze passes by them. Suddenly, Braham is in the air, doing a backflip. 'How did he manage to jump without preparation' Zoro thought. Brham start to shoot at him.

**BANG**

Zoro quickly runs away from the bullets. 'Usopp said they have many types of wavers...maybe that rollerblade thing is probably equipped with one of those...'Zoro thought as he finds himself behind a tree. He looks behind him and glares at his foe. 'There is that damn gun that shoots flashy lights! Now I can't grasp his position,'Zoro thought, trying his best to come up with a plan. Zoro blinks a few times, looking around his surroundings.

"Where did he go?" Zoro said, mumbling underneath his breath. He hears a small click and his legs starts to move away from the area. Rain of bullets covers the spot where Zoro was hiding. Braham is on Zoro sight.

"Tiger..." Zoro said, getting ready. Braham pause, unsure what to do.

"Three Katanas?" Braham said, wondering what's Zoro is up to.

"Hunt!" Zoro said, lunging himself to Braham. Braham quickly dodges and hides in the trees. Zoro growls a bit.

"You won't escape,"Zoro said, running into the trees as well. Braham waits on a branching as Zoro jumps towards him.

"As if a crappy swordsman of the blue sea who doesn't have any wavers or dials could possibly match me!" Braham said, throwing a small shell. The shell expels a small smoky cloud towards Zoro.

"Do you know what this little things?!" Braham said, readying his guns. 'Huh?' Zoro thought, unsure why he did that. Suddenly, Braham rides the cloud and instantly is in front of Zoro.

"Milky Dial," Braham said, in a deadly tone. He shoots Zoro, targeting his head. Zoro throws his head back, avoiding the bullets, does a backflip and lands on a branch.

"Randomly hopping around is not what we call sky combat you know," Braham said, shooting at Zoro where ever he goes. Zoro lands on the fields, getting shot on his leg. 'Damn' Zoro thought. He dash for cover in the trees.

"Haa...Haa... So dumb. That was close. He got my leg. As if it wasn't hard enough already! I gotta get rid of that flash gun first. Maybe I can," Zoro said, putting on his goggles. Braham walks to the tree that Zoro is hiding behind. Quickly, Zoro comes out of hiding, smirking.

"How unfortunate! Look at my goggles! It's over for your flash gun is...powerless against me now! You should hoister it," Zoro proclaims. Braham tilts his head, confuse.

"They don't look like sunglasses to me," Braham said. 'Damn it,' Zoro thought.

"You seem to dislike my flash gun. That's normal. It prevents you from catching time to cut. You don't stand a chance. Your leg must don't worry I'm going to finish you now," Braham said, aiming his gun.

"Don't worry about me! It's just a scratch. I need more training,"Zoro said, mumbling the last part. Braham starts to shoot. Zoro jumps down again, reading his stance.

"Try to run away?" Braham asks, following him with caution.

"Sight, sound, smell, taste, touch, thought. The six senses are sometime good, evil, or neutral. Each of them can be pure or tainted. They make up the thirty-six passions of life. As of now, you may have a pistol, but it's a cannon I'm aim at you! In both range and power, my weapon is superior. You've done well,but….you're a dead man," Zoro said, ready with his new technique. Braham scoffs and throws another milky dial towards Zoro. Zoro lets him do this.

"A cannon? Have I knocked you insane? Where is it?" Braham asks, loading his pistol to the max. He is going to make it rain bullets once more to finish this. Zoro smirks.

"Open your eyes wide! I'm gonna show you!" Zoro yells, showing his swordsman spirit.

"Joke all you want," Braham said, using the milky cloud. Zoro lowers his head.

"One sword style….36 pound Cannon!" Zoro yells, swinging his swords. Zoro pushes a force towards Braham so powerful; Braham froze in midair and cough out blood. 'What the' Braham thought before passing out. Zoro puts his sword away.

"No hard feelings .It has nothing to do with you, but you wanted to eliminate me…and I'm not the kind of guy who is gonna wait till that happens! I'm quite expecting to leave this jungle alive with my friends," Zoro calmly said, walking into the jungle. He leaves two warriors in the field, towards new danger, and the hopes of finding his friend, Angelina. 

* * *

"Sanji!" Nami and Usopp screams, as Sanji falls. Sanji lay on the deck, burn to a crisp, and electrocuted.

"Sanji! Hang in there! I…I don't hear a heartbeat!" Usopp said, checking on Sanji. Tears start to come out.

"Can't be" Nami mumbles, scared at this new foe that appears. The figure laughs, his long ears move ever so slightly.

"Hahahaha What an idiot. Attacking me wasn't a good idea. Assuming I'm not yet here to kill you," Enue says, sitting on the rail Indian-style. Nami shakes a bit, seeing what a cold hearted killer's eyes looks like. Its empty with no soul in that human body.

"Then why are you here?!" Gan Fall said, having courage still left.

"Hah. Such a cold greeting! Especially since we haven't seen each other for six years Former God Gan Fall," Enue said, smirking at the fallen. Gan Fall shows no emotion on his face, yet he nervously awaits Enue's next move.

"That bastard! He killed Sanji," Usopp said, continuing, "Damn it, if only Chopper was here. There's nothing. His heart isn't beating anymore. Oh Sanji!"

Nami turns around to see her fallen comrades, her jaws drops.

"Calm down, you idiot! Your hand is on the right side. The heart is on the left side," Nami said, not believe this idiot. She almost believes that the person killed their cook. Gan Fall second guesses himself allying with this group of people many times.

"Oh…..his heart is still beating! I'm so glad he came back to life," Usopp said, going through an emotional roller-coaster. He wipes his face, ridding all the signs of tears. Nami kneels down beside them.

"He's still badly injured! He can still die," Nami said, inspecting Sanji. Usopp stands up ready to get some medical supplies, but completely forgetting about the enemy aboard.

"What?! That's not good. This is terrib-" Ussop stops, as he feels 10,000 volts course through his body. Nami's eyes widen in fright. She presses her hand against her mouth to suppress the screams as she see Usopp's body fall on top of Sanji.

"Why you-" Gan fall said, wanting to threat the current god.

"If you don't want to end up like them or that girl…keep quiet okay? Good." Enue said, getting a little mad that the attention is not on him. 'Who the hell is he? What did he just do?...Oh god I hope he doesn't mean Angelina!' Nami thought, keeping her eyes on him.

"What evil plot are you planning?" Gan Fall said, narrowing his eyes. Enue smirks, finally having the attention that a god should have. Enue took the stage, walking on the railings of the ship.

"It's been six years since those followers of yours fell into my hands. They've been working hard for me. They're very good for manual work. But after six years of work, I'm almost done. In other words, I will soon have nothing else to do on this island…I'm just here to say a little farewell that's all. This will make your people happy won't it? Since they see in this island is a big chunk of vearth anyway," Enue said, taking his time to explain to his former rival.

"What do you mean?" Gan Fall asks, standing up. Enue grins evilly, happy to share his ideals and goals.

"The reason why we took over this island in the first place is the same reason as why those pests from the blue sea entered this island….that something is the legendary "Golden City" of the Blue Sea!" Enue shouts into the sky. Gan Fall is confused on what he is talking about, yet Nami knows exactly what he is talking about.

"Golden?...what of it?" Gan Fall demands from Enue.

"Yahahaha. It cracks me up every time! Be it the existence or the value of gold only the citizens of this country are clueless about it!" Enue said, through his laughter.

"At the end of the game, the winner will be the owner of all the gold, Yahahaha. Can't you hear of the sound of the festivities? Unfortunately, I'm a participant I must go….." Enue said, getting ready to leave. Gan Fall steps forward.

"Wait! Will you disband God's militia?" Gan Fall asks. Enue looks behind his shoulder.

"That? Something only god can know," Enue said, leaving them behind. They didn't know that he left two priests behind to get revenge for their fallen brother. Nami slowly looks behind her to see two new enemies. 'I need to fight, and not run away. For the sake's of Angelina, I need to find Enue and find out where is Angelina!" Nami thought, standing in front of her friends.

"Hohohoho, look what we have here, brother," 

* * *

Two hours have passed since the start of the survivor game of Upper Yard. Fiffty-seven contestants fallen. Thirteen members of God's Militia remaining. Seven Shandians remaining. Five Strawshat remaining. Twenty-five active participants. 

* * *

By the time the sun was setting, the sky was painted an array of pink, orange and yellow, the clouds dance around, not wanting to let this moment fade away and the pale glow of the moon was beginning to show. Ace leans back, relaxing on his bed, looking out the window. He has been thinking about Angelina, how she is doing, and how mysterious she is. Ace tries to remember something about Angelina's past, but nothing comes up. How does Angelina know the people here? A soft knock interrupts his thoughts. The old lady comes in.

"Is Angelina okay?" Ace asks, wondering about his friends for five hours. Mitsuwa could see the worry for her in his eyes. She took a deep breath, knowing this is for the best. For Angelina, she can finally return home to her family.

"I'm sorry to say but Angelina left for a better place. Also, I suggest you leave town, I hear Vice Admiral Garp is coming here for the grand festival," Mitsuwa said, leaving Ace in her guest bedroom. Silence could be heard throughout the home. Ace's chest grew heavy, knowing he might have to tell his little brother that Angelina is dead. He brings his hat to cover his face, holding back tears, and slowly drift off to sleep. Ace decides to leave tomorrow in search of Blackbeard again. He will never forget Angelina's last words.

_"….A-Ace…..It's nice to see a….familiar face….Thanks….I'm gonna rest my eyes…..Promise never to leave my side…I suck at finding them on my own,"_


End file.
